Sweet As Honey
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: Jared é mais um rapaz de dezoito anos como tantos outros, insatisfeito com a vida que possui. Encontrar Jensen, um homem mais velho que ele, poderá levá-lo a equilibrar sua existência. PADACKLES. Universo Alternativo.
1. Apresentação

**_Sweet As Honey_**

_By Follow Miss Padasexy_

* * *

**Beta:** annamanson. Os erros são dela. Betou, assumiu. xD

**Disclaimer:** Não possuo Jared, nem Jensen, nem ninguém mencionado aqui. Querer até queria, mas pessoas não podem ser possuídas, infelizmente. Eles não me conhecem – chora! –, não me deram autorização para nada, não conhecem essa estória, nada disso nunca aconteceu com eles nem com ninguém próximo ou distante a eles. Obra de ficção, como ficção deve ser tratada. Semelhanças com nomes, fatos e acontecimentos são mera coincidência.

**Nota:** Trata-se de mais um plot clichê, como aqueles livrinhos de banca de jornal (Você já leu que eu sei, não faça essa carinha!).

Não pretende ser original, nem bom, nem mau, nem bem desenvolvido. Tudo o que essa autora deseja é lhe enternecer o coração, acalmar seus ânimos, adoçar o seu chá da tarde, enfeitar o seu tricô, ou coisa que o valha. Espero alcançar os objetivos expostos.

**Avisos: **é um romance tolo, mas não se engane; tem um sexo ou outro, explícito ou não, e entre homens. Se dois homens bonitos, saudáveis e interessantes se amando física e espiritualmente lhe incomoda, não recomendo a leitura; mas é só uma recomendação, claro. Apenas não me amaldiçoe depois de ler, caso se ofenda por esse motivo. Falta de aviso não foi...

Palavrões everywhere, all the time. Não se ofenda com isso.

**Extra:** A fanfic tem música tema. Chama-se _The Roller_, do _Beady Eye._ É uma canção leve, agradável, jovial e tem um tanto a ver com o conto aqui.


	2. At first I saw you

**_Capítulo 1 – At first I saw you..._**

* * *

Hoje era seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Entrou em sua sala, e tão logo fechou a porta, arremessou a maleta para bem longe. Desatou o nó da gravata e tirou-a, jogando-a também. Abriu os dois primeiros botões de sua camisa de seda e sentou-se na confortável cadeira de escritório. Queria morrer só por respirar aquele ar viciado de dentro da sala.

Jared Padalecki era um belo rapaz de dezoito anos que odiava toda e qualquer atividade relacionada ao conceito do senso comum de sucesso. Tudo o que desejava era viver viajando em seu barco, o Sadie, que herdara de sua saudosa mãe há um ano, usufruindo do farto dinheiro deixado por ela a ele, talvez o fazendo crescer com sua arte. Isso, porém, só seria possível quando completasse vinte e um anos, já que seu pai se recusava a emancipá-lo.

Seu pai era o poderoso Sr. Gerard Padalecki, dono de uma multinacional do ramo alimentício. Tinha construído a empresa com o próprio suor do rosto, aumentando-a potencialmente após casar com a Srta. Sheron Krammer, herdeira de uma rede de hotéis também internacional. Não havia se casado por interesse apenas, mas jamais teria proposto casamento se Sheron não fosse tão rica, mesmo a amando muito. Amou-a até o último dia de sua vida, quando um terrível acidente aéreo a levou.

Tudo o que Jared não queria ser, era o que seu velho pai sonhava para ele. Criou o menino para ser seu herdeiro. Seu único filho seria o seu sucessor perfeito. Isso causava ânsias de vômito no rapaz. Enquanto sua mãe era viva, ainda conseguia manter o filho um tanto afastado das investidas e indiretas do patriarca, mas depois de seu falecimento, Jared não teve mais com quem contar.

No último ano de seu colegial, o pai veio lhe falar sobre as várias faculdades de finanças, economia e administração que Jared poderia cursar. Dinheiro eles tinham para que o rapaz estudasse até mesmo fora do país, e com as notas excelentes que o garoto obtinha, qualquer universidade estenderia o tapete vermelho para seu ingresso. Jared ainda tentou conversar com o pai, explicando que não tinha aptidão para isso, que não se via enjaulado em uma sala de escritório, tomando decisões difíceis e analisando números, mas seu genitor não o deixava terminar uma só frase.

Brigaram como nunca nessa noite. Soltaram farpas para todos os lados, magoaram-se mutualmente, arrependeram-se de cada palavra dita. Apesar da animosidade, eram pai e filho muito unidos. Por este amor que tinham, fizeram um acordo: Jared não seria forçado a cursar nada até completar sua maioridade; em troca, trabalharia na empresa do pai, em um dos setores em que um diploma não era requisito essencial. Após estes três anos, veriam como resolver tudo. Talvez Jared despertasse para os negócios. Talvez Gerard encontrasse outra pessoa capaz para lhe suceder.

Jared escolheu o setor de Recursos Humanos. Não porque tivesse alguma afinidade, mas sim por ficar no segundo andar do prédio, numa sala que lhe concedia visão perfeita do parque que ficava bem no centro da grande avenida, além de ser pouco visitado O local onde o prédio se localizava era um complexo comercial que circundava uma praça cheia de lindas árvores e com um belo chafariz de arquitetura simples, porém esplendorosa. Jared gostava da paisagem, e sempre tinha inspiração por ali para que fizesse seus desenhos. Lembrava-se desse detalhe, quando visitava o pai no trabalho.

Ligou para a antessala, onde estava um de seus melhores amigos do ensino médio, Jake Abel. Ele era agora um calouro de Direito e Finanças que adorava se meter entre papéis e livros, fazer enormes cálculos e teses de defesa. Jake vinha de uma família bastante carente, e precisava urgentemente de emprego. Como era muito estudioso e aplicado, Jared insistiu para que o pai o deixasse ser seu secretário e assessor.

- Jake, vem aqui, por favor.

- Em um minuto, Jay!

E em menos de um minuto o rapaz estava já na sala de Jared.

- Jake, você sabe que eu odeio tudo isso aqui, né? – O loiro assentiu. – Eu chamei você pra trabalhar comigo porque você tá precisando de uma boa grana, mas também porque sei que você adora cheirar papel e anotar números e essa besteira toda. – Jake ouvia atentamente. – O negócio é o seguinte, mano: você vai fazer meu trabalho, seja qual for, durante todo o tempo que eu ficar aqui. Eu vou te dar um pouco mais de grana pra isso. Eu só quero assinar e pronto. Quando tiver reunião, você vai comigo e vai me dar um resumo do que eu tiver que falar. Eu posso contar contigo?

- Mas Jay, teu pai vai ficar puto com a gente se descobrir!

- Ele só vai descobrir se você contar.

- Claro que eu não vou contar, cara! Por mim temos um acerto aqui. Só não quero que dê merda pro meu lado, eu preciso desse emprego, você sabe.

- Não se preocupe com isso. O pai nunca vai descer aqui no RH pra porra nenhuma, então ele nunca vai descobrir. Você faz tudo lá na sua sala, e eu assino o que tiver que assinar. Se vier alguém pra falar comigo, eu tô ocupado, sempre em reunião, resolvendo coisas, você inventa. E a gente vai passando. Agora vai pra lá começar a trabalhar, vagabundo!

- Falou, chefe! – Disse Jake rindo e saindo.

Quando Jake fechou a porta, Jared abriu seu laptop e ligou seu IPod. Ficou horas olhando sites sobre desenhos e esculturas, enquanto ouvia rock 'n' roll, "aquelas músicas do capeta", como dizia sua vozinha – "_Que Deus a tenha em bom lugar_". Só parou de xeretar a internet quando sentiu fome. Olhou para fora e viu que chuviscava; resolveu comer alguma coisa dentro do escritório mesmo.

Ligou para Jake, mas como era hora do almoço, o rapaz não estava lá. Selecionou um delivery de pizza e pediu uma para si. Comeu, cochilou um pouco, e quando acordou viu que ainda faltava cerca de meia hora para acabar seu expediente. Olhou pela janela triste e abatido. Já não tinha nenhum sinal de chuva. Levantou-se e começou a observar o movimento na praça, à procura de algo que pudesse servir de base para um desenho qualquer. Olhava atentamente para cada árvore, cada pedaço de calçada, cada carro estacionado; nada servia. Foi então que avistou um homem sentado em um dos bancos. Pousou seus olhos para prestar mais atenção.

Ele estava sentado com cada perna de um lado do comprido banco retangular de cimento pintado de branco. De onde estava, parecia estar sentado de frente para Jared. Mais que isso, parecia estar posando para ele. Vestia uma camisa verde oliva bastante justa em seu corpo, quase tão justa quanto sua calça jeans desbotada. Usava tênis cinza escuro. Seus cabelos eram espessos e de um loiro brilhante. Ostentava barba e bigode ralos, mas perceptíveis de longe. Estava ali sentado com o olhar fixo e totalmente perdido no horizonte à sua frente. Fumava um cigarro de forma lenta, quase se esquecendo dele entre seus dedos. Jared não pôde perceber mais nenhum detalhe devido à relativa distância que existia entre eles dois.

A visão daquele homem era muito bonita. Era um modelo perfeito. Daria um desenho realista incrível. Tinha uma tristeza, certa boemia até naquela silhueta, no meio da praça, fumando sem se dar conta, olhando para o nada. Era a personificação do romantismo byroniano. Jared podia sentir isso emanar do homem. Seus instintos de artista estavam em alerta máximo. Foi à sua mesa e retirou um sulfite e um lápis próprio para desenho de dentro da última gaveta. Correu até a janela e agradeceu pelo fato de o homem ainda estar lá. Olhou minuciosamente para ele e começou a fazer seu esboço. Começou pelo rosto, e foi dando forma e tom ao seu desenho. Aquele homem era muito perfeito mesmo, uma beldade! Jared foi traçando com seu lápis a figura do sujeito, rabiscando, apagando, refazendo... Olhava para ele e recomeçava a desenhar...

O homem se levantou. Jogou a guimba do cigarro na grama, pisando sobre ela. Passou a mão nos lábios. Limpou a mão que segurava o cigarro na calça, e ergueu a perna direita para sair de cima do banco. Sacudiu a camisa, Jared achou que para tentar tirar o cheiro de fumaça de sua roupa. Virou-se e saiu andando, perdendo-se da visão de Jared entre as árvores do parque.

Jared olhou para seu esboço. Estava muito bom, daria para trabalhar muito bem nele no dia seguinte. Ia deixar para mexer no seu desenho ali mesmo no seu trabalho, para se distrair. Guardou o papel na gaveta do meio e percebeu que tinha ficado no prédio além do tempo de seu expediente. Guardou o laptop, caçou a gravata e a maleta, apagou as luzes, fechou tudo e foi até Jake, que organizava um bocado de papel.

- Jake! Ainda aqui?

- Tem uma caralhada de coisa pra arrumar. Amanhã vai ter muito que assinar!

- Tá certo! Amanhã a gente se vê! E não fica muito tempo por aqui não! Olha a aula!

- Até, brother!

* * *

_**Nota:**__ eu sei os nomes dos PadaParents, quis mudar um tico mesmo._


	3. And then I met you

**Capítulo 2 – …and then I met you.**

* * *

Segundo dia de trabalho. O mesmo ritual da manhã anterior: joga maleta, tira e joga gravata, abre camisa, se senta na cadeira. A diferença é que Jake havia deixado uma pilha considerável de coisas para serem assinadas. Começou a ler. "_Relatório de atividades blábláblá – Assinado: Jared T. Padalecki_". "_Balanço de produtividade mimimi" – Assinado: Jared T. Padalecki_". "_Bando de bosta – Assinado: Jared T. Padalecki_". Gastou horas preciosas assinando tudo. Já era quase momento da pausa do almoço. Olhou pela janela e viu que o dia estava lindo para ser perdido dentro de uma jaula de trabalho. Buscou a maleta, abriu e jogou todo o conteúdo de dentro na mesa. Pegou o esboço que tinha feito e enfiou na maleta de executivo. Agarrou os lápis pretos e coloridos, suas borrachas, seu suporte de desenho, mais papel, colocou tudo cuidadosamente naquele mínimo espaço. Seguiu para a liberdade da rua. Iria almoçar qualquer coisa por ali e terminar seu desenho respirando o ar do lado de fora, como merecia.

- Jake, se alguém perguntar, eu fui ao médico. Ninguém vai perguntar porque eu sou filho do dono, mas, mesmo assim, não esquece: médico!

- Jay, peraí! Médico de quê?

- Diz que eu tô com suspeita de gonorreia! Sei lá, qualquer um!

- Você é um imbecil, Jay!

- Também te amo!

Atravessou a rua e foi andando pelo parque. Tentava ver se encontrava de novo o loiro, mas a tentativa foi vã. Nada do homem. Avistou uma espécie de bistrô do outro lado. Parecia tranquilo, convidativo e era um pedaço de sofisticação singela no meio da ferocidade de pedra da cidade grande. Decidiu que iria ficar por ali, para comer e terminar seu desenho.

Sentou-se a uma das mesinhas do lado de fora. O cardápio estava arrumado sobre a mesa. Pegou-o e começou a ler as opções. Minutos depois, uma moça sorridente veio em sua direção.

- Já sabe o que deseja senhor?

- Na verdade... Qual o especial do dia?

- Espaguete ao molho sugo, e de sobremesa torta de queijo brie com framboesa.

- Hum, quero esse mesmo! E uma água com gás, por favor!

- Certo, senhor!

Não demorou quase nada e a mesma mocinha chegou com o seu pedido. Jared comeu devagar, saboreando cada garfada. Era uma obra prima da culinária! Quem quer que tenha cozinhado aquilo o fez com perfeição.

- Mocinha! Ei, moça! Vem aqui um instante!

- Pois não?

- Você pode, por favor, me trazer um café? Ah, e peça ao responsável pelo almoço vir aqui comigo, gostaria de parabenizá-lo pessoalmente pelo ótimo tato!

- Pra já! – A moça saiu sorrindo com os lábios e os olhos.

Jared pegou sua maleta e retirou dela o suporte, o esboço, os lápis e as borrachas. Posicionou tudo organizadamente na mesa. Começou a olhar para o papel em busca das pequenas imperfeições para consertá-las, se fosse o caso.

- Aqui, senhor! O chef disse que virá, mas está um pouco ocupado agora. Se não puder esperar, ele pede para que eu lhe transmita o seu agradecimento pelo elogio e que o senhor sinta-se à vontade para retornar em outra oportunidade!

- Não, eu vou aguardar, sem problemas. Já tinha planejado passar a tarde aqui. Isso se não for incômodo, claro...

- Em absoluto! Sinta-se em casa!

Iniciou os seus trabalhos. Quando desenhava falava em voz alta consigo mesmo, e não se continha porque estava em público. "_Deixa ver isso aqui... O que pode estar errado? Acho que a altura dos ombros não era bem essa..._" Voltou a olhar para o desenho, fixamente. Depois fechou os olhos para se lembrar com exatidão. "_Não, os ombros estão OK. O cabelo parece bem... O nariz... Porra, tava meio longe, não vi direito o nariz, nem a boca..._". Abriu os olhos e desceu a vista para a folha de papel. "_E se eu nunca mais vir esse homem?..."_

- Bonito desenho, rapaz! – Alguém disse atrás dele.

- Obrigado! – Respondeu sem se virar para olhar o seu interlocutor.

- E esse cara aí, quem é?

- Não sei. Vi na praça, o achei bonito, e quis desenhar.

- Ele não posou pra você? Porque pra mim parece que sim!

- Não, ele estava só sentado, fumando. – Jared respondia sem tirar os olhos do desenho, apagando alguns borrados, arrumando uns detalhes, colorindo algumas partes.

- Então você desenha pessoas sem a permissão delas?

- Só quando valem a pena! Esse cara aqui foi um achado, sabe? Ele é todo simétrico, tudo nele está no lugar certo! Eu... Eu tive que desenhar, não dava pra deixar passar! A beleza dele hipnotiza!

- Realmente, é um cara bonito. Mas acho que você o deixou um tanto mais bonito nesse desenho...

Jared ergueu a cabeça e sentiu seu rosto queimar. O sujeito que falava com ele era o mesmo que ele havia desenhado na tarde anterior. Perdeu subitamente a capacidade de raciocínio.

- Ah, e a propósito, sou Ackles. Jensen Ackles. O chef desse lugar. Obrigado pelo elogio à minha comida! – Disse estendendo a mão. Jared ainda estava aturdido demais para reagir. – Seria polido de sua parte estender a sua mão e me cumprimentar, rapaz! – Disse o loiro sorrindo.

- É, seria... Perdão! Sou Jared. – Respondeu finalmente apertando a mão do outro.

- Jared... Só Jared? – Jensen sentou-se ao lado do jovem.

- Jared... Morgan.

- Jared Morgan. Prazer! Posso chamar você pelo primeiro nome?

- Pode sim...

- Certo. Me chame de Jensen. Então garoto... Você é um artista?

- Por assim dizer... Eu gosto de desenhar, pintar... – Jared já tinha voltado a sua atenção para o papel, retocando e pintando tudo novamente.

- Você fez mesmo um excelente trabalho em mim aí na sua folha! Me deixou muito bonito!... Lindo eu diria!

- Você é mesmo bonito, eu só retratei. – Disse e corou no mesmo instante.

- Obrigado de novo por me elogiar! Eu não mereço tudo isso. Dois elogios e uma homenagem... – Jared tentava fingir naturalidade, mas não conseguia disfarçar seu embaraço.

- Me desculpe por desenhar você assim, sem pedir... Eu tava na minha janela, entediado, e aí vi você... Eu não podia perder a chance... Seus traços... – Levantou o olhar e viu que o loiro tinha brilhosos olhos verdes. – Seus traços são maravilhosos, qualquer artista de verdade diria o mesmo que eu.

- Você parece um artista de verdade, Jared. Olha só esse desenho! – Jensen riu para ele. – Você expõe?

- Ah, não... Eu não faço isso profissionalmente, eu tenho outro emprego...

- Mas tem um ateliê, um estúdio, alguma coisa?

- Não, nada. Eu pinto e desenho pra mim.

- Sei... Eu ouvi você reclamar que não tinha captado alguns traços meus, por causa da distância que tinha no dia... Acho que foi ontem isso não é? Pela roupa... – Jared assentiu. – Então, eu quero te ajudar a terminar esse desenho. Tem um lugar em que eu possa posar pra você?

- Posar pra mim?

- É, Jared, posar pra você. Eu achei seu trabalho muito bom, quero que você termine tudo certinho. Sou eu aí afinal, não é?

- Você quer posar pra mim? – Jared disse parecendo feliz.

- Sim, Jared Morgan! Eu quero posar pra você, vou ter que ficar me repetindo?

- Não... Eu não sei onde... No banco da praça, no mesmo banco... Quando?

- Hoje eu não posso, nem amanhã... Você me encontra aqui na quinta que vem? Você almoça e nós vamos pro parque. Tudo bem pra você?

- Claro, senhor...

- Nossa, que chute no saco! Senhor? Quem é velho aqui? Eu não disse pra me chamar de Jensen?

- Desculpe senhor... – Ganhou um olhar de reprimenda do outro. – Desculpe... Jensen.

- Desculpas aceitas. Eu vou pro meu fogão. Fique confortável! Até quinta! – Bateu no ombro de Jared e saiu.

O jovem ficou olhando Jensen entrar e desaparecer. Sorriu para si mesmo. Que coisa engraçada é a vida! "_Vou pintar o que der pra pintar aqui_". Passou um bocado da tarde ali, até sentir vontade de ir para casa.


	4. I tried not thinking about you

**Capítulo 3 – I tried not thinking about you...**

* * *

Terceiro dia de trabalho. Tudo igual. Maleta – gravata – blusa – cadeira - assinaturas. A única diferença no cenário era uma felicidade estampada no rosto do Pequeno Padalecki, como os funcionários de seu pai o chamavam. Claro que pequeno não lhe fazia a menor justiça, o moço media quase dois metros de altura; o apelido servia muito bem tanto para quem gostava ou não dele. Era ambíguo.

Jared ficava pensando em como seria delicioso desenhar aquele sujeito... Jensen. Jensen de quê? Nem se lembrava. E nem se importava. Só queria saber de retratar toda a perfeição do homem em várias folhas de papel. Sentia grande ansiedade. Não via a hora de aquela quarta-feira voar.

Pegou um bloco de papel próprio para desenho e começou a rabiscar, em cada folha, uma parte do rosto de Jensen. Começou com os olhos. Desenhou detalhadamente o contorno deles, fazendo ao redor, os traços de um pedaço de sua testa. Recriou a imagem de suas sobrancelhas, com muito cuidado e atenção para ser fiel à imagem que tinha na memória.

Iniciou o esboço do que seria o início do nariz. _"Sardas, ele tem sardas!"_, lembrou. Pintou algumas sardinhas naquela região. Seguiu pintando o desenho inteiro, misturando alguns lápis coloridos para dar o tom certo de pele, e escolhendo dentre eles o que tinha a melhor nota de verde para colorir os olhos. _"Lindo!"_, disse ao finalizar essa primeira parte.

Em outra folha, partiu para os cabelos. Esquadrinhou a parte superior da testa. Passou a jogar fios de cabelo por cima com o lápis dourado. Imaginou Jensen tomando brisa no rosto, e como seus cabelos deveriam balançar quando isso acontecia. Conferiu esse movimento ao seu retrato. _"Tá muito amarelo, não é tão loiro assim..."_ Lançou mão do lápis marrom e tingiu com leveza os cabelos em algumas áreas. Sorriu com o resultado.

Agora, o pedaço mais belo e chamativo, a boca. Outra folha. Fez a silhueta do queixo, e desenhou o sorriso que tinha na memória. Corrigiu o que precisava, e pintou. Jogou um tom rosado nos lábios. Repetiu a cor esbranquiçada para a pele já utilizada antes. Os dentes eram perfeitamente brancos, o que era estranho para alguém que fumava. Sombreou a região do queixo para dar mais ênfase ao colorido e contorno da boca.

Uniu os desenhos, alinhando-os um sobre o outro, montando um quadro. Achou os desenhos incríveis! Foi descendo a vista por eles. Cabelos loiros, quase dourados e meio escuros, como uma plantação de trigo. _"Devem ser sedosos..._". Deteve-se nos olhos. Cintilavam como duas esmeraldas. Pareciam enxergar dentro de sua alma, revirar seu baú interno. _"Bagunça os sentidos de quem encara por muito tempo!"_. Observou as sardas. Formavam um desenho interessante abaixo da linha dos olhos. Davam mais importância à região. _"Uma constelação sustentando duas luas esverdeadas..."_.

Chegou ao sorriso. Os lábios, brevemente acerejados, eram um convite para o pecado. Aquela boca era tão sensual e beijável quanto era possível ser. Não resistiu de encostar os próprios lábios na figura que colocara no papel. Foi quando se deu conta que era a boca de um homem que estava desenhada ali. Não devia querer beijar a boca de um homem, só gays beijam homens, e Jared não era gay.

Jogou os desenhos de qualquer jeito em uma das gavetas, zangado. Abriu o laptop e procurou um site de filmes pornô para assistir e matar aquela sede que lhe consumia da boca do tal Jensen. Trancou a porta do escritório, não sem antes reiterar a Jake que ele não estava para ninguém. Fechou a cortina da janela, sentou-se novamente, colocou os fones de ouvido e selecionou um dos milhares de filmes listados.

No filme, a mulher era penetrada de várias formas, por mais de um homem, alternados e ao mesmo tempo. Era uma bela mulher loira com aparência de boneca. Jared fez o que lhe competia, retirando de sua mente qualquer vestígio do desejo de beijar Jensen que sentira minutos antes.

**_J2_**

Nessa tarde almoçou com seu pai e alguns sócios dele. Foram a um restaurante caro, um pouco afastado do local onde Jared estava empregado.

- E então, meu filho, como tá sendo no RH?

- Muito bom, pai!

- Eu preferia colocar você em um setor mais importante, mas se prefere ficar ali... Nós não vamos brigar de novo. O importante é que você está trabalhando aqui com papai, e daqui a pouco vai perceber que a vontade de comandar o império vai tomar conta de você! Meus camaradas aqui concordam, não é? – Todos, sem exceção, confirmaram com as cabeças.

- Claro, pai...

E lá vinha seu pai falar dessas coisas de novo, desse jeito falsamente despretensioso. Era sofrido sempre que ele começava. Jared não suportava nada daquele mundo, mas seu velho pai se recusava a entender. Não queria falar desses assuntos, sempre saía mal da conversa. Subitamente lembrou-se que amanhã seria quinta-feira. Ia se encontrar com Jensen. Eles iriam até o parque, e ele iria terminar o desenho que tinha começado na segunda. Jensen ia posar para ele. Ia poder detalhar aquele homem inteiro no seu sulfite. Ia ficar frente a frente com aquela ode à beleza extrema, sentir o olhar dele, decorar cada pequena fissura dos seus lábios...

Aqueles lábios. Sentiu novamente a sede de tomá-los para si. Já estava ficando desconfortável com esse desejo. Nunca se sentira atraído por homens antes. Nunca quis beijar um. O que era isso agora? Que vontade insana era essa de beijar um homem que só viu em dois momentos e com quem mal trocou palavras? Sequer se lembrava do sobrenome do sujeito! Precisava sair dali. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para se esquecer de vez dessa necessidade que brotava sempre que se lembrava dos lábios de Jensen.

- Pai...

- Diga, Jad!

- Eu não tô passando bem...

- O que foi, filho?

- Não sei... Acho que alguma coisa que eu comi... Pede pro Jeffrey me levar pra casa?

- Sim, Jad... Vou ligar pra ele vir te buscar aqui! Me ligue mais tarde, me diga se melhorou! Vou dizer pra ele te levar direito pro hospital...

Jeffrey Jean Morgan era sua salvação desde que ele tinha se tornado adolescente. Sempre que precisava fugir podia contar com ele. Jared o considerava como seu segundo pai. Ele havia lhe ensinado toda a parte proibida da vida, aquela que os bons pais evitam mostrar às suas crias.

- Pronto, meu filho, Jeffrey já está aí. Consegue ir só, quer que o papai te leve?

- Não pai, eu posso ir sozinho. Boa tarde a todos. – Todos responderam.

Jared saiu fingindo um pouco de desconforto. Quando entrou no carro, deu um abraço no motorista.

- Ei, menino! Não tá doente não, né?

- Claro que não, Jeff! Quero dar uma volta! Me leva naqueles lugares maneiros que você frequenta, aquelas quebradas, sabe? Daquelas cheias de gatinhas...

- Moleque, você não muda... Vamos agora! – Respondeu Jeffrey bagunçando os cabelos do rapaz.

Nessas quebradas Jared bebeu, beijou algumas garotas e se esqueceu de vez do loiro perfeito com a boca mais perfeita ainda que lhe causava desejos nunca antes sentidos, os quais lhe incomodavam tanto. Voltou para casa exausto e não tornou a querer beijar Jensen. Até o dia seguinte.


	5. but you have this thing

**Capítulo 4 - ... but you have this thing…**

* * *

Quinta-feira. Jared chega ao escritório, mas dessa vez a cena é outra. Ele coloca a maleta gentilmente sobre a mesa. Não tinha mexido em seu conteúdo desde que o trocara. Senta-se e não mexe na gravata, nem na camisa. Põe as mãos atrás da cabeça e esboça o seu sorriso mais bonito.

Fechou os olhos. Ia encontrar o seu modelo. Girou a cadeira para olhar pela janela. O céu estava azul e límpido. Não havia ameaça de chuvas, nem parecia que poderia nublar. "_A luz natural é sempre incrível pra desenhar..."_

- Jay...

- Aff Jake, porra! Bate na porta! – Gritou Jared virando-se para a posição original.

- Eu bati, seu bosta! Mais uma pilha pra assinar, acabei de arrumar.

- Puta merda, todo dia tem uns quinhentos mil relatórios, planilhas, currículos, o cacete! Vou te ensinar a falsificar minha assinatura!

- Vai se foder, Jared! Cê já não faz mais porra nenhuma, seu chorão! Quisera eu ter um pai que tivesse a grana do seu, e que ainda me quisesse trabalhando com ele!

- Mas não tem. Quem tem sou eu, e eu tô de saco cheio! Deixa aí que eu assino já! E vaza! Chato...

- Imbecil! – Respondeu Jake sem nenhuma nota de zanga na voz ao sair.

- Babaca! – Gritou Jared rindo para que Jake ouvisse da antessala.

Assinou todos os papéis sem ler um só que fosse. Confiava em seu amigo. Ademais, tinha pressa em acabar o único serviço que realizava – de muito mau gosto - naquela firma imensa. Colocava sua assinatura e olhava para o relógio. O tempo rastejava. Decidiu não olhar mais para os ponteiros marcando o tempo. Seguiu assinando cada pedaço dos documentos onde isso era requerido.

Um tempo depois e estava tudo assinado. Conferiu o horário em seu relógio de pulso, 11:47h. Era hora. Pegou a maleta e saiu.

- Jake, eu não volto mais hoje. Inventa o que precisar tá?

- Jared, isso ainda acaba mal pra mim...

- Tá, a gente resolve depois!

**_J2_**

Jared atravessou a rua em estado de graça. Ia a passos largos para o bistrô, até perceber que estava quase correndo. Não queria parecer ansioso, então parou um pouco, escorando-se em uma árvore perto do chafariz. Tão logo se viu refeito foi andando até o local onde Jensen trabalhava. Ao chegar avistou de imediato a mocinha que o atendera no outro dia.

- Bom dia! – Falou polidamente para a garota. - Jensen está aí?

- Bom dia! Você quer falar com o Jensen? – Respondeu a garota muito amavelmente.

- Sim, por favor. Pode chamá-lo?

- Senhor, eu até poderia, mas ele não está...

- Não?

- Jensen não trabalha às quintas-feiras, é a folga dele.

- Ah... – Respondeu Jared visivelmente desapontado. – Ele me pediu para vir aqui hoje, pra falar com ele...

- Eu sinto muito, mas Jensen não vem aqui nas quintas... Eu não sei por que ele marcou com você, ele nunca vem aqui nas folgas dele... Eu posso ligar pra ele e...

- Não, não precisa. – Tinha um indisfarçável pesar em sua voz, que não chegava a ser tristeza. - Já que eu estou aqui... Eu vou sentar e... O especial de hoje, por favor.

- Não quer saber o que é antes de pedir?

- Tanto faz...

- Ele não vai comer o especial do dia, Mackie! – Disse Jensen aparecendo bem atrás da moça e dando-lhe um beijo na testa em seguida. – Ele nem vai comer aqui!

Jared olhou para ele e sorriu um brilhante sorriso de covinhas. Jensen vestia uma camisa de alfaiataria cinza, meio esverdeada, as mangas enroladas com classe até os cotovelos. A camisa ia por dentro de sua calça preta do mesmo estilo. Seus sapatos eram pretos e estavam muito bem engraxados. Os cabelos estavam penteados de forma desleixada, o que facilitava o movimento das madeixas. Estava de encher os olhos e contaminar os pensamentos, para alegria do garoto que o olhava admirado.

- Jensen! Você aqui! – Respondeu a menina abraçando-o. – Eu tinha acabado de dizer que quinta é sua folga e você nunca vinha nesse dia...

- Jared, essa é minha irmã, Mackenzie. Pode chama-la de Mackie. Ela trabalha aqui de atendente, me ajudando, sempre que pode. Mackie, esse é o Jared, meu novo amigo. – Os dois apertaram as mãos e disseram as frases de praxe. – Eu marquei de encontrar com ele aqui, mana. Suspende o pedido dele, nós vamos almoçar em outro lugar. Quer dizer, se você puder ir pra outro lugar, Jared... – O loiro olhava para o rapaz agora.

- Claro que posso! – Não tem nada que Jared deixaria de fazer para poder desenhar o seu atual modelo.

- A que horas precisa estar de volta?

- Eu não preciso estar de volta hoje mais.

- Que emprego bacana você tem! Entra e sai à hora que quer?

- Não... – Jared tentou pensar rápido. Não tinha vontade de dizer quem realmente era, poderia intimidar o homem. Seu nome era forte e muito conhecido. – Eu trabalho meio período, só de experiência. Já acabei por hoje.

- Muito bem, então. Me acompanha?

- Vamos pra onde?

- Um lugar muito melhor que esse, com comida bem mais gostosa.

- Melhor que a sua? – Jared perguntou com certa incredulidade.

- Bem melhor! Não deve conhecer muito de cozinha, hein? Não sou dos mais interessantes não... Vem! Tchau mana! – Deu outro beijo na irmã.

Foram andando até a rua ao lado. Lá chegando, Jared viu que Jensen aproximou-se de uma motocicleta, colocou um dos capacetes e lhe ofereceu o outro.

- Você dirige uma moto! – Comentou animado e colocou o capacete.

- Prefiro motos a carros, são mais rápidas e mais fáceis de manter. Me dá suas coisas pra guardar. – Jared estendeu sua pasta. – E tira esse paletó também. – Jared obedeceu e entregou a peça de roupa ao outro. – Pronto, tudo guardado. – Jensen montou na motocicleta, arriando a viseira de seu capacete. – Sobe aí atrás e se segura firme em mim, eu corro bastante!

Jared sentou na garupa e colocou as mãos nos quadris de Jensen, receoso. O loiro segurou suas mãos e o fez agarrar seu abdômen.

- É pra segurar firme mesmo, Jared, eu corro!

Jensen deu a partida na moto. Jared sentiu um puxão quando a mesma começou a deslizar na pista. O loiro não havia mentido; não só corria como saia costurando entre os carros. Jared sentiu um pouco de medo, e acabou se abraçando ainda mais forte no motorista. Sentiu o corpo macio e a musculatura definida do mais velho nos seus próprios peito e braços. Permitiu-se alisar de leve o abdômen de Jensen. Gostou da percepção, até achar que aquilo não era coisa para se gostar, e parou o que fazia.

Chegaram a um local bastante rústico e ao mesmo tempo sofisticado, não tão longe do ponto de partida. Desceram da motocicleta, pegaram suas coisas e seguiram para o restaurante. A aparência era de um chapéu de palha; parecia todo feito com fios de ouro. Almoçava-se ao ar livre ali, pois inexistiam paredes. Saía do recinto uma música suave e rítmica, sem vocal algum. Um ambiente formal e aconchegante em um só lugar. Jared achou tudo muito agradável.

- Esse restaurante é de um amigo meu, da época da faculdade. O melhor aluno da turma, o mais bonito e o mais cobiçado, por homens e mulheres. Se chama Christian. Vai gostar dele! – Jensen explicou conforme iam andando.

- Boa tarde! – Disse o rapaz parado na entrada.

- Boa tarde! Chris tá na cozinha? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Sim, senhor!

- O que há com vocês jovens, que olham pra um cara na flor da idade como eu e chamam de senhor? É Jensen, Colin!

- Jensen, desculpe!

- Vou até a cozinha. Ah, Colin, esse é Jared! Jared, esse é o Colin, primo do Chris, recém-chegado do Sul. Percebeu o sotaque? – Apresentou-os rindo.

- Oi, Colin! – Jared estendeu a mão, prontamente sacudida pelo rapaz, que lhe sorriu.

Jensen foi andando na frente, seguido de perto por Jared. Chegaram à cozinha, aberta e visível para os clientes, e viram um homem alto de touca mexendo em alguns legumes.

- Ei, Chris! Larga isso aí um minuto e vem conhecer o Jared!

- Jenny! Chegou cedo! – Disse Christian livrando-se de seus utensílios de proteção e higiene. – Me dá um abraço! – Abraçaram-se. – Então você é o Jared pintor! – Virou-se para o mais novo. - Sou Christian Kane, dono desse lugar e um dos melhores amigos desse sacana aqui! – Puxou Jared para um abraço, que tentou se afastar involuntariamente. Jensen riu.

- É, sou eu... Não sou pintor, só gosto de desenhar... – Respondeu encabulado e espantado com a recepção calorosa.

- Ah, mas do jeito que Jenny falou, eu pensei que se tratava do novo Picasso! Você deixou o cara impressionado, rapaz, isso não é fácil! – Bateu no ombro do mais novo.

Jared olhou para Jensen e viu que este apoiava um braço no outro, segurando o queixo com a mão. O loiro sorriu para ele, ergueu uma sobrancelha e balançou a cabeça de forma a confirmar a declaração do amigo.

- O desenho, você trouxe? Posso ver? – Christian perguntou.

- Sim, senhor...

- Chris.

- Sim, Chris... – Abriu sua maleta e puxou com cuidado a folha de papel, entregando-a ao moreno de cabelos compridos à sua frente.

Christian pegou o papel e começou a olhá-lo. Fez cara de quem analisa algo, e em seguida olhou para Jensen, voltando para o papel, para depois olhar para Jared.

- Garoto, Jenny tem toda a razão! Você tem um traçado definido, não é nada amador! Fez curso? – Perguntou devolvendo-lhe a pequena arte.

- Não senhor...

- Chris.

- Não, Chris... Eu desenho desde criança... – Falou guardando o sulfite como se valesse muito dinheiro.

- Ou seja, desde ontem! – Gargalhou, sendo acompanhado por Jensen, que foi um pouco menos expansivo na risada.

- Eu não sou assim tão menino. E não gosto que me chamem de menino, garoto, nada disso! – Disse Jared encarando algum ponto atrás do chef do lugar.

- Tudo bem, Jared. De agora em diante, só usaremos nomes entre nós! – Foi Jensen quem se manifestou, caminhando em direção ao mais novo e reprovando com o olhar a atitude de Christian. – Vamos sentar e almoçar logo. Eu já ordenei nosso prato mais cedo, é sentar e comer.


	6. Guess you're kinda irresistable!

**Capítulo 5 – Guess you're kinda irresistible!**

* * *

Tão logo se sentaram foram servidos. Jared olhou para o prato e viu uma espécie de risoto cheio de pontinhos coloridos, enfeitado no topo com dois tomates cereja e folhinhas que ele não conhecia. Jared não era um sujeito entendido de cozinha, apenas gostava de algo e comia.

- Risoto de legumes. – Iniciou a discursar o loiro. - Escolhi porque é um dos meus pratos favoritos daqui e me lembra você: delicado, leve, bonito e... – Abriu o seu melhor sorriso. - Gostoso, se me permite dizer. – Jared também sorriu, mas envergonhado, abaixando a cabeça. - Gosta?

- Sim, eu gosto. Obrigado. – Respondeu o mais novo, ainda sem erguer o rosto.

Nesse ínterim surgiu um rapaz com uma garrafa dentro de um balde de gelo e duas taças. Serviu aos dois igualmente e acenou para Jensen, que lhe respondeu com o mesmo aceno, e se retirou.

- Bebe vinho, Jared?

- Eu gosto mais de cerveja, mas bebo qualquer coisa que tenha álcool. – Já olhava para o rosto do outro.

- Cerveja! Uma bem gelada no fim do dia é a melhor coisa do mundo, não? Mas agora você devia mesmo tomar esse vinho. – Disse tomando um gole após sacudir a taça diante de si e inspirar o aroma vindo de dentro.

Jared repetiu o movimento do outro e achou o perfume esquisito, parecia cheiro de coisa velha. Provou e achou o sabor um tanto forte. Era estranho, mas ao fim ficava bastante saboroso. Jensen observava atentamente as expressões do outro.

- Você acabou de provar um Pouilly-Fuissé 100% Chardonnay fermentado em barricas de carvalho. Forte, marcante e de sabor longo. Como eu, você não acha? – Jensen olhava para Jared fixamente, esperando que ele se embaraçasse e baixasse a cabeça. O moreno, no entanto, não reagiu assim; pelo contrário, manteve seus olhos fixos nos do mais velho.

- Eu achei que esse vinho tem gosto e cheiro de coisa velha, mas é mesmo uma delícia! – Respondeu rindo, fazendo o outro gargalhar da resposta inusitada.

- Sempre me chamando de velho, de um jeito ou outro... Vamos, _menino, _precisamos comer enquanto está quente, conversamos depois!

**J2**

Subiram na motocicleta e iniciaram o percurso de volta ao ponto de encontro. Nessa etapa da viagem Jared já se sentia mais à vontade em relação a Jensen. Deixou-se levar pela atração esquisita que o loiro exercia sobre ele. Não sabia precisar se era o artista ou o homem que se sentia atraído pela beleza física do sujeito. Nunca tinha notado nenhuma tendência homossexual em si mesmo. De qualquer maneira, alguns amigos seus às vezes saíam com homens e nem por isso eram gays, tinham namoradas e tudo o mais. Estar com desejos por Jensen era normal e não significava coisa alguma.

As mãos do mais novo deslizavam vagarosamente pela barriga do motorista, de leve para que o outro não percebesse. Jensen, porém, percebeu e se viu contente com isso. O rapaz era bonito, grande, franco, agradável e tinha um sorriso muito sedutor. Seria boa companhia para algumas noites de solidão. Há muito tempo não tinha alguém em sua cama.

Estacionaram quase no mesmo lugar em que o veículo estava antes. Jared saiu da traseira da motocicleta retirando o capacete, que Jensen pegou de suas mãos após retirar o seu. O homem os guardou e retirou as coisas de Jared do compartimento em que estavam. Pegou sua carteira e cigarreira, colocando-os no bolso direito de sua calça. Estendeu ao outro os seus pertences. Jared ia vestir seu paletó quando foi interrompido por um grito.

- Não, Jared! Não vista isso! – Jensen puxou o paletó de volta. – E também... Posso mexer em você um pouco?

- Mexer... Como assim, mexer? – Jared ficou um tanto confuso e surpreso com a pergunta.

- No seu visual.

- Pode... – Respondeu num fio de voz.

Jensen chegou perto dele e desatou o nó de sua gravata, tirando-a. Abriu dois botões de sua camisa branca de seda. Olhou para Jared e abriu mais um. Retirou a camisa e a camiseta abaixo dela de dentro da calça do maior. Dobrou as mangas da camisa, como as suas próprias. Fazia tudo isso sorrindo. Muitas coisas se passavam pelo corpo e mente de Jared nesse instante.

- Ficou muito melhor! – Falou o loiro ao afastar-se. – Vamos pra praça? – Saiu andando e foi devidamente seguido.

**J2**

Sentaram-se um ao lado do outro. Jared jogou suas coisas todas na grama, ficando apenas com seu material de desenho. Jensen acendeu um cigarro.

- Fuma Jared?

- Não.

- Posso fumar perto de você?

- Pode.

Jensen acendeu um cigarro e tragou.

- Como quer que eu fique?

- Senta de frente pra mim, com as pernas cada uma de um lado do banco, como você estava no outro dia.

Jensen obedeceu. Jared se sentou na mesma posição, ficando os dois frente a frente. Organizou seu material no espaço vago entre ambos. Pegou o suporte com o desenho e passou a encarar Jensen. O loiro notou uma mudança no olhar do garoto. Parecia querer despi-lo de suas roupas e de seu corpo, deixando sua alma nua. Era o artista ali na sua frente, dominando os instintos do rapaz.

- Eu posso conversar com você durante a pintura ou devo ficar quieto?

- Podemos conversar. – Jared estava muito sério e concentrado.

- Então... O que você faz?

- Chefe de RH.

- Gosta?

- Nem um pouco.

- E faz isso por quê?

- Preciso.

- Podia viver de sua arte, Jared.

- Não agora.

- Sei... Sempre sobe na garupa de estranhos e sai com eles?

Jared parou o que fazia e encarou Jensen. Seus olhos não estavam mais dominados pelo artista. Era o rapaz, simples e cru, ali.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Quero saber se você é sempre assim... Aberto... Se acha que todos falam a verdade, e só querem lhe fazer bem.

- Você me pareceu confiável. Eu gostei de você, faria quase qualquer coisa pra pintar sua simetria perfeita. Acho que isso me fez acreditar que você é um homem bom. Você não é bom?

Jensen tragou seu cigarro e segurou a fumaça nos pulmões até arderem. Soltou-a devagar. O garoto era inteligente. Sincero demais também. Talentoso. Precisava tentar algo com ele.

- Sou sim, Jared. Eu só queria saber mesmo. Foi uma pergunta tola.

- Tudo bem. – Falou já retornando para seu mundo artístico.

Jensen não disse nem perguntou mais nada. Ficou ali observando Jared fazer seu desenho. O moreno se transformava completamente. Seu olhar era perscrutador. Suas mãos eram muito ágeis. Sua boca abria-se delicadamente e assim permanecia. "_Apetitosa visão_...", pensou.

Três cigarros depois Jensen ouviu Jared dizer que o desenho estava pronto. Arrastou-se no banco para se aproximar do artista. Fez esse movimento até quase se encaixar no corpo do outro, empurrando todo o material do garoto e amontoando-o entre ambos. Jared olhava para o seu papel e parecia feliz com o resultado.

- Posso ver? – Pediu Jensen com delicadeza.

Jared saiu de seu transe. Viu que seus corpos estavam muito próximos. As pernas de Jensen estavam a um passo de subirem nas suas. Corou devido aos ímpetos que teve. Olhou Jensen nos olhos e lhe entregou o papel.

- Cara, isso tá maravilhoso! Incrível mesmo! Você é sensacional, Jared! – Jensen vibrava genuinamente olhando para o desenho. Isso fez Jared se sentir o melhor homem do mundo. Sorria sem medida.

- Gostou mesmo, Jensen?

- Demais! Pode me dar?

- Dar meu desenho para você? – Jared pareceu ter levado um tiro no peito.

- Ah, Jared... É que tá tão... Você quer pra você, né?

- Eu quero muito! Mas se você quiser ficar... É você no desenho... Fica...

Jensen viu que se desfazer do desenho seria horrível para o rapaz. Teve então uma ideia que satisfaria as duas vontades.

- Vamos fazer assim: sábado à noite você tem algo marcado? – Jared negou com a cabeça. – Ótimo. Quer ir onde moro? É um apartamento não muito longe, eu pego você em sua casa. Eu faço um jantar, poso pra você, mas dessa vez o desenho vai ser meu. E aí?

Jared ponderou. Seu semblante estava tranquilo, mas dentro de si tudo fervilhava. Poderia ter muita coisa implícita nesse convite. As piores eram as que partiam de si mesmo. Respondeu da única forma sensata que encontrou.

- Claro!

- Muito bom! Me dê seu endereço. Passo pra lhe pegar às 18h.

Jared deu o endereço de seu outro pai, o de Jeffrey. Ser um Padalecki já tinha lhe trazido problemas de relacionamento; pessoas que se afastavam com medo, ou se aproximavam por ganância. De maneira alguma iria arriscar espantar Jensen de sua vida agora. Ou de se decepcionar com ele.

* * *

**NOTA:** Na verdade não é nota, é só para responder os reviews da Cláudia que não estava logada quando comentou. Lá vai!

Jared está fodido, em todos os sentidos da palavra! Hahaha E muito! A imagem de Jensen não é coisa fácil de esquecer mesmo! Nosso jovem está em apuros! E eu acho que Jared vai é morrer de abdômen sujo quando o Jensen chegar "chegando" nele!

Eu espero que ninguém faleça com esse Jensen! :D Eu me baseio no ponto de vista do Jared para contar a história, então Jensen aparecerá muito seduzente por aqui! Meu Padalecki interior fica louquinho!

Esse restaurante é inspirado em um que eu conheço. Não tão lindo quanto o da fic, mas bem próximo, e com o mesmo clima.

Eu não sou muito de me apegar a finais felizes, mas nessa fic garanto que tudo acabará bem. Só que até lá, muitas águas vão rolar... O que é o verdadeiro amor sem um pouco de conflito? :D

Sua linda, você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz quando pessoas talentosas como você me elogiam! Obrigada!


	7. You made me feel so special

**Capítulo 6 – You** **made me feel so special…**

* * *

Sábado. Sempre de manhã, era dia de golfe para os Padaleckis. Jared era um golfista de primeira categoria, já tinha até se mostrado melhor que seu pai, considerado uma sumidade em perícia e técnica no esporte. Jared adorava jogar golfe, mas sua mente ansiosa não lhe permitia acertar uma só vez.

- Meu filho, onde você deixou seu swing? – Gerard estava achando graça da falta de habilidade demonstrada por Jared. – Vamos perder para os Cortese desse jeito!

- Ah, pai... Não sei! Tô meio tenso, acho...

- Muito trabalho? – Perguntou seu pai interessado nos motivos da tensão do filho.

- Muito, pai! Eu nem acredito! – Mentir vez ou outra para deixar o pai feliz era um recurso que utilizava com desgosto, mas se o momento pedia, ele lançava mão.

- Chame seu caddie aqui, filho. Ele é seu secretário, não? – Jared confirmou. - Vá, chame!

- Jake! Jake! – Gritou Jared. O rapaz veio na sua direção. – O pai quer falar contigo. Fica tranquilo, cara! Só responde o que ele perguntar! – Cochichou para o loirinho.

- Olá, rapaz! Como se chama mesmo?

- Abel, Jake Abel, senhor!

- Desculpe, mas são tantos funcionários... Como é trabalhar pro meu Jad aqui? – Desgrenhou o filho, que sorriu sem graça.

- Jared é... Um grande chefe! Ele... Sabe bem o que faz, eu quase não preciso fazer nada! É muito fácil ser secretário dele, senhor!

- Ah coisa boa! Meu filho vai ser o maior presidente de empresas que o mundo já viu, tenho certeza! – Disse em tom alto e satisfeito. Os rapazes entreolharam-se em cumplicidade.

- Menino... Jake, você joga golfe?

- Sim, senhor! Gosto muito, mas quase não posso jogar...

- Jad, querido, se importa de ceder lugar pro rapaz jogar? Você tá imprestável hoje, filho! Qualquer um joga melhor que você!

- Não pai, de jeito nenhum! Eu tinha mesmo que ir pra casa, adiantar umas coisas... Jake, joga com o papai! – Jared tinha tanto alívio na voz que Jake estranhou. Sabia que golfe era seu esporte favorito, foi ele quem lhe ensinou a jogar.

- Posso mesmo, senhor?

- Claro menino! Pegue logo esse taco e vamos arrebentar esse Cortese e seu filho!

Jared entregou tudo para Jake, se despediu do pai e do amigo e saiu prometendo mandar um caddie para o local. Jake, polidamente, pediu licença para falar um último assunto com Jared e correu até alcança-lo.

- Jay, que tá acontecendo?

- Por quê?

- Desde quando você abandona o golfe de sábado?

- Ah, Jake... Vou contar pra você, porque você é meu amigão! Eu tenho um encontro hoje! – Após pronunciar a última palavra estranhou o fato de usar a palavra encontro.

- Ah, uma garota! Finalmente o poderoso Jared Tristan Padalecki, arrasador de corações na escola, achou uma gatinha que lhe domou?

- Claro que não, Jake, é um car... – Tossiu antes que fosse mal interpretado e tivesse que explicar tudo. – É um carro.

- Você vai se encontrar com um carro?

- Não seu idiota, eu vou ver se compro um carro! Um esportivo vermelho, desses que lançaram agora!

- Caramba, Jay! Eu queria muito poder ter um! Um Camaro. Uma Ferrari. Qualquer deles! Vai me deixar entrar nele?

- Se você continuar fazendo tudo direitinho e jogar certinho com o pai, eu deixo você dirigir pra pegar um monte de mulher por aí! Vai pro campo logo!

- Falou!

Olhou Jake voltar para o campo. Depois diria que não encontrou nenhum vermelho, e que acabou por perder o interesse. Pegou o celular e pediu para Jeffrey ir busca-lo.

**_J2_**

Jeffrey ouviu Jared contar tudo, desde a segunda-feira até a quinta. Não havia nenhum segredo entre eles.

- Então basicamente você está enganando um sujeito que você nem sabe quem é, e vai pro apartamento dele hoje. – Jared assentiu. - Tá doido, guri?

- Ah não, Jeff... Sermão?

- Menino, já viu a bosta que isso pode dar? O cara pode ser um louco, um assassino em série, um estuprador... E você enganando o cara...

- Jeff, vai me ajudar ou não?

- Claro, menino! Não é assim desde sempre?

- Vamos lá em casa então, pra pegar minhas coisas... Depois vamos pra sua.

**_J2_**

Jeffrey era casado com Samantha há anos, e moravam em um bairro de classe C da cidade. Não era um lugar perigoso, mas era considerado área popular. Mudaram-se para aquele local depois que seus dois filhos, Matthew e Sandra, tinham ido para a faculdade. Não precisavam mais de uma casa grande, então venderam a anterior e compraram a atual.

Jared sempre era muito bem vindo ali. Samantha o adorava, sempre fora um menino educado e esperto. Seus filhos e Jared tinham sido bons amigos também. Ali o rapaz almoçou, descansou, tomou banho e pegou uma calça, uma camisa e um casaco emprestados das roupas que Matthew deixava por lá, para usar quando visitava os pais.

Pontualmente às 18h ouviu uma motocicleta chegar. Saiu correndo até a porta, acompanhado de Jeffrey e Samantha, que ignorava o engodo apresentado ali. O rapaz correu em direção a Jensen com tanta velocidade que não conseguiu parar e se chocou nele, que o esperava de pé ao lado de seu veículo, vestido com calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos, camisa azul escuro e jaqueta de couro preta.

- Ei, Jared, tá afoito rapaz! – Afastou-o delicadamente. – Seus pais ali na porta?

- É... – Disse Jared acenando para o casal, que acenou de volta.

- Me deixa ir lá falar com eles...

- Não Jensen! – Jared segurou seu braço. – Eles... Estão com o grupo da igreja, um bando de crente chato... Se você aparecer perto da porta, eles vão lhe puxar, evangelizar, vão querer batizar... Por isso saí correndo, antes que me prendessem lá!

- Tá, tá bom então... – Jensen respondeu erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Vamos! Deixei o jantar no forno, não podemos demorar!

**_J2_**

Jensen morava em uma cobertura, num bairro de boa reputação. Não era um apartamento luxuoso, mas era bonito e de muito bom gosto, bem organizado e limpo. Jared aguardava, apoiado no batente da cozinha, Jensen terminar de arrumar as travessas para o jantar. O mais velho mostrava grande habilidade no que fazia.

- Fiz uma caçarola de carnes magras com cenouras e pimentões de prato principal. – Dizia sem levantar a cabeça. - Salada de broto de feijão pra entrada e gelatina de iogurte com laranja pra sobremesa. É um cardápio próprio pra harmonizar com cerveja, porque se me lembro bem, você disse que prefere tomar cerveja. Fiz tudo pensando em você. – Olhou para o rapaz. – É de seu agrado?

- Fez tudo pensando em mim?

- Claro! Você é meu convidado e meu artista preferido! – Respondeu sorrindo. – Então?

- Você conseguiu reunir muita coisa que eu gosto no cardápio, gostei sim. Obrigado.

- Bom! Jared, pega suas coisas e sobe pra cobertura, eu vou levar o jantar pra lá!

- Deixa eu te ajudar...

- Nem pensar! Você é visita! Sobe e se arruma lá, vou logo atrás de você!

Jared pegou sua bolsa e subiu a escada, logo atrás da cozinha. Quando chegou se deparou com uma vista incrível. Dava para ver boa parte da cidade daquela altura. Notou uma mesa, bem à beira da cobertura, e se aproximou. Tinha dois lugares, um ao lado do outro, virados de frente para a cidade. Tinha um vaso simples com uma rosa amarela dentro. Três castiçais sobre a mesa, um em cada ponta e outro ao centro, um pouco à frente da rosa. Dois banquinhos ao lado de cada cabeceira da mesa, com um balde de gelo e algumas cervejas sobre ambos. Pratos, talheres e lenços corretamente dispostos. Colocou suas coisas no chão e se sentou para esperar.

Jensen chegou e arrumou tudo sobre a mesa. Sentou-se ao lado de Jared, que olhava fascinado para o mundo ao redor da cobertura.

- Bonito, não? Eu gosto de ficar aqui, olhando pro nada, de noite. É relaxante. Vamos jantar?

- Vamos. É... Jensen?

- Sim?

- Essa decoração... A mesa... É bem bonita. Velas, rosa...

- É romântica, doce, simples. Como eu disse, fiz tudo pensando em você. – Iniciou a comer. Jared não disse mais nada até terminarem a refeição.

Assim que acabaram, Jensen recolheu a louça toda, desceu e voltou. Trazia uma jarra com água e dois copos, que colocou sobre a mesa. Fazia um pouco de frio ali em cima, corria uma brisa gelada. Jensen tirou a jaqueta, gostava de sentir frio. Sentou-se no batente, ao lado da mesa, perto de Jared.

- Então Jared, quer descansar um pouco ou quer começar?

- Vou começar. A luz da cidade, aí onde você está, tá formando um cenário bonito e refletindo na sua pele de um jeito especial. Vai ficar muito bom! – Jared pegou seu material. – Quer corpo inteiro, busto, com cenário?...

- Como você quiser. Me use como você quiser. – Tinha uma entonação profunda na voz. Jared olhou para ele e viu seus olhos brilhando, raios verdes diretamente em sua direção. Um arrepio correu toda a sua extensão corporal.

- Corpo inteiro. Com o cenário. Seria um desperdício não retratar você inteiro.

Puxou as velas para perto de seu papel, organizou seus lápis e borrachas e começou seu trabalho.

* * *

**ERRATA**: Tem um erro no primeiro parágrafo da cena da praça, no capítulo interior. Onde está escrito "Sentaram-se um ao lado do outro. Jared jogou suas coisas todas na grama, ficando apenas com seu material de desenho. Jensen acendeu um cigarro.". Deve-se ler no lugar de 'acendeu', 'pegou'. Perdão.

Respondendo ao review não logado:

Lara: Eu sou um tanto sádica em relação a isso, gosto de deixar as pessoas ansiosas, nervosas e agoniadas! haha Mas em relação a essa fic em específico, as coisas serão mais rápidas, em todos os sentidos. Espero que esse meu lado sem vergonha não interfira no seu gosto pela leitura. xD


	8. You showed me a new point of view

**Capítulo 7 – You showed me a new point of view...**

* * *

Jared desenhava sério. Assim como na tarde de quinta-feira, na praça, a sua postura mudou completamente. Olhava por alguns segundos para o loiro, e depois passava vários minutos encarando o papel à sua frente, detalhando os traços que acabara de observar. Vez ou outra, dizia alguma coisa, fazia algum comentário, sempre em voz alta, como de costume.

Jensen o observava em silêncio. Gostava de ver o rapaz em ação. Jared olhava para ele de um jeito que lhe deixava quente por dentro. Era seu jeito de penetrar no modelo e extrair o melhor. Jensen percebeu que adorava ser olhado daquela forma. A vontade de ter o menino em seus braços, sob o seu corpo, aumentava. Precisaria ter muito autocontrole para fazer tudo no ritmo certo. Não queria que Jared se espantasse e se afastasse, mas não queria demorar demais. Se o jovem fosse bom o bastante, queria tê-lo disponível para si. O moreno já tinha preenchido todos os requisitos, só faltava saber se na intimidade ele também era excelente.

O rapaz olhava para Jensen e sentia-se vibrar. Era muito bonito esse homem! Era envolvente, seguro, talentoso no que fazia, e o tratava muito bem. Seduzia-o apenas olhando para ele. E quando falava... O jeito que falava... As coisas que dizia... Jared adorava sua voz rouca, saindo de sua boca rosada. Um homem... Nunca achou que iria desejar tanto um homem.

Observava os traços do loiro e colocava no papel. Via seus pelos arrepiados e seus mamilos eriçados debaixo da camisa justa, devido ao frio. Seu corpo queria aquele corpo. Quando pintava as garotas da escola, muitas vezes nuas, ele parava e simplesmente tocava nelas, transava com elas, depois terminava o desenho, não tinha problema nenhum com isso. Mas com Jensen, não sabia como agir. Não sabia como chegar em um homem, ou tentar ficar com ele.

Um bom tempo depois, Jared terminou o desenho. Levantou-se e o entregou para Jensen. O loiro o segurou e olhou fixamente para a folha de papel. Então sorriu.

- Puxa, Jared... Você devia mesmo viver disso! Muito bonito! Acho que eu devia pagar por ele! – Falava entusiasmado.

- Não, Jensen! Que ideia! Claro que não! Eu fico feliz que goste tanto! Só minha mãe e uns dois amigos gostam mesmo dos meus desenhos... - Falou emocionado com a reação do loiro.

- Pois eu gosto bastante! Eu fico até mais bonito nos seus desenhos! Vai ver é porque você acha que eu sou mais bonito do que sou de verdade...

- Pode ser... – Jared falou baixo. Sentiu uma súbita vergonha de elogiar a beleza de Jensen nesse momento. Não sabia bem a razão. Na verdade, não queria admitir para si mesmo o motivo. Tinha medo das consequências.

- O quanto você acha que eu sou bonito, Jared? – Jensen desceu do batente e se escorou nele, encarando atentamente o outro.

- E-eu? – Gaguejou. – Eu... Acho que... Bom... Você é muito bonito, eu já disse isso.

- Eu quero ouvir você dizer de novo, como disse na primeira vez, quando não sabia com quem falava. – Aproximou-se mais de Jared. – Lembra-se do que me disse?

- S-sim... Eu acho... Creio que disse que você era simétrico, e tinha formas perfeitas, não foi isso? – Jared estava imóvel. Não tinha certeza se devia continuar ali ou sair correndo. De qualquer forma, tentar fugir seria impossível, os seus pés estavam grudados no chão.

- Algo assim. – Ficou bem de frente para Jared, a milímetros de distância. – Pode repetir olhando nos meus olhos agora?

- Por que quer tanto que eu repita? – Jared gritou, porque estava nervoso. Seu corpo inteiro estremecia ante aquela aproximação. Sua heterossexualidade parecia ter se escondido em algum lugar muito profundo, pois não havia sinal dela por ali.

- Porque quero ver o que o homem sente quando diz isso. Eu sei a reação do artista. Já vi seus olhos, quando o pintor se manifesta, dizendo isso. Mas a opinião do garoto que é chefe de RH em meio período e artista nas horas vagas, eu não sei. – A voz de Jensen era doce, mas ao mesmo tempo dominadora. - Repita.

Jensen foi empurrando Jared devagar, sem tocar nele de fato, até que ele atingisse a mesa. Repousou o papel que estava em suas mãos no móvel, encostando-se totalmente no peito de Jared para alcançá-la, a fim de não sair da posição em que estava. Percebeu que Jared prendeu a respiração. Sorriu.

- Você vai repetir pra mim, Jared? – Olhava fixamente dentro dos olhos do moreno. Sentia a respiração falha do rapaz bater em seu rosto. Era notável que ele estava perturbado com a proximidade.

- Você... – Jared estava tenso. Não queria dizer o que lhe era solicitado, mas o olhar de Jensen, a sua voz, e como ele falava aquilo, não davam alternativa para o garoto. – Você é lindo, Jensen. Muito. Poucas vezes vi alguém tão bonito como você. – Desabafou, sem respirar direito.

Jensen não disse nada. Ficou encarando Jared até que este virasse o rosto, embaraçado com o silêncio. Aproveitou o gesto e o abraçou, devagar, deslizando as mãos por sua cintura e costa antes de uni-las por trás do rapaz. Jared tentou, mas foi incapaz de conter um gemido fraco.

- Vou lhe confessar uma coisa... – Disse bem próximo ao ouvido de Jared, de um jeito a garantir que seus lábios roçassem no lóbulo da orelha do garoto. – Eu também acho que você é lindo... – Suas mãos agora acariciavam a costa de Jared, que estava totalmente receptivo. – Garotos bonitos como você me deixam doido, Jared... Eu perco a noção dos limites...

Jensen começou a movimentar o seu quadril, fazendo-o se chocar sensualmente no corpo do mais alto. Suas mãos esquadrinhavam as costas largas do outro. Mordeu a orelha de Jared, puxando a pontinha com os dentes, e em seguida lamber o local, bem de leve. Ouviu Jared gemer outra vez. Agarrou a sua cintura e o grudou de vez em seu corpo, beijando o seu pescoço, e esfregando a sua barba rala na pele sedosa e jovem do artista.

Jared sentiu a sua calça começar a apertar. Seu corpo reagiu muito rápido. Até então, estava completamente paralisado recebendo as carícias, e se amaldiçoando por estar gostando tanto. Não tinha forças para interromper os acontecimentos, e temia por imaginar no que aquilo acabaria. Sua mente dizia para sair dali, mas seu corpo queria mais; seu corpo queria tudo. E, nessa batalha, saíram vencedores a sua pele suada, nervos despertos, pelos em pé e ereção adiantada. Apoiou as suas mãos nos ombros de Jensen, puxando-o para mais perto ainda de si.

Jensen agora beijava o queixo de Jared, descendo pelo pescoço. Normalmente não gastava tempo com preliminares baratas. Era um homem feito e sabedor do que queria. Nunca fora passivo. Experimentou duas vezes, e percebeu que não gostava de sexo dessa maneira. E por não ser ele quem era penetrado, não tinha muita preocupação com preparações e demais "donzelices"; quando ficava duro, virava o outro de costas - ou o que tivesse vontade no momento - e investia, firme e forte. Mas quando lidava com um garoto, valia a pena perder tempo com frivolidades. Isso o seduzia e o deixava à sua mercê.

Jensen sentiu algo vibrar bem próximo a eles. A vibração só podia vir de um dos homens ali. Jensen não tinha nada consigo que pudesse tremer.

- Jared... Está com celular aí? – Falou interrompendo o que fazia.

- O quê?

- Perguntei se tem algum telefone celular com você. – Afastou-se um pouco.

- Sim. – Puxou Jensen novamente, mas o loiro manteve a ínfima distância.

- Ele está tocando.

- Como sabe?

- Não sente a vibração? – Perguntou, rindo divertido. – Está tão excitado assim, ao ponto de não sentir o próprio celular vibrar no bolso? – Tocou na ereção de Jared, recebendo um pequeno grito abafado como resposta.

- N- não... Não...

- É melhor ver quem é. – Disse se afastando de vez, mas sem se distanciar muito. Esperava que fosse rápido, tinha algo a terminar.

Quando Jared pegou o celular, a ligação já estava perdida. Ia apertar para ver quem era quando ele tocou novamente. Era Jeffrey. Revirou os olhos e atendeu.

- Jef... Pai?

- Jay! Está tudo bem?

- Claro, por que não estaria?

- Você saiu daqui às seis da tarde e já está perto de uma da manhã. Fiquei preocupado.

- Não tem com o que se preocupar! Eu estou bem.

- E esse homem... Não causou problemas?

- Jensen? Não, ele me tratou muito bem. – Olhou para o mais velho, que lhe deu um sorriso maldoso.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo!

- Acho bom você voltar pra casa, guri. Quer que eu vá buscar você?

- Eu não quero ir embora agora... – Tinha súplica na voz. Ainda olhava para Jensen. Este ria. Esse era o problema dos mais jovens: ter a quem dar satisfação de suas vidas.

- Vai dormir aí? – Jeffrey gritou de tal forma, que Jensen ouviu.

- Sim.

- Nem pensar, moleque! Eu nem sei quem é esse cara!

- Mas eu sei! E eu quero fic... – Ia terminar a frase, mas o celular foi tomado de suas mãos por Jensen, que havia se aproximado.

- Boa noite, senhor. Eu me chamo Jensen Ackles e sou o novo amigo do seu filho. – Silêncio do outro lado da linha. – Fique sossegado, em quarenta minutos seu filho estará em casa. Eu vou levá-lo. Tudo bem assim? – Ainda silêncio. – Tudo certo, senhor?

- Traga-o em segurança. – Jeffrey respondeu e desligou.

- Pronto, Jared. – Devolveu o aparelho para o mais novo. – Parece que nossa festinha vai ter que ser remarcada.

- Eu posso ficar, se quiser. Depois me acerto com ele.

- Não, seu pai está preocupado. Eu o entendo. Só preciso de um banho gelado antes. – Olhou para as calças de Jared. Ainda havia algo protuberante ali. – E você também. Venha, você toma banho no quarto de hóspedes e eu no meu, pra ganharmos tempo.

**_J2_**

Chegaram à porta da casa de Jeffrey. Viram luzes se acenderem e o homem aparecer na porta. Desceram da moto e despediram-se. Jared ia saindo quando a mão de Jensen o segurou. Puxou o rapaz para bem junto de si, encostando seus narizes de tão próximos. Abraçou-o bem apertado.

- Jared... Eu quero ver você de novo. Almoça lá no bistrô, segunda. Por favor.

- Eu vou.

Olharam-se por uns segundos. Jensen esticou a cabeça e tocou os lábios de Jared com os seus. Esperou a reação do moreno. As mãos do mais novo se alojaram em sua nuca, ao mesmo tempo em que Jared abriu os lábios. Jensen começou a beijá-lo com suavidade, sugando-o levemente, e aprofundava o beijo conforme sentia necessidade. Jared lhe bagunçava os cabelos enquanto ele descia suas mãos pelas costas do mais novo até alcançar suas nádegas, onde se deteve acariciando-as. Lembrou que o pai do rapaz estava à porta e parou tudo.

- Combinado. – Acenou para o senhor, que não lhe respondeu. Subiu na moto, pôs o capacete e saiu.

Jared esperou ele sumir no horizonte e correu para a casa de Jeffrey.

- Gosta de homens agora, Jay? – Perguntou Jeffrey sério.

- A boca dele é tão gostosa, Jeff! Ele é doce! – Respondeu tocando sua própria boca, passando a língua por seus lábios. – Papai ligou?

- Sim. Eu disse que estava dormindo. Vai querer ir pra casa agora?

- Não, Jeff, de dia você me leva! Posso dormir no quarto do Matt né?

- Vai, garoto! – Disse Jeffrey, vendo o moreno subir a escada alegre e sorridente. Ficou feliz e triste pelo menino ao mesmo tempo.

- Jay... Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo...

* * *

**NOTA:** Responder a Clau que estava com preguiça de logar – pensei que só eu tivesse esse tipo de preguiça! Haha:

Desnecessário dizer que eu ri às pampas com a sua ansiedade não? Desculpa, não posso evitar! Acho que esse capítulo quase fez a espera valer a pena, né? Quase... :P

E só porque você não deixou review eu não vou responder agradecendo pelos elogios e por ter a sua presença aqui, que me enchem de vaidade! xD


	9. you rocked my entire world

**Capítulo 8 - …you rocked my entire world...**

* * *

A segunda-feira chegou para Jared com 365 dias de atraso. Ele passou o domingo inteiro achando que o mundo acabaria e o começo da semana útil não se apresentaria. Apareceu no escritório e deu de cara com Jake, muito ansioso por sua chegada. Jake sempre chegava antes de seu horário. Jared sempre se atrasava. E muito.

- Jay... E aí?

- E aí o quê?

- Comprou o carro? Tá aí embaixo? Teu velho já viu?

- Não... Você é meu amigo, certo?

- Claro! Eu sou teu irmão!

- É, eu sei... Tem umas coisas acontecendo comigo... Eu quero conversar contigo. Entra aqui comigo e tranca a porta.

Assim que se sentaram, Jared começou a despejar tudo o que tinha acontecido na semana passada. Dizia tudo cheio de entusiasmo. Jake nunca o tinha visto tão empolgado em relação a alguém.

- E ai, Jake, ele me puxou, olhou nos meus olhos e me beijou!

- Como é?

- Foi Jake! Ele me agarrou e me beijou, eu... Só deixei! Eu peguei no cabelo dele, é tão macio Jake... O beijo dele!... Nunca me beijaram tão bem quanto ele! E ele passava a mão em mim... Jake, eu... Eu queria que fosse pra sempre!

- Você beijou um homem e gostou?

- Gostei... Eu lembro e tenho tanta vontade de beijar o Jensen de novo! – Deitou na cadeira, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Eu vou beijar hoje de novo, com certeza!

- Cara... Você beijou um homem e gostou... Você é gay, cara...

- Não tem nada a ver, Jake! Eu ainda gosto de mulher, mano! Mas é que o Jensen... Se você o beijasse... – Imaginou sem querer Jake e Jensen se beijando e ferveu de ciúme. – Nunca beije o Jensen! Viu Jake?! Nunca chegue nem perto demais dele!

- Vai se catar Jay, eu não sou gay!

- Nem eu!

- Que eu saiba, homem que beija homem é bichinha, sim!

- Que coisa, Jake! Só tô tendo uma experiência homossexual, igual todo mundo tem! Você nunca teve, por acaso?

- Claro que não! Eu lá gosto de homem?!

- Pois você não sabe o que perde! A boca de um homem tem gosto diferente da de uma mulher, é mais denso... E homem beija forte, incha os lábios na hora, fica a pressão depois de um bom tempo... O Jensen chupou a minha língua e...

- Ah pelo amor de Deus Jay, sem detalhes! - Revirou os olhos. - Vai mesmo almoçar com ele?

- Vou! - Respondeu com convicção.

- E vai continuar saindo com ele?

- Se ele quiser, todo dia!

- Puxa Jay, de todos os meus amigos, você era o único que eu achava que nunca ia ser gay... Mas não tem problema não... Só se você der em cima de mim, aí eu te meto um murro na cara, que você vai ver só! Vou arrebentar teus...

- Jake, pela última vez: EU. NÃO. SOU. GAY!

- Tá bom! Você é um hétero que gosta de beijar homens na boca e fica querendo fazer isso o tempo todo. – Jared lhe olhou aborrecido. - Entendi. Sabe o que pensei aqui?

- Vê se eu tô todo sujo de merda, pra ter andando nessa tua cabeça de camarão! - Dizia gesticulando. - Claro que eu não sei!

- Grosso! Você e esse Jason...

- O nome dele é Jensen.

- Tá... Você e esse Jenson...

- JENSEN!

- Esse cara aí, pronto! Presta atenção! Você e esse aí, quase transaram né? - Jared assentiu. - Ele vai querer de novo...

- Eu... Acho que sim... Ele deu a entender que sim...

- Com certeza vai! Ele é mais velho, não vai querer ficar só beijando você. Se não fosse o Tio Jeff ter ligado, hoje você nem era mais virgem. Já pensou como vai ser?

Jared começou a pensar no assunto. No calor do momento, no sábado, não tinha avaliado as coisas sob esse prisma. Não tinha exata noção de como gays transavam, nunca tinha visto dois homens fazendo sexo. Lembrou-se dos filmes pornôs que via. As garotas ficavam de quatro, o sujeito vinha e transava com elas. Devia ser igual. Achou a ideia ruim. Não queria ficar nessa posição, mesmo se tratando de Jensen. "_Mas parece fácil e normal pras mulheres. A Julie chorou e sangrou quando eu fiz nela, mas ela disse que foi bom mesmo assim. Não pode ser ruim pros homens, senão ninguém era gay!_".

- Sei lá Jake! Nem sei se ele ainda vai querer transar comigo!

- E se ele quiser mesmo... Hoje, por exemplo... Você vai... Dar pra ele?

- Caralho Jake, não fala desse jeito! Fica parecendo errado! – Jared ficou vermelho.

- Não, não é o que eu quero dizer... Não tem nada de errado, mas... Você vai dar pra ele, né? Eu acho que ele não vai querer dar pra você...

- Não vou pensar nisso agora! – Encerrou o assunto quase explodindo de vergonha.

- Pois se eu fosse você, pensava nisso sim! E pensava também nessa história de mentir seu nome. Vai acabar em bosta...

- Eu resolvo isso depois! E não é como se eu fosse casar com ele, Jake! É só um lance!

- Um lance? Já se viu no espelho quando fala dele? Nem a Trish te deixou assim na época do baile!

- Vai se ferrar! - Jogou uma caneta na direção do amigo, que se desviou. - Ei, como foi o golfe?

- Cara, teu pai e eu fodemos bonito com aqueles tais de Cortese! Até almocei com teu velho! Ele gostou de mim, me chamou pra jogar com vocês sábado que vem!

- É? Bom! Às vezes eu acho que você devia ser o herdeiro de papai, você gosta disso mais que eu...

- Não fala bobagem... Vou trabalhar! E você vai atrás do seu Jenson, já são 12:13h!

- O nome dele é Jensen, cacete!

**_J2_**

Jensen aguardava por Jared, escorado na porta de entrada do bistrô. Queria ser o primeiro a recepcioná-lo. Avistou-o e se adiantou, pegando-o em um abraço e lhe beijando rapidamente.

- Que bom que veio!

- Eu disse que vinha! – Puxou Jensen para outro beijo, dessa vez mais longo.

Jensen conduziu Jared até a cozinha do restaurante. Vestiu seu avental, sua touca e lavou as mãos. Mandou Jared sentar-se por perto e tirar o máximo de roupa possível para não suar muito. O mais novo tirou o paletó, desatou a gravata, sem tirá-la, e abriu alguns botões de sua camisa.

- O que quer comer hoje, Jared?

- O que você preparou tá perfeito pra mim!

- Eu não fiz nada, quero que você escolha.

- Jensen... Eu não sei... Meu paladar é simples... Eu não entendo dessas comidas todas elaboradas, com nomes diferentes. Eu gosto de macarrão, de carne, de cerveja, de uvas verdes, de calda de amora, sorvete de creme com morango, pizza de bacon com banana, estrogonofe, pudim de claras...

- Que alma de gordo! – Interrompeu Jensen. - Eu vou fazer batata rösti com alho-poró e cream cheese, e petit gateau de sobremesa. Sua gordice vai ficar feliz!

Jensen ia cozinhando e a cada ponto que dava nos pratos, oferecia a Jared uma prova, perguntava se estava bom. Dava beijos no rosto do rapaz, sem se importar com a presença de seus funcionários. Quando tudo ficou pronto, almoçaram ali dentro.

- Ei, Jared, vamos lá pra fora! Preciso de um cigarro! Deixe suas coisas aí mesmo, depois você pega. – Puxou o moreno pela gravata, saindo com ele pela porta dos fundos.

A ruela atrás do bistrô era praticamente deserta. A moto de Jensen estava ali. O loiro se sentou de costas para o guidom e bateu na garupa, convidando Jared a sentar com ele. Puxou o rapaz quando este se sentou, encaixando os pares de pernas. Acendeu seu cigarro e ficou ali, junto a Jared, fumando em silêncio, enquanto acariciava a coxa do moreno.

- Vamos ficar assim, um de frente pro outro, sem falar nada? – Perguntou o mais novo, colocando as mãos no quadril de Jensen.

- Seria gostoso se você beijasse meu pescoço enquanto eu fumo. Quando o cigarro acabar, eu retribuo o favor.

Jared se inclinou e passou a língua no pescoço de Jensen, até chegar à orelha. Beijou com lascívia cada milímetro de pele que se ofertava aos seus lábios. Roçava os dentes na área e alisava todo o perímetro dos quadris do sujeito com suas mãos ossudas. O chef tinha os dedos da mão esquerda presos nos cabelos do artista, e mantinha os olhos fechados, murmurando baixinho entre uma tragada e outra.

O cigarro parecia eterno. Jared tinha agora as mãos dentro da camisa de Jensen, na altura de seu umbigo, beijando-o incessantemente, ora no pescoço, ora no tórax, sobre a roupa. O desejo de Jensen aumentava e se tornava visível. Jogou fora o cigarro ainda aceso e agarrou Jared, deitando-se sobre o painel da moto. Beijou-o com força, tirando seu fôlego. Mordeu a bochecha do rapaz, a pele de seu pescoço, e o lóbulo de sua orelha. Seu corpo friccionava-se involuntariamente no de Jared, que fazia o mesmo sobre ele. Quando achou que não aguentaria mais, empurrou o garoto.

- Chega Jared! Assim não.

- Mas estava tão bom...

- Jared... Sério. Aqui não.

- Me dá só mais um beijo? – Jogou um olhar de cachorro perdido para Jensen, deixando-o sem margem para recusa. Beijaram-se mais uma vez.

- Posso te buscar hoje à noite? - Jensen perguntou.

- Hoje? Pode... Que horas?

- 20h. Na sua casa.

- Eu vou te esperar.

Esperaram seus corpos se acalmarem e voltaram para o restaurante. Jared pegou suas coisas e se vestiu novamente. Deram-se outro beijo antes de se despedirem.

* * *

**NOTA**: Batata rösti ou batata suíça é uma receita de origem suíça – não diga! haha – que consiste em ralar a batata crua ou brevemente cozida, colocar uma camada dessa batata em uma frigideira antiaderente, pôr recheio e cobrir com mais batata. Frita-se com óleo preferencialmente de canola ou girassol, para não ficar com gosto de fritura, ou manteiga/margarina, e deve-se dourar dos dois lados. É uma delícia isso! Fica parecendo um panquecão de batata recheado! E o alho-poró é um oferecimento desta autora que é louca em vida e em morte por alho e seus irmãozinhos!

Petit gateau todo mundo sabe o que é! E eu não gosto muito, à título de informação. xD

Chefs, fiquem à vontade para corrigir qualquer informação errada aqui!


	10. I couldn't help falling in love with you

**_Capítulo 9 – I couldn't help falling in love with you._**

* * *

Jared sorria para o vento, enquanto atravessava a praça. A felicidade que sentia era maior do que qualquer outra que já experimentara em sua curta vida. Jensen era um homem envolvente, e dominava os seus pensamentos desde o primeiro instante, quando o vira sentado no banco da praça. À primeira vista, foi a sua beleza artística que o instigou, que o impulsionou a desenhar as suas formas em seu papel. Depois, foi a sua voz, seus olhos, seus cabelos e sardas que lhe despertaram algo dentro da alma. Por fim, foram os beijos possessivos de Jensen, a sua respiração esquentando a pele de Jared, o toque demarcando o corpo do mais novo, que o arrebataram de vez.

Não era questão de ser homossexual ou não. O ponto era ser de Jensen ou não. Jared sentia-se como se pertencesse ao loiro, por ter incutido nele sentimentos e sensações que não vivenciara em nenhum outro momento antes. Quando Jensen o tocava, não era apenas o seu corpo que reagia, mas alguma coisa muito mais profunda se revirava dentro dele. Ser beijado pelo chef era um fenômeno extra-sensorial. Afundar-se em seus lábios, roçá-los, ter a sua boca penetrada pela língua ansiosa do outro, fazia o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões só de lembrar-se da euforia que lhe causava.

Perceber o quanto lhe fazia bem estar nos braços do loiro, o levava a quase esquecer essas questões sobre sexualidade. Na verdade, não tinha real interesse em avaliar se mudara de fato as suas tendências, ou se estava apenas curioso. Era uma questão a se ponderar, claro, mas avaliar demais a situação apenas traria mais complicações para algo que já iniciara errado. Ainda não tinha achado conveniente contar para Jensen a sua real identidade, e conforme se encontrava com ele, via a tal conveniência parecer cada vez mais distante. Jake e Jeffrey estavam certos, se não corrigisse logo isso, teria problemas. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, achava que, contando agora, afastaria o homem de sua vida em definitivo. Perderia Jensen quando revelasse o embuste, tanto fazia se agora ou depois. Essa ideia lhe causou um arrepio na espinha, por ser assustadora.

Pegou o celular para ligar para Jeffrey lhe buscar. Jared dirigia, e muito bem, mas não gostava de se dar ao trabalho. E precisava de conselhos de um homem vivido, portanto, ninguém melhor do que Jeffrey para lhe fazer companhia.

**J2**

Enquanto Jared aguardava por Jeffrey, Jensen já havia retomado as suas atividades no bistrô. Não era um lugar muito movimentado, e era assim que ele preferia. Quando começou seu curso de gastronomia, tinha ambições enormes, e teria conseguido alcançar cada uma delas. Não tinha medo de lutar por aquilo que acreditava, nem por suas metas. Com o tempo, no entanto, seus alvos se modificaram. Passou a priorizar o conceito de pessoalidade no serviço de oferta de alimentos, e decidiu que o melhor era ter um lugar pequeno e aconchegante, com pouco ou nenhum funcionário, onde pudesse ter uma espécie de relação com o cliente e a comida que preparava. Branqueava alguns legumes quando a sua irmã chegou perto dele.

- Jen, aquela senhora engraçada tá aí, ela quer comer a omelete que você sempre faz pra ela.

- Em cinco minutos, Mackie! – Piscou para ela e estalou a língua entre os dentes, produzindo um barulhinho.

- E... Jen... – A moça soltou o apelido do irmão com manha na voz. Jensen já sabia o que ela queria saber.

- Ele não é meu namorado, Mackie.

- Não era isso que eu ia...

- Poupe a mentira, irmãzinha! Eu troquei suas fraldas, conheço você melhor do que você mesma se conhece. É claro que você ia perguntar isso! – Estava selecionando os ingredientes da omelete, sorrindo.

- Ah, não dá pra enganar você! – A menina sorriu. – Mas vocês estão saindo, né?

- Estamos.

- E aí?

- O quê?

- Vão namorar?

- Provavelmente não, Mackie... – Jensen refletiu um pouco antes de continuar. – Jared é novo demais. E inocente demais. Vai ser mais um pra eu ter que cuidar. Mas eu pretendo sair com ele algumas vezes, antes que você diga que eu estou dispensando o cara à toa.

- Mas se você se apaixonar, vocês podem namorar, não é? – Mackenzie riu, e Jensen sorriu junto.

- Eu, ficar apaixonado por ele? Mackie, eu acho difícil... Digo, ele é bastante franco, sincero, impulsivo... Tem um sorriso largo, e olhos brilhantes... Além de ser um completo passivo, se é que você me entende... – Fez um movimento maroto com as mãos. Mackenzie revirou os olhos. - E o cabelo caindo no rosto lhe dá um ar romântico e angelical... Você sabe que eu gosto dessas coisas... Mas...

- Mas o quê, Jen? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ele é só um garoto. Não é suficiente pra mim. Não para esse tipo de relacionamento.

- Pois eu espero que você pague pela língua e se apaixone de novo. Esse Gerald...

- Jared.

- Foi o que eu disse! – Mackenzie protestou.

- Não foi. Você disse Gerald, com ênfase e abertura na segunda sílaba. Se prestasse atenção nas coisas, teria notado que o nome dele se pronuncia dando ênfase na primeira sílaba. Portanto, é _Jared, _e não _Gerald. _– Falou Jensen com ar de mestre.

_- _Que tipos de detalhes você nota, Jensen Ross! – A menina riu debochada. – Isso é bom, porque mostra que você dá um valor a mais para _Jared... _Falei certo dessa vez? – Não tinha retirado o deboche da voz. Jensen assentiu, divertido. – Sem brincadeiras agora, mano... Gosto de ver você apaixonado, Jensen! E ele parece ser um cara legal. E tá bem doidinho por você, nota-se de longe! – A mais jovem admitiu, cheia de doçura e esperança.

- Não seria nada ruim ter um novo amor, não, Mackie? Quem sabe Jared não tem um primo, um irmão, ou amigo disposto a desencalhar você também? – Jensen beijou a testa da irmã.

- Idiota! Eu não estou encalhada, só não achei o cara certo! – Socou o braço do irmão.

- Sei... Está solteira por opção... Dos homens! – Levou outro soco da irmã, um pouco mais forte.

Riram juntos. Eram muito unidos, devido ao fato de a mãe deles ter falecido durante o parto de Mackenzie. A mãe engravidou sem querer, e devido à idade, o seu parto foi bastante complicado. Jensen tinha dez anos na época. O pai deles trabalhava muito para sustentar os dois filhos sozinho, e fora Jensen quem serviu de mãe para a irmã, pois seu velho nunca casou novamente. Agora, com trinta e quatro anos, a conexão com a irmã era ainda mais forte; eram totalmente órfãos, há três anos. Só tinham um ao outro.

Aprontou a omelete e entregou para a garota. Quando a viu se afastar, se afundou em seus pensamentos. E se ele se apaixonasse de novo? Já tinha tempo desde que isso tinha acontecido. Não foi um rompimento dramático, e Jensen não tinha receio de se entregar a uma paixão novamente. O problema era outro, e tinha nome e sobrenome. E se fosse por Jared? Seria tão ruim assim? O menino era agradável, e tinha as exatas características que gostava em um rapaz. Apenas parecia jovem demais, e não só fisicamente. Se ele se deixasse levar pelo menino, se arrependeria depois? Seria possível que se magoasse por conta de Jared? Garotos são bons na cama, mas no convívio, geralmente, eram um pé no saco. Quem sabe Jared era exceção à regra? Talvez já fosse hora de ter por quem suspirar de saudades a cada anoitecer, quando, sozinho, bebesse um de seus vinhos favoritos na cobertura de seu apartamento, e não pudesse sossegar até telefonar para a pessoa amada, a fim de ouvir a sua voz.

**J2**

Quando Jensen terminou de fritar a omelete da senhorinha, Jeffrey chegou com o carro na entrada da empresa, e recebeu um "Jared a galope".

- Guri, que animação é essa? – Desalinhou os cabelos do rapaz. Sentia-se mesmo como se fosse pai do garoto.

- Jensen, Jeff! – Sua voz era puro entusiasmo.

- Jensen, o cara que você tá vendo tem _somente _uma semana? – Jeffrey engrossou a entonação. – Quer dizer, _menos_ de uma semana... E que nem sabe quem você é de verdade?

- Ah, Jeff, você não pode falar assim, não você! Poxa, você sempre apoiou minhas loucuras!

- Essa é diferente, Jay... Você está lidando com um homem maduro, e pelo o que posso perceber, ele tá sabendo conduzir você de um jeito muito intenso... – Suspendeu a frase enquanto fazia uma curva. - Escuta guri... Vocês... Er... É tão difícil perguntar! – Engoliu a seco e reiniciou a frase. – Vocês já transaram?

- Não! – Jared se apressou em desfazer a dúvida. - Não, Jeff, ainda não... Você interrompeu tudo quando ligou no sábado...

- Ah, eu sabia! – Jeffrey bateu no volante com força. – Sabia que era isso que ele queria! Ele é um sedutor barato, Jay!

- Jeff, eu adoro você, mas não fale assim do Jensen! Ele não é nada disso! Ele só... Não quer esperar, acho... – Coçou a cabeça.

- Já está defendendo o sujeito? Hum... Sabe o que você parece? Uma garotinha apaixonada pelo ídolo! – Gargalhou, e Jared não conseguiu não acompanha-lo. – Uma Belieber! Uma Directioner!

- E como você sabe os termos que os fandons usam hein, Jeffrey Dean Morgan? – Jared brincou. – Anda participando de fóruns na internet, escutando tudo escondido da tia Samantha?

- Claro que eu estou fazendo isso! Minha cara não nega! Sou uma... Como chama? – Inquiriu Jared com o olhar, movimentando a mão, incentivando o menino a falar.

- Fangirl? – Jared disse com desdém.

- Isso! Sou uma fangirl! Dessas que gritam nos aeroportos! - Gargalhou mais uma vez, sendo novamente acompanhado pelo rapaz. - Mas sério, guri, me fala uma coisa... Eu quero saber é de você. Quais as suas intenções com ele? – Retomou o tom mais severo da conversa.

- Jeff, não sei bem... Eu gosto de estar com ele. Ficar perto dele balança o meu corpo inteiro, e eu fico feliz. Quando eu ouço a voz dele, meu coração acelera, e minha respiração pesa. Eu quero poder estar com ele o tempo todo, mas eu nunca senti isso por ninguém antes, muito menos homem... Tenho medo... – Pensou antes de continuar. – Você acha que eu sou gay, Jeff?

- Jay, eu acho que ser gay, ser hétero, o que quer que seja, são coisas que caem por terra quando nos apaixonamos. Não nos apaixonamos por um corpo, filho. Quando sentimos algo especial, é por um caráter, por um jeito de falar, por como nos sentimos especiais ao lado dessa pessoa. Se é homem, mulher, transexual, isso é o que menos interessa. Não fique pensando nisso, guri. Pense no seu sentimento. E se você perceber, com o tempo, que é gay, isso não tem nada demais. Ainda vai ser perfeito, do jeito que sempre foi. – Jeffrey falou com toda a sinceridade.

- Obrigado, Jeff... Papai não pensaria como você... E Jake teve uma reação esquisita com essa possibilidade...

- Menino, cada um agirá de um jeito. Entenda uma coisa, é impossível agradar a todos. Busque a sua felicidade. Você acha que, nesse momento, Jensen é a sua felicidade?

- Eu... – Jared pausou a frase, e se lembrou do conjunto de sentimentos que tinha em relação a Jensen. – Jensen é o que mais quero nesse mundo, agora. Isso significa que ele é a minha felicidade, né?

- Sim, Jay, significa... E não sei como pôde ser tão rápido, mas você está mesmo apaixonado... – Olhou para o rapaz, que parecia surpreso com a constatação. – É, filho... Isso que você sente é paixão... Não se apavore, apenas viva o momento.

- Eu, apaixonado por Jensen? Será mesmo? Não pode ser outra coisa? – Tinha receio na voz.

- Assim que é a paixão, Jay, se me lembro bem. Foi como me senti quando comecei a sair com Sam, mas comigo demorou mais a acontecer, ou eu demorei a perceber... Não tenha medo, já lhe disse. Aceite e aproveite. Mas me prometa duas coisas; a primeira, é que vai me deixar conversar com ele. Quero sondá-lo, para avaliar se ele vai machucar você, porque lhe quero como a um de meus filhos, e mataria qualquer um que te ferisse. Segundo, que vai contar tudo para ele, que você não é meu filho, e a razão de ter mentido. Se quer mesmo se relacionar com ele, se acha que ele pode querer o mesmo, não baseie o seu amor numa mentira. Faça o que deve ser feito logo. Promete?

- Prometo, Jeff... Mas não sei se será hoje. Vamos pra sua casa, ele vai me buscar lá de noite. E se quiser conversar com ele, seja rápido, por favor. Eu tenho saudades quando estou longe, e não roube muitos minutos dele. Depois eu conto pra ele tudinho.

- Tudo bem, hoje eu faço esse seu jogo. Não é como se eu nunca tivesse feito antes, né? – Jeffrey sorriu para Jared, e piscou para ele. – Mas algo me diz que, dessa vez, o ideal é desfazer o mais depressa possível essa armação.

- Tá bom, Jeff... Você é mesmo um pai pra mim...

Jeffrey abraçou os ombros de Jared, e o menino encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Adoraria ter sido o pai real do guri. Não que o Sr. Padalecki não fosse exemplar, mas era um homem implacável. Sufocava demais o jovem, mesmo não fazendo por mal.

Tudo o que Jared pensava, era que as horas corriam lentas demais. A terça-feira chegaria, mas as 20h daquele mesmo dia, não se completariam.


	11. I just took your hand

**_Capítulo 10 – I just took your hand... _**

* * *

Jared estava ansioso demais. Passara a tarde toda conversando com Jeffrey, não só sobre Jensen. O motorista tinha lhe incentivado, mais uma vez, a enfrentar novamente o pai, para que não o forçasse a se inteirar dos assuntos da empresa, que em nada lhe interessavam. Jared sempre usava o mesmo argumento, de que não poderia, não no momento. Não era exatamente uma questão de dinheiro. Claro, Jared estava acostumado à boa vida, e nunca tinha sequer visto uma dificuldade de perto. Não fosse por Jake, ele não teria noção de como era ter problemas financeiros. O que pesava mais era o laço familiar. Gerard era tudo o que Jared tinha, agora. Sua mãe se fora. Seria dolorido, para ele e para o pai, um possível rompimento de suas relações. Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio. 21:43h.

- Os ponteiros não vão correr mais rápido só porque você não para de pressioná-los com o seu olhar desesperado... – Jeffrey brincou.

- E se ele não vier? – Argumentava gesticulando, como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso.

- Ele virá, Jay, se acalme... – Jeffrey sentou-se ao lado de Jared, e o abraçou, para passar segurança. – Se não vier, com certeza lhe dará uma explicação amanhã...

- Eu quero hoje! – Disse afobado.

- Eu sei, menino... Ver você assim me deu até saudade da Sam! – Acariciou as costas do rapaz.

- Quando ela volta, Jeff? – Jared se largou do abraço.

- Semana que vem, acho. Minha sogra está bem mal, ela ficou com medo de a mãe partir e não ter se despedido decentemente... – Falou com pesar. Gostava da sogra, e sempre insistiu para que ela fosse morar com eles, mas a senhora gostava de ser independente, e da cidade onde morava. Agora, a sogra estava enfrentando uma crise de pneumonia muito forte, e talvez não sobrevivesse.

- Que barra, Jeff... Por que você não pediu folga do pai pra ir junto? Ele teria dado, o pai gosta muito de você...

- Eu tenho certeza que seu pai me daria folga, mas eu achei inconveniente ir também. Ela me adora, e eu a adoro, mas nesse momento, deve ser mais importante estar com a família de sangue...

- É, você tem razão... – Jared olhou de novo para o relógio.

- Ora, Jay... Pare de olhar pro relógio! – Sorriu e se levantou.

- Eu não consigo! A hora não passa!

- Menino... Antes de vocês irem eu vou trocar umas palavras com esse tal Jensen, certo?

- Tá, mas não vai espantar o Jensen, por favor! Vê como vai falar! – Estava nervoso e preocupado, de fato.

- Calma, Jay... Eu não vou afastar o seu príncipe encantado. Eu não sou a madrasta malvada... Só quero me certificar de que seu coração está em boas mãos...

- O Jensen é maravilhoso, Jeff, não tem com o quê se preocupar.

- E você é uma princesa apaixonada, não sabe o que faz, nem o que diz! Ponha-se no seu lugar e deixe os homens cuidarem dos assuntos mais pesados! – Falava cada palavra com graça, tentando relaxar o moreno.

- Não me chame de princesa! – Jogou uma almofada em Jeffrey, sem poupar sorrisos.

- Deixa eu ver... Qual a princesa que combina mais com você?... – Batia com o dedo indicador na boca, andando de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse tentando resolver um mistério do universo.

- Para com isso! – Jogou outra almofada, mas dessa vez teve retribuição por parte do outro.

- Eu acho que... Você é a Jasmine, e Jensen é o seu Aladin. Eu serei o seu Gênio da lâmpada, porque estou realizando os seus desejos.

- Ridículo isso, Jeffrey! – Não conseguia controlar o riso.

- Pensa comigo, é perfeito! Você é a doce Jasmine, uma princesa aprisionada por seu pai, num imenso palácio. Ele não faz por mal, acredita que está protegendo a sua herdeira do mundo lá fora. E um dia, numa escapada, ela encontra Aladin, um jovem bonito e atraente, pelo qual ela se apaixona num piscar de olhos! E para abençoar o casal, um Gênio inteligente, bem humorado, esperto, alcoviteiro... Perfeito, Jared! – Ele quase não falava direito, tamanhas eram as suas risadas.

- Só você, Jeff! – Jared gargalhava alto, e já tinha se esquecido das horas, quando ouviu a buzina da moto de Jensen do lado de fora. – Ele chegou! – Jared se pôs de pé num pulo só, e já ia correndo para a porta quando foi interpelado pelo mais velho.

- Ei, que pressa é essa? Quer que o príncipe lhe veja toda ansiosa e agoniada, Jasmine? – Jared lhe olhou um tanto aborrecido. - Seja menos afoito, guri!

Ouviram alguém bater à porta. Jared sentiu um pouco de frio na barriga. Jeffrey interrogaria Jensen. Queria morrer ante o futuro inevitável. Jeffrey lhe olhou mais uma vez, e foi até a entrada, para que pudesse falar com Jensen. Abriu a porta e encarou o homem, com alguma severidade no olhar. Recebeu um olhar à altura do seu, porém sem hostilidade. Relaxou os músculos.

- Então, você é o Jensen... – Olhou para o homem que vestia uma jaqueta de couro marrom, calças jeans surradas, tênis tipo All Star, e uma camiseta azul escura.

- Então, eu sou o Jensen... Exatamente. Em carne e osso. Ackles, Jensen. É um prazer conhece-lo pessoalmente, Sr. Morgan! – Estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o outro, e foi correspondido.

- Entre, por favor. – Jeffrey se afastou da entrada, indicando com a mão o interior da casa, num claro convite para que Jensen entrasse.

- Obrigado.

Jensen entrou e olhou para Jared, que estava amparado no encosto do sofá, apreensivo. Passou por ele e lhe beijou na testa, sentando-se em seguida, no assento ao lado do moreno. Sorriu para Jeffrey.

- Então, Sr. Morgan... Algo que queira saber? – Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta. Nunca tinha sido interrogado pelo pai de um de seus amantes.

- Só uma coisa, Sr. Ackles. Por que Jared?

- Perdão?

- O senhor pode ter quem quiser, mas escolheu Jared. Por quê?

Jensen passou a mão direita em sua barba rala. Em seguida, pousou a mesma mão no joelho de Jared, para fazê-lo parar de mexê-lo com tanta energia. Olhou para o rapaz, e voltou o olhar para o homem sentado na poltrona à sua frente.

- Não fui eu quem escolheu, eu fui escolhido. Eu e Jared fomos escolhidos pelo destino, para nos conhecermos, para interagirmos, e para continuarmos nos encontrando. Creio que Jared já deve ter lhe dito as circunstâncias de nosso primeiro encontro, e que as minhas intenções com ele passam do nível de amizade... – Jeffrey concordou com a cabeça, mantendo o silêncio para que o outro continuasse. – Bom. Eu não quero ser só amigo de seu filho, mas não posso garantir que teremos algo muito estável, ou sério. Estamos nos conhecendo. Sei que não é bem o que queria ouvir, mas preciso ser honesto. Odeio mentiras, e pessoas que enganam as outras, Sr. Morgan.

Jeffrey olhou para Jared, e o moreno entendeu o que aquele olhar significava. O garoto passou as mãos no cabelo, e depois segurou a mão de Jensen, que ainda estava sobre o seu joelho.

- Tem razão, Sr. Ackles, não era bem o que queria ouvir. Mas aprecio a sua franqueza, a sua disposição em entrar e se justificar, e principalmente, por tratar bem Jared. Ele não tem queixas contra o senhor. Se meu menino quer assim, se ele quer arriscar, eu permitirei. Apenas não o magoe, Sr. Ackles.

- Não magoarei, não de propósito. Aliás, já que estamos sendo sinceros aqui, vou dizer mais uma coisa antes de sair. Deixe o seu filho fazer o que quiser da vida dele também no campo profissional. Jared desenha muito bem, não o force a continuar num emprego que não o faz feliz.

- Ele se queixou disso pra você? – Olhou para Jared, que mexeu a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Não, e nem precisava. Dá pra ver na expressão dele que o que faz não é de seu agrado. Ele tem paixão por outra coisa. Imaginei que o motivo que o impede de seguir sua vocação seja a opinião dos pais. Olhe, não estou julgando o senhor, sei que faz isso pensando no melhor para seu filho, mas eu lhe garanto que não é o que devia fazer. Deixe que ele busque o que lhe faz feliz como profissão, Sr. Morgan.

Jensen não deu margem para resposta. Levantou-se, segurou mais forte a mão de Jared, e, pedindo licença, o levou para fora. Antes de saírem, Jared disse para Jeffrey que não tinha hora para voltar.

Do lado de fora da casa, Jared se desculpou pelo comportamento de Jeffrey, e Jensen o calou com um beijo ardente. Em seguida perguntou se o moreno tinha algum lugar que desejasse ir.

- Qualquer lugar que você queira me levar.

- Então vamos terminar o que começamos.

Subiram na moto de Jensen e partiram. Do lado de dentro da casa, Jeffrey observava os dois, pela janela. Tinha gostado de Jensen. Era um homem sem rodeios, e isso quase nunca era negativo. Viu que ele não tinha maldade no olhar, e acreditou que Jensen não machucaria Jared por vontade própria. Não pôde evitar, no entanto, se preocupar com a situação como um todo. Se Jared não tomasse juízo logo, poria tudo a perder, e seria difícil recuperar algo.

**_J2_**

Chegaram ao apartamento de Jensen, finalmente. Jared tinha muita vontade de que tudo ocorresse o mais depressa possível, e o único sentimento que se comparava ao seu desejo, era o de pavor. Queria estar com Jensen. Era mais que querer, era necessidade. Mas não podia imaginar o que lhe esperava. Sabia que aquela noite seria a noite, enfim. Jensen não lhe escondeu isso. E de qualquer maneira, mesmo se o loiro não fosse direto, pelo andar dos acontecimentos, o próximo passo seria indubitável. Começou a sentir as mãos suadas, e passou a esfrega-las constantemente na calça.

- Dessa vez, eu não fiz nada pra comer, mas sei que gosta de comida, então se você quiser algo... Quer?

- Comer não, mas... Tem algum doce? – Jared não tinha jantado, não só porque achou que jantaria com Jensen, mas porque nada atravessava a sua garganta.

- Doce? Eu não sei... Vem aqui na cozinha comigo! – Puxou Jared e o levou até a mesa, sentando-o. Passou a examinar a geladeira. – Tenho sorvete... – Pegou o pote para ler. - De... Baunilha. Algumas frutas... Tem morangos aqui. Você disse hoje que gosta de sorvete com morangos, não disse? – Jared confirmou. – Então será isso!

O jovem viu o loiro pegar uma faca bastante brilhante, uma taça média, uma tábua, o pote de sorvete, uma colher específica e colocar sobre a mesa. Jensen lavou os frutos, e após secá-los numa espécie de bowl com manivela, cortou com rapidez os talos de cada um, e retirou parte da polpa dos morangos, com mais rapidez ainda, demonstrando todo o talento e experiência que tinha. Serviu sorvete na taça, jogou fora os talos, pôs a louça suja dentro da pia, guardou o que devia guardar, e veio até Jared. Em uma das mãos, a taça com o sorvete e uma colher de sobremesa; na outra, uma vasilha com os morangos ocos. Deu ambos para Jared, e sentou-se no seu colo, de frente para ele.

- Você fica segurando isso, eu vou lhe dando na boca, aos poucos. E conversamos enquanto você come. De acordo?

- Claro...

Jensen colocou um tanto de sorvete dentro de um morango, com o auxilio da colher e deu para Jared. Quando o moreno tomou a fruta em sua boca, fez questão de morder os dedos do homem sentado em suas pernas. Jensen sorriu e lhe deu um selinho, limpando o resquício de sorvete que tinha em seus lábios com a ponta da língua.

- Então, Jared... Vamos conversar antes que eu faça de você a minha sobremesa...


	12. and I saw Heaven in your green eyes

**_Capítulo 11 - ...and I saw Heaven in your green eyes._**

* * *

- Bom, Jared... Eu vou começar a dizer algumas coisas sobre mim, e depois você me fala sobre você. Pode ser? – A intenção de Jensen era relaxar o garoto, que parecia muito apreensivo. Juntou a isso, a curiosidade natural que se tem por alguém que fascina.

- Pode. – Respondeu antes de abocanhar outro morango que lhe foi oferecido.

- Então vamos. Eu me chamo Jensen Ackles, sou chef profissional, tenho trinta e quatro anos, solteiro há cinco anos, sou dono do meu próprio negócio, tenho uma irmã dez anos mais jovem que eu, e, num dia qualquer, servi de modelo pra um jovem bonito e delicadamente sensual, sem nem mesmo saber, e por um acaso dessa vida, esse garoto caiu no meu colo, e eu gostei. – Passou sorvete nos próprios lábios e beijou o rapaz. – Sua vez, Jared.

- Eu... Meu nome é... – Ponderou se devia falar a verdade toda agora; decidiu que não quebraria o clima. – Eu me chamo... Jared Morgan... E...

- Sim, eu sei. Jared Morgan, trabalha como chefe do setor de RH de uma empresa que eu não sei qual é e ainda não quero saber, é um desenhista excepcional que prefere esconder o talento do mundo, a se aventurar nesse terreno. Acertei?

- Quase isso, Jensen... – Lambeu mais uma vez os dedos do loiro.

- Bom. Me fale o que eu não sei. Tem quantos anos? Tem irmãos? Sua infância foi boa? Já namorou?

- Calma! – Falou nervoso. Jensen perguntava tudo muito rápido e enfiava os morangos em sua boca sem lhe dar chance de descansar.

- Ok, não quer falar disso? – Jensen percebeu que o outro estava um pouco ouriçado.

- Eu vou responder sim. Eu tenho... – Dezoito anos era muito pouco? - Vinte e um anos, e... Não tenho irmãos, nenhum... Nunca namorei. Meus pais eram muito bons pra mim.

- Então sempre foi um garoto feliz. Gostei muito de seu pai, ele é preocupado com você. Ele parece mesmo amar você. Só precisa ser um pouco mais liberal, mais do que já é.

- Seus pais amam você, Jensen? - Precisou perguntar, não entendeu o motivo.

- Amavam, e muito. Sempre me apoiaram e me aceitaram. Por quê?

- Só pra saber...

- Você está nervoso, não é?

- Um pouco...

- Porque sabe o que faremos hoje... – Abaixou a cabeça para lhe olhar nos olhos. - Não se sente seguro?

- Não é isso, é que...

- Quer deixar pra outro dia? Podemos ficar juntos, sem passarmos pra outro nível. – Jensen sentia que o menino estava tenso demais. Não era do tipo canalha, nem gostava de forçar os outros a aceitar o que ele queria. Daria tempo, se fosse disso que Jared precisasse, muito embora ele, Jensen, necessitasse logo de sexo com aquele garoto. Não tinha idade para ficar esperando.

- Eu quero o que você quiser.

- Então vamos pro quarto. Vem atrás de mim.

Jensen se levantou e tirou das mãos de Jared as duas vasilhas, que não estavam ainda vazias. Olhou para ele, e o mais novo viu que tinha decisão em seu olhar. Aquilo deixou Jared com muito mais vontade de seguir adiante. Jensen repetiu o pedido para que Jared fosse atrás dele, e assim os dois saíram andando. Jensen andava devagar, e a cada passo, retirava uma peça do que vestia. Primeiro a sua jaqueta, em seguida os tênis e meias, e em frente à porta do quarto, tirou a sua camisa. Jared viu que tinha uma tatuagem em suas costas, na altura do ombro direito. Era um escorpião.

- Uma tatuagem! – Exclamou suepreso.

- Achou bonita? – Falou entrando no quarto. – Por que não olha pra ela bem de perto? Tem muitos detalhes que só dá pra perceber se for assim.

Jensen puxou o rapaz para dentro. Deu as costas para ele mais uma vez, para que ele pudesse observar melhor o desenho. Enquanto Jared tocava na tatuagem e a observava, ele terminou de se despir completamente.

- E então? – Jensen perguntou, virando-se de frente para o garoto.

- Ela é linda, Jensen... – Jared engoliu em seco quando viu o loiro sem roupa alguma no corpo. Começou a fraquejar e sentir medo. Eles transariam, finalmente. E muito provavelmente, ele teria que ceder nessa interação.

- Ela parece mais bonita quando você diz que ela é linda... – Aproximou-se de Jared. – Porque tem uma coisa na sua voz, no seu jeito de falar... Tem uma inocência, uma admiração cheia de decência nas suas palavras... – Encarava-o. – Eu mal me aguento com você, Jared... Sente? – Estava roçando o seu quadril no garoto.

Não esperou que o moreno respondesse. Conduziu-o até a cama, e o sentou lá. Apagou a luz do recinto, acendendo duas luminárias. Pegou os preservativos e o tubo de lubrificante, colocando todos ao lado de Jared, no móvel enorme de casal. Tinha deixado tudo preparado. Aproximou-se do rapaz mais uma vez, beijando-o com intensidade, enquanto o deitava sobre o colchão.

Afastou-se e se ergueu, tirando cada um dos sapatos de Jared, e suas meias. Subiu na cama e, acomodando-se com cada uma de suas pernas de um lado do moreno, começou a desafivelar o seu cinto, e abrir o botão de sua calça jeans, abaixando o zíper em seguida. Sem pedir permissão, desceu a peça de roupa por completo, retornando à sua posição anterior, enquanto alisava a pele do jovem com suas mãos quentes.

Jared não conseguia olhar para Jensen. Sentia vergonha do que estava acontecendo, mesmo estando na penumbra. Achava que não devia estar ali, que não estava preparado para uma relação daquele tipo, mas por nada nesse mundo sairia da cama de Jensen. O mais velho era lindo, pôde ver. Tratava-o bem, e sabia muito bem como conduzir tudo. E seu corpo estava pronto. Sentia seu membro responder aos estímulos, e seu corpo todo latejar de desejo. A sensação ficou muito mais forte quando o loiro começou a tocar em sua ereção, por cima de sua peça íntima.

- Você é ativo ou passivo, Jared? – As suas mãos estavam agora percorrendo o abdômen de Jared, sob a camiseta.

- Ativo ou o quê?

- Quando você transa, fica por cima ou por baixo?

- Eu nunca fiz isso antes...

- Virgem? Por isso eu não esperava... – Ia tirando a camisa do outro, com singeleza em seus movimentos.

- Eu não sou virgem, é que nunca fiz isso com homens...

- Nunca? Por quê? – Tirou completamente a camiseta de Jared, fixando o seu olhar nos olhos do rapaz, que estavam fechados. – Está esperando pelo homem perfeito?

- Não, é que... Eu não sou gay, Jensen... – Tocava o peito de Jensen, sem abrir os seus olhos.

- Você não é... – Começou a gargalhar. – Você não é gay, Jared? Garoto, você não sabe que é, então... Porque se não fosse, não estaria aqui, debaixo de mim, com o corpo todo vibrando com os meus toques.

- Eu não sou, Jensen... Eu quero estar com você, mas não sinto isso por outros homens... – Abriu os olhos e viu os de Jensen, cintilando para ele. Poderia morrer naquele momento, e morreria feliz.

- Bom, vamos fazer um teste pra saber se você é gay ou não...

Beijou Jared, com força e com vontade, para marcar os seus lábios. Marcou o seu rosto, o seu pescoço, a sua orelha, e seu queixo, esfregando-se nele com o seu corpo inteiro. Jared gemia sob o corpo sardento do outro, e não se furtava em passar as suas mãos finas por toda a extensão de pele de Jensen que conseguia alcançar.

- Viu Jared?... Eu beijei você, chupei seu rosto inteiro, e você adorou... Se você fosse hétero, teria me empurrado, não teria me puxado pra mais perto de você...

Desceu a sua boca pelo peito do maior, deslizando a sua língua por todo o caminho, até que ela atingisse um de seus mamilos. Umedeceu-o com a ponta da língua, antes de beijá-lo e sugar o local. Mordeu-o, e ouviu Jared gemer ainda mais alto, arqueando as suas costas.

- Percebe? Se não fosse gay, não estaria gritando com minhas carícias, Jared... Mas eu tenho ainda outro argumento pra você, e esse é mais forte...

Encostou a sua barba na pele suada e avermelhada de Jared, friccionando o seu rosto para lhe arranhar um pouco, até chegar a seu ventre. Acariciou com o nariz o umbigo de Jared, e desceu um pouco mais, onde o volume parecia estrangulado pela peça de roupa que ainda cobria a parte mais sensível do corpo do jovem. Retirou a cueca, e pegou um dos preservativos. Abriu com os dentes, e, retirando a película de dentro da embalagem, enxugou-a com uma parte do lençol, vestindo Jared com a mesma. Não gostava do gosto do lubrificante, e tentava tirá-lo ao máximo, sempre.

Quando Jared sentiu a mão de Jensen o vestindo com a camisinha, não pode se manter deitado como estava. Levantou-se apoiado nos cotovelos, porque teve uma súbita necessidade de ver o que Jensen estava fazendo. Viu o loiro lhe encarar por alguns segundos, e se abaixar para encontrar o seu pênis já revestido. Sentiu o calor da boca de Jensen, e aquilo foi suficiente para que se julgasse no paraíso. Conforme o outro aumentava o ritmo do que fazia, mais Jared achava impossível controlar os gritos. O seu corpo se mexia de um jeito que ele não conseguia coordenar, e quando gozou, segurou o lençol com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos. Jensen parou de se movimentar, e tirou o preservativo dele, jogando-o para longe.

- Esse era meu último argumento, Jared... Se você fosse mesmo hétero, não estaria agora com esse brilho no olhar de quem teve o orgasmo mais profundo de toda a vida, depois que um homem chupou seu pau até que ele explodisse.

- Eu... Acho... Que você tem razão... Ah, Jensen... Faz de novo? – A respiração estava falhando, mas seu tesão não havia diminuído.

- De novo? Jared... Eu convenci você bem rápido, não? – Riu. – Se eu for fazer algo com você de novo, vai envolver eu dentro de você... Não acho que esteja preparado pra isso.

- E daí?

- Até poucos minutos, você achava que era heterossexual... Acabou de descobrir, ou melhor, acabou de se convencer de que gosta de homens... Podemos ir devagar, não? Teremos tempo.

- Mas Jensen... Eu quero tanto... Quero agora...

- Eu sei que quer, mas confie em mim, você precisa ir devagar... Eu vou ter muito prazer de ser o seu primeiro, só que não hoje...

- Jensen...

- Não, Jared. Ainda não... Mas você pode me dar uma ajuda aqui... – Apontou para sua ereção.

- Como? – Jared imaginou que Jensen lhe pediria para fazer nele o mesmo que tinha acabado de fazer em si mesmo.

- Me tocando. Levanta, vem cá...

Jared se levantou, e ganhou um beijo do chef. Em seguida, teve as suas mãos lambuzadas com lubrificante, e Jensen conduziu uma delas para o seu próprio membro, bastante rijo.

- Agora, faça comigo o que faz consigo mesmo... Você sabe como é...

Estavam um de frente para o outro, Jensen de joelhos, e Jared sentado. O mais novo começou a mexer sua mão, e, conforme masturbava Jensen, olhava para o rosto do loiro e se sentia radiante. Via o prazer tomar conta das feições do homem, e era bom dar isso a ele, depois do que Jensen lhe dera. Ficou excitado novamente, e com a outra mão, passou a se aliviar. Jensen se segurava em seus ombros, e depois de certo tempo os dois alcançaram os seus ápices, um após o outro. Regularizaram as suas respirações e Jensen se sentou.

- Quer ir pra casa, Jared?

- Quer que eu vá?

- Não. Dorme comigo, te levo bem cedo.

Jared sorriu, e Jensen achou que seu sorriso estava diferente, muito mais bonito. Acomodou o rapaz na cama, limpou os dois com a fronha de um de seus travesseiros, e se deitou em suas costas, abraçando-o. Caiu no sono muito rápido. Jared adormeceu acariciando o braço que estava ao seu redor, enquanto contava as sardas de Jensen, quase imperceptíveis por conta da luz fraca.


	13. Suddenly I was completely yours…

**Capítulo 12- Suddenly I was completely yours…**

* * *

Jensen deixou Jared em casa pela manhã, bem cedo. Despediram-se com dois beijos, e, finalmente, trocaram números de telefone. Almoçaram juntos durante toda a semana, e na quinta-feira, foram a um cinema da cidade, onde, além de assistirem ao filme, que Jared ansiava muito por ver, Jensen ensinou ao mais novo, numa rua escura, como se pratica sexo oral em homens. Jared adorou a lição, e o chef achou que ele a absorveu muito bem, perdoando-se as falhas de um iniciante. Combinaram de sair novamente no sábado seguinte, que, por acaso, era hoje. Jensen iria buscá-lo na casa de Jeffrey, ainda pela tarde. Jared contava tudo para Jake, que o olhava boquiaberto, no vestiário do clube de golfe.

- Jay, você se apaixonou por um cara! – Falou alto. - Jared!

- Fala baixo, porra! A gente tá no clube de golfe! E se algum amigo do pai ouvir?

- Desculpa... Mas Jay! Tô surpreso demais, cara! Me deu até vontade de conhecer esse homem, porque ele te virou do avesso!

- E você vai, mas só depois que eu me acertar com ele. Você é um bocudo estabanado, vai falar merda, como sempre, e vai estragar tudo!

- Vou falar merda o caralho, por acaso eu falei merda pro teu pai? E olha que chance não faltou...

- Mas é diferente! Com o pai você só precisa fingir que eu trabalho, não precisa dizer que eu tenho outro nome, idade diferente, que eu moro em outro lugar...

- Tá, tá, tá legal, entendi! – Cortou o argumento. - E por que você já não se acertou com o Jenson?

- Nunca vai aprender o nome dele? É JENSEN! – Revirou os olhos.

- Vai se foder, Jay! Eu tô num papo sério contigo! O nome dele, quem tem que saber é você! E ele tem que saber o seu também, seu babaca!

- Eu quero falar, Jake... Mas quando eu tomo coragem, ele vem pra cima de mim, e me beija, põe a mão por dentro da minha camisa... Quinta eu tinha decidido, eu ia dizer, mas aí ele parou a moto na rua do lado daquele armazém, me agarrou no muro, depois me pediu pra eu descer a boca...

- Você já falou isso, não precisa repetir! – Imaginou o amigo pagando boquete para um homem e quase enfartou. – Porra, e agora eu faço o quê pra tirar essa imagem da cabeça?

- Tá pensando em mim de joelho, dando umas lambidas no Jensen? – Encarou o amigo com uma sobrancelha erguida. - Você é doente! – Riu.

- Doente é você, que fica se encontrando com um cara por aí, escondido de todo mundo... – Falou pesaroso.

- Se fosse uma garota você não diria isso, Jake... Eu já fiz isso com tantas meninas por aí, e você nunca me julgou... – Parecia chateado com o amigo.

- Olha, Jay... Desculpa, tá? Não é bem o que quero dizer... Não tem problema você ser gay... Desculpa. – Estava mesmo arrependido da maneira com que falara.

- Tudo bem. Isso de ser gay ou não já não me incomoda mais. Se eu tiver que ser gay pra ficar com Jensen, então pronto, eu sou gay! – Falou alto e se arrependeu no mesmo instante, pois um garoto entrou no vestiário e o olhou espantado.

- Tá certo... Eu só acho que é errado você ficar nessa vida dupla... Já deu, né?

- Já, eu sei... Mas é que...

- Sem mais, Jay! Você devia ser mais maduro, que nem eu! – Jake bateu no próprio peito.

- Sim, muito maduro! Sr. Jake Maduro Abel! Até hoje, nunca terminou de assistir The Shining porque se borra todo e se acha maduro! – Disse com ironia.

- Maduro é uma coisa, medroso é outra, seu burro!

Riram juntos e saíram do vestiário rumo ao campo. Hoje eles dois fariam a dupla de jogadores contra os Cortese, e pretendiam vencer com larga diferença.

**_J2_**

Quando a partida acabou, Jared deu graças a Deus. Além de estar ansioso pelo encontro que teria em duas horas, teve que aguentar a insuportável da filha do velho Cortese dando em cima dele. Há muito tempo ela fazia isso, e Jared não tolerava, ainda mais agora que só tinha olhos para Jensen. Ela era três anos mais velha que ele, e tinha um jeito vulgar de seduzir, o que fazia dela alguém repugnante. Chamava-se Jennifer, mas gostava de dizer que seu nome era Genevieve. Jared achava aquilo ridículo. Pior, porém, do que ter a tal Jennifer no seu pé, era o apoio que seu pai dava ao possível futuro relacionamento. Ele dizia que seria como casar dois príncipes herdeiros. Só de pensar, Jared preferia morrer.

Dessa vez, tomou um taxi e partiu direto para a residência do seu segundo pai, Jeffrey não foi busca-lo. A sua sogra tinha piorado, e Samantha pediu que ele fosse até a cidade onde estavam, para lhe dar apoio. Com o consentimento de Gerard, o motorista viajou, e antes de partir, deixou a chave da casa com Jared, para que ele tivesse um local alternativo para se encontrar com Jensen. Jeffrey só fez isso porque o menino tinha dito que precisava de um lugar neutro para falar toda a verdade para o loiro, onde eles pudessem ficar sossegados, sem que Jensen ficasse sempre o agarrando. O mais velho achou que não fazia muito sentido essa linha de raciocínio, mas para ajudar Jared, ele faria qualquer coisa.

**...**

Após vinte minutos de atraso, Jensen chegou em sua moto. Jared achou incrível a sua capacidade de sempre estar mais bonito do que no encontro anterior. Beijaram-se assim que Jared aproxmimou-se do outro.

- E seus pais, estão aí? Gostaria de dar uma palavra com eles antes...

- Não, eles estão viajando.

- A casa tá vazia? – Sorriu malicioso para o maior. – Sabe que isso me dá ideias?...

- Não Jensen, aqui não! – Jared se apressou em falar.

- Eu tô brincando com você! Não desrespeitaria a casa dos seus pais, de jeito nenhum... E fico contente que você também não faria isso... Você é um menino de ouro, Jared...

Beijaram-se mais uma vez e subiram na motocicleta. Passearam por algumas galerias de arte, que Jensen selecionou para mostrar para Jared, e, assim, talvez, incentivá-lo a fazer o que de fato gostava. Quando anoiteceu, jantaram no restaurante de Christian, e após tomarem banho juntos, no apartamento de Jensen, o loiro anunciou que gostaria de leva-lo a um lugar que costumava frequentar, de propriedade de um amigo dele. Jared assentiu.

**_J2_**

Pararam em frente a um prédio grande. Havia luzes de muitas cores e a música, altíssima, tinha batida eletrônica. Muita gente entrava e saía. Jared segurou a mão de Jensen; se sentia um pouco deslocado. Não era do tipo que frequentava baladas assim. Não saía muito, na verdade. Preferia a companhia de alguns amigos, em bares ou em galpões privados, com bastante cerveja e rock n roll pesado.

- Quer entrar ou quer ir a outro lugar? – Jensen sentia a mão do outro apertando a sua nervosamente.

- Não... Tá bom aqui.

- Vem comigo, então!

Passaram pela grande fila de pessoas que esperavam para entrar. Chegaram à portaria e deram de cara com um homem enorme, branco, tatuado e com cara de poucos amigos. A muralha avistou Jensen e toda a marra do seu rosto se desfez.

- Jenny Boy! – Gritou o sujeito, puxando-o e lhe dando um abraço. – Sempre batendo ponto aos sábados, garotão! E hoje veio acompanhado! – Olhou para Jared.

- Clif, sempre tocando o terror na portaria! Esse é Jared! – Apresentou o rapaz para o amigo.

- Seu novo ficante? Tava demorando pra trazer um... Achei que tivesse se aposentado! – Clif olhou Jared dos pés à cabeça, deixando o jovem ainda mais desconfortável.

- Cala a boca, quer assustar o cara? – Abraçou Jared com um braço, puxando o rapaz para mais perto de si. – Jared não é meu ficante, ele é... Meu... Amigo... Com benefícios. Um pouco mais que isso.

- Pra mim, dá na mesma! – Clif deu de ombros.

- Não é a mesma coisa! Jared, não liga não... Esse Clif é um grosso! – Bateu no ombro do segurança. – Dá licença pra gente entrar!

- Esse menino tem idade pra estar aqui? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Ele tem vinte e um anos, não é Jared? – O moreno confirmou.

- Seja bem vindo então Jared! Divirta-se! E já sabe, se Jenny vier cheio de mãos e bocas, você pode me chamar!

- Puta que pariu, cala a boca! Você fala assim de mim pra todo mundo! Eu fico com fama de piranha!

- Você é uma piranha, Jenny Boy!

- Vai tomar no cu, Clif! – Respondeu divertido, e puxou Jared para dentro.

- Era pra eu me ofender? Eu faço isso todo dia, querido!

- Esse cara é gay? – Gritou Jared para Jensen assim que ouviu a resposta do outro.

- Clif? É mais gay que eu e você juntos! É casado com o dono daqui. Vou te apresentar pra ele também. – Andavam e conversavam gritando, pois a música era muito alta.

- Jensen! – Gritou segurando-se nos ombros de Jensen, num abraço.

- O que é?

- Esse lugar...

- O que tem?

Jared largou-se de Jensen e deu uma boa olhada no ambiente. Uma pista de dança, lotada de homens. Uma área suspensa, cheia de homens. Camarotes vazando homens. Homens dançando em gaiolas nos cantos. Homens servindo no bar. Se uma mulher aparecesse andando nua ali, todos se afastariam para não ter de tocá-la.

- É um bar gay... – Achou que tudo ali era um tanto estranho.

- Isso não é um bar, é um clube, e é o mais conceituado da cidade. E sim, Jared, é um ambiente cheio de gays, de todos os tipos. Quer ir embora? – Jensen perguntou com os lábios dentro do ouvido de Jared.

- Não, eu quero ficar com você. – Respondeu sem pestanejar. Qualquer lugar era perfeito se Jensen estivesse com ele.

Jensen sorriu para ele quando se olharam, e conduziu o moreno para uma área acima das demais. Subiram alguns lances de escada até atingirem um cordão de isolamento, bem vigiado por três homens. Um deles reconheceu Jensen e retirou a corrente, permitindo a eles a entrada. Seguiram até um sofá, onde estavam sentados dois homens, um muito alto de cabelos negros e brilhantes olhos claros, e outro de cabelos loiros longos e semblante descontraído.

- Ora, só faltava você pra fechar a gaiola das loucas! – Disse o moreno, acenando para Jensen e Jared.

- Fala Jensen! E esse, namorado novo? – Falou o loiro, constrangendo o moreno que acompanhava seu amigo recém-chegado.

- Esse é Jared Morgan, aquele pintor que eu falei pra vocês! – Segurou a mão de Jared e começou as apresentações.

- Jared, esse moreno é o Thomas Welling, mas todos o chamam de Tom. Ele é o dono. Meu amigo de infância.

- Então esse é o marido daquele grandalhão da entrada? Como pode? – Jared falou mais rápido que seu pensamento, e como a música ali era menos intensa, se fez ouvir por todos. – Quer dizer, não quero ofender, é... Tom... Me perdoa, mas é que... Sabe, o sujeito lá fora, tão grande... Você parece tão delicado... Vocês juntos é tão...

- Improvável, eu sei. Não se sinta envergonhado, Jared. Todo mundo tem essa primeira impressão. – Sorriu para o outro, acalmando-o. – Clif parece muito malvado, e é mesmo um cara enorme, mas é porque tem muita ternura dentro dele. Ele surgiu na minha vida num momento crucial, e não teve como não nos apaixonarmos. Quando o amor é assim... Incrível... As aparências, suas preferências, seus conceitos, nada disso importa mais. "_All we need is love_", diz a música. É verdade. Não fique assim, eu entendo sua colocação. – Sorria enquanto falava.

- Mesmo assim, eu devia pensar no que digo, me desculpe. – Jared falou muito embaraçado. Jensen o apertou pela cintura, ficando colado a ele, lado a lado.

- Não se preocupe Jared, eu também pensei assim quando conheci aquela passiva! – Disse sem contração na voz, sem desejar rebaixar ninguém; queria somente desanuviar a cabeça do moreno. – Esse é Steve Carlson. É um estranho no ninho. Até segunda ordem, 100% hétero. É casado com a irmã do Tom há três anos, e diz que vem aqui porque gosta da nossa companhia. Eu ainda acho que ele gosta de ver uns machos se pegando, mas nunca vai admitir!

- Deus me livre de ser seu inimigo, Jensen! – Retrucou Steve rindo. – Se eu soubesse que casando com a Kristen, eu estaria carregando você pra minha vida, tinha desistido!

- Você é caidinho por mim, isso sim!

Os três amigos riram juntos. Jared acabou rindo também. Apesar de sua gafe, Tom foi muito simpático, e Steve parecia ser um cara legal. Sentaram-se entre os dois. Começaram a conversar sobre banalidades. Jensen e Jared explicaram como se conheceram. Jensen elogiou os desenhos de Jared. O moreno elogiou a comida do loiro. Emparelharam duas conversas distintas, Jensen e Tom, Jared e Steve.

* * *

**NOTA: **A música, claro, é a famosa All You Need Is Love, do The Beatles. Mas eu prefiro a versão do Noel Gallagher por motivos de fanatismo pelos Gallaghers. xD

Respostas ao seu review, Naty!

Tudo bem! Não precisa nem comentar sempre, e nem escrever coisas enormes. Faça como quiser.

Adoro Jared desenhista, Jensen chef de avental e boxer, e preciso de uma fanart com Jared desenhando o Jensen nesses trajes enquanto cozinha! Haha

Essas mentiras serão os motivos de todo o babado, confusão e gritaria aqui!


	14. and it felt so right

**Capítulo 13 – and it felt so right...**

* * *

A música continuava tocando, enquanto os quatro conversavam, em duplas.

- Jenny... Esse daí... Não tá muito novo não, cara?

- Não tanto, Tom. Eu não sou assim, tão mais velho que ele...

- Você é um homem de trinta e quatro anos. O moleque tem quantos, uns dezessete, dezoito? Quase a metade...

- Vinte e um. E se tivesse essa idade, que problema teria?

- Nenhum... Eu sou a última pessoa nesse mundo que poderia falar sobre diferenças entre casais. É que você é um solteirão, cara. Vive de baladas, pegações... Meninos se apaixonam fácil. Vai magoar o garoto.

- As coisas podem mudar, Tom... – Disse sério baixando a cabeça.

- Como é?

- Isso que você ouviu. As coisas podem mudar. Talvez eu tenha me cansado de ficar com pessoas diferentes... Talvez eu queira um pouco de sossego, de regularidade... Você não acha que já era hora pra isso? – Coçou a barba rala.

- Acho, aliás, sempre incentivei você a se fixar numa pessoa só! – Sorriu para o amigo. – É que esse garoto, Jensen... Não sei... É uma criança!

- Jared não é uma criança! Ele só... É um pouco inseguro e... Nem sabia que era gay! E ele é tão disposto, Tom! Ele quer tanto ficar comigo! Eu não sei como me afastar dele. Não quero ter nada sério, mas não tenho vontade de ficar com outro. Eu quero Jared como um amante regular, mas...

- Mas?...

- Às vezes eu acho que... Sabe, eu sinto falta dele. Quando ele não tá perto, eu tenho vontade de ir atrás dele, pegar e trancar no meu quarto pra nunca mais sair... Ele é tão incrível! E tão... Não sei... Parece que tô errando com ele, entende? Eu sinto como se estivesse me aproveitando do garoto... Mas eu quero tanto ficar com ele, Tom!

- É Jensen... Você está apaixonado pelo menino... – O loiro olhou para o amigo e Tom viu aquele brilho peculiar cintilar nos olhos verdes do outro. - Puta merda, cara! Você tá mesmo apaixonado pelo garoto! Cara, até que enfim! Desde a época do Justin, há um milhão de anos atrás, você não se apaixona!

- Muito cedo pra falar de paixão, Tom... Mas Jared... Tem uma coisa nele... Uma beleza, lá dentro... Uma simplicidade, tanta delicadeza... Ele é tão... Franco e bonito! Você viu como ele fala sem pensar?!... Eu gosto disso nele... Gosto de estar com ele. Sinto falta da presença dele.

- Jensen, isso é paixão. Não tem tempo definido pra começar. Eu fico muito feliz por você, Jared parece ser muito bom garoto!

- Sim, ele é. Ele é do jeito que eu gosto, Tom, bem daquele jeito... Doce. Incapaz de ferir alguém, de mentir, de manipular...

- Sei bem como você gosta dos seus namorados, Jensen... E o que tá faltando pra você namorar com ele de vez?

- Ele nunca teve um relacionamento com nenhum homem, Tom. Eu me sinto como se estivesse abusando dele, porque eu seduzi o garoto. No começo, eu só queria uma diversão, mas agora que ele me disse que nunca gostou de homens...

- Você só o ajudou a perceber que ele gosta da coisa, amigo...

- Ele não era gay antes de mim...

- Nós dois também não éramos até o dia que nos tocamos, no chuveiro do vestiário da escola, depois que todo mundo tinha ido embora.

- Mas foi diferente...

- No quê?

- Ah, Tom! Não sei, só sei que eu não quero fazer nada de mal pra ele!

- Tá vendo? Isso é paixão! – Tom bateu no joelho do amigo.

- É... Pode ser...

**_..._**

- Então, Jared... Tem quantos anos?

- Dezo... Vinte e um.

- Sempre foi gay, ou descobriu tem pouco tempo?

- Eu não sou gay!

- Ah não? Eu achei que fosse...

- Bom, eu não era gay, mas agora... Não sei mais...

- Não era e agora é? Acho que sempre foi, então...

- Não me importa, na verdade. Gosto de estar com Jensen, só isso... Não penso em mais nada.

- Entendo... Sabe, o jeito que Jensen toca em você... E o jeito como você permite, e gosta...

- O que tem isso?

- Vou te confessar uma coisa. – Aproximou-se de Jared, falando mais baixo, para ser ouvido só por ele. – Jensen gosta de você.

- Eu sei que gosta! Ele gosta de estar comigo, de me beijar, de me abraçar... Ele gosta de me tocar, me chupar... – Jared ficou vermelho. Estava falando intimidades para um completo estranho.

- Não, rapaz, não falo nesse sentido! – Steve riu do embaraço do outro. – Quero dizer que ele gosta de você, de verdade. Acredita em mim. Ele já trouxe muitos caras aqui, e com nenhum deles tinha esse cuidado, essa... Como eu posso dizer... Vontade de agradar, de ser útil... Ele parece fascinado por você! Acho que essa é a palavra.

- Você acha? – Jared tinha brilho nos olhos.

- Acho... Você gostaria disso, não? – Steve sorriu.

- Sim! Quer dizer... Eu gosto muito de Jensen também... Ele me trata tão bem! Ele é lindo, e tem um sabor tão bom, e ele é muito sedutor, e mandão, sabe? Eu gosto do jeito que ele conduz tudo. É uma pena que ele não queira ir até o fim, eu até peço...

- Ele não foi até o fim? Quer dizer que ele nunca... – Fez sinal com as mãos para indicar o que ele queria dizer.

- Não... Por isso eu acho que tô fazendo algo errado, porque ele já devia ter feito tudo...

- Garoto, deixa eu te dizer uma coisa sobre o Jensen: ele não tem dó de ninguém. Não importa quem seja. Se ele tá adiando... Bom... Ele tá gostando de você. E eu fico contente, porque parece que você também gosta dele. Formarão um casal bonito.

- Espero que sim...

**_..._**

Jared se levantou e foi até a grade. Passou a ouvir a música. Sentiu vontade de dançar, mas tinha receio. Começou a balançar seu corpo, no ritmo do som que ouvia, de forma contida. Jensen parou ao seu lado.

- Skrillex.

- O quê?

- A música! All I Ask Of You, Skrillex. Quer ir dançar lá embaixo?

- Você vai comigo?

- Não, dançar no meio desse povo não é mais a minha praia. Mas você devia ir! Dance aqui no andar de baixo, não tem tanta gente!

- Ah não, Jensen... Esses caras todos...

- O que acha que eles vão fazer? Atacar você? Não, relaxa! Ninguém vai fazer nada que você não queira! Assediar vão, você é novo e bonito, mas não vão lhe forçar a nada. Vai! – Jared estava ainda indeciso. – Desce ou te jogo daqui de cima!

Ficou observando Jared descer e chegar à área de baixo. Viu o menino começar a se mexer timidamente, e depois se soltar de vez. Viu vários pares de olhos sobre Jared, e não gostou disso. Pensou na recente conversa que teve com Tom. Vai ver, estava mesmo apaixonado. Depois de tanto tempo...

Jared dançava incrédulo por estar se divertindo tanto com isso. Ele, dançando eletrohouse, em um clube gay. "_Eu, apaixonado por um homem...". _Nunca antes tinha sequer desejado tocar em um homem. Mas Jensen, ele era diferente... E ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por aquele loiro de olhos verdes intensos.

Pensando nisso sentiu-se puxado para frente. Era um homem alto e loiro, muito loiro, quem havia lhe puxado, até encostarem seus corpos. O loiro segurou sua cintura e começou a dançar de forma a roçarem seus quadris. Jared se afastou, mas foi puxado novamente.

- Calma, docinho! É só uma dança! – Disse o sujeito em seu ouvido, agarrando-o um pouco mais forte.

Jared se sentiu sufocado. Fez força para se soltar das mãos do outro, mas não conseguiu de imediato. Forçou-se novamente e conseguiu, saltando para trás. Teria caído no chão não fosse um peito largo que o aparou, com braços fortes que o abraçaram, devagar e com precisão. Foi beijado ternamente no pescoço. "_Jensen!", _pensou. Fechou os olhos. Deslizou suas mãos sobre os braços do homem, até atingir as mãos dele e segurá-las.

- Ele tá incomodando você, baby? – Disse olhando para o sujeito à frente deles, que imediatamente saiu gesticulando em sinal de paz. Jensen soltou Jared. – Desculpe por isso.

- Você não fez nada, Jensen...

- Não, eu devia ter previsto que algum engraçadinho tomaria mais liberdade que o normal... Você não é acostumado a isso... Vamos embora.

- Não... Dança um pouco comigo?

- Já te disse que não gosto.

- Por favor?

Jared puxou Jensen e o beijou, como se fosse um novo apelo. O loiro não resistiu ao pedido, e aceitou. Durante a dança, abraçavam-se, encostavam os seus corpos e se beijavam, muito embora o ritmo da música pedisse movimentos mais soltos.

- Jensen... Tem algum lugar privado por aqui?

- Privado? Podemos subir e...

- Não... Pra ficar só eu e você...

- Jared... – Sorriu para o outro.

- Tem?

- E por que quer um lugar só pra nós dois? – Sabia o motivo, mas queria ouvir de Jared.

- Porque eu não consigo mais ficar perto de você sem poder te tocar como eu quero... – Puxou Jensen e o beijou de novo.

- Bom, aqui tem umas cabines, mas não dão privacidade nenhuma... Vamos embora. Pra minha casa ou pra sua? – Perguntou tocando o queixo do maior.

- Pra sua cama...

- Safado! Vamos nos despedir...


	15. and give my all to you was easy

**Capítulo 14 – ...and give my all to you was easy.**

* * *

Quando estraram no apartamento, Jared respirava pesadamente. Não era por medo, mas por ansiedade. Desde que tivera o primeiro contato íntimo com Jensen, desejava que chegassem ao nível mais alto. Achava que a culpa era sua, que ele fosse desinteressante para o outro. A conversa com Steve, no entanto, lhe deu outra perspectiva e o incentivou a fazer com que Jensen fosse adiante com ele.

Tinha receio do que aconteceria. Durante esse tempo, se informou um pouco sobre como homens transavam e se espantou com muitas coisas que leu e viu. Não tinha ideia de como as coisas ocorreriam entre ele e Jensen, mas, do jeito que fosse, valeria a pena porque era Jensen.

- Sente-se aqui, eu vou buscar algo pra gente beber... – Jensen ordenou.

- O quê? – A pergunta era de indignação.

- Vinho. Quer tinto, branco, rosado?... – Jensen fingiu que não tinha entendido o tom.

- Beber pra quê, Jensen? Foi o que eu quis dizer.

- Teremos a noite toda, Jared... Seus pais não estão em casa, você pode chegar a qualquer hora. – Dizia escolhendo uma garrafa de sua pequena adega.

- Por que você sempre adia tudo?

Jared se levantou e andou em direção ao dono da casa. Abraçou-o por trás e começou a passar as mãos por seu abdômen, por cima de sua camisa.

- Calma, Jared... – Disse Jensen se desvencilhando do abraço. – Eu já achei o nosso vinho.

- Caramba... – Jared bufou e se sentou no sofá.

Jensen riu. Era sempre assim, desde que eles tinham se tocado dentro do quarto pela primeira vez. Jared ficava afoito e queria cada vez mais, e queria rápido. Jensen precisava controla-lo, e se controlar também, caso contrário, a primeira vez do rapaz poderia ser traumatizante. Não queria que fosse assim.

- Você é muito apressado, Jared... Mas sabe de uma coisa? Adoro isso em você...

Repousou a garrafa em sua mesa de centro. Pegou uma taça e a colocou ao lado do vinho. Sob o olhar atento de Jared, tirou o casaco e a camisa, ficando com o peito desnudo. Sentou-se na mesinha, bem de frente para o garoto, e o olhou profundamente.

- Esse aqui é um vinho rosado, de origem francesa. – Abriu a garrafa. – Ele tem essa cor devido ao tipo de procedimento usado na sua elaboração. – Colocou um pouco na taça. – Alguns acham que é a mistura de vinho tinto e vinho branco, mas não é bem isso. Às vezes é, mas não na maioria dos produtos. Entende? – Bebeu de uma vez só o conteúdo da taça.

- Sim... Mas pra quê...

- Calma, eu não terminei de falar. – Pegou a garrafa. – O vinho rosado é feito de uvas tintas, roxas, ou pretas... – Passava a mão fechada na garrafa, do gargalo até o fundo, como se estivesse se masturbando. Jared engolia em seco. – As cascas são tiradas bem rápido do mosto, e por isso, elas ficam com essa cor de cereja. Podem ficar mais claras ou mais escuras, mas nunca adquirem a coloração de um tinto. O resultado é um vinho com textura de branco e sabor de tinto. A junção do delicado e do grosseiro. A mistura perfeita da fragilidade e da força. Entendeu, Jared? – Falou o nome do moreno com um tom mais rouco que o normal.

- Entendi... – Jared estava entorpecido. Jensen sempre o seduzia antes de iniciarem qualquer ato.

- Por isso escolhi esse vinho... Porque ele é como nós dois... Você é a leveza do branco, eu sou a consistência do tinto... Concorda? – Mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Claro...

- Claro... Porque eu tenho razão... Quer provar?

- É bom?

- É uma delícia! E sabe como fica mais gostoso?

- Não...

- Assim...

Sentou-se sobre Jared e tirou a camisa do rapaz. Derramou um pouco do vinho em sua boca, deixando que ele experimentasse primeiro. Após, derramou outro tanto, mas dessa vez o beijou, fazendo com que os dois saboreassem a bebida, em conjunto com o calor de suas línguas. Repetiu isso algumas vezes, deixando que o vinho escorresse pela pele de Jared. Quando percebeu que já tinha um caminho vívido do líquido no corpo do outro, abandonou a garrafa no chão e percorreu a trilha com a sua boca, fazendo o outro se arrepiar. Abriu a calça do mais novo e a retirou completamente, aproveitando para tirar a sua, junto com sua peça intima.

- Você é tão delicioso, Jared...

Apertou o volume do outro com uma das mãos, massageando o local, que já não precisava desse toque para estar pronto. Jared gemia, e tentava tirar a peça de roupa inconveniente que impedia um contato mais direto, mas Jensen não lhe permitia. Continuou o seu movimento até que ele próprio não aguentasse mais. Deixou que Jared terminasse de se despir, e o levou para o quarto, carregando consigo a garrafa de vinho. Acendeu a luz e, sem se preocupar em fechar a porta, deitou o moreno na cama, de bruços.

- Hoje eu vou te ensinar mais uma coisa...

Derramou um pouco de vinho no côncavo das costas de Jared, fazendo com que o outro gemesse devido à sensação da bebida em sua pele quente. Quando Jensen se debruçou sobre ele e começou a lamber o vinho, encostando de leve a ponta de sua língua no seu torso, o moreno achou que fosse desmaiar. Seu desejo estava mais atiçado do que nunca.

Jensen bebeu todo o líquido do corpo de Jared, como se estivesse degustando um prato fino e caro de um dos renomados chefs dos quais era fã. Com a língua e os lábios, foi em direção às nádegas do jovem, beijando, lambendo e mordendo com vontade. Sentia Jared tremer ante os toques. Com dois dedos, começou a roçar a fenda do moreno, com leveza torturante. Jared implorava por algo mais incisivo, mas Jensen fazia que não ouvia. Subia e descia com os dedos no espaço que escondia o ponto mais intimo de Jared, indo desde o cóccix até a região do períneo. Voltou a beijar a pele da área, e sem avisar, enfiou a sua língua no lugar, penetrando o local sem reservas.

Jared nunca esperou algo assim. A língua de Jensen era morna, macia e ágil, e se contorcia por dentro dele de uma forma que o levava a gritar. Apesar das pesquisas que tinha feito, aquilo ele tinha deixado passar. A surpresa da carícia a tornava mais sensual e excitante, fazendo com que ele se inclinasse e se expusesse ainda mais. Jensen continuou o que fazia, não se poupando de ir cada vez mais profundo. Nenhum espaço estava carente de atenção. Jared não pôde aguentar mais e levou uma de suas mãos até o próprio membro, que doía reclamando por alívio. Jensen não parou até perceber que Jared havia sujado os lençóis.

- Essa era a lição de hoje, Jared... – Levantou-se. – Agora seja um bom garoto e venha me dar um pouco de prazer...

- Jensen... Eu quero lhe dar muito prazer, mas não assim... - Virou-se de frente.

- Eu sei que você quer ir até o fim, mas...

- Mas nada! – Sentou-se. – Por favor... Eu preciso...

- Você não sabe se precisa ou não, você nunca fez...

- Jensen! Eu sei bem o que eu quero, e eu quero sentir você... Dentro... – Corou.

- Quer mesmo?

- Desde a primeira vez, aqui nessa cama...

Jensen lambeu os lábios. Não queria mais esperar, também. Só estava aguardando pelo dia em que Jared realmente quisesse aquilo, assim como ele. E esse dia chegou, sem demora. Não saberia até quando masturbações e sexos orais seriam suficientes. Caminhou até seu criado mudo e retirou o tubo de lubrificante. Dispensou os preservativos; achava desnecessário, nessa altura dos acontecimentos. Quando foi andando para a cama, Jared se levantou e se colocou de costas para Jensen, posicionando-se de quatro.

- Quer ficar nessa posição? Não é a melhor pra você...

- Eu li que é uma das preferidas...

- Você leu? – Riu. – Jared, como pode ser tão... Lindamente ingênuo?

- Eu não tinha outra forma de saber...

- Shiiii, não diga mais nada... Deixe-me conduzir tudo a partir de agora, como sempre fizemos...

Deixou que Jared permanecesse na posição que estava. Sem muita sutileza, abriu um pouco mais as suas pernas e passou uma das mãos em suas nádegas, abrindo-as. Inseriu um dedo na intimidade do rapaz, que ainda estava molhada. Enquanto lhe penetrava, acariciava as suas costas, tentando relaxá-lo, mas percebia que o menino estava contraído demais.

- Relaxe, baby... Eu preciso de você relaxado...

Continuou a introduzir o seu dedo, até perceber que outro poderia ser colocado. Jared gemia, e mexia os quadris de forma a tornar tudo mais intenso para si. Jensen percebeu que esses toques estavam fazendo com que o rapaz tivesse uma nova ereção, e admirou a energia do jovem. Mal tinha gozado e já estava pronto para outra. Sorriu e se lembrou de sua própria, que precisava se aliviar logo.

- Deite de frente pra mim...

- Por que?...

- Quero olhar nos seus olhos...

Jared se deitou como foi pedido. Jensen o beijou, e olhando para ele, puxou as suas pernas de maneira a formarem dois arcos, separando-as para que pudesse ficar entre elas.

- Tem certeza?

- Sempre tive.

Passou lubrificante em si mesmo, e, com cuidado, começou a estimular a entrada do mais novo com o seu órgão. Segurava-se nas pernas do moreno, e o encarava. Jared parecia contente com aquela aproximação. Devagar, introduziu a sua glande, sentindo a resistência do corpo do outro, e vendo que ele estranhou o movimento. Deixou que ele se acostumasse, e deitando-se sobre ele, deslizou em seu interior, sem pressa, permitindo que o jovem se acostumasse.

Os olhos de Jared marejaram. A dor que sentiu era um pouco mais forte do que poderia imaginar. Mas não queria parar. Sabia que, depois de um tempo, isso seria prazeroso. Talvez não naquela noite, porém, se nunca iniciasse, jamais teria esse tipo de prazer com Jensen. Precisava ser forte e aguentar o primeiro desconforto, para que tudo ocorresse bem.

Jensen era carinhoso com o rapaz. Enquanto o penetrava, beijava-o e lhe tocava com uma mão, o manipulando com a outra, tentando fazer com que o incômodo fosse o menor possível. Lembrava-se das pouquíssimas vezes em que serviu de passivo, e sabia que poderia ser ruim, se o parceiro ativo não fosse cauteloso.

Conforme se movimentava, o seu corpo necessitava de mais rapidez, e foi com alegria que percebeu que Jared gemia em êxtase. Não era prazer, somente, mas notou que o rapaz começava a gostar do que ocorria. Jensen se permitiu mais força, e em poucos minutos estava gozando, pronunciando o nome de Jared. Não tardou para que o mais jovem gozasse pela segunda vez.

Jensen deitou sobre Jared, após depositar em sua boca um beijo profundo e longo. Acomodou-se sobre ele, e o abraçou. Jared o abraçou de volta, com os olhos embaçados devido às lágrimas. Sentiu dor, no começo, mas no fim, seus olhos molharam devido ao mais genuíno prazer que já sentira. Não se tratava somente de satisfação física. O que acabara de fazer com Jensen o completara, como nada antes fora capaz de fazer.

- Jensen, eu... Foi... Ótimo!

- Pra mim também... Você é incrível, Jared!

Jared começou a acariciar os cabelos loiros de Jensen, roçando os dedos em sua orelha de vez em quando. Achou que não poderia mais adiar os planos de contar a verdade para Jensen. Não fizera por mal, e com certeza Jensen o entenderia. Julgou que aquele era o melhor momento.

- Jensen...

- Hum...

- Eu tenho algo pra te dizer, e não é fácil, nem tem outro jeito de falar, então eu vou ser direto e dizer tudo de uma só vez. Eu menti sobre quem eu sou, mas foi sem querer. Eu não queria enganar você, eu só... Eu faço isso às vezes, porque ser quem eu sou me dá uns problemas. Meu verdadeiro nome é Jared Padalecki, eu sou filho de um dos homens mais ricos da América, e não tenho vinte e um anos, tenho dezoito. Jeffrey não é meu pai, não biológico, mas é como se fosse. Bom, não é meu pai de registro, e a esposa dele não é minha mãe. A minha mãe morreu tem um tempo, e sou só eu e meu pai, e ele quer que eu seja o herdeiro do império dele, por isso que eu trabalho no RH... Jensen... Jensen?

O loiro nem se mexia. Imaginou que estivesse chocado demais. Ergueu a cabeça e viu que Jensen dormia.

- Jensen, você... Dormiu? Ah porra! Quando eu vou arrumar coragem de novo? Cacete, Jensen!

Lamentou-se um pouco antes de dormir também.


	16. Magic has just begun

**_Capítulo 15 – Magic had just begun..._**

* * *

Era cedo quando Jensen acordou. Adormeceu profundamente após o ato. Ele sempre dormia logo, mesmo quando era mais jovem. Abriu os olhos e gastou alguns minutos admirando o rapaz deitado em sua cama, pensando em como tudo aconteceu tão rápido.

Desde que terminara o seu namoro com Justin, há cinco anos, nunca mais tinha se apaixonado. O rompimento tinha sido uma decisão comum, e Jensen não se encantou por mais ninguém. Não por não querer se apaixonar, mas por não ter acontecido mesmo. Enquanto isso, se divertia com rapazes que conhecia por aí, em boates, livrarias, em seu bistrô, onde fosse. Jared era mais um deles. Era. Agora não mais. Aquele moreno bonito e simples, com olhar transparente e jeito impetuoso, tinha ganhado os seus sentimentos. Paixão, atração, fascinação, o que quer que estivesse sentindo, pertencia a Jared.

Levantou-se, realizou as suas atividades matinais, comprou algumas coisas e iniciou o almoço. Só então acordou Jared. O moreno se arrumou e foi para a cozinha, onde Jensen estava finalizando o que preparava.

- O cheiro tá bom... – Jared disse ao se sentar em uma das cadeiras.

- O gosto também... – Jensen virou a cabeça e sorriu para ele. – Você tá se sentindo bem?

- Tô sim... Um pouco incomodado, só... – Falou baixo.

- Com o tempo você acostuma. - Mexeu um pouco mais no conteúdo da panela. - Pronto, o molho chegou no ponto certo! Gosta de espaguete, não? Não fiz nada muito elaborado, molho à bolonhesa e salada verde.

- Pra mim tá muito bom assim! Eu não me importo muito com requinte...

- Ótimo! – Falou Jensen ao arrumar tudo em travessas e colocá-las na mesa. – Agora, os pratos... – Pegou dois em um armário e repousou-os no móvel. – E pra beber...

- Pode ser refrigerante? – Jared perguntou com receio.

- Refrigerante?... Eu não sei se tenho. Eu não bebo refrigerante. Às vezes eu tenho em casa pros amigos, mas não sei se ainda tem... – Abriu a geladeira e constatou existir um estoque de duas latas dentro. – Serve esse? – Mostrou para o outro.

- Serve sim! Por que não bebe refrigerante?

- Porque não traz nada de bom pra saúde, e se eu não me cuidar, fico um velho gordo e cheio de doenças. – Pôs as latas em frente a Jared e pegou uma jarra cheia de gelo, colocando ao lado das latas, junto com um copo.

- Eu adoro refrigerante! Não conseguiria viver sem! – Comentou colocando o líquido em seu copo, acrescentando duas pedras de gelo.

- Me fale sobre isso daqui a dez anos! – Jensen riu, voltando para a mesa com uma garrafa de vinho tinto na mão.

- Você não bebe refrigerante, mas toma muito vinho. Não dá na mesma? – Perguntou enquanto era servido do alimento que Jensen cozinhara.

- Nada a ver! E eu não sou nenhum alcoólatra, Jared. Bebo algumas vezes, durante a semana, e em ocasiões especiais. Vinho não me faz mal. – Sentou-se ao lado do garoto, servindo a si mesmo.

- Desculpe, não quis ofender...

- Não ofendeu. – Puxou o rosto do jovem e o beijou.

Começaram a comer. Durante o almoço, falaram um pouco sobre seus gostos culinários e musicais, entre garfadas, goladas, comentários impensados de Jared e risadas de Jensen.

**...**

- Jensen... – Jared falou após uns minutos de silêncios, durante a lavagem da louça.

- Fala! – Enxaguava os pratos e talheres.

- Ontem... Depois que nós... Você dormiu... – Jared enxugava a louça que o loiro lhe entregava.

- Ah, Jared... Achou insensível da minha parte? Não, não é nada disso. Eu sou de sono fácil.

- Não é isso... É que... Bom... Eu disse uma coisa pra você...

- Eu ouvi. – Jensen se referia ao fato de Jared ter dito que o sexo tinha sido bom. Foram as únicas palavras que ouviu após o ato.

- Ouviu? – Jared se surpreendeu.

- Sim, ouvi. – Jensen sorriu. Jared segurou o ar ao se deparar com aquele sorriso.

- Então... Tá tudo certo? Entre a gente? – Ainda estava um tanto surpreso.

- E por que não estaria? Eu gosto de você, Jared. Não entendo essa sua dúvida. É claro que tá tudo certo!

- É que, depois de tudo... E do que aconteceu...

- Acha que eu iria descartar você depois do que fizemos? - Parou o que fazia para olhar o rapaz. - Depois das sensações que tive com você, não só ontem, mas todos esses dias? – Largou o que tinha em mãos e se aproximou do outro. – Depois de perceber que... Estou muito envolvido com você? Nada nesse mundo me faria deixar você, Jared... – Abraçou-o e o beijou.

- Eu me sinto tão aliviado! – Jared exclamou ao se separarem.

- Você é engraçado. Não sei o que se passa nessa sua cabeça...

- É que eu pensei que quando você soubesse que eu...

- Jared... – Sorriu mais uma vez para o rapaz. – Você fala mais que essa sua boca quente... – Passou os dedos nos lábios do outro.

- Você sabe como me calar... – Segurou os dedos de Jensen e os mordeu, mudando totalmente a sua expressão.

- Esse definitivamente não é o garoto que eu trouxe aqui pela primeira vez... O que aconteceu com você hein? – Parecia divertido.

- Você. _Você_ aconteceu comigo. - Seu tom era de encantamento.

- Eu deveria me sentir culpado por tirar a sua ingenuidade e inocência, mas na verdade, eu me sinto orgulhoso... Vai pro quarto, me espera lá. Tem uma coisinha que eu quero de você...

- E o que é?

- Vai já saber. Me espera lá!

Jared ainda beijou a palma da mão de Jensen antes de sair. Entrou no quarto e se sentou na cama, tocando os lençóis que o recepcionaram durante a noite. Quando Jensen chegou, tinha consigo uma pasta, como se fosse uma espécie de maleta.

- Pronto, a cozinha já está arrumada. Dá uma olhada nisso aqui. – Entregou o pacote para o mais novo.

- O que é? – Perguntou abrindo a pasta. Viu que continha materiais primários de pintura. – Você comprou essas coisas? Quando?

- Enquanto você dormia. Saí pra comprar algumas coisas pra mim, e passei na frente de uma loja que vende esse tipo de material... Sei que é pra crianças, mas... Eu quero ver você desenhando pra mim de novo. Hoje. Agora.

- Jensen, você... – Foi tirando o conteúdo de dentro do objeto. – Quer que eu desenhe você com canetas hidrográficas e gizes de cera? – Riu com graça.

- Eu não devia ter comprado isso, né? Eu devia ter perguntado antes, ter levado você pra escolher... – Falou com embaraço.

- Nada disso... É que não vai ficar tão bonito... - Ponderou. - Tem muito tempo que eu não uso essas coisas, mas faço o desenho pra você. Quer que eu desenhe você aqui dentro do quarto?

- Não, se vai ficar ruim... Podemos deixar pra outro dia. - O loiro tinha ar de arrependimento.

- Não, eu quero fazer! - Jared parecia determinado. - Aqui mesmo?

- Na verdade... Eu queria que você nos desenhasse juntos. Consegue? Na porta do guarda-roupa tem um espelho, eu posso posicionar.

- Eu acho que sim. Já me desenhei algumas vezes, mas usando uma foto de parâmetro.

- Foto, claro! Bem mais fácil! - Gritou divertido. - Vem cá! Eu tiro uma foto nossa, e você usa pra desenhar, com os seus materiais mesmo. Me dá durante a semana.

- Posso fazer as duas coisas; desenho agora, e depois. E não diga que não precisa, porque eu vou fazer mesmo assim.

- Então vem logo aqui!

Quando Jared chegou perto de Jensen, este o abraçou, e, em seguida, posicionou-se em sua frente, sendo abraçado por ele. Tirou a fotografia com o seu celular, transferiu-a para o aparelho do outro, e Jared sentou-se novamente na cama. Sendo observado por Jensen, começou a desenhar, ficando alheio a tudo o que se passava ao seu redor, como lhe era habitual quando se dedicava à sua arte.

Foram horas interessantes para Jensen, ficar ali, admirando o artista. Era a face de Jared mais curiosa. O menino doce, inexperiente, sem papas na língua e ansioso desaparecia completamente. Era um homem que Jensen via quando o observava desenhar. Um homem crescido, maduro, dono de sua razão e centrado.

Pensou que Jared não era tudo o que ele queria. Ele era muito mais do que ele desejava em alguém. Bem mais do que já esperava encontrar. Depois de um tempo, as pessoas deixam de acreditar em amores de contos de fadas. Jensen não foi exceção à regra. Parecia, porém, que tinha sido um erro. Aquele garoto era o seu amor de ficção que tinha virado realidade. Era estranho para um homem de sua idade pensar criancices como essas, mas era exatamente como ele se sentia.

Quando o moreno acabou de reproduzir a foto, olhou para o papel e gargalhou. Tinha ficado mais engraçado que bem feito. Os traços eram bons, mas o material jamais seria. Chamou Jensen e entregou para ele.

- É... Bem que você disse que não ficaria tão bonito. Mas eu gostei. - Falou e repousou um beijo no rosto do artista.

- Pode dizer na minha cara que ficou horrível! - Jared ainda ria.

- Não ficou horrível. Ficou bom, mesmo. Mas tenho certeza que ficará ainda melhor com material de pintura de verdade.

- Eu gostei do que você fez. – Beijou Jensen. – Mesmo você não sabendo muito bem o que fazia.

- Foi um impulso...

- Então... Eu gosto quando você é impulsivo! – Colocou as mãos sob a camisa que Jensen usava.

– Pare com isso... – Afastou as mãos do rapaz. - Eu preciso sair daqui à uma hora, mais ou menos. Tenho que me arrumar ainda. Pode voltar de taxi pra casa? Não se importa?

- Não, tudo bem. – Respondeu se afastando, um pouco desapontado.

- Certo. Eu quero ver você amanhã, na hora do almoço. Como sempre. – Tocou nos cabelos do maior.

- Estarei lá, com certeza.

Ainda tiveram tempo de se beijarem um pouco antes de Jared sair. O moreno estava relaxado e feliz. Achava que tudo estava resolvido, enfim. Jensen sabia quem ele era e não se importou com as pequenas mentiras que inventara. Dali em diante, poderia ter um relacionamento mais completo com o mais velho.

Jensen viu Jared se afastar até sumir. O menino era mais que uma conquista, já tinha certeza. Gostava de estar com ele, e depois do que fizeram, não era capaz de se ver sem o jovem. Isso indicava que um novo nível precisava ser alcançado. Nunca gostou de se enganar, ou de se reprimir. Queria o garoto como namorado. E, se Jared assim também desejasse, namorariam. Seguiu para o seu quarto. Encontraria-se com os amigos, na casa de Christian. Antes, porém, pegaria Mackenzie para que colocassem o bistrô em ordem para o dia seguinte. A irmã ficaria muito feliz de saber que Jensen finalmente estava apaixonado, e que não queria perder a oportunidade.

* * *

**NOTA**: Só para responder a Naty mesmo. =)

Jensen nem é tão velho assim para dormir logo depois de algumas calorias gastas no melhor exercício do mundo! haha Ferrou com tudo. E acabou ferrando de novo, aqui. Essa fic é tão Sessão da Tarde, não sei como vocês gostam dela! Eu confesso que nem eu curto tanto. Acho muito tola. Mas uma tolice vez ou outra me ajuda bastante. Relaxa. xD


	17. we barely touched it

_**Capítulo 16 - ... we barely touched it...**_

* * *

Em casa, Jared foi recepcionado por um Gerard preocupado. Não se incomodava com o filho dormindo fora de casa; o que lhe deixava inquieto era não ter notícias dele. Jared explicou que tinha passado a noite com amigos, e acabou dormindo na residência de um. Pediu desculpas por ter se esquecido de avisar, e foi prontamente perdoado. O Sr. Padalecki amava demais o filho para ficar aborrecido por muito tempo com ele. Não tinha nada demais, afinal. O menino nunca fazia nada extravagante. Era o filho quase perfeito.

- Ah, Jare... – O pai falou quando o menino atingiu o segundo degrau da escada, que levava para o andar onde ficava o seu quarto. - Essas duas próximas semanas você continuará sem motorista. Jeffrey não poderá voltar tão cedo. Nessa noite de sábado a sogra dele faleceu. Ligou pra avisar, e eu dei mais duas semanas de folga pra ele.

- Ela morreu? Caramba... – Jared voltou para perto do pai, na sala de estar. - Talvez eu deva ligar pra ele. Só duas semanas, pai?

- Sim, ligue, ele vai gostar de falar com você. – Gerard sentou-se no sofá. - Eu quis dar um mês, mas ele disse que duas semanas eram mais que suficientes. Não consegui convencê-lo.

- Pode ser que eu consiga. Vou conversar com ele.

O rapaz correu para seu quarto, deitou-se e telefonou para Jeffrey. Conversou com ele por quase uma hora. Não falou nada sobre si, apenas sobre o segundo pai e o momento que estava atravessando. Fez com que Jeffrey aceitasse passar o mês todo de folga. Usou a sua persuasão de filho postiço. Após a ligação, passou o restante do dia fazendo a reprodução da foto para Jensen.

**J2**

No dia seguinte, Jared estava um pouco abatido com a situação de Jeffrey, porém não o bastante para aplacar a ansiedade que sentia por saber que iria encontrar Jensen mais uma vez. Imaginava que a sua relação seria diferente agora. Tinham atingido o nível máximo de um relacionamento casual. Já tinha contado toda a verdade. Jensen tinha dito que nada os separaria. Talvez namorassem. Aí teria um novo problema: apresentar Jensen como seu namorado para o pai. Gerard nunca pareceu ser homofóbico, mas uma coisa é o filho gay do vizinho; outra coisa é um filho gay dentro de casa. Jared achava que teria de enfrentar a fúria do genitor, seguida, talvez, por desprezo, para só então ser aceito. Isso o deixava apreensivo. No entanto, a apreensão era nada quando se lembrava dos inúmeros sentimentos que se manifestavam nele quando estava com Jensen. Valeria a pena arriscar. Cedo ou tarde o pai acostumar-se-ia com a ideia.

Chegou à empresa e pediu para Jake arrumar uma moldura para o seu desenho. Estava muito bem feito. Dedicou todo o seu talento a ele. Empenhou-se ao extremo. Era o primeiro material físico que ele produzia sobre ele mesmo e Jensen. A primeira gravura, feita por ele, dos dois juntos. Tinha que ser perfeito. E, modéstia à parte, jamais desenhara algo tão belo. Era quase um retrato de tão bem construído. Usou os seus melhores materiais. Nada de sulfites, papéis para desenho, lápis especiais. Reproduziu a fotografia em uma tela, pintou com tintas e pincel, como verdadeiros artistas fazem. Desvelou-se na atividade com muita paixão, com enorme desejo, com infinito amor. O melhor para Jensen. Sempre o melhor para ele.

Quando Jake retornou com a pintura já emoldurada, ele contou os acontecimentos para o amigo. Preferia tê-lo feito para Jeffrey, que o conhecia há mais tempo, e o compreendia muito bem, mas Jake era o seu melhor amigo, e, apesar dos comentários muitas vezes impetuosos e descuidados do loiro, nunca o havia condenado, um só minuto que fosse; não se afastou e manteve o carinho sempre dispensado a ele, Jared. Jake era um irmão. E Jared precisava espalhar a sua alegria, senão explodiria.

- Vocês foram até o fim! Jay! – Jake estava surpreso e, ao mesmo tempo, contente. Jared tinha um sorriso incrível nos lábios. O amigo estava feliz.

- Fomos! E foi... Excelente! – O moreno não olhava para o amigo. Estava assinando papéis. Papéis que Jake havia aprontado.

- E... Jay... – Jake tentava escolher as palavras. – Como é?

- Como é? Ah, Jake, faz pra saber! – Jared olhou para o outro divertido.

- Não, assim não! Prefiro ficar na curiosidade! – O loiro comentou, jogando-se para trás na cadeira.

- Não sabe o que perde... – Jared falou sem pensar.

- Eu sei bem o que tô perdendo sim, e sério, passo! – Riu. – Mas eu não tenho nada com isso. Você tá bem feliz. Gosto de te ver contente desse jeito.

- Você é um grande amigo, Jake. Mesmo. O melhor que eu já tive.

- Você que é o melhor amigo que eu já tive. Naquela escola todo mundo me tratava com preconceito, por causa da minha origem. Você nunca fez isso. Sempre me respeitou. Você é diferente desses ricos metidos a besta por aí...

- Tá, para com isso, senão eu vomito! – Jared brincou. – Daqui a pouco é hora de ver o Jensen...

- É... O cara te pegou na veia... – Levantou-se. – Tenho que voltar pra antessala. Tem mais coisa pra fazer. Não sou filho do patrão pra ficar de paixãozinha por aí na hora do serviço...

Não era uma crítica, tampouco um desabafo. Estava aborrecendo o amigo, de propósito. Consequência da intimidade.

- Imbecil! – Jared riu. – Pô, eu já assinei um monte de papel, ainda falta, e você me diz que tem mais coisa? Graças a Deus eu sou o filho do patrão e posso pagar alguém pra fazer isso por mim!

- Vou querer aumento! Sou o melhor amigo do filho do chefe, eu tenho direito a benefícios! – Jake ainda disse antes de sumir.

- Aumento de trabalho, é o que vou te dar!

Jared ainda assinava documentos quando o seu telefone tocou. Não o pessoal, o da empresa. Era seu pai, querendo que eles almoçassem juntos. Aparentemente, a morte da sogra de Jeffrey trouxe à memória o falecimento de sua esposa, e o desejo de ter Jared por perto o tempo todo. Perceber que a mortalidade humana é real traz esse tipo de sentimento. Jared tentou argumentar, mas nada foi capaz de dissuadir o velho Padalecki. Resignado, disse que estaria pronto em meia hora. Tentou falar com Jensen no celular, porém suas duas chamadas não foram atendidas. Ele deveria estar ocupado. Enviou uma mensagem de texto informando que teria de almoçar com o pai, mas que estava mandando o desenho por um amigo. Antes de sair, ensinou para Jake onde ficava o restaurante de Jensen e pediu que ele levasse a pintura até lá.

**...**

Jensen estava realmente ocupado quando Jared ligou. Estava preparando um prato bastante simples e substancioso. Simples, porque seu artista gostava das coisas singelas, e substancioso porque seu moreno gostava muito de comer. Riu ao notar que se referia ao garoto como seu. Não era exatamente uma questão de posse – ao menos, não no sentido torto da palavra. Era demonstração de afeto. Era assim que Jensen amava as pessoas, assimilando-as como suas. Uma característica de sua natureza dominadora. Sua necessidade de dominação sequer beirava a obsessão, mas inegavelmente existia. Não fazia mal nem a ele, e nem ao parceiro. Não era doentio nesse aspecto.

A receita escolhida era sela de carneiro com molho soubise. Cerveja escura do tipo Porter para acompanhar. Jared gostava de cerveja, portanto, deixaria o vinho de lado. O perfume que se espalhava pela cozinha era sem igual. Pôs vida e alegria no preparo, porque era para Jared. Ele também era um artista, sendo a culinária a sua forma de expressão. Sempre empregava no preparo dos alimentos o melhor que cada pessoa merecia. Seu garoto merecia tudo. Teria tudo.

Assim que o carne ficou pronta, destrinchou-a, separando-a do osso. Estava bem rosada por dentro, como deveria estar. Fatiou e recolocou na assadeira, jogando o molho por cima, e cobrindo com parmesão em tiras finas. Em dez minutos, estaria perfeita. Conferiu as horas; Jared já poderia ter chegado. Não estava muito atrasado, mas costumava estar lá por naquele horário. Abriu o freezer e viu que, muito embora tivesse pensado nas cervejas, esqueceu-se de comprá-las. Tirou as vestimentas de cozinha, lavou as mãos, pediu que Richard, um de seus funcionários, tirasse o carneiro do forno em exatos dez minutos, e, vestindo a sua jaqueta de couro e colocando seus óculos de sol, saiu pela porta dos fundos. Precisava correr para comprar a bebida.

**...**

No exato momento em que cruzou a porta traseira, Jake chegou em frente ao local, com o quadro nas mãos. Ficou olhando por um tempo antes de avançar. Estava curiosamente nervoso. Iria conhecer o tal "Jenson", finalmente. O sujeito que tinha virado a cabeça e o coração do seu melhor amigo. Encontrava-se ansioso por conta disso. Respirou fundo e atravessou a rua. Ao chegar, foi recepcionado por uma jovem loira e sorridente.

- Boa tarde! – Ela exclamou.

- Er... Boa tarde. – A moça era bonita. Muito bonita. Ficava tímido na presença de mulheres assim. – Eu... Vim ver o Jenson.

- Quem? – Ela virou a cabeça para o lado.

- Jenson, o dono. Jared, meu amigo, me pediu pra vir aqui, entregar isso a ele. – Mostrou o quadro.

- Ah! – Mackenzie riu. – Você está atrás do Jensen! Bom, não é o primeiro que confunde o nome dele.

- Me desculpe, eu sempre erro o nome mesmo... – Falou com um sorriso acanhado. – Pode chamá-lo, por favor?

- Claro! Da parte de Gerald, certo? – O sorriso ficou ainda mais firme em seu rosto.

- Jared. – Jake corrigiu involuntariamente, ficando vermelho em seguida. - Sim, da parte dele... É que não é Gerald, é Jared. Apesar de ser muito parecido um nome com o outro, não é a mesma coisa. São dois nomes diferentes... Mas se parecem mesmo... Tipo Jenson e... Jensen? – A cada palavra, ficava mais vermelho ainda.

- Ah, sim! Você tem toda a razão, soam iguais, mas são diferentes! Jensen já me ensinou, mas não sei por que eu continuo falando Gerald! – Riu alto. – Você não é o único que confunde nomes aqui! Sente-se, ele já vem!

A moça seguiu para dentro, e Jake se sentou. Tinha feito papel de idiota. Sempre bancava o bobo na presença de mulheres que considerava atraentes. Viu a garota retornar sozinha.

- Jensen saiu, foi comprar alguma coisa pro almoço, não sei o quê. Quer esperar? Não deve demorar. – Falou, solícita como sempre.

- Ah, não... É que eu tenho que deixar isso aqui pra ele. Jared já avisou Jens... – Precisava parar de errar o nome do homem. - Jensen... Posso deixar com você? Entrega pra ele?

- Já precisa ir? Pode almoçar enquanto espera. Posso até lhe fazer companhia, pra você não comer sozinho. O movimento não está tão intenso, dá pra ficar por aqui!

- Não! – A simples insinuação o deixou nervoso. – Quer dizer, não que eu não queira... Seria muito bom almoçar com você, porque é muito bonita... – Olhou para baixo. – Me desculpe, eu não quero parecer rude...

- Se ser rude pra você significa elogiar alguém, então seja rude sempre! – Mackenzie sorriu. O rapaz era engraçado. – Tudo bem, eu fico com isso. Entrego para ele. Como você se chama? – Estendeu os braços.

- É Jake. Me chamo Jake. – Levantou-se e entregou o embrulho para ela. – Então, fique com ele. Eu já vou. Até outro dia.

- Tudo bem. E, a propósito, me chamo Mackenzie. – Deu a mão a ele, sem desfazer o sorriso do rosto. – Você não perguntou, mas quero que saiba.

- Ah, me desculpe, mais uma vez! Não é que eu não quisesse saber, é que... Eu sou meio besta mesmo. Desculpe. – Apertou a mão da moça. – Até mais ver... Mackenzie.

- Até, Jake. Acho que nos veremos um bocado de outras vezes!

Jake sorriu sem graça, e saiu andando. Ao atravessar, ainda tropeçou no próprio calçado. Mackenzie o observou até não enxergá-lo mais, rindo. Entrou no restaurante e colocou o embrulho na entrada da cozinha, pedindo que Richard, o mesmo funcionário abordado por Jensen, avisasse o seu irmão que aquilo tinha sido enviado a ele por seu namorado.

**...**

Assim que Jensen chegou, foi informado de que o assado já estava pronto, e sobre a existência do pacote. Guardou as cervejas e foi direto para o lado de fora. Nada de Jared. Deveria ter chegado. Voltou para o interior do local e pegou o seu celular, a fim de ligar para o rapaz e saber se estava tudo bem. Foi quando viu as duas ligações perdidas do jovem, e a mensagem. Leu-a, e sorriu, um pouco decepcionado. Jared não poderia ir. Discou o número do artista, mas estava fora de área. Respondeu à mensagem, dizendo para que ligasse quando a visse. Queria sair com ele ainda naquele dia.

Pegou o embrulho e o levou até uma espécie de dormitório, que ele usava para descansar. Retirou o papel e olhou para o conteúdo. Seus olhos se iluminaram. Jared tinha feito um trabalho incrível. Se ele não soubesse se tratar de um desenho, diria que era a ampliação da fotografia. Passou os dedos pelo contorno de seus corpos, na tela, como se, assim, pudesse absorver a beleza do que via. Pelo vidro da moldura, ele percebia o brilho de seus próprios olhos, admirando a arte de seu moreno. Seu talento era inquestionável. Sentiu um súbito desejo de estar com ele, o quanto antes. Precisava abraçá-lo logo. Decidiu ir até a casa dele, mesmo sabendo que interromperia um momento familiar. De qualquer maneira, o que tinha a falar para Jared e seu pai o faria parte daquele núcleo.

* * *

**NOTA: **Sela de carneiro é o lombo com osso. Molho soubise é molho bechamel com cebolas. Cerveja escura tipo Portier é uma cerveja espumante à base de malte com tons levemente vermelhos, com notas de café e chocolate, por vezes envelhecida em barris de carvalho, usados anteriormente em uísques.

Naty, o Jensen não ouviu nada, esse velho dorminhoco do inferno! Haha Bom, Padackles reanima até defunto, creio eu! xD


	18. and it found an end

_**Capítulo 17 - ... and it found an end.**_

* * *

Jensen chegou à frente da residência dos Morgan, em sua moto. Estacionou-a e se direcionou até a porta, batendo nela quando a alcançou. Ninguém apareceu. Bateu mais uma vez. Nenhuma resposta. Procurou pela campainha, e, encontrando-a, tocou no botão. Ia sair para aguardar sentado em seu veículo, porém, ouviu a porta se abrir. Virou-se, e se deparou com uma moça baixa e morena. Não tinha ideia de quem poderia ser, mas, afinal, não conhecia a família inteira de Jared. Adiantou-se até ela.

- Boa tarde! – Estendeu a mão para cumprimentar a mulher. - Eu sei que não é uma hora apropriada, mas eu gostaria de falar com Jared. Diga-lhe que é Jensen.

- Boa tarde... – Ela correspondeu ao gesto e balançou a mão de Jensen. – Quer falar com quem?

- Jared. O filho do Sr. Morgan.

- Meu pai não tem nenhum filho com esse nome. Está na casa certa, senhor? – A moça lhe olhou desconfiada.

- Seu... Pai? – Jensen retribuiu o olhar para a garota. Teria ele errado de residência? Não, impossível. Estivera ali mais de uma vez. Poderia chegar à residência de Jared com os olhos vendados. – Seu pai?

- Olha, eu não sei quem é o senhor, nem quem veio procurar, mas meu pai só tem dois filhos, eu e Matthew. Esse outro que o senhor mencionou não existe.

- Deve haver algum engano... – O olhar de Jensen era confuso. Jared disse que não tinha irmãos, que era filho único. Essa garota dizia ser filha do Sr. Morgan, e afirmava não ter nenhum irmão chamado Jared. O que estava acontecendo ali?

- Com certeza, mas não é meu, é seu. – Ela lhe encarava com menos desconfiança, agora. Via que o homem à sua frente estava perdido em pensamentos e perguntas. Nada nele indicava uma ameaça. Resolveu ajudar. – Bom, me diga exatamente quem veio encontrar, e quem é esse tal Morgan que procura, e podemos tentar esclarecer as coisas.

A garota fechou a porta atrás de si, trancando-a, e se encaminhou para um banco existente na varanda. Chamou Jensen para se sentar ao seu lado, e ele a acompanhou.

- Então, me diga. Quem veio procurar?

- Eu vim falar com Jared, filho do Sr. Morgan.

- Hum... Muito bem. Um Sr. Morgan mora aqui, e é meu pai, mas eu garanto que não tenho nenhum irmão chamado Jared. Meu irmão se chama Matthew, como eu disse. É o único que eu tenho. A não ser que meu pai tenha feito besteiras por aí e não saibamos... – Sorriu para tentar clarear as energias ao seu redor.

- Seu pai se chama Jeffrey? Jeffrey Morgan? – Não retribuiu o sorriso.

- Sim, esse é o nome dele. E o meu é Sandra. Sandra Morgan. – Ficou séria. – Isso me diz que você está cinquenta por cento correto em suas suposições.

- Não, não estou supondo nada. Eu conheci um rapaz, que se chama Jared Morgan, e me apresentou esse Jeffrey Morgan como seu pai. Eu vim aqui mais de uma vez. Na primeira, eu apenas vi os pais de Jared na porta. Depois eu falei com o Sr. Morgan. Ele me disse que era pai do Jared.

- Entendo... – Sandra ficou pensativa. De repente, seu rosto se descontraiu. – Espera aí... Jared... Jared é o nome?

- Sim, foi o que eu disse. – Jensen ficou estranhamente alarmado. Algo seria dito, e ele pressentia que não iria gostar.

- Por acaso é um moleque alto, com o cabelo jogado no rosto, fala sem parar, com cara de cachorro pidão...

- Ele mesmo. Alto, moreno, com olhos azuis esverdeados, cabelos castanhos, meio compridos... – Interrompeu o que a moça dizia.

- Ah, sei quem é! É o filho do patrão! – Sandra riu. – Jared não é filho de papai. Bom, não biológico. É como se fosse, se levar em conta o sentimento que eles tem um pelo outro. Mas não, Jared não é meu irmão.

- Como é? - Jensen estava fora de órbita.

- Então, acabei de explicar. Você fez uma grande confusão nessa sua cabeça! – Sandra ainda ria, mas não por achar engraçado. – Meu pai se chama sim Jeffrey Morgan, eu sou filha dele, tem mais um filho, e minha mãe, Samantha. Jared não é parte da família. Meu pai é motorista há anos na casa dos pais do Jared. Viu o garoto nascer e crescer, e, preciso dizer, Jared é mais meu irmão que Matthew, mas não de sangue. Apesar da diferença de idade.

- Hum... – Jensen absorvia as informações lentamente. Não sabia bem o que se passava dentro dele. Anotava tudo mentalmente, mas não aceitava. – Sendo assim... É, eu acho que confundi as coisas... Como é mesmo o sobrenome de Jared?

- Padalecki. Jared Padalecki. É um nome estranho, não? Bom, eu acho. – Sandra comentou.

- É um nome exótico, sem dúvida. – Jensen tentava organizar as ideias. – Me diga... Sandra... É que eu achei que seu pai tivesse dito que era pai de Jared...

- Ah, é bem capaz de ter dito mesmo. Esses dois... Jared faz muito isso, e o meu pai o ajuda. Jared gosta de dizer que é filho do meu pai por aí. Pra testar as pessoas, uma coisa assim. Ele é muito rico...

- Quem é rico?

- Jared. Quer dizer, os pais dele. Ou melhor, o pai. A mãe morreu ano passado.

- O pai é rico? Sei... E ele mora com o pai?

- Claro! Imagina se sairia daquela mansão! Ainda é muito novo... Quer dizer, dezoito anos pra muitos jovens é idade suficiente pra sair de casa, mas conhecendo o pai do Jay, o menino só sai de lá quando morrer.

- Dezoito anos... – Cada vez que a mulher abria a boca, ele sentia um aperto no peito, e algo se estreitar na garganta. - Mas se é tão rico, por que trabalha no setor de RH numa empresa?

- Trabalha, é? – Sandra se surpreendeu. – Não sei... Só se for a empresa da família. Sabe, o sonho do pai do Jay é fazer dele um grande empresário, como ele, mas o menino gosta mesmo é de desenhar. A mãe dele o incentivava muito, mas depois da morte dela... Certeza que o pai forçou o Jay a trabalhar lá! O Sr. Gerard é uma raposa velha...

- Gerard é o nome do pai dele? Gerard Pa... Pada...

- Padalecki. O Jay deve ter mencionado antes, você não conseguiu memorizar. Não o culpo, o nome é péssimo.

- Certamente...

- Olha, eu gostaria de ficar aqui, conversando com você, mas eu tenho umas malas pra terminar de fazer pro meu pai. Ele levou pouca coisa, e vai ficar mais tempo fora. Fora uns documentos... Minha avó faleceu.

- Meus pêsames. – Jensen falou quase automaticamente. – Só uma coisa, por favor... – A moça assentiu. – Você disse que eles fazem testes nas pessoas... Que história é essa?

- Ah, isso... Jay não diz por aí quem ele é de verdade. Sabe, ele primeiro testa a pessoa, pra saber se vale à pena se envolver. O pai o ajuda nisso. É por proteção, por causa da grana dele. Aí, quando ele se sente seguro, ele desfaz as voltas que deu em quem quer que tenha sido. É coisa de garoto.

- Compreendo... Então, quando ele se sente seguro, ele conta a verdade...

- É, isso mesmo. Geralmente não leva muito tempo, em três, quatro dias, ele desfaz o emaranhado. Ele e o pai tem umas coisas bem esquisitas. São muito cúmplices.

- E se ele demora, significa o que?

- Bom... Vocês se conhecem há quanto tempo? - Precisou perguntar. Não queria trazer problemas para Jared.

- Cinco dias. - Jensen mentiu.

- Ah!... Quando ele demora a contar, muitas vezes é porque não confia na pessoa. Eu acho isso muito engraçado neles. Acho idiota, até. Mas Jay é assim mesmo, é meio... Devagar pra idade que tem. Um garoto bem inocente e tolo... Afinal, como ele pode definir se confia ou não em alguém dessa forma?

- Chega a ser ridículo... - Jensen estava mais sério que antes.

- É... - A moça sentiu que tinha falado algo errado. - Eu realmente preciso terminar o que eu estava fazendo. Quer saber mais alguma coisa?

- Não, sei o suficiente, obrigado. Você foi de grande ajuda, Sandra. Muito obrigado por tudo.

- Ótimo! Que bom que esclarecemos as coisas!

- É... Foi muito bom mesmo. Vou ligar para Jared.

Jensen se despediu de Sandra e subiu em sua moto. Partiu para o seu apartamento. Tinha muitas novas informações para assimilar.

**...**

O chef estava na sua cobertura, sentado no parapeito. Tinha uma taça parcialmente cheia de vinho tinto em sua mão direita. Na mão esquerda, um cigarro. O olhar mirava o horizonte, mas não estava perdido. Estava fixo em um ponto neutro, apenas.

Assim que chegou, tomou um banho, se vestiu e subiu para lá, com duas garrafas de vinho e seu laptop. Precisava se inteirar das coisas e pensar. Nesse exato momento, já sabia quem era a família Padalecki. Por acaso, era o grupo proprietário de uma empresa de gêneros alimentícios de excelente qualidade. Jensen gostava da marca, usava no trabalho e em casa. Passou a tentar compreender a teia em que estava preso.

Jared tinha se apresentado a ele como sendo Jared Morgan, e não Jared Padalecki. Até aí, nada demais. Podia entender os motivos do garoto. Não deve ser fácil conquistar amizades verdadeiras sendo rico. Existem muitas pessoas aproveitadoras no mundo. Não poderia julgar essa atitude de Jared.

Depois, seu moreno apresentou a ele pais falsos. Ao que tudo indicava, o tal Sr. Morgan é acostumado a acobertar Jared. Certo. Valeria o embuste no começo. A primeira vez que falou com o sujeito foi pelo telefone. Ele sabia que o senhor do outro lado da linha tinha ficado apreensivo com ele. Jamais tirou a sua razão, afinal, tinha um homem que estava prestes a transar com o seu filho. Ou melhor, com um garoto que ele considera como tal. Aceitável a desconfiança. Mas Jensen foi até ele, conversou com ele. Foi sincero, disse quais eram as suas intenções com o jovem. Talvez não fossem as pretensões mais bonitas que se pode ter, porém, eram genuínas. Fora honesto. Não teria sido boa hora para serem honestos com ele, Jensen, de igual forma?

Nesse momento, as pequenas mentiras já não faziam mais sentido. O Sr. Morgan era um homem maduro para continuar com aquele teatro. Pelo o que poderia ver, isso significava apenas uma coisa: ele, Jensen, não havia passado no teste. Jeffrey Morgan não o tinha aprovado. Poderia conviver com isso, entretanto. Não precisava da permissão de ninguém para ficar com Jared; bastava que o outro o quisesse também. É nesse ponto que tudo desabava para Jensen.

Lembrou-se do que Sandra lhe disse. Jared só se mostra quando se sente seguro, quando se interessa pela pessoa. E faz isso logo. Estavam se vendo tinha um certo tempo. E Jared nunca mencionou nada. Jared tinha dezoito anos, e mesmo depois de ouvir Jensen falar que estava interessado nele, na sala do Sr. Morgan, contou outra mentira; afirmou ter vinte e um anos. Após tudo o que fizeram, toda a intimidade que tiveram, em nenhum momento Jared pensou em ser verdadeiro. Isso doía, porque só poderia indicar um fato: ele não era nada para Jared. Era um homem que estava satisfazendo as suas curiosidades sexuais, apenas. Se Jared sentisse algo por ele, teria dito quem era. Se confiasse nele, teria se exposto. Se se sentisse seguro, teria desarmado o circo. Mas não o fez. Jensen chegou à conclusão que seria lógica a qualquer um: Jared o estava usando, e provavelmente, quando se enjoasse, o largaria. Mesmo após Jensen confessar a ele que estava envolvido. Que jamais o abandonaria. Que nada os separaria. Jared ouviu aquilo e continuou fingindo. Não confiava nele. Achava que ele poderia ser um aproveitador qualquer. Então, manteve a farsa para que, quando se cansasse, pudesse sumir. Era a única explicação razoável.

Não saberia mensurar o que era maior, se a dor de não ser correspondido, de ter sido ludibriado e usado por um garoto, ou de ser traído por quem estava apaixonado. Como pôde ter se enganado tanto quanto a Jared? Não era mau julgador de caráter. Dessa vez, todavia, seu instinto falhou. E, ao visualizar toda a imagem em sua frente, sentia ódio. De Jared, sim, mas muito mais de si mesmo. Não sentia vontade de chorar, mas o desapontamento e a tristeza que sentia eram palpáveis e intensas.

Seu celular tocou. Olhou o visor; era Jared. Deixou que a chamada se perdesse, e colocou o aparelho em modo silencioso. Terminou o seu vinho, e decidiu dormir o restante da tarde. No dia seguinte, procuraria Jared. Tinha muita coisa a dizer.


	19. I broke your heart, and I just let u go

_**Capítulo 18 – I broke your heart, and I just let you go...**_

* * *

Na terça-feira de manhã, Jensen trabalhava desconcentrado. Derrubava coisas, fazia cortes errados, abria a geladeira e o freezer várias vezes por ter se esquecido de pegar tudo o que precisava. Seus funcionários raramente o tinham visto assim.

- Patrão... Tá tudo bem? – Foi Richard quem perguntou. Era o mais antigo de todos, e, muito embora nunca tivesse recebido espaço para ser íntimo, era o que podia chegar mais perto de Jensen com essa finalidade.

- E por que não estaria? É claro que tá tudo bem! – Jensen falou de forma grosseira.

- É que... Parece que o senhor... – Buscava usar as palavras certas. - Não sabe bem o que faz... E todos nós... – Olhou para os outros. – Achamos que talvez o senhor devesse sair um pouco...

- Ah, então é isso! Acham que eu, de repente, não sei fazer o meu trabalho? Que eu, depois de anos de estudo e aprimoramento de técnicas, não tenho ideia do que faço? Quem vocês pensam que são pra achar alguma coisa por mim? Acham que estão em melhor condição que eu? – Estava gritando com os rapazes, e não costumava fazer isso. – Hein? É isso o que acham?

- Desculpe, senhor, foi uma colocação infeliz. Sinto muito. É claro que o senhor é capacitado, e domina muito bem as suas técnicas. Retiro o que disse. – Richard estava assustado com o seu superior. Todos estavam.

- Rapazes, eu... – Passou a mão nos cabelos. – Eu que sinto muito. Não estou num bom dia. Perdoem-me, por favor. Conseguem segurar as pontas sozinhos, certo? – Todos assentiram. – Eu vou sair. Talvez não volte hoje. Continuem fazendo o que sempre fazem, como se eu estivesse presente.

Saiu pela porta da frente. Disse a Mackenzie que não esperasse por ele; tinha coisas sérias a resolver. Atravessou a rua, em busca de um banco. Sentou-se no primeiro que avistou. Respirou fundo, acendeu um cigarro e procurou se acalmar. Tinha ligado para Jared, e marcado com ele para se encontrarem na hora do almoço. Sua intenção era conversar, dizer que já sabia de tudo, e que não queria mais ser brinquedo dele. Assim, anteciparia o inevitável. Jared já conhecia todos os caminhos para se satisfazer com homens. Bonito e atraente como era, arrumaria um substituto num piscar de olhos. Não seria ele, Jensen, a fazer esse papel na vida dele.

Não era ser um estepe que o incomodava. O que lhe corroía era o fato de Jared ter mentido para ele. Se era uma questão de sexo, se era só para ser uma novidade, o rapaz poderia ter dito. Quantas vezes Jensen não usara outros, antes? Seria hipócrita se estivesse magoado por esta razão. Era o que queria com Jared, no começo, afinal. Não enganou Jared um só instante. Quando suas prioridades mudaram, ele se fez claro. Jogou limpo com todos. Jared poderia ter feito o mesmo. Poderia ter dito que era só um garotinho rico em busca de diversão. Jensen o teria entretido, de qualquer maneira. Ser feito de idiotia era algo que não admitia. Isso o irritava profundamente.

Tinha a sua parcela de culpa no ocorrido. Nunca tinha feito muitas perguntas para o garoto. Sempre aceitara o que o rapaz dizia como sendo verdade. Mas não tinha meios para desconfiar. Jared parecia sincero, em todos as vezes que estiveram juntos. Era um rapaz espontâneo, seu jeito era franco. Não; pensando bem, não poderia ter percebido que estava sendo enganado. Ademais, o Sr. Morgan participara daquilo, dando base a tudo. E, mesmo que existissem elementos para que tivesse duvidado de alguma informação, nada eximiria Jared de suas responsabilidades. Algumas mentiras se justificam, no início. Permanecer na mentira, apenas às vezes. E, daquela vez, não era o caso.

Não iria esperar até a hora do almoço. Iria agora mesmo até a empresa, procuraria por Jared, e falaria tudo o que tinha necessidade de dizer. Guardar aquilo o estava sufocando. Terminaria o seu cigarro, depois fumaria mais um, e rumaria para o prédio. Jared disse que o tinha visto de seu local de trabalho, então, sabia que o encontraria em algum lugar ao redor da praça. Pelo nome da empresa, acharia o local.

**...**

Enquanto isso, Jared estava em uma reunião. Jake estava ao seu lado. Seu pai a presidia. Falavam sobre resultados, metas insuficientes, metas atingidas, novas metas. Grego para Jared. O idioma de Jake. Sempre que solicitado, Jared falava alguma coisa, de acordo com as fichas informativas que o seu amigo havia preparado. Após quinze minutos, que pareceram horas de tortura para o moreno, o suplício acabou.

Jared e Jake se levantaram, a fim de retornar à sala da chefia do RH. Tinham certa pressa. Jared queria saber como Jensen tinha recebido o presente. Jake queria falar de Mackenzie; tinha ficado impressionado com a garota. Andavam rápido pelo corredor em direção às escadas, quando ouviram Gerard chamá-los.

- Ei, garotos! Voltem aqui!

Os dois desaceleraram, e fizeram o caminho de retorno ao local onde o Sr. Padalecki os aguardava. Quando chegaram, a primeira coisa que Gerard fez foi abraçar o filho, bem apertado.

- Jare, você foi ótimo na reunião! – Bagunçou os cabelos do filho, fazendo com que as pessoas ao redor rissem, incluindo Jake.

- Pai... Na frente dos outros não... – Afastou do genitor, com vergonha. – As pessoas ficam falando...

- Quem fica falando o quê, Jare? Me diz quem é, pra eu tomar prov...

- Ah, pai, chega! Deixa pra lá! – Falou alto, impedindo o pai de continuar. – Era só isso que o senhor queria, me constranger na frente dos executivos?

- Como você está ranzinza, garoto! – Gerard riu. – Não. Eu quero passar mais tempo com você. Passamos pouco tempo juntos, filho...

- Mas nós já almoçamos juntos ontem... Hoje eu quero almoçar com o Je... – Pigarreou. - Jake! Não é, Jake? Nós sempre almoçamos juntos! – Olhou para o amigo.

- É?... – Olhou de volta para o moreno, que meneou as sobrancelhas. – É! – Virou o rosto para o pai do garoto. – Sempre comemos juntos. Todos os dias. Nos intervalos. Sempre.

- É claro que vocês comem juntos nos intervalos! Em que outro horário seria? Jare é um excelente profissional, e você, menino, não fica atrás! – Bateu no ombro de Jake. - Vamos então gastar umas horinhas juntos, antes do almoço. Que tal, filho?

- Pai, é que tem muito serviço... – Jared jogou o primeiro argumento que lhe ocorreu.

- Então vamos pra sua sala!

- Mas pai...

- O elevador chegou! Vamos logo! – Gerard sorriu para o filho, entrando no transportador. – Venham!

- Então... Vamos, né? – Jared olhou para o loiro, que o acompanhou, desapontado.

Desceram no elevador, apenas os três no interior do espaço. O Sr. Padalecki falava sobre pessoas e fatos que em nada soavam familiares para o filho. Jake, por outro lado, entendia tudo de forma brilhante, e discutia pontos que, para quem gostava daquela vida, certamente seriam interessantes, e denotavam muita inteligência da parte de seu amigo. Jared se limitou a observar. Já tinha pensado, outras vezes, que Jake se daria muito bem naquela área, para a qual ele, Jared, não tinha a menor aptidão. Se conseguisse convencer seu pai, poderia colocar o loiro para administrar tudo em seu lugar. Mas não sugeriria nada agora. Primeiro, iria arrumar a sua vida pessoal. Hoje, no almoço com Jensen, conversaria com ele sobre o relacionamento que tinham, para, só então, definir o seu futuro.

Atingiram o segundo andar da construção, e, animadamente, se instalaram na sala de Jared. Jake ainda ficou por ali por alguns minutos, mas, quando a conversa precisou de privacidade familiar para continuar, ele se retirou, assumindo o seu posto na antessala. Analisava papéis quando foi interrompido por uma voz grave, procurando por Jared.

- O Sr. Padalecki está ocupado no momento. O senhor pode aguardar? – Jake falou, sem erguer os olhos.

- Posso. Mas tem previsão de término, essa reunião? – O homem perguntou, sem se afastar da mesa.

- Na verdade, não senhor. – O assessor levantou os olhos, e quando se deparou com o sujeito que lhe falava, assustou-se.

- O senhor, por acaso, é o Jenson? – Jake questionou, lembrando-se do desenho que mandara emoldurar.

- Jensen. Meu nome é Jensen. Ackles. – O mais velho respondeu. – Me conhece, então?

- Desculpe... Eu sempre erro o seu nome... E sim, eu sei quem é o senhor. – Jake começou. – Jared me mostrou a pintura. É muito bom conhecer o senhor, finalmente! Meu amigo fala muito sobre o senhor!

Jake estendeu a mão para Jensen, que a segurou sem muita vontade.

- Imagino que sim. – Jensen mantinha-se sério. – E pare de me chamar de senhor. Me chame somente de Ackles.

- Sim, se... – Jake limpou a garganta. – Ackles.

- Bom, eu posso ficar aguardando aqui, então? – Jensen apontou para uma poltrona, em frente à mesa de Jake.

- Sim, claro! Na verdade, Jared está com o pai dele, dentro da sala. Acho que não seria muito conveniente entrar agora, eles estão no meio de uma conversa de família, e o Senhor Padalecki não sabe de você...

- Com certeza o pai de Jared não sabe da minha existência. Depois de tanto trabalho pra se encobrir... – Jensen falava para dentro, mas bastante audível. - Deve fazer tudo às escondidas, sempre.

- Como é? – Jake perguntou, achando as palavras do homem muito estranhas. – Do que o senhor está falando? Trabalho pra se encobrir?

- O quanto você conhece Jared, rapaz? – Jensen mudou a direção da conversa.

- Muito. – Jake respondeu quase instantaneamente. - Ele é meu melhor amigo!

- Então você sabe o tipo de relacionamento que tenho com ele.

- Sei, sim. Ele me contou.

- Me diz uma coisa, então... Seu nome é?... – Jensen procurou enxergar o crachá do outro, mas sem sucesso.

- Abel, Jake. Mas pode me chamar só de Jake mesmo!

- Jake... Tudo bem, Jake. – Jensen suspirou antes de falar o restante. - O que eu represento pra ele?

- Como?

- Você sabe como! – Falou com impaciência. - O que eu significo pra ele?

- Bom, é... Eu acho que devia perguntar a ele, entende?... Isso é bem pessoal...

- Mas agora estou perguntando a você. Me diga.

- Então, tá. Ele... Bem... Está completamente encantado com o senhor...

- Você, pode usar você. – Jensen disse com a voz seca. – Encantado... Com o quê, exatamente?

- É que tudo é bem novo pra ele, e ele fica em êxtase!

- Entendo... – Jensen pensou no significado daquelas palavras. Estava internalizando tudo de forma equivocada. – Encantado... É a melhor palavra que você pode encontrar?

- Acho que sim... Mas Jared pode dizer melhor, basta que o Sr. Padal...

A porta da sala se abriu e pai e filho saíram de dentro. Quando Jared viu Jensen sentado à mesa de Jake, petrificou de espanto. Não esperava ver o loiro ali. Eles tinham combinado no restaurante, e dali a algumas horas.

Assim que avistou Jared, Jensen se levantou, colocando as mãos em seus bolsos. Olhou para o pai do garoto, com o olhar severo, de acordo com o seu espírito. Desviou novamente o olhar para o mais jovem. Tirou uma das mãos de onde acabara de colocar, e a passou pelo rosto, alisando vagarosamente a barba.

- Jared, já acabou a sua reunião? – Jensen perguntou, sem rodeios, como lhe era de costume.

- Eu... Não era reunião... Eu estava... – Jared gaguejava. A situação era absurda demais para ele.

- O senhor, quem é? – Gerard olhou para o loiro, incomodado com o jeito que ele se direcionou para o menino, e, mais ainda, com a reação de Jared.

- Perdão, não me apresentei. O senhor deve ser o Sr. Padalecki, pai de Jared. – Deu a mão para o sujeito. – Eu me chamo Jensen Ackles.

- Sim, sou eu mesmo! – Gerard balançou a mão que lhe foi oferecida. – Trabalha aqui, Sr. Ackles? É que são muitos funcionários, e eu nunca sei quem é quem...

- Não, na verdade eu sou amigo do seu filho. – Jensen olhava para Jared agora, que se mantinha impassível.

- Amigo de Jare? – Gerard virou-se para o moreno. - Eu achei que conhecesse todos os seus amigos, filho...

Jared não sabia muito bem como agir. Ser pego de surpresa lhe tirou toda e qualquer capacidade de raciocínio rápido. O olhar de Jensen sobre si era muito estranho. Parecia zangado com ele, por algum motivo. Pior que isso; parecia magoado, triste. Não imaginava o que de errado poderia ter feito para entristecer Jensen. Tudo estava bem entre eles.

- Então, Jare... – Gerard falou novamente, tirando o mais jovem de seu estado de transe. – Quem é ele?

- Ele... – Jared balbuciou, sob o olhar penetrante do outro.

- Jared, tem algumas coisas que precisamos resolver! – Jake se colocou ao lado do amigo, intrometendo-se, numa tentativa desesperada de desfazer o que estava armado ali. - Por que vocês todos não nos deixam a sós pra vermos isso?

- Faremos isso, com certeza! – Gerard respondeu, com certa tensão na voz. – Mas, antes, Jare, esse senhor e eu vamos conversar um pouco. Sempre faço questão de conhecer os amigos do meu filho.

- Com todo o respeito, senhor, eu posso esperar. Posso deixar pra falar com seu filho depois. Não é nada muito urgente. E, com o senhor, falo numa outra oportunidade, depois de falar com o garoto. – Jensen falou rápido. - Perdoe-me mais uma vez, é que o assunto é pessoal, algo somente entre eu e Jared.

- Eu não tô pedindo nada demais aqui! Eu só quero saber de onde vocês se conhecem! – Gerard encarou o filho. Não estava gostando do jeito de falar daquele loiro. – Quem é ele, Jared?

- Ele é... Ninguém importante, pai. – Não era o que Jared queria dizer, mas não poderia abrir tudo, assim, de uma vez só, tão repentinamente. E seus pensamentos não conseguiam se organizar para que pudesse conceber uma resposta satisfatória para o pai. – É um cara que eu desenhei, só isso.

O mais novo olhou para Jensen, em busca de apoio e compreensão. Jensen havia de entender que ele não poderia explicar de outra forma, naquele momento. No lugar disso, ele viu o loiro abaixar a cabeça, sorrindo de forma estranha. Quase como derrotado. Em seguida, Jensen a ergueu, e seus olhos carregavam algo sombrio e indefinível.

- Ah, você é modelo, então, Sr. Ackles? – O Padalecki mais idoso perguntou.

- Não senhor. Eu sou exatamente o que seu filho disse. Ninguém importante. Só um sujeito que ele desenhou. – Jensen falou fitando Jared.

A forma como Jensen disse isso deixou Jared arrasado. O sorriso estranho, e o olhar baço, ainda estavam em seu rosto. Ele tinha dito besteira, bem sabia. Precisava consertar. Naquele instante. Mas falar o que devia ser dito, ali, traria problemas com o seu pai. Ao contrário de Jensen, Gerard ignorava tudo. Se ele dissesse que Jensen era muito mais que importante na sua vida, ele teria que explicar toda a história, desde o começo. Seria demais para o pai suportar, de supetão. Já com Jensen, poderia resolver depois. Ele compreenderia, dadas as circunstâncias, da mesma forma que entendeu o fato de Jared ter mentido. Mesmo assim, com todas as justificativas que criara, o semblante de Jensen ainda o estava matando aos poucos.

- Viu, Sr. Ackles? Não foi tão difícil assim! Agora eu sei quem é o senhor! – Gerard estendeu a mão, e Jensen a apertou, polidamente. – Mas eu quero conhecê-lo melhor, sem dúvida. Pela forma como fala com Jared, parece ter intimidade com ele.

- Talvez um dia o senhor saiba o quanto de intimidade tivemos, mas eu creio que nunca saberá. Agora, preciso ir. – Virou-se para o amigo de Jared, que ainda estava ao lado do moreno. – Adeus, Jake. – Tornou a olhar para Gerard. – Adeus, senhor. – Olhou para o moreno. – Adeus, Jared. Não estarei disponível pro almoço hoje.

Jensen não esperou respostas. Deu as costas ao grupo, e partiu para as escadas, por onde subira. Não esperava que Jared o apresentasse como a sua nova aventura sexual, mas ouvir o moreno dizer que ele não era ninguém importante foi além do que parecia necessário. Jared poderia ter usado outra palavra, mas, se aquela foi a primeira que lhe veio à cabeça, certamente era por ser verdade.

Jared ainda quis ir atrás dele. Seu instinto dizia que Jensen precisava de mais atenção do que qualquer outra coisa que pudesse se apresentar a ele, naquele momento. Mas o seu pai queria dar uma volta com ele antes do almoço, e não abriu mão disso, quando Jared pediu para ir falar com o _amigo._ Então, Jared deixou Jensen ir. Conversaria com ele mais tarde.

* * *

**NOTA:** Gente, perdão pela demora na postagem. Ainda hoje, deve aparecer mais um capítulo.

Respostas aos reviews:

Naty: Olha, não era para parecer dramático, mas também não foi idealizado para parecer cômico! Haha essa fic não tem nada de emoção forte, não nasceu para isso. Talvez esse Jensen seja mesmo exagerado. Bom, eu o acho, na verdade, muito impulsivo e precipitado, quando o assunto é o coração. O que ele tem de decidido, ele tem de besta, nesse quesito. É afoito demais. Toma decisões baseado na raiva, na angústia do momento. Parece muito maduro, mas precisa crescer um pouquinho mais. xD

Rujilaj2: Não seria fic de Sessão da Tarde se esses dois pestinhas não se metessem em altas aventuras! Hahaha Mas é tudo falta de comunicação. Isso se resolve rapidinho.


	20. Our breakup was our strange restart

_**Capítulo 19 – Our breakup was our strange restart.**_

* * *

Um mês e meio se passou desde que Jensen se despediu de Jared, dentro da empresa. Logo após o ocorrido, ele se desligou completamente do moreno. Não atendeu telefonemas. Não saiu para falar com ele, quando ele foi ao restaurante, e não abriu a porta, quando o rapaz foi até o seu apartamento. As tentativas de Jared duraram três dias. A partir do quarto, não teve mais notícia nenhuma do seu artista. Para ser mais fiel à realidade, ele sequer procurou saber dele.

Não era o que desejava fazer, de fato. Não tinha vontade de ignorar o rapaz. Estava apaixonado, e não era diferente dos outros mortais que se encontravam na mesma situação. Precisava de Jared o tempo inteiro. No entanto, o seu orgulho, e sua teimosia, não o permitiam passar por cima de tudo o que tomou como sendo verdade. Após uma semana sentindo o desejo quase incontrolável de sair para procurar o jovem, decidiu viajar, antes que cedesse.

Sob os protestos de todos os amigos, e de sua irmã, ele foi para Malibu. Adorava Los Angeles. A região escolhida, que fica de frente para o mar, além de linda, tinha poder curativo para Jensen. Desde que a visitou pela primeira vez, usava a paisagem ensolarada para esquecer as suas mazelas. Era o que faria. Nas areias daquelas praias, deitaria as lembranças de seu moreno, esperando que as ondas as levassem. Colocou em sua cabeça que era o melhor a fazer, e nunca fora de seguir outra direção a não ser a imposta por si mesmo.

Hoje era o seu dia de regresso. Não estava _curado _de sua paixão, mas sentia-se forte para seguir em frente, sem precisar de Jared. Assim que conseguiu pegar a sua bagagem, saiu pelo portão de desembarque, onde pôde avistar Mackenzie, de mãos dadas com um jovem, que ele reconheceu após alguns passos. Era Jake, o amigo de Jared, que ele conheceu na empresa. Tão logo a sua irmão o viu, correu em sua direção.

- Jen! – Abraçou o irmão. – Fez boa viagem?

- Excelente! – Jensen beijou a testa da moça. – O que ele faz aqui? – Apontou para Jake. - Veio a mando de Jared?

- Não seja egocêntrico! Não tem relação direta com você! – A garota sorriu. Passaram a caminhar novamente. – Bom, Jenny... Enquanto você esteve fora, eu e ele... Começamos a nos ver. Ele ia por lá, pelo bistrô, e as conversas eram agradáveis, sabe?

- Sei... – Jensen falou desconfiado. – Estão namorando, então?

- Não, claro que não! Estamos nos conhecendo... Saindo... E, Jen, por favor, seja educado com ele. Ele e Jared são amigos, e sei que você não quer ouvir falar do garoto, mas...

- Pelo o que me toma, Mackie? – Jensen falou de forma repreensiva. – Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. Basta que ele não mencione Jared, e estaremos bem.

- Mas, Jensen... Tem umas coisas que você precisa saber...

- Não tem nada que eu precise saber, Mackie. Pare com essa história. Você me azucrinou todo o período das férias com essa conversa. Agora chega.

Jensen falou severamente, e a garota parou de argumentar. Algumas coisas aconteceram enquanto Jensen esteve viajando. Além disso, o loiro estava completamente equivocado em suas suposições. Mas Mackenzie conhecia muito bem o irmão mais velho. Quanto mais se tentasse introduzir o assunto sem a sua vontade, mais arredio ele ficaria. Precisava de sutileza para lidar com ele. Um dia Jensen saberia de tudo. Ela só esperava que não fosse tarde demais.

Chegaram perto de Jake, e seguiram todas as formalidades. Jensen conversou um pouco com o garoto, e, logo após, o rapaz levou os dois para o apartamento do loiro, em seu veículo de segunda mão. Deixou-os na frente do prédio, e partiu. Tinha que trabalhar, não podia perder mais tempo.

** ... **

Quando chegou em sua casa, Jensen foi surpreendido por uma espécie de festa, na sua cobertura. Seus amigos mais íntimos prepararam a recepção de boas vindas. O loiro tinha poucos amigos, mas os que possuía eram de valor inestimável. E todos adoravam uma boa farra; tudo era motivo para que se reunissem e comemorassem.

Christian tinha cuidado da comida. Tom e Clif, da decoração e das músicas. Steve e sua esposa tinham arrumado as melhores garrafas de vinho. Tudo estava incrivelmente bem acertado, e dentro do gosto de Jensen. O dono do local ficou um pouco com os _convidados _e, quando se sentiu cansado demais para continuar, pediu licença por alguns instantes. Precisava tomar banho, trocar de roupa, talvez se deitar um pouco.

Desceu para o seu quarto. Lá, se despiu rapidamente, e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Passou longos minutos deixando a água cair sobre sua pele. Somente após estar bastante molhado prosseguiu com o banho. Saiu do box, enxugou-se, foi para o quarto e vestiu as peças mais confortáveis que encontrou. Sentou-se em sua cama, que estava com lençóis limpos, e devidamente arrumados; graças à sua irmãzinha, que ficou cuidando de tudo para ele, em sua ausência.

Colocou as pernas para cima, e começou a massageá-las, desde os joelhos, até a ponta dos pés. Não eram muitas horas de voo desde Malibu até a cidade onde morava, mas, ainda assim, era um tempo considerável com as pernas arriadas. A viagem deixava os membros inferiores de qualquer um em estado deplorável. Fazia isso, quando seus olhos pousaram sobre um embrulho, encostado em seu guarda-roupa. Imediatamente, seu coração deu um salto.

Era o retrato pintado por Jared. Ele tinha levado para casa, no mesmo dia em que tinha falado com o rapaz pela última vez. A sua intenção era tirá-lo do alcance de sua vista, deixar na casa de um de seus amigos, devolvê-lo, ou até mesmo jogá-lo fora. Mas, em todas as vezes em que tocou na moldura, e olhou a pintura, não teve coragem de ir adiante. Só de visualizar o pacote, sentiu falta de seu moreno. A saudade era dilacerante. Doía e bloqueava a sua respiração.

Parou o que fazia em si mesmo, e se levantou, seguindo em direção ao quadro. Tirou o papel que o cobria, levando-o para a cama. Novamente se sentou, e repousou o objeto diante de si. Jared tinha feito um trabalho fantástico. Lembrava-se com clareza da imagem original, apesar de tê-la deletado de seu arquivo. Os traços eram precisos. As cores usadas para pintar os tons de pele, dos cabelos, dos olhos, e das roupas eram de perfeito caimento. Jensen não entendia muito de arte, mas tinha certeza de que as técnicas usadas ali eram de cunho profissional. Isso impressionava o loiro, afinal, até onde sabia, Jared jamais estudara para tanto.

- Sonhando acordado, amigo?

Jensen saiu de seus pensamentos. Olhou para a porta, e viu Tom escorado nela, o observando.

- Eu não sonho acordado, Tom. – Jensen respondeu. – Faz tempo que está aí?

- Acabei de abrir a porta. Pra mim, parecia que sonhava... – Tom chegou mais perto dele, e se sentou ao seu lado. Olhou para o desenho. – Esse é o último desenho que ele fez de você, não?

- Ele fez de nós dois. – Jensen retrucou, retornando para o seu estado contemplativo. – Sim, é o último.

- Muito bonito. O rapaz tem domínio do que faz.

- Ele tem, mesmo. É talentoso. – O loiro comentou, com clara saudade na voz. - Isso tudo é resultado do talento dele. Sabe que ele nunca estudou?

- É mesmo? – Tom perguntou entusiasmado, mesmo sabendo anteriormente do fato. Tentava animar o outro. - Incrível!

- Espetacular, não é? – A voz de Jensen, agora, era um som triste.

- É... – Tom percebeu o que o amigo sentia. – Como você está, Jensen?

- Me recuperando.

- De que, exatamente? – O moreno perguntou, com calma.

- De tudo o que aconteceu! – A resposta foi áspera.

- E o que foi que aconteceu?

- Ora, você sabe, Tom!

- Não, eu não sei.

- Como não? – Jensen se indignou com aquilo. - Pare de agir assim! Você também quer que eu reconsidere? Que eu assuma que estou errado, quando eu não estou?

- Não, Jensen, não quero que assuma nada que não seja sua responsabilidade. Quero que veja as coisas como elas realmente são. Me diz, o que foi que aconteceu?

Tom estava se preparando para conversar com o amigo. Precisava começar pelas beiradas. Caso contrário, mais uma vez, seria uma tentativa infrutífera.

- Tom... Eu... Jared me usou, foi isso. Ele brincou comigo, ele mentiu pra mim. Eu não era nada na vida dele, Tom!

- Ah, é? E quem foi que lhe disse isso? Jared falou essas coisas pra você?

- Claro que não! Não de forma direta...

- Quem foi, então?

- Ah... Ninguém! Todo mundo! E nem precisava! Tudo ficou muito claro!

- Como assim, claro?

- Tom, pelo amor de Deus! Você sabe que eu falei com a filha do Morgan, sabe o que ela me disse. E, depois, eu fui falar com Jared, na empresa do pai dele, e ele disse que eu não era ninguém quando o homem perguntou quem eu era. Eu conversei com você sobre isso, antes de viajar!

- Verdade, você falou, mas não conversamos sobre isso. Naquele dia, você estava com a cabeça quente demais pra ter uma conversa de verdade. Eu só ouvi. Agora, eu vou falar, e você vai me escutar, certo?

- Tom, não tem mais nada a...

- Certo, Jensen?

- OK, você venceu! Comece!

- Obrigado. – Tom falou com calma, sem se alterar. – Vamos revisar tudo, passo a passo. Me acompanha?

- Se faz questão...

- Sim, faço. Vamos lá. Responda só o que eu perguntar, ok?

- OK.

- Temos um acordo. – Tom começou o seu argumento. - Você conheceu Jared no seu bistrô, onde ele coincidentemente foi almoçar. Nesse momento, você viu que ele tinha desenhado você. Se encheu de tesão pelo menino, e começou a seduzi-lo. Estava disposto a levá-lo para a sua cama, e não poupou o uso de seu charme pra cima dele. Então, um dia, você conseguiu o que queria. Daí, quis mais. E continuou saindo com ele. Conheceu o _pai _dele, e disse que não queria nada sério com o rapaz. Mesmo assim, ele deixou você sair com o moleque, e Jared, ouvindo isso, aceitou sair com você. Você o levou pra boate, e, de lá, o trouxe pra cá. Até aqui, tudo certo?

- Eu não sei pra quê você tá fazendo isso...

- Tudo certo ou não?

- Sim.

- Ótimo. O que aconteceu aqui?

- Ah, Tom... Nós transamos. Eu já disse isso.

- Sim, mas nós estamos reconstituindo os fatos. Vocês fizeram sexo. Nunca tinham feito antes, não é?

- É.

- Era a primeira vez dele com um homem, confere?

- Confere.

- E ele deixou você fazer o que teve vontade, não deixou?

- Sim. Onde você quer chegar?

- Preste atenção, apenas. Ele, um rapaz que nunca tinha estado com homens antes, se deixou levar por você, ao ponto de lhe permitir fazer qualquer coisa.

- Ele estava curioso...

- Cala a boca e me ouve! Quero que preste muita atenção, e só fale quando solicitado!

- Certo, certo...

- Depois disso, ele pintou esse quadro aqui pra você. Usou técnicas incríveis, mandou emoldurar, e mandou entregar a você. Não foi isso?

- Foi.

- Pois é. Aí, você viu o quadro, e teve um impulso de falar com ele, na mesma hora. Foi até a casa do então pai dele, e falou com a filha do sujeito. Ela lhe contou uma porção de coisas pessoais, mesmo não te conhecendo. Você descobre umas coisas ruins, e por causa disso, você decidiu terminar tudo com o menino, pelo qual você está claramente apaixonado. Até aqui, acertei?

- Acertou.

- Você vai, no dia seguinte, até a empresa do verdadeiro pai do Jared, e, na frente do homem, o aborda. Jared, então, diz que você não é ninguém importante para ele, em resposta ao pai dele. E você conclui que é isso mesmo, que foi usado, não fala mais com o garoto, e some por quase dois meses. Fim da história, não é?

- Irrelevante você ter resumido todos os fatos.

- O caralho que é irrelevante! Agora, eu quero que você faça um exercício comigo. Eu sei que dentro de você existe um homem inteligente. O que está errado nisso tudo?

- Nada, Tom.

- Nada?

- Absolutamente nada.

- Olha, Jensen, você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas é muito tapado! As coisas me parecem muito claras! Mas eu te amo, e, por isso, vou te ajudar. Analise comigo fato por fato, tudo bem?

- Mas o que precisa ser relativizado ainda?

- Não tô com muita paciência, então vou ser objetivo. Conforme eu for falando, você vai raciocinando aí nessa sua cabeça de pedra.

Tom assumiu, nesse instante, uma entonação mais enérgica. Precisava que Jensen visse a figura como um todo, e não parte dela.

- Um menino de dezoito anos é forçado pelo pai a trabalhar em algo que ele não quer. Olhando pela janela de seu escritório, ele vê um sujeito sentado, e resolve desenhá-lo. No dia seguinte, ele conhece essa pessoa, numa coincidência divina. O homem do desenho, bem mais velho e experiente que ele, joga todas as suas armas de sedução no rapaz, e o deixa encantado. Obtêm do garoto todas as liberdades de que precisa para se satisfazer. Um menino que, até então, nunca tinha se envolvido com ninguém do mesmo sexo, se deixa beijar, tocar, e permite que seu corpo seja usado como o outro deseja. Então, ele faz um desenho do casal, e, pelo o que se nota, se dedica de corpo e alma a ele, e manda o presente, numa moldura perfeita. Isso tudo, pra mim, é indicativo de paixão.

- Não tem como você...

- Presta atenção, não acabei. Quando ele é abordado pelo homem com quem está se relacionando, na frente de seu pai, que o força a viver de um jeito que ele não quer, o garoto responde a primeira coisa que lhe vem à cabeça, provavelmente pra não se enrascar com o pai, que é um sujeito opressor, de acordo com o que a tal garota lhe falou. Ao ter a chance, ele tenta falar com o outro sujeito, que lhe rejeita todas as vezes, sem parar pra ouvir o que ele teria a dizer. Um dia, o rapaz some, e o outro viaja. O que você conclui disso tudo?

- Você está supondo coisas, Tom. Não tem como saber, só pelas informações que você tem, o que de fato aconteceu.

- Isso, Jensen! Eu sabia que perceberia! – O moreno falou com tom vitorioso. - O ponto é esse mesmo! Você supôs as coisas, amigo!

- Não, eu não supus nada! Tudo aponta pra verdade, que é a de que Jared me enganou!

- Não, Jensen, não é assim que me parece. Tudo o que eu vejo é um garoto que, por receio, mentiu no começo, se envolveu com você, e se apaixonou. Um menino que, por alguma razão, que ele com certeza pode explicar, não conseguiu desfazer tudo. Um rapaz que se assustou quando o viu na empresa da família, e teve medo de causar problemas com o pai, que o oprime em tudo, e, por isso, disse o que achou necessário falar naquele momento. Não parece possível isso?

- Sim, é bem possível. - Jensen ouvia com atenção. Estava analisando os fatos pela perspectiva de Jared pela primeira vez. Tom continuou falando.

- Vejo, também, que do outro lado, tem um homem cabeça dura, precipitado, arrogante e orgulhoso, que ao invés de tentar conversar com o garoto pelo qual se diz apaixonado, o afastou e o demonizou. O homem, que deveria ser maduro pra idade que tem, se comportou feito uma criança, e teve a audácia de exigir de um jovem, de apenas dezoito anos, que tivesse a maturidade que ele mesmo nunca demonstrou possuir. E, por isso, ferrou com tudo. Essa é a conclusão a qual chego. O que me diz dela?

Jensen ficou em silêncio. As palavras de seu amigo tinham muito sentido. De fato, ele agiu daquela forma. Levado pela raiva, mágoa, ou o que quer que fosse, não raciocinou como deveria. Fez tempestade em copo d'água.

- Você pode ter razão.

- Concordo. - Tom suspirou aliviado. - Sabe, Jen... Eu posso até estar errado, e você, certo, mas não tem como ter certeza de nada sem conversar com o Jared, cara.

- É... – Jensen encarou Tom. - Acha que eu devo ir atrás dele?

- Se eu acho? Jensen, eu tenho certeza! Ele foi o único que você não ouviu, e é o único para o qual deveria ter dado ouvidos! Você devia ir atrás dele agora mesmo!

- Agora?

- Sim!

- Eu não sei como encontrá-lo...

- Ligue.

- Eu apaguei o número dele...

- Claro! – Tom bufou. - Vá até a empresa, então!

- Não... – Jensen pensou um pouco antes de falar algo. - Eu vou à casa do Sr. Morgan. Ele me colocará em contato com o Jared.

- Vá, se assim for melhor. Resolva-se com ele. – Tom bateu no ombro do amigo.

- Vou. Agora mesmo! – O loiro se levantou. - Obrigado, Tom!

- Não precisa agradecer! Se não é pra isso que servem os amigos! Corre!

Jensen pegou sua carteira, a chave de sua moto, e saiu do quarto. Tom o observou partir, e voltou para a festa. Pelo pouco que sabia dos acontecimentos, estava certo de que Jensen tinha estragado tudo. Torcia para Jared ser tão idiota e impulsivo quanto a sua idade permitia. Caso contrário, Jensen não se perdoaria jamais.

* * *

**NOTA: **Então, nem foi no mesmo dia! Chega de dar prazos para vocês, eu não cumpro!

Só para constar, a cidade escolhida é Malibu porque eu estava ouvindo Hole quando escrevi o capítulo. Acho que deviam ouvir também, ao menos essa música. xD

Bom, a próxima postagem, muito provavelmente, vai ser a última dessa fic. Não tem mais o que esticar, e eu não quero mais ficar guardando o que tem aqui. Espero que eu consiga não demorar. Não sei como é que se procede nesse meio quando se vai terminar uma fic, se é de praxe avisar ou não, mas estou avisando.

O capítulo ficou um pouco maior que o normal. Acho que isso é comum quando se chega perto do final. Aviso que os próximos serão capítulos longos e tediosos. Muitos diálogos. Todos os que faltaram lá trás. Aguentem, se me amam! haha

Naty o Jensen, além de cabeça dura, é um homem bastante egoísta. Mas eu prefiro assim. Não gosto de heróis muito perfeitos. xD


	21. I had some dog days

_**Capítulo 20 – I had some dog days...**_

* * *

Jensen chegou à casa dos Morgan bastante rápido. Normalmente, já dirigia com pressa; nesse dia, estava ainda mais apressado. Estacionou como achou conveniente, tirou o capacete, guardou-o e arrumou os cabelos e barba. Olhou fixamente para a porta antes de dar qualquer passo. Estava tentando ficar calmo para falar com o Sr. Morgan. Não queria cometer excessos, nem falar bobagens.

Caminhou em direção à porta, e tocou a campainha. Dois minutos depois, uma jovem senhora apareceu, abrindo a porta parcialmente. Ela olhava para Jensen pela fresta, por baixo da corrente que protegia a entrada de uma invasão.

- Pois não?

- Boa tarde, senhora. Eu vim falar com o Sr. Morgan, ele está?

- Da parte de quem?

- Jensen Ackles. Ele deve se lembrar de mim. Caso não lembre, diga a ele que é o amigo de Jared.

- Um momento.

A senhora fechou a porta, e Jensen ouviu que ela caminhou para o interior da residência. Ficou de pé, onde estava, aguardando pela resposta. Muito mais rápido do que supunha, ouviu o barulho da corrente de segurança, e a porta foi aberta para ele.

- Pode entrar, senhor. Aguarde pelo meu esposo aqui, na sala. Ele descerá em instantes. Gosta de café ou chá, senhor Ackles?

- Obrigado. – Jensen respondeu ao entrar. – Gosto dos dois, mas não precisa se incomodar por minha causa.

- Não é incômodo, e nem é por sua causa. – A senhora sorriu para o loiro, enquanto ele se sentava. – Eu já estava esquentando a água. Ia fazer um chá para mim e Jeff. Então, prefere chá ou café?

- O que a senhora estiver preparando, para mim será ideal. – Jensen sorriu de volta. – Obrigado, novamente.

- Não por isso, senhor. Eu vou para a cozinha. Qualquer coisa, me chame. Eu me chamo Samantha, sou a esposa de Jeff. – Caminhou até o rapaz e estendeu a mão.

- Encantado, senhora. – Jensen se levantou e apertou a mão da mulher.

Jensen sentou-se e, após a senhora sumir por uma entrada, esfregou as mãos nos joelhos. Estava nervoso e ansioso. Tinha, ainda, medo. Não sabia o que o aguardava. Estava prestes a confirmar as suas conclusões, ou perceber que cometeu um engano. As duas opções eram ruins. Preferia, contudo, a segunda delas. Assim, teria chances maiores de reverter o quadro em seu favor. O Sr. Morgan apareceu no topo das escadas, e as desceu muito tranquilamente. Caminhou até a poltrona que ficava em frente à visita, e se sentou nela.

- Achei que jamais o veria novamente, Sr. Ackles.

- Eu pensava da mesma forma, Sr. Morgan. – Jensen se arrumou em sua posição. – Pode me chamar de Jensen.

- Devo dizer que é uma surpresa imensa revê-lo. E me chame de Jeffrey. Não sou tão mais velho que você. – Passou a mão no rosto, sério. – O que o traz aqui, Jensen?

- Deve ser bastante óbvio, posto que só temos um assunto em comum. – Jensen falou sem rudeza. – Quero falar com Jared. Onde posso encontrá-lo?

- Naturalmente. - Jeffrey se encostou no seu assento. - Ocorre que o menino não mora aqui. Já sabe disso, não é?

- Sei, sim.

- Então entende que veio procurar no lugar errado. O menino tem casa, e não é essa.

- Entendo. Mas esperava que o senhor pudesse me dizer onde ele mora, para que eu possa falar com ele.

Nesse momento, Samantha entrou na sala com uma bandeja nas mãos. Repousou-a na mesinha de centro, e passou a servir as xícaras com água fervente. Entregou uma à visita, e outra ao esposo.

- Açúcar ou adoçante, Sr. Ackles? – Perguntou afavelmente.

- O chá é de quê? – Perguntou sentindo o perfume da infusão. – Laranja?

- Flor de laranjeira. – Ela respondeu com o açucareiro e o pote de adoçante em mãos.

- Adoçante, por favor. Mas pode deixar que eu me sirvo. – Tentou pegar a vasilha, mas a mulher o impediu.

- Eu sirvo as minhas visitas, Sr. Ackles. – Comentou com delicadeza, e colocou uma colher do adoçante na xícara do rapaz, a pedido dele. Em seguida, colocou duas colheres do mesmo pó no líquido do esposo. Pôs o que tinha em mãos de volta na bandeja, retirou-a e se direcionou a cozinha. – Agora, deixarei os rapazes sozinhos. – Piscou para o esposo e sumiu.

Durante o período em que a Sra. Morgan os estava servindo, Jensen percebeu que Jeffrey o olhava de forma severa. Não soube definir muito bem o que aquilo significava, mas isso o deixou incomodado. Fazia-o se sentir mal, de alguma forma. Após ela partir, o silêncio entre eles ficou tão gélido que, em poucos instantes, seria capaz de formar cristais de gelo ao redor do ambiente. Decidiu quebrar o clima.

- O senhor pode me dizer onde é a casa do pai do Jared?

- Posso. – Jeffrey tomou um pouco de chá. – Mas não vai encontrá-lo lá. Ele se mudou.

- E onde ele está agora? – Jensen também bebeu um pouco de seu chá, e colocou a xícara sobre a mesa.

- O que quer exatamente com ele? – O tom de voz do outro saiu pesado.

- É um assunto entre nós dois apenas, Jeffrey. – O loiro não se intimidou. Nunca se intimidava. – Não me convém falar sobre isso com o senhor. Ainda mais por não ser nada para ele.

- Não fale sobre o que não conhece. – Jeffrey se sentou na beirada da poltrona, colocando a sua xícara na mesa do telefone, ao seu lado. – Eu respeito a sua decisão de não falar pra mim, mas não diga que eu não sou nada pro garoto. Ele é quase um filho. Eu me sinto como pai dele. É natural que eu me preocupe.

- Me desculpe a franqueza, mas quase filho não é filho. Apesar de entender a sua preocupação, realmente não é um algo que seja da sua conta.

- Você é bastante espinhoso, Jensen. – Jeffrey riu, pela primeira vez.

- Perdão, não quero parecer mal educado. – Jensen subitamente se sentiu encabulado.

- Não se desculpe. Não pareceu. Seus pais fizeram um bom trabalho com você, nesse sentido.

- Nesse sentido? – Jensen franziu a testa.

- É. Não o conheço bem pra saber como se comporta em outros aspectos. Tudo o que sei é o que Jay me contou.

- Ele falou muito de mim?

- Jared falava muito de você, o tempo todo. – Jeffrey voltou a ficar sério.

- Bom... – O loiro se arrumou no sofá. - Pode me dizer onde ele mora agora?

- Eu não tenho certeza se o menino quer falar com você, Jensen. Não vou dizer onde ele está sem o consentimento dele. Vou ligar pra ele, aguarde.

Jeffrey pegou o telefone e discou alguns dígitos. Esperou e, alguns segundos depois, desligou, refazendo a ligação. Repetiu o processo.

- Jay, é Jeff. Se estiver fingindo que não está em casa, atende. Vou esperar. – Aguardou um pouco, e continuou. – É, acho que não está mesmo. Quando ouvir a mensagem, me ligue, que eu retorno pra você. Se cuida. – Colocou o telefone no gancho e se virou para Jensen. – Ele não atendeu, nem no celular, e nem em casa.

- Notei. – O outro respondeu. – Me dê o telefone dele, então. Eu ligo e marco de me encontrar com ele.

- Jensen, você me ouviu. Eu não vou dizer onde ele está, e nem dar nenhuma informação a respeito dele, sem que ele me autorize. Eu não sei se ele quer falar com você.

- Se ele não quer falar comigo, que me diga isso na cara! – Jensen falou um pouco exaltado.

- Espinhoso e autoritário. – Jeffrey comentou com o semblante impassível. – Me pergunto o que Jared viu em você...

- Me desculpe mais uma vez, Jeffrey. Eu preciso muito falar com ele, é por isso. – Suspirou. – Pode me dizer ao menos o motivo de ele ter saído de casa?

- Isso eu posso dizer. Ele está na faculdade.

- Faculdade?

- Exatamente.

- Assim, de repente? No meio do período?

- Sim.

- Faculdade de quê? Artes? Ele conseguiu uma vaga no curso de artes?

- Antes fosse... – Jeffrey tamborilava no braço da poltrona. – Finanças.

- Finanças? Mas ele não gosta disso! Ou gosta?

- Ele detesta, na verdade.

- Então o que ele faz numa faculdade de finanças?

- Eu não sei, ele se recusa a dizer o que aconteceu de fato. Ele só me disse que pensou, fez um acordo com o pai e foi pra faculdade. Mas eu conheço muito bem o meu menino, e sei que ele está mentindo. Tem algo a ver com você.

- Como assim, comigo?

- Eu vou te dizer o que eu sei. Eu viajei porque minha sogra faleceu. Quando eu fui, Jared estava com você. Quando eu voltei, um mês depois, o menino não estava mais aqui. Ele nem me avisou nada, e isso é estranho, porque Jay me conta tudo. Temos uma conexão muito boa, entende? Eu percebi que tinha algo errado nisso tudo.

- Você acha que ele foi pra faculdade porque nós terminamos?

- Veja só, eu nem sabia que vocês tinham terminado. Jared não me fala mais de você. Eu só soube de sua visita à empresa e tudo o mais pelo Jake, amigo de Jared. É por isso que eu sei que a coisa está relacionada a você, mas não sei o motivo exato. – Jeffrey cruzou as pernas. - Eu falei com o pai dele, e o Sr. Gerard me disse que o garoto finalmente tinha decidido ir pra faculdade. Liguei pro Jared, e ele me disse a mesma coisa que o pai, mas eu sei que ele estava mentindo. Eu sei quando o menino está mentindo.

- Ele está na faculdade contra a vontade dele, é isso?

- Não precisa ser gênio pra deduzir que é isso. Qualquer um que conheça um pouco do garoto sabe que ele não estudaria finanças porque _pensou muito e decidiu que era o melhor. _Tem que ter um motivo por trás, e conhecendo o pai dele...

- Jared não pode fazer as vontades do pai dessa forma!

- Concordo plenamente. E ele não faria, se pudesse evitar. Ele teria dado um jeito, como fez da última vez, de acalmar os ânimos do velho Gerard.

- Agora eu preciso falar com ele, mais do que nunca! Você entende isso, não?

- Claro que sim. Mas eu não dou a mínima pro que você precisa, Jensen. – Jeffrey se levantou. - Eu só me importo com o meu menino. E não tenho certeza se ele quer falar com você. Deixe o seu número comigo, e assim que eu conseguir uma resposta do garoto, eu entro em contato.

- Jeffrey, por favor, me diz como falar com ele!

- Não sem falar com ele antes.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira!

- Escuta uma coisa, garoto! – Jeffrey agora parecia irritado. – Por todo esse tempo em que Jared está na faculdade, você não procurou por ele, pelo o que vejo. Esperar mais algumas horas não vai fazer diferença!

- Quem sabe disso sou eu, e não você. É urgente!

- Acho melhor você ir embora agora. – O mais velho caminhou até a porta.

- Só depois que você me disser como entrar em contato com Jared!

- Vou te dizer uma coisinha que os empregados me contaram. Não é da sua conta, mas eu direi mesmo assim. – Virou-se em direção ao outro. - Jared brigou com o pai, um dia antes de ir embora. Eles ouviram gritos. O pai bateu no menino. Ele nunca tinha feito isso antes! E jamais teria feito se eu estivesse por perto, porque eu teria batido nele antes que pudesse encostar no moleque! – Jeffrey abriu a porta. - Ninguém soube me dizer a razão da discussão, mas você tá envolvido nisso, com certeza! Então eu vou falar pela última vez: se, e somente se o menino quiser conversar com você, eu dou os contatos dele. Agora, por favor, saia!

- Nada vai fazer você mudar de ideia, não é?

- Espinhoso, autoritário e perspicaz. – Jeffrey respondeu com sarcasmo.

- Pois bem, eu arrumo um jeito! – Jensen saiu da casa. – Quando você me ligar, eu já terei falado com ele!

- Boa sorte, então. – Jeffrey disse antes de bater a porta.

Jensen saiu rumo a sua motocicleta. Pôs o capacete, subiu nela e acelerou. Estava voltando para casa, quando, no meio do caminho, decidiu outra coisa. Estacionou na primeira vaga que avistou, e ligou para a irmã.

- Mackie, você pode, por favor, pedir pro Jake me ligar?

- Agora?

- Sim, nesse exato minuto.

Jensen desligou, e esperou o seu celular tocar. Quando viu a ligação de um número que não conhecia, apertou o botão para receber a chamada.

- Jake, como vai?

- B-bem, eu acho... – Jake sempre sentia receio de falar com o irmão de Mackenzie.

- Ótimo! – Jensen falava afoito. – Você sabe onde Jared mora?

- Sim, senhor...

- Jensen, por favor. Pode me dar o endereço?

- Sim, mas eu teria que perguntar pro Jay...

- Não vai perguntar nada a ninguém! – Gritou, fazendo o outro emudecer de imediato. Respirou com força. - Escuta, eu preciso falar com ele, certo? - Amenizou o seu tom de voz.- Onde é?

- É que... Ele não mora mais aqui...

- Eu sei que ele saiu da casa do pai, eu quero saber onde ele mora atualmente.

- Não, Jenso... Jensen... Olha, ele saiu da casa do Sr. Padalecki, e agora mora em um apartamento... Em outra cidade.

- Hein?

- E-ele... A faculdade é em outra cidade, e ele mora lá agora.

- Que cidade?

- Aqui do lado, onde fica a faculdade principal do Estado...

- Hum... Quanto tempo de carro até lá? Umas três horas? – Jensen olhou no relógio.

- Mais ou menos isso...

- Então eu faço na metade do tempo. Me manda o endereço por mensagem agora, Jake.

- Mas eu acho que...

- Me manda o endereço agora, por favor.

- Vou só perguntar dele e mando...

- Acho melhor que ele não saiba que eu vou.

- Eu preciso ligar pra ele dizendo que você vai lá se eu der o endereço, porque...

- Você gosta dele, Jake?

- Como é?

- Gosta de Jared?

- Como se fosse meu irmão!

- Então me deixa fazer as coisas como eu quero, por favor. Eu vou lá falar com ele, assim, de surpresa. Não quero que ele me evite. Tudo bem?

- Se o pai dele descobrir que vocês estão se falando...

- Como assim?

- Ah, nada... – Jake cortou a conversa rapidamente. - Eu vou mandar o endereço. Vai lá. – O rapaz desligou sem esperar um novo comentário.

Em seguida, a mensagem com o endereço de Jared chegou. Jensen olhou para o visor, pensativo. Parecia que muitas coisas tinham acontecido em sua ausência. Precisava saber de todas elas, e, dessa vez, perguntaria para a pessoa certa. Subiu em sua moto e seguiu rumo à estrada que conectava as cidades.

* * *

**NOTA:** Momento "Ficwritter se justifica": Eu demorei a continuar com as postagens porque eu estava de TPM. Para as meninas que acompanham, fica bastante compreensível, mas sei que os meninos não entendem muito bem, então explico. Nessa fase ficamos num estado de nervos horroroso, e eu, especificamente, quero matar o mundo todo e o que restar ainda. Evito fazer qualquer coisa nas fics, porque sei que odiarei tudo o que fizer, aí eu deleto a história de vez. Depois que passou essa fase, eu fiquei sem acesso a internet por causa das chuvas, Resultado, só hoje consegui.

Eu disse que a próxima postagem seria provavelmente a última, e assim será, mais ou menos. Por conta dos atrasos em todas, não vou postar tudo junto, como era o plano, porque eu preciso revisar uma última vez para ver se não tem erros e tal, e é muita coisa. Por isso, as postagens vão aos poucos, mas é certeza que acaba nessa semana. Se eu não ficar sem internet de novo.

Naty, eu também quero muito um Tom nessa vida! Affe, eu quero todo mundo, o tempo todo – exceto o Jensen, mas deixa para lá! Jensen merecia que alguém falasse essas coisas para ele! Pois é, Jared não apareceu nem naquele e nem nesse, o que me deixa chateada também! Mas não demora a aparecer não! Olha, os diálogos... São capítulos só com eles, praticamente! Como eu disse, tudo o que não foi dito antes vai ser dito agora! Pobre professorinha! haha


	22. I've been through hell

_**Capítulo 21 – I've been through hell...**_

* * *

Jared chegou ao prédio onde ficava seu apartamento exausto. Ainda não tinha se acostumado com a rotina de um trabalhador comum. Atender pessoas era um transtorno, ainda mais no setor de reclamações de uma fabricante de eletrônicos. Elas sempre estavam estressadas e nervosas, e acabavam descontando tudo nele. E ele tinha que aturar calado, porque precisava trabalhar. Seu pai pagava as mensalidades dos cursos extras em que estava matriculado, bem como as despesas de sua moradia, mas apenas isso. Qualquer outro auxílio tinha sido cortado. Estava sem cartões de crédito, e sem acesso a sua conta bancária, porque seu pai bloqueara tudo. Foi o castigo que recebeu.

Se Jared queria ter algum dinheiro para se alimentar ou se locomover, deveria trabalhar para tanto. E como não possuía instrução superior, um emprego decente, bem remunerado e pouco exploratório estava fora de cogitação. Apesar disso, considerava-se um rapaz de sorte, afinal, o setor no qual estava empregado era complicado, mas pouco movimentado. Sua mesa ficava perto da janela, e ele podia, ao menos, olhar para o lado de fora. Tinha um pouco de tempo para desenhar, quando se sentia entediado demais, ou precisava afastar Jensen de seus pensamentos.

Depois que viu Jensen ir embora, no dia em que ele foi até a empresa de seu pai, Jared saiu com Gerard, em um passeio sem grandes emoções. Conversou com o seu genitor, mas a sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. Quando finalmente pôde ficar só, ligou inúmeras vezes para Jensen, sem obter resposta. Procurou por ele, no bistrô, e em sua casa, e nada. Fez isso por três dias seguidos; no quarto, achou melhor dar tempo ao tempo. Decidiu ficar um período, ainda que curto, sem ir atrás do homem, e então retomaria as suas tentativas.

O que mais lhe doía era saber que Jensen o evitava de propósito. Ele deixava o celular cair na caixa postal, mandava dizer que não estava no seu trabalho, e fingia não estar em casa, quando na verdade Jared sabia que eram desculpas para não se verem, ou não se falarem. Ele não entedia muito bem essa atitude tão avessa de Jensen. Achava que era por conta do fato de ter dito ao seu pai que o loiro não era ninguém importante, mas, muito embora não tirasse a razão do ressentimento de Jensen, não o compreendia. Ele tinha feito coisa pior e recebeu de volta perdão e aceitação, sem grandes esforços, sem precisar explicar nada a fundo. Jensen tinha dito que estava tudo bem entre eles, que não seria aquilo que os afastaria. E uma situação menos pesada tinha desencadeado toda aquela reação. Era difícil de entender as circunstâncias, para Jared. Jamais imaginou que o loiro fosse sensível ao ponto de se magoar com palavras sem sentido, proferidas em momentos inóspitos.

Na segunda noite em que resistia com todas as suas forças em ir atrás de Jensen, Jared achou melhor ocupar a cabeça, antes que enlouquecesse. Pegou a foto que reproduzira em tela para o loiro, e começou a fazer uma nova pintura dela, para si. Precisava parar algumas vezes no meio do processo, porque sentia o peito doer, e a vontade de chorar se instalava nele; então, para evitar que as lágrimas caíssem, se sentava um pouco em sua cama, e respirava bastante fundo, até afugentar tanto a vontade de chorar, quanto a de sair correndo dali para procurar Jensen. Em uma das vezes que fez isso, viu seu pai o observando, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Gerard começou a questioná-lo, e ele acabou contando tudo, desde o princípio, porque não conseguia resistir muito tempo às pressões do sujeito, quando as suas emoções estavam em pauta.

Jared não soube, naquele instante, e ainda não sabia, hoje, o que mais havia aborrecido o seu pai; não tinha elementos para deduzir se o pior fora saber do fato de que não estava trabalhando de verdade, ou de que ele estava se relacionando com um homem que tinha quase o dobro da idade dele. Tudo o que Jared se lembrava era de que seu pai ficou realmente irado, como nunca antes. Gritaram, se desrespeitaram, quebraram coisas dentro do quarto do rapaz durante a discussão, tendo Gerard, inclusive, chegado às vias de fato contra o filho - outra situação inédita.

Apesar de assustado, e de estar com raiva, Jared não se importava muito com toda aquela agitação do pai. Não se esconderia de mais ninguém, e não permitiria que nada o atrapalhasse. Falou todas essas coisas para seu genitor, exaltando-o ainda mais. Talvez devesse ter se calado, porque foi nesse momento que o Sr. Padalecki ameaçou Jensen. Afirmou que o loiro não sairia impune disso, e que não só seria responsabilizado por tudo o que Gerard pudesse lançar contra ele, como sofreria outras consequências. Disse, ainda, que isso recairia sobre Jeffrey e Jake, que tinham participado dessa _loucura. _

O jovem sabia que seu pai falava a sério. Já tinha visto o homem se livrar de pessoas que considerava nocivas e inconvenientes. Ele acabaria com a vida de Jensen, com certeza. Mesmo depois que a raiva passasse, era isso o que ele faria, porque considerava o loiro parcialmente culpado pelo fato de Jared não cumprir a sua parte no acordo que fizeram antes de tudo isso começar. E ainda afundaria outras duas pessoas que ele amava e considerava como parte de sua família. Talvez Jeffrey conseguisse alguma clemência, porque era muito amigo de Gerard, mas Jake seria completamente penalizado. Arrependeu-se de ter contado tudo ao pai, e da forma como o fez, mas já era tarde demais para remorso, ou para desfazer o que estava consumado. Tudo o que poderia fazer era barganhar.

O resultado do novo acerto era a sua realidade atual: um pré-estudante de finanças, radicado em outra cidade, com todas as suas regalias cortadas. Ele poderia conviver com isso, porém. O que o atormentaria seria saber que, por causa de sua imprudência, três pessoas que amava sofreriam em seu lugar. Essa culpa ele não poderia carregar. Ademais, com o decorrer dos meses, esperava que seu pai já estivesse mais tranquilo, ao menos ao ponto de levá-lo de volta para casa, mesmo que para tanto fosse necessário continuar estudando Finanças. Ele aguentaria aquilo. E tinha que aguentar sozinho, porque se Jeffrey ou Jake soubessem dos fatos, por completo, iriam querer fazer alguma coisa, e tudo ruiria.

Para Jeffrey, não contou nada, apenas disse que tinha achado melhor essa decisão. O motorista não comprou a ideia, mas, não tentou modificar nada, em respeito a ele, Jared. Jake, por sua vez, sabia um pouco mais. Na verdade, só tinha confidenciado a Jake uma parte dos acontecimentos porque, no dia seguinte, quando foi recolher as suas coisas em sua antiga sala, o amigo viu a marca no rosto do moreno, e ele acabou contando alguma coisa, sob a promessa de segredo extremo. Jared sabia que Jake terminaria por contar algo para alguém, então achou melhor falar somente sobre ele mesmo, deixando Jeffrey e Jensen de fora das confidências. Disse apenas que estava proibido de falar com o chef, que teria de se mudar e ir para a faculdade. Levou um tempo para convencer Jake a permanecer no emprego, mas conseguiu. O amigo precisava daquele salário.

Quanto a Jensen, não havia com o que se preocupar. Ele sabia que o loiro tinha viajado, porque Jake lhe contou. Em nenhum momento um contato foi tentado, por parte do outro, muito embora Jared ainda tenha mandado algumas mensagens para ele. Julgou melhor assim, no fim das contas. Se ele estava magoado demais com o que Jared fizera, ou se já tinha se cansado dele, o moreno jamais saberia. Na terceira semana em sua nova residência, disse à Jake que não queria mais notícias sobre Jensen. Quando Jeffrey começou a lhe ligar, ele não mais mencionou o chef, mesmo questionado para essa finalidade. Afirmou que a sua nova fase exigia que tudo o que tinha vivido naqueles dias fosse esquecido, e seu quase pai acatou. Desde então, vivia para seu trabalho, sua arte clandestina, e para os cursos odiosos que estava sendo forçado a assistir nos finais de semana.

Olhou em sua caixa de correio para ver se tinha algo, e constatou que estava vazia. Subiu os dois lances de escada que o levavam para o pequeno espaço daquele lugar vagabundo, e caminhou até seu apartamento. Adentrou, trancando a porta atrás de si. Conforme ia andando, ia tirando a roupa e a jogando pelo caminho. Precisava de um banho antes de comer algo. E, depois do jantar, tinha uma porção de cálculos para resolver, a serem entregues no próximo sábado de manhã. Já estava enrolando há três dias para fazê-los, tinha que começar logo, antes que não tivesse mais tempo para isso. A última coisa que precisava era de notas ruins que levassem seu pai a se aborrecer ainda mais com ele.

No meio do caminho até o banheiro, viu a luz da secretária eletrônica piscando. Parou na mesinha para ouvir o recado. Era Jeffrey, pedindo que ele ligasse de volta. Apagou a mensagem e decidiu ligar no dia seguinte. Tinha certeza que o assunto poderia esperar até o dia de amanhã. Seguiu para o quarto, onde colocou o seu celular para carregar. A bateria do aparelho já não durava muito, e descarregava antes que seu expediente acabasse. Ele sempre se esquecia de levar o carregador, e por isso ficava incomunicável por metade do dia.

Após isso, alcançou o banheiro, entrando no box e fechando a cortina ao redor dele. Abriu o chuveiro e um jato de água muito gelada caiu sobre seu rosto, quase o levando a gritar. Tentou ativar a água quente, mas a chave do chuveiro não funcionava. Ele tinha consciência disso, porém nunca se lembrava de comprar um aparelho novo, chamar alguém para consertar o que já possuía, ou de avisar o senhorio sobre o problema. Viver sozinho, e por conta própria, era muito complicado. A sua adaptação estava bastante complexa e sofrida.

Quando terminou seu banho, vestiu a primeira roupa limpa que encontrou. Já estava ficando sem elas. Tinha que organizar as peças sujas a fim de levá-las à lavanderia no final de semana, do contrário não teria mais o que vestir a partir da próxima segunda-feira. Juntou as roupas que jogara pelo caminho, levou-as todas para o cesto de roupas sujas no quarto, e seguiu para a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira, em busca de algo que saciasse a sua fome, que nunca era pouca. Pegou de dentro dela um pote com queijo cheddar, pão, pasta de amendoim, refrigerante e creme de leite. Foi até o armário e de lá retirou uma panela, um pacote de macarrão, e uma colher.

Colocou água na panela e pôs para ferver, no intuito de cozinhar o macarrão. Tinha aprendido a fazer mac 'n' cheese - ou melhor, algo parecido com isso. Foi até a sala e ligou um pequeno aparelho de som que conseguiu comprar em um bazar de garagem. Em nada se comparava ao home theater que tinha em seu quarto na residência da família, mas já era algo. Servia para ouvir um pouco de rock 'n' roll, vez ou outra. Até que o Sr. De Silva, o único outro morador do andar, viesse até a sua porta reclamar do barulho, momento em que seria forçado a abaixar o som. Enquanto aguardava, começou a comer pão com pasta de amendoim, regado a refrigerante de laranja.

Mal terminou de comer o pão, e bateram na sua porta. Deduziu que era o Sr. De Silva, como sempre, apesar de, dessa vez, ele ter aparecido rápido demais. Ignorou, e pegou outro pedaço de pão, encharcando-o totalmente com a pasta. Mordeu um pedaço, esperando que as batidas cessassem. Era assim que funcionava com o seu vizinho. De Silva batia até cansar, e quando Jared percebia que ele tinha ido embora, diminuía o volume da música. Era uma pequena batalha em que ambos venciam e perdiam. Com o tempo, notou que, ao invés de as batidas ficarem mais fracas, ou pararem de vez, elas ficavam mais insistentes, e fortes.

- Tudo bem, De Silva, você venceu!

Jared falou para si mesmo, colocando o pão sobre a mesa. Caminhou até a sala, e diminuiu o som do aparelho. Foi até bem próximo da porta, e gritou.

- Pronto, pode voltar pro seu apartamento, diminuí o som!

Pegou o pão e ia mordê-lo, quando ouviu as mesmas batidas novamente. Rudes, apressadas, fortes e pesadas. O Sr. De Silva devia estar de mau humor naquela noite. Só agia assim quando não conseguia levar alguma prostituta para casa, ou quando o senhorio vinha lhe cobrar o aluguel, que, segundo constava para Jared, estava sempre atrasado. Com o seu alimento na boca, seguiu mais uma vez para onde estava o aparelho, e puxou o fio da tomada.

- Satisfeito, De Silva? Desliguei o som! Pode ir embora pra dormir sossegado!

Retornou para a cozinha, e verificou que a água já estava em ponto de fervura. Em poucos minutos, ela começaria a borbulhar, e seria a hora para colocar o macarrão na panela. Apreciava as pequenas borbulhas que se formavam no fundo do recipiente, quando ouviu as batidas reiniciarem.

- Esse velho filho de uma puta!

Seguiu até a porta com o seu último pedaço de pão na boca, engolindo-o. Abriu-a de uma só vez, sem prestar atenção em quem estava parado a sua porta.

- O que o senhor ainda quer, De Silva?

Nesse momento, ergueu os olhos e a sua respiração faltou. Tentou evitar, porém um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Ele os mordeu antes que a outra pessoa percebesse, mas a julgar pelo sorriso que recebeu de volta, achou que sua tentativa fora vã.

- Eu não sei quem é De Silva, mas deve ser um sujeito bastante inoportuno! - Jensen falou depois de alguns minutos.

Jensen comentou porque precisava que as coisas se desenrolassem logo entre eles. Se ficassem assim, em silêncio, se olhando, ele não aguentaria e pularia nos braços de seu artista. Achava que podia viver sem ele, mas bastou ouvir a sua voz, gritando de dentro do apartamento, para sentir o seu coração pular em seu peito. Com o segundo grito, sentiu fisgadas em seu estômago. Quando finalmente o garoto abriu a porta, ele precisou se apoiar na parede para não perder o equilíbrio. Ao observar o sorriso do seu Jared ao vê-lo, e como ele mordeu os lábios, evidenciando uma sujeira de um creme marrom no canto da boca, ele sentiu a necessidade urgente de abraçar o garoto e nunca mais o soltar. Mas sabia que não podia agir assim. Precisava entender as coisas, saber o que tinha se passado antes.

- O que faz aqui, Jensen? Como me achou?

Jared demorou um pouco para falar algo depois do comentário de Jensen. Sentiu que seu sangue gelou, e seu coração falhou algumas batidas. Estava inexplicavelmente feliz por revê-lo, porém, mais que isso, estava surpreso. Achava que não o veria em uma nova oportunidade. Ainda mais ali, em outra cidade, depois de mais de um mês ter se passado desde a última vez.

- Se você me deixar entrar, eu conto.

- Não acho que eu deva.

- Por favor, Jared. Nós precisamos conversar.

Ao pedir que Jared o deixasse entrar pela segunda vez, Jensen esticou o seu braço, segurando a mão do moreno. Largou-a em seguida, mas não sem antes perceber que o rapaz fechara os olhos rapidamente em decorrência do toque. Isso, somado à sensação de tocar a pele do jovem outra vez, lhe deu toda a certeza possível de que fizera um péssimo julgamento quando chegou às suas conclusões, no passado. Uma pessoa apaixonada reconhece outra, e sabe quando os sentimentos são recíprocos. Não é uma ciência exata, não se explica, tampouco faz sentido, mas é assim que funciona a paixão e seus métodos para acontecer.

- Eu não devia, mas tudo bem. Entra.

Jared se afastou da porta, dando passagem ao mais velho. Assim que Jensen entrou, ele se virou para olhar o homem que estava de costas para si. Fechou a porta e a trancou, sem sair de onde estava. Não podia fingir que Jensen não mexia com suas estruturas. Durante todo esse tempo em que esteve longe dele, não o esqueceu. Queria poder fazê-lo, mas não sabia como. Quanto mais procurava afastar as suas memórias, mais ele se via precisando da presença de Jensen. Evitava falar sobre ele, mas nunca o tirava da cabeça. E ao sentir o toque da mão dele na sua, ainda que de forma ligeira, Jared percebeu que não esquecera Jensen porque, de alguma forma estranha, ridícula e insensata, o loiro era parte dele. Algumas coisas devemos entender, outras devemos sentir. Aquilo que ele não podia negar existência se encaixava no segundo grupo. Não perderia tempo confabulando sobre os significados de seus sentimentos.

- Eu estou fazendo meu jantar. – Jared se adiantou no apartamento, encaminhando-se para a cozinha. – Já comeu?

- Ainda não.

- Então vem cá comigo. O que tem aqui deve ser suficiente pra dois. Podemos conversar, enquanto isso.

* * *

**NOTA:** Acho que todo mundo conhece, mas mac 'n' cheese é um macarrão em forma de caracol temperado com um molho à base de queijo cheddar. Tem muitas formas de fazer o molho, uma delas é usando creme de leite. Além disso, dá para adicionar outros ingredientes. Depois de jogar o molho sobre a massa, e deixá-la meio molhadinha, joga-se farinha de rosca ou queijo ralado por cima e coloca para gratinar. Particularmente, eu odeio cheddar, então passo longe disso, mas como é uma comida popular nos EUA, e fácil de fazer, achei que seria a ideal para o Jared ter aprendido em pouco tempo.


	23. and I'm still in it

_**Capítulo 22 – ...and I'm still in it.**_

* * *

Jensen seguiu Jared até a cozinha. Enquanto fazia isso, ia observando os detalhes do lugar onde o rapaz estava morando. Parecia bastante indigno dele, considerando a sua origem privilegiada. Não conhecia os padrões de vida do moreno, mas com absoluta certeza era muito superior àquilo o que via no momento. Alguma coisa doeu nele ao fazer essas ponderações.

- Está cozinhando o quê? – Jensen perguntou quando chegou ao cômodo.

- Macarrão. – Jared estava próximo à mesa, olhando-o.

- Gosta mesmo de massa!

- Gosto, sim, e é fácil de fazer. – O moreno arrumou o cabelo que lhe caía na face. - Eu não entendo nada de cozinha, tô aprendendo a fazer as coisas ainda... Senta aí. – Apontou para uma das duas cadeiras existentes ao redor da mesa.

- Quer que eu te ajude? – Jensen caminhou para perto do outro.

- Não, isso aqui eu já sei fazer. Fica lá na cadeira.

- Se quiser eu posso fazer, não é problema nenhum! – O loiro pegou o pacote de macarrão e foi para o fogão. – Aqui tem pouca água pro cozimento, precisa de mais. – Retirou a panela do fogo e a levou em direção da pia.

- Já disse que não quero a sua ajuda, Jensen. – Jared o interceptou no meio do caminho, tomando a panela e o macarrão de suas mãos. – Senta lá.

- Tá bom, então!

Jensen permaneceu de pé onde estava. Jared estava muito sério. Não parecia zangado, ou desconfortável, exatamente. A seriedade parecia ter relação com cansaço, ou algo nesse sentido. Quando o conheceu, ele tinha outro semblante. Tinha frescor, ousadia, a força das coisas puras e intocadas. Já não via mais isso, agora. Era como se Jared tivesse envelhecido mais do que deveria, nesse curto espaço de tempo. Como se um lampejo de maturidade tivesse matizado com tons opacos as suas nuances brilhantes de outrora, numa só pincelada, drástica e violenta. Sentou-se na cadeira indicada e continuou a observá-lo, sem dizer nada.

Viu Jared olhar para o fundo da panela, levá-la para perto da torneira e a encher bastante. Observou-o colocá-la de volta sobre o fogareiro aceso do fogão. Jared foi até a mesa, e pegou o pacote de pães.

- Quer torrada? – O moreno perguntou sem olhar para Jensen.

- Não, obrigado.

O rapaz deu de ombros e pegou duas fatias do pão, deixando-as sobre a mesa. Levou o saco para dentro da geladeira, e caminhou até o armário, retirando de dentro dele uma torradeira. Ligou-a na tomada, voltou à mesa, pôs os pães dentro do aparelho e iniciou-o. Quando os pães saltaram, ele puxou ambos com as pontas dos dedos, os jogando na pia. Desligou o eletrodoméstico, o devolveu para o armário e puxou uma sacola de dentro de uma gaveta. Voltou para a pia, pegou uma das torradas e colocou no saco plástico. Tampou-o com uma das mãos, e com a outra começou a bater no alimento, até que ficasse bastante esfarelado. Pegou a outra torrada e, junto com a sacola, voltou para a mesa, se sentando na extremidade oposta a de Jensen. Puxou o vidro de pasta de amendoim para perto de si, que estava com a colher dentro.

- Se quiser começar a conversa, já pode. – Jared falou colocando uma generosa colherada de pasta na beira de sua torrada.

- Primeiro quero saber como está. – Jensen comentou com os braços apoiados sobre a mesa.

- Bem. – O outro respondeu com a boca cheia.

- Mesmo?

- Uh-hum! – Engoliu o que mastigava e sorriu sem muita vontade. – Tá tudo bem.

O loiro ficou em silêncio novamente. Estava difícil iniciar uma conversa com o jovem. Sabia por onde devia começar; tinha planejado o que iria falar durante a viagem pela estrada. Contudo, a realidade que encontrou o desarmou. Não se sentia confortável naquele ambiente. Jared, em si, não o incomodava, apesar de estar bastante estranho. Tinha o recebido muito melhor do que ele esperava. O que estava lhe tirando a paz era perceber que tudo estava mudado, e de forma negativa. Pensar que ele poderia ser o pivô daquela situação não o ajudava a se concentrar.

Jared comia um tanto apressado. Jensen o estava desestabilizando. Sempre sentiu muito a falta dele, e tê-lo ali, em sua frente, o fazia quase perder o controle de seus sentidos. Imaginou que quando o visse novamente sentiria alguma raiva, rancor ou mágoa, mas nada disso se manifestava nele, agora. Não é que não estivesse chateado, ou triste, com a forma como tudo se sucedeu. Ele estava ferido, e não tentava camuflar isso. Ocorre que o fato de Jensen ter vindo de longe para vê-lo parecia sarar qualquer ferida que seu coração tivesse. Era uma espécie de prova máxima de que Jensen se importava com ele, muito embora não soubesse qual era o real motivo da visita. Não estava achando normal aquele silêncio todo. Jensen sempre sabia o que dizer.

- Como foi a sua viagem? – Perguntou antes de continuar comendo.

- Sabe que eu viajei?

- Jake me contou. Sabe que ele e sua irmã estão tendo uma espécie de caso, né?

- Sei. Foi uma surpresa, na verdade! Mackie está sem ninguém tem um tempo... Ela é muito seletiva.

- Jake é um cara legal, tenho certeza que ele será muito bom namorado pra sua irmã! Isso se eles namorarem mesmo.

- Espero que seja, de fato. Não quero que ninguém a machuque.

- Jake não fará isso com ela. Garanto.

Jared levantou-se e foi checar a água. Já borbulhava novamente. Pegou o pacote de macarrão e derrubou todo o conteúdo dentro da panela, um pouco de longe, fazendo a água respingar. Sorria vendo o produto atingir o líquido. Ver o seu artista sorrir aliviava um pouco a tensão em que Jensen estava imerso.

- Então, como foi a viagem? – O moreno pegou uma pequena vasilha e uma colher, voltando a se sentar à mesa. – Foi pra onde?

- Malibu. – Jensen respondeu, ficando mais à vontade. Percebia que era essa a intenção de Jared. - Não foi muito boa.

- Por que não foi boa? – O rapaz misturava o queijo com o creme de leite dentro do recipiente que pegara.

- Apesar de tudo, queria que estivesse comigo. – Jensen observava atentamente os movimentos do moreno.

Jared parou o que fazia. Não tirou os olhos da mistura que tinha em mãos. Aquela resposta o pegou de surpresa, e não soube como se comportar diante dela. Não estava preparado para ouvir nada que envolvesse afeto ou similares. Após o choque inicial, recomeçou a mexer os produtos, até que eles ficassem no ponto em que desejava.

- Acha que esse molho vai precisar de sal? Eu não costumo colocar nenhum tempero. – Empurrou o vasilhame para Jensen, sobre a mesa.

- Tem sal na água? – Jensen perguntou pegando o que lhe foi dado.

- Não.

- Então... – O chef pôs um pouco da mistura na costa de sua mão, e provou. – Pra mim está bom, mas ficaria ainda melhor se colocasse uma pitada de sal. Tem noz moscada? Se tiver, dá um gosto especial. Pode ser mostarda também. – Devolveu o que pegou.

– Só tenho sal. Uma pitada que você diz é uma colher pequena? – Jared se levantou novamente, com a vasilha em mãos.

- Não, uma pitada é a quantidade de sal que cabe entre seus dedos. É bem pouco sal. Não quer mesmo que eu te ajude? – Jensen se preparou para sair da cadeira.

- Não, obrigado. Já disse que não.

- OK, não me ofereço mais.

Jared olhou sério para Jensen, e em seguida, se virou de costas para ele. Pegou o saleiro e colocou um pouco de seu conteúdo dentro da mistura que preparara. Conferiu o cozimento do macarrão, e achou que a massa precisava ficar mais um pouco de tempo na água quente. Voltou para a mesa, pegou o saquinho com o pão esmigalhado, e, ao retornar para o outro lado, retirou de seu armário um refratário e um prato, deixando tudo disposto ao longo do espaço na pia.

- Como chegou até aqui? – Jared não se virou para o outro.

- Pedi o seu endereço a Jake, e ele me deu.

- Jake é mesmo idiota! – Voltou para o fogão, e finalmente aprovou o ponto de cozimento. – Você pede uma coisa dele, e ele faz outra!

- Não queria me ver mais?

O jovem não respondeu de imediato. Escorreu, usando a tampa da panela, toda a massa, e a despejou no refratário. Jogou por cima a mistura que fez, mexendo um pouco no macarrão com o auxílio da colher que usou para misturar o molho. Logo após, espalhou os farelos da torrada sobre tudo, e levou ao forno. Continuou parado próximo ao fogão, mas dessa vez girou o corpo em direção à visita.

- Eu realmente não sei te responder isso.

- É uma pergunta simples, que se responde com sim ou não, Jared.

- Não é tão simples. – Jared voltou para a mesa, mas não se sentou. Falava calmamente. – Não é questão de sim ou não, somente. Tem muita coisa no meio do sim e do não.

- Você fala de um jeito esquisito agora. – Jensen encarava o rapaz, sem saber ao certo o que sentia no momento, em relação a ele. Definitivamente, ele não era mais o mesmo. – O que seriam essas coisas?

Jared se apoiou no encosto da cadeira, abaixando a cabeça. Balançou-se um pouco nessa posição, usando o móvel como ponto propulsor, e em seguida ergueu o olhar. Encarou Jensen com uma expressão que foi indefinível para o loiro.

- Muitas coisas. Muitas mesmo.

- Temos a noite toda.

- Eu não tenho a noite toda, Jensen. – Seu tom não era rude. - Tenho só a hora do jantar. Preciso me organizar em um monte de tarefas, com urgência.

O moreno seguiu pela última vez em direção ao forno. Abriu-o, e aprovou a visão. Pegou um pano de pratos, retirou o refratário, e, com cuidado, o colocou sobre a mesa, usando um apoio para tanto. Pegou o prato, a panela que utilizou antes, a colher suja, duas colheres limpas, e retornou. Serviu um pouco de macarrão para Jensen no prato limpo e entregou a ele, junto com a outra colher não usada.

- Eu só tenho refrigerante, e a água da torneira, mas não tenho gelo. Quer?

- Pode deixar que eu pego água depois.

- Tudo bem.

Jared serviu a si mesmo, utilizando a panela como prato. Só comprara louça para uma pessoa, porque não recebia visitas ali. Não tinha feito amigos a esse nível. Colocou a panela na extremidade onde estava a sua cadeira, foi até a geladeira e pegou uma lata de refrigerante, e um copo, que estendeu para Jensen.

- Guarda os copos na geladeira? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo.

- Pra poder beber água fria. – Jared respondeu, sentando-se.

- Era mais fácil fazer gelo. – Jensen colocou um pouco de comida na boca, mastigou e engoliu rapidamente. – Sua massa passou um pouco do ponto, mas...

- Não precisa comer se não quiser. Sei que seu paladar é refinado. – Jared falou antes de começar o seu jantar.

- Como eu ia dizendo, sua massa passou um pouco do ponto, mas eu prefiro assim. Quando faço só pra mim, deixo passar do que chamam de _al dente_. Gosto bem cozida. Ficou muito bom!

- Obrigado, eu acho. Mesmo sabendo que não é um elogio. – Jared sorriu largo.

- Gosto de ver você sorrindo desse jeito. Suas covinhas ficam aparentes, seu rosto fica descontraído, me faz lembrar...

- O que você veio conversar? – Interrompeu bruscamente o loiro.

- O que tem de errado com você? - Jensen não aguentou mais guardar essa pergunta para si.

- Comigo? Nada. Eu tô bem.

- Você está diferente, Jared. Anda sério demais. Você não é assim.

- Cansaço, só. Eu fico muito tempo sozinho, também. Não é nada demais.

- Para mim, parece que tem sofrido.

- Quando eu disse que só tenho o tempo do jantar, eu falei sério. - O outro falou após engolir o que mastigava. - Tenho muita coisa pra fazer. Não posso ficar conversando com você a noite inteira. Eu nem devia estar falando com você, pra ser honesto.

- Mas nós temos que conversar, e não acho que vai ser rápido. Precisamos falar de você, e de nós. Temos pendências a resolver. Sabe disso.

- Sei. Mas sei também das minhas obrigações, e não posso deixar isso pra lá. Você entende.

- Entendo. - Jensen comeu mais um pouco. - Então, acho melhor eu começar logo, certo?

- Já devia estar falando.

Um novo momento de silêncio se instalou entre eles. Jared continuava comendo, sem olhar para Jensen. O loiro, por sua vez, acabou afastando o prato de perto de si. Sua ansiedade não o deixava ter vontade real de comer, apesar de estar com fome, e de Jared ter cozinhado bem, de fato.

- Jensen, por favor, não gaste o nosso tempo à toa!

Não existia, por parte do moreno, nenhuma rispidez. Ele estava, a bem da verdade, curioso demais para saber o que tinha levado Jensen até ele. Ao mesmo tempo, precisava se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ficar em silêncio perto do loiro. Ele estava lutando bravamente contra o seu desejo de tocar a pele do sujeito, de abraçá-lo, de beijá-lo outra vez. Fazia isso não só porque não seria prudente, tendo em vista a forma como fora tratado pelo chef, mas também devido às ameaças de seu pai. Supondo que o loiro quisesse se acertar com ele, ele não poderia ceder. Era o que mais desejava, afinal, não era uma pessoa rancorosa. Jared tinha o coração livre e desimpedido. Ele movia-se por seus sentimentos, e não sabia como deixar de perdoar alguém que amava. Tal qual já fizera com o genitor, mesmo antes de Jensen pedir perdão, se é que estava ali para isso, ele já estava perdoado. No entanto, era preciso saber como proceder, pelo bem de todos.

- Muito bem. Vou começar o que eu devia ter feito há muito tempo. - Jensen falou, por fim, colocando-se ereto em sua cadeira.

* * *

**NOTA:** Só para responder a Naty: Então, seu comentário me fez chegar à conclusão de que capítulo com Jared sempre fica menos chato que os outros. Coisinha curiosa! Haha Obrigada!


	24. But we started fixing the issues

_**Capítulo 23 – But we started fixing the issues.**_

* * *

Jensen olhava para Jared, tentando analisá-lo. Ele estava convencido de que o rapaz não o enganara; não com o intuito de brincar com ele. Podia notar que o seu artista era uma pessoa apaixonada. Tal qual ele próprio. Desde que conversara com Tom, em seu apartamento, já estava se despindo de seus conceitos alcançados no momento em que se sentiu vilipendiado. Ver como Jared reagiu a ele, num primeiro instante, o fez se dar conta de que tinha sido um tolo ao supor que Jared não era sincero quanto ao que sentia por ele, Jensen. Tinha visto o que seus olhos desejaram ver, movido pela raiva. Agora, via a verdade, clara e cristalina. Jared podia ter errado, mas o fizera por sua imaturidade. Tinha que se redimir com o menino. E se declarar a ele, de uma vez por todas. Precisava tê-lo de volta.

- O que faz aqui, longe de casa?

- Entrei pra faculdade. – O moreno ergueu os olhos. - Quer dizer, não entrei no curso ainda, tô fazendo disciplinas avulsas. No próximo período eu entro.

- É, eu sei. Mas eu me refiro a esse apartamento aqui. Você é um rapaz rico. Por que mora num lugar como esse?

- Eu não sou rico, ainda. Rico é meu pai. E esse apartamento é perto da faculdade, e do trabalho. Pra mim, está bom.

- Trabalha também?

- Sim. Tenho que me manter. – Jared respondeu sem entonação nenhuma na voz.

- Qual a razão de tudo isso? Eu sei pouco da sua relação com seu pai, mas acho que ele não agiria assim com você.

- Foi uma decisão mais minha que dele. - Jared mentiu. De forma alguma poderia deixar vazar alguma palavra que demonstrasse estar ali pressionado.

- Jeffrey acha que você está mentindo.

- Falou com Jeff?

- Sim. Tentei entrar em contato com você através dele, antes de recorrer a Jake.

- E claro que ele não te disse onde eu estava. – Jared sorriu. – Por isso ele me ligou hoje... No meio da semana.

- Preferia que eu não estivesse aqui? – Jensen apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos, sobre a mesa. - É a segunda vez que me dá a entender isso.

Jared se levantou, carregando consigo a panela e a lata de refrigerante nas mãos. Não tinha terminado a refeição, mas não estava mais com fome. Direcionou-se para a pia, colocando a panela ali. Tomou o restante de seu refrigerante de uma única vez, jogou a lata no lixo e retornou para a mesa, ficando em pé ao lado dela.

- Eu não sei. É complicado pra mim. Eu não achei que veria você de novo, e de repente, você está aqui. Você fez de tudo pra não falar mais comigo, e agora vem até a minha casa, do nada! É de deixar qualquer um confuso, Jensen!

- Você tem razão. No seu lugar, eu não teria sequer aceito conversar.

- Foi o que você fez, aliás. – Jared não estava acusando; estava constatando. Observou que Jensen não estava mais jantando. – Ainda vai comer? – Andou para perto de Jensen, a fim de pegar o prato sobre o móvel.

- Não. – Jensen se levantou, levando o prato para a pia, antes que Jared o pegasse. – A propósito, me desculpe por isso. Eu agi errado.

- Tanto faz. – O moreno ficou olhando para o outro, enquanto ele jogava o conteúdo de seu prato no saco de lixo, bem como o da panela que ele, Jared, tinha deixado sobre a pia. – O que acha que está fazendo?

- Vou lavar sua louça.

- Não, não vai!

- Por que não? Não me custa nada. Sou acostumado a fazer isso. – Jensen ligou a torneira, com o intuito de encher a pia.

- Porque eu não quero! Essa não é a sua casa, é a minha! Não quero que você faça nada!

Jared estava entrando em colapso. Não tinha ideia do assunto que levara Jensen até ali. Precisava saber logo do que aquela visita se tratava. Além disso, controlar-se demais para não se jogar nos braços dele estava começando a lhe sufocar.

O mais alto caminhou até a pia, fechou a torneira e tirou as coisas das mãos de Jensen. O loiro deixou que ele agisse como achasse melhor. O rapaz estava certo. Jensen não tinha o direito de decidir o que fazer em uma casa para a qual não fora convidado, e da qual não era dono.

- Quer que eu vá embora? – Jensen procurou falar da forma mais suave possível.

O loiro viu o outro jogar a louça na pia. Depois, ele lavou as mãos, e andou até a mesa, para sair de perto dele, Jensen. Quando tomou a distância que achou segura, parou.

- Por que você resolveu voltar agora? O que aconteceu pra você querer conversar depois desse tempo todo? Por que deixou de falar comigo daquele jeito? Cansou de mim? O que foi fazer na empresa? Por que se apresentou daquela forma? O que você...

Jared não estava gritando, mas estava alterado. Suas perguntas saíam em torrentes, sem que ele parasse para tomar fôlego.

- Jared, calma! – Jensen interrompeu o rompante do garoto. – Eu vou responder tudo. Vamos pra sala, sim? Nós sentamos, e conversamos. Pode ser? Ou prefere fazer isso outro dia?

- O que aconteceu, afinal? – Jared não deu ouvidos ao pedido do loiro, e se sentou sobre a mesa.

- Certo. – Jensen se afastou um pouco, para ter melhor contato visual com o moreno. – Em suma, eu estava zangado com você.

- Por quê?

- Ora, não se faça de desentendido também! Você sabe o que você fez!

- Tá falando isso porque eu falei pro pai que você não era ninguém importante? – Franziu a testa. - Jensen, meu pai não sabia de nada naquela época, eu não podia simplesmente dizer quem você era de verdade!

- Isso também foi ruim de ouvir, mas eu me refiro ao fato de você ter mentido pra mim, Jared.

- Isso? Mas já não estava tudo bem entre a gente? Você disse que estava tudo bem!

- Eu disse que tudo estava bem quando eu achava que você era filho do Jeffrey, que tinha vinte e um anos, que era um rapaz humilde que precisava trabalhar em algo mais seguro, porque os pais achavam melhor dessa forma! As coisas mudaram um pouco depois que eu descobri que não era nada daquilo!

- Descobriu? – Jared se inclinou para frente. - Como assim, descobriu? Você não descobriu nada!

- Olha, foi o seguinte. – Jensen passou a mão nos cabelos. - No dia em que íamos almoçar juntos, eu fui até à casa do Jeffrey, que eu achei que era sua, pra falar com você, porque eu fiquei com muita vontade de te ver. Lá, eu encontrei uma moça, que me disse ser filha do Morgan, e acabou me falando quem você era. Ela me disse...

- Ei, ei! Espera! Pra que você foi atrás de mim na casa do Jeff?

- É o que eu tô dizendo, eu queria ver você, porque me deu saudade, e aí eu encontrei essa Sandra...

- Falou com a Sandy? Pra quê fez isso?

- Sim! Então, ela falou umas coisas sobre você que mexeram com a minha cabeça...

- Eu entendi isso. Eu quero saber o que você foi fazer lá, depois de eu ter dito que não era filho dele, nem nada. Eu disse que estaria com meu pai, meu verdadeiro pai! Não disse que estaria com Jeff! Eu sei bem o que escrevi na mensagem.

- Você não me falou isso, Jared. Você se passou por filho do Morgan o tempo todo! Nunca mencionou que se chamava Padalecki, nem que era rico, nem coisa alguma a esse respeito!

- Eu falei! E você disse que estava tudo bem!

- Você não falou nada sobre isso! Eu não esqueceria se você tivesse dito!

- Pois claramente você esqueceu, porque eu disse, e no dia seguinte, você falou que não tinha problema, que nada nos afastaria! E depois foi na empresa, sumiu e me evitou todas as vezes que eu tentei falar com você! – Jared esticou o pescoço, estalando-o. - Por que está fazendo isso agora?

- Jared, deixe de ser infantil! Pare de dizer que me falou isso e aquilo, porque você sabe que não disse nada! Eu descobri, e me zanguei, e tomei decisões de cabeça quente! Agi errado, eu sei, eu devia ter conversado com você, mas eu não raciocinei direito! Eu me precipitei, porque me senti traído, e não soube como proceder diante das coisas!

- Mas eu contei! – Jared arrumou o cabelo, em sinal de nervosismo. - Depois que ficamos juntos, na sua casa! Na noite em que eu conheci seus amigos na boate! Lembra desse dia, pelo menos?

- Como eu poderia esquecer? Foi a primeira vez que nós... Fomos até o fim...

- Exato! Foi a única vez, Jensen! Nós terminamos, e você estava deitado em cima de mim, e eu comecei a falar. Falei tudo, de uma vez só, aí percebi que você tinha dormido. Eu fiquei desesperado, porque foi difícil criar coragem pra confessar. Eu tinha medo de perder você, porque eu sei que você não gosta de mentiras, mas mesmo assim eu falei! Eu não podia mais mentir pra você, entende? Eu achei que você não tinha ouvido, mas no dia seguinte você falou que ouviu, que estava tudo bem, que ficaríamos juntos, porque você estava envolvido comigo. Foi essa a palavra que você usou! Eu contei, Jensen! Como você não lembra disso?

Jensen pôs as mãos nos bolsos, sem cortar o contato visual com o outro. Jared parecia falar a verdade, ou, pelo menos, parecia bastante convicto do que dizia. No entanto, Jensen não se recordava de nenhuma dessas palavras. Lembrava-se de que Jared tinha dito que o que eles tinham feito fora bom, mas apenas isso. Se Jared realmente tivesse dito a verdade naquela oportunidade, ele não se recordaria?

- Eu não me lembro de nada disso, Jared. Tem certeza do que diz?

- Não é possível que tenha se esquecido! Lembra do que me disse, no almoço?

- Sim, disso eu lembro. Não muito bem, mas o geral, sim.

- Então! Como não se lembra do que eu disse? Você confirmou pra mim que tinha ouvido!

- Eu lembro de ter confirmado que ouvi você dizer que tinha sido bom, e mais nada. Se você tivesse realmente falado essas coisas que afirma ter dito...

- Eu afirmo porque é verdade.

- Mas, Jared, veja, eu não tenho a mínima lembrança de ter escutado essa confissão! Eu quero acreditar no que diz agora, mas você há de convir que é difícil! Pra mim, sua confissão nunca existiu!

- Tudo bem, vamos dizer que você se esqueceu do que eu falei naquela noite. Acredita que eu estou sendo sincero agora, não é?

- Me parece algo muito mirabolante pra ter acontecido de fato, Jared. – Jensen balançou a cabeça. - Me desculpe.

- Mas aconteceu. E eu sei que você se lembra de tudo, porque a sequência dos fatos indica isso! Sabe o que eu acho, Jensen? – Jared o encarava sério. Ficou de pé. - Acho que você se cansou de mim, agora sentiu falta, e armou essa história toda. Acho que você não soube como me dizer que não me queria mais, me deixou de lado, e agora quer uma espécie de retomada. Eu acho...

- Ei, eu não sou desse tipo! – Jensen se alterou dessa vez. - O mentiroso aqui é você, não eu! Eu não sou um moleque! Não ajo dessa maneira!

Jensen viu que Jared ia argumentar alguma coisa, mas se calou. O loiro suspirou pesadamente. Estava cometendo, mais uma vez, o mesmo erro anterior. Estava prejulgando Jared, partindo do princípio que ele mentia em suas afirmações. Não o estava escutando, verdadeiramente. Estava rebatendo, apenas, o que para ele não parecia ser real. E o fazia não por ser uma _história mirabolante_, como dissera antes, mas sim porque, sendo verídicas as palavras de Jared, ele, Jensen, tinha agido como um perfeito cretino com o garoto. Estava tentando ao máximo não se convencer do quão injusto, patético e pueril tinha sido com o jovem. Ao proferir a última frase, acentuara ainda mais essas características.

- Perdão, Jared, eu não quis dizer isso, é que...

- Você quis dizer exatamente o que disse, Jensen. – O moreno se sentou na cadeira, e colocou ambos os braços sobre a mesa, cruzando-os. Olhava para baixo. - E tá tudo bem, porque é verdade. Eu sou um moleque, mesmo. Eu menti durante quase o tempo todo. Você não é obrigado a perdoar minhas mentiras, e nem tem que acreditar em mim agora.

- Não é bem isso... – Jensen pegou a outra cadeira, e se sentou junto de Jared. – Eu só...

- Espera, eu não terminei. – O rapaz permaneceu imóvel. – Tudo bem se esteve magoado comigo, ou cansado de mim, mas não precisa inventar que não se lembra de nada. Pode falar a verdade, que você queria um pouco de diversão, não me incomodo. Olha, você nunca me enganou. Nunca disse que tínhamos algo sério. Exceto naquele domingo, mas compreendo que deve fazer parte do seu jogo, ou sei lá o quê.

- Não existiu jogo algum...

- A questão é que agora tanto faz. – Jared levantou a voz, para fazer o outro parar. - Não importa o que foi, ou o que deixou de ser. Não é mais, e pronto. Não interessa o que significou pra mim, ou pra você. Acabou. Não volta.

O mais velho ficou olhando para o rapaz. Ele estava sendo sincero, sem dúvida. Não inventaria tudo aquilo, de repente. Não tinha o menor sentido estar mentindo agora. Se mentiu no começo, decerto fez o que afirmou; tentou desfazer tudo. E por conta de uma série de pequenos mal entendidos, uma situação mínima se transformou em uma tempestade. Por culpa de Jensen, muito mais do que do moreno. Agora podia entender muitas coisas. Poderia ter entendido antes, se não fosse um homem teimoso e arrogante. Poderia ter evitado esse tempo todo de sofrimento, para si e para o garoto. Porque nada tinha sido fácil para o menino, ao que tudo indicava. Jeffrey tinha razão, Jared escondia algo em relação à sua ida para a faculdade. Se fosse uma decisão tomada de boa vontade, ele não estaria tão abatido.

O loiro puxou a sua cadeira para ficar ainda mais próximo de Jared, e decidiu que era hora de assumir o seu papel de homem, e fazer o que devia ser feito.

- Jared, eu não sei por onde começar a me desculpar. Eu sou um homem de personalidade difícil. Eu sou teimoso, prepotente, e acho que o mundo gira ao meu redor. Não chego a ser má pessoa, mas estou longe de ser bom.

- Realmente, Jensen... – Jared tentou se levantar, mas o outro o segurou.

- Ouça, por favor. As coisas chegaram nesse ponto porque tivemos várias falhas na nossa comunicação. Precisamos falar tudo, um pro outro, se quisermos algum futuro pra nós dois...

- Você não entende...

- Tudo bem, não precisa falar nada. Só me ouça. Eu prometo que termino de falar e vou embora, se você assim desejar. Mas eu não quero sair daqui com mal entendidos na consciência. Posso continuar?

- Pode. – Jared falou depois de um longo suspiro. Ergueu a cabeça e passou a olhar para Jensen.

- Assim é melhor. Olhos nos olhos. – O loiro sorriu. – Continuando, eu sou complicado. Sou orgulhoso, e quando quero uma coisa, eu não meço esforços para tê-la. Eu não passo por cima de ninguém, mas jogo com todas as armas. Quando eu vi você, eu quis você. E não o poupei de todos os truques que pude usar para envolvê-lo. Eu percebi que para você era bom, e não tive dó alguma. Segui no intuito. Com o tempo, você foi me conquistando. Não vou fingir que não fiquei balançado por você, não tenho vergonha de admitir. Eu queria envolvê-lo, e fui eu quem acabou sendo envolvido. Você representa tudo o que me atrai em uma pessoa. Eu acho que me apaixonei bem rápido, na verdade. E sou intenso, eu caio de cabeça. Se no começo eu queria um pouco de diversão, depois eu vi que só isso não bastaria. Eu queria que você fosse mais que um amante ocasional. Eu precisava que você fosse meu namorado. Eu queria você o tempo todo. Depois da nossa única vez, como você definiu, eu quis isso mais que qualquer outra coisa. Ainda é assim. Eu realmente não ouvi o que você me disse, e sinto muito. Quando você tentou falar de novo, eu devia ter escutado. Outro defeito meu, não ouvir as pessoas, quando acho que já sei o que elas vão dizer. Bom. Entenda que, pra mim, foi um choque descobrir que eu estava apaixonado por alguém que tinha me enganado o tempo inteiro. Mesmo que não tenha sido assim, foi o que pareceu. Foi quando eu cometi uma série de erros que nos trouxe para onde estamos agora: um longe dos braços do outro. Eu devia ter honrado a idade que tenho, e ter sido maduro. Mas eu quis que você, com dezoito anos, tivesse maturidade por nós dois. O que eu não te dei, exigi ter. E, agora, quando eu tenho a oportunidade de tentar consertar tudo, eu duvido de você, e faço tudo errado uma nova vez. Eu erro muito, Jared, mais que o aceitável. Você errou também, mas sabe, não é grande coisa. Em nada se compara com os meus equívocos. Eu não posso desfazê-los, mas posso te pedir perdão. Tem como?

Jared o observava enquanto ele falava. Notava o brilho verde do olhar que lhe fazia tanta falta, e achava que poderia chorar a qualquer momento. Curiosamente, o choro não vinha, o que lhe pareceu uma benção, pois seria embaraçoso.

- Eu não tenho o que perdoar... Como você disse, foi uma série de mal entendidos. Já estão esclarecidos, não é? Podemos seguir nossas vidas.

- Mesmo assim, eu gostaria que me desse seu perdão.

- Se é importante pra você... Eu perdoo sim.

Após proferir essas palavras, Jared sorriu, do jeito que Jensen se lembrava. O loiro não controlou o seu ímpeto, e se aproximou do outro, que não se afastou, inicialmente. No entanto, quando os lábios do chef encostaram-se aos seus, Jared se levantou bruscamente, interrompendo o ato.

- Não dá, Jensen... Desculpa.

- Sem problemas. – Jensen se levantou também. – Eu não vou forçar você a nada. Você tem as suas chagas para curar. Eu vou embora agora, não quero mais tomar seu tempo. Vou poder voltar outras vezes?

- Não acho conveniente não...

- Me dá seu número, então? Eu apaguei da minha agenda... – Sorriu sem jeito.

- Eu... - Jared ponderou a respeito. Seu pai não poderia saber que estava se comunicando com Jensen. Mas valeria a pena o risco. Bastava que ele soubesse administrar bem isso. Não seria a primeira vez que enganaria o velho Padalecki. – Tá. Do meu celular. Mas ele vive descarregando, então se cair na caixa postal, deixa recado que eu ligo de noite.

- Certo.

Jensen anotou o número em sua agenda, e foi acompanhado até à porta pelo moreno.

- Dá pra voltar essa hora, Jensen? Se você quiser, esse apartamento é mobiliado pra duas pessoas. Dá pra você dormir aqui, e ir embora de manhã, quando eu for trabalhar.

- Não, melhor eu ir. Não quero fazer nada que eu me arrependa depois... – Aproximou-se do rapaz, sorrindo. – A não ser que... Você se arrependeria?

- Jensen... – Jared deu um passo para trás, de cabeça baixa.

- Tá, desculpa. Eu vou ligar pra você. Até!

- Até!

Jared fechou a porta do apartamento. Desligou todas as luzes, e se jogou na cama. Não tinha a menor condição de fazer as atividades que os professores tinham mandado. A sua mente estava em outro nível de consciência. Jensen tinha ido atrás dele, e eles acabaram se entendendo. Não como ele gostaria, mas haveria tempo. Toda a agonia de antes se dissipou, porque ele tinha a segurança de que Jensen o queria bem. Mesmo se desejasse, teria sido impossível não perdoar o loiro. O chef tinha razão em uma coisa que dissera: Ele, Jared, era só um garoto. E estava apaixonado pela primeira vez. Jensen disse que estava apaixonado por ele, igualmente. Iria se comportar como o garoto que era; se deixaria levar. Ainda não sabia como, mas era o que faria.

* * *

**NOTA:** Por favor, confiram as suas taxas de glicose depois desse capítulo. Muito melted. Mas é isso mesmo. E perdão em caso de erros. xD


	25. You played your part

_**Capítulo 24 – You played your part...**_

* * *

Do dia em que conversaram até a data atual, já haviam se passado quase duas semanas. Jensen e Jared conversavam diariamente pelo telefone, durante a noite. Era o momento mais esperado do dia, para ambos. Jensen sempre reafirmava isso. Jared, por outro lado, mantinha-se reservado quanto a este aspecto. Poucas vezes ele falava de seus sentimentos. O loiro tinha notado, inclusive, que Jared falava menos, agora, sobre qualquer assunto. E, quando dizia algo, era de forma menos espontânea, e mais comedida. Ainda tinha as suas características de garoto, porém estava mais maduro. O menino tinha crescido, e por mais que isso machucasse Jensen, pois os motivos para tanto não eram felizes, ao mesmo tempo o enchia de orgulho. Jared era quase um homem, e muito mais nobre do que ele próprio, Jensen, já fora algum dia.

Chegaram a se ver ainda outra vez. Jensen foi novamente à cidade onde o rapaz residia atualmente, e passaram o domingo juntos. Conversaram sobre muitas coisas, e se redescobriram a cada palavra trocada. Jensen se sentia como se estivesse caindo de paixão uma segunda vez. Em alguns momentos, durante esse dia, tentou se aproximar mais de Jared, mas este o repeliu em todas as tentativas. Jensen via nos olhos esverdeados do moreno que existia o desejo de se deixar levar, mas, talvez, este estivesse prejudicado pela situação a qual teve que enfrentar por conta da infantilidade do loiro. Por isso, depois da última negativa, Jensen decidiu esperar por Jared. Quando o moreno quisesse, ele estaria disponível.

Enquanto esses dias se passaram, o chef não ficou de braços cruzados. Incrivelmente, ele conseguiu se aliar a Jeffrey, e, juntos, passaram a tentar entender a condição atual do garoto. No entanto, eles precisavam fazer isso em silêncio, pois sempre que tentavam entrar no assunto com Jared, ele desconversava. A atitude do jovem só aumentava a certeza de que alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo. Jeffrey tinha certeza de que Jared não queria aquela vida para si, ainda mais depois do que Jake revelara para Jensen, acerca do acordo. Por conta disso, e pelo fato de que não conseguiriam descobrir nenhum outro detalhe tão cedo, Jensen teve a ideia de consultar um advogado, para entender a situação legal do menino, e juntar algumas alternativas para tirá-lo das circunstâncias atuais. Era sobre isso que iriam conversar agora, ele e Jeffrey, com Jared, no apartamento do garoto, em pleno sábado à tarde.

- Eu perdi aula pra conversar com vocês, espero que seja mesmo importante. – Jared falou ao abrir a porta para os dois, bastante sério.

- Tá arrogante, moleque! – Jeffrey o abraçou. – Muito tempo sozinho faz isso com as pessoas. Como você tá?

- Bem! – Jared sorriu para o motorista. – E as coisas em casa, como vão?

- Eu quase não fico mais lá, Jay! Eu faço uma corrida ou outra pro teu velho, quando ele me liga. Não fala mais com ele?

- Quase nunca. – Jared olhou para o lado. – Ele nunca tem tempo...

- Tá mentindo, menino! Não liga pra ele, não é?

- Nós não temos mais vontade de falar um com o outro, e...

Jensen os observava conversando, enquanto todos caminhavam para a sala do lugar. Notou que existia uma grande afinidade entre os dois. Qualquer estranho se convenceria de que eles eram pai e filho, verdadeiramente. O loiro percebeu, naquele momento, o quanto Jared significava para Jeffrey, e vice-versa. Entendeu, também, os motivos para que o mais velho se importasse tanto com o garoto. Tinha amor nos olhos do motorista. De fato, Jared era seu filho. O moreno era um rebento nascido dentro do coração, e ele o amava e respeitava, do jeito que ele era, sem imposições, sem cobranças. Isso tornava Jeffrey mais pai de Jared do que o próprio Sr. Padalecki, na opinião de Jensen.

- Tá, Jeff! Qual o motivo de vocês quererem tanto falar comigo? – Jared retornou da cozinha com uma cadeira e se sentou nela, deixando o sofá de dois lugares para os mais velhos.

- É o seguinte. – Jeffrey tomou a palavra, ao se sentar. – Eu vou ser direto com você. Eu e Jensen estamos procurando uma forma de tirar você daqui, porque...

- Vocês não tem que se meter nisso! – Jared falou um pouco alto.

- Escuta, moleque! Vai me deixar falar ou não? – Jeffrey falou sem gritar, mas com firmeza.

- Tá bom... – O garoto se encolheu em seu assento.

- Vocês são mesmo pai e filho... - Jensen não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a autoridade que Jeffrey exercia sobre o seu artista. Sem gritaria, sem violência. Apenas com a sua presença, Jeffrey conseguia domar os impulsos juvenis de Jared.

- Certo. – O motorista comentou, para interromper Jensen, e reiniciou. – Nós sabemos que tem alguma coisa errada. Jake contou pra Jensen que você veio pra cá porque fez um acordo com o seu pai. Inclusive, eu sei que ele bateu em você, e...

- Esse Jake... – Jared suspirou, balançando a cabeça. - Foi coisa de raiva, só, não é que ele quisesse mesmo fazer aquilo... Quanto ao acordo...

- Ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso, Jared. Não tem justificativa. – Jensen se pronunciou.

- Exatamente! – Jeffrey exclamou com certa fúria. – Esse velho filho de uma puta ainda me paga por isso!

- Jeff, ele ainda é meu pai! – O moreno advertiu. – Não fale dessa forma.

- Era melhor não ter nenhum! – Jensen falou em desabafo.

- Não é pra tanto, Jensen. – Jeffrey retomou o tom calmo. – Desculpe, Jay. É que eu nunca vi necessidade de um pai fazer isso com um filho, ainda mais um garoto como você, que jamais representou problema praquele tubarão branco...

- Jeff, por favor! – O moreno exclamou em súplica.

- Certo, certo... Você tem razão. Mas, como eu ia dizendo, o fato é que você tá aqui obrigado. Não, nem tente falar nada! – Aumentou o som da voz quando percebeu que Jared ia se manifestar. - Eu te conheço desde que você nasceu! Te conheço melhor do que conheço meus filhos, rapaz! Você não vai conseguir me enganar!

- Ah Jeff, o que você queria que eu fizesse? – Jared se levantou, e caminhou até uma janela, que dava vista a um monte de prédios vizinhos. Virou-se para as visitas. – O pai ficou irado com a história do Jensen, disse que ia ferrar com todo mundo, e você sabe como ele sempre consegue ferrar todo mundo! Eu não ia simplesmente deixar, né?

- Ei, como assim? – Jeffrey se levantou também, indo em direção ao rapaz.

- Jake não disse pra vocês as coisas, como foram?

- Disse, mas não _essas_ coisas. – Jensen estava de pé, olhando para os dois, com as mãos na cintura. – Ele disse que você contou que não estava trabalhando na empresa, e que, como castigo, teve que vir pra faculdade. Tem mais sujeira além dessa?

Jared engoliu em seco. Lembrou-se de que não tinha contado tudo ao amigo. Tinha deixado algumas verdades guardadas consigo. Inadvertidamente, cometeu o erro que julgava um dia partir de Jake, e não dele. Acabara de falar demais. E, conhecendo os dois, sabia que teria que explicar tudo.

- É que... – Jared mordeu os lábios. Passou a olhar para um ponto fixo atrás do loiro. – O pai acabou me forçando a falar tudo. Sabe como ele é, Jeff, não sabe? Ele tem aquele jeito de ficar inquirindo as pessoas e eu não consigo resistir a isso! Eu contei tudo pra ele, sobre o trabalho, e sobre Jensen... E aí... A gente discutiu... Ele ficou uma fera comigo, e eu não soube me controlar, desafiei o velho, gritei... Ele prometeu acabar com vocês, disse que ia demitir você e Jake, e prejudicar Jensen, que ia fazer tanta coisa!

- E então você veio pra cá, pra evitar isso? – Jeffrey se segurava na parede, olhando para o garoto, que estava de lado para ele, com as mãos nos bolsos.

- É... Eu fiz um acordo com ele.

- Filho de uma puta! – Jensen gritou. – Não bastou bater em você, ele usou da autoridade de pai pra te manipular, pra te chantagear! Desgraçado!

- Jensen, não grita... – Jared não sabia como agir. Não queria ter contado aquilo aos dois. Isso o deixou nervoso.

- Jensen, menos... – Jeffrey pediu ao ver a agonia do rapaz ao seu lado. – Jared, você devia ter me contado, quando eu voltei.

- Pra quê? Pra você fazer o que tá fazendo agora, e acabar se ferrando do mesmo jeito? – O moreno virou-se para Jeffrey, um pouco exaltado.

- Não. – O motorista abraçou o filho de seu patrão. - Pra eu tentar te ajudar, sem prejudicar ninguém. Garoto, você não tinha que passar por isso sozinho!

- Se eu tivesse ficado, e conversado com você, nada teria chegado ao limite... – Jensen se sentou novamente, falando mais para si do que para os outros. – As coisas poderiam ter sido mais suaves...

- Eu duvido muito que teria sido mais fácil se você tivesse ficado com Jared, Jensen... – Jeffrey levou o rapaz até a cadeira, e se sentou ao lado do chef. – Mas, como eu já te disse antes, você foi muito imaturo, e um verdadeiro babaca com o menino. Eu ainda não sei o que Jared vê em você, mesmo.

- Jeff, não fala assim! – Jared pediu, olhando para o loiro.

- Jeffrey tem razão. – Jensen se endireitou no sofá. – Mas não posso mudar o que fiz. Só posso mudar as atitudes que terei, daqui em diante.

- O que é o nosso motivo pra estarmos aqui. – Jeffrey liderou a conversa, mais uma vez. – E agora que sabemos disso, parece que o conselho do Dr. Benedict é bastante coerente.

- Qual é? – Jared perguntou com curiosidade.

- Fale você, Jensen. Você que falou com ele.

- OK. – Jensen jogou os braços para frente, arrumando as mangas da camisa que vestia. – Rob é um advogado de família, um dos melhores, e amigo íntimo de Chris, por isso se tornou um conhecido bastante próximo. Ele que resolveu as questões legais pra que Chris pudesse ter a guarda de Colin, quando ele perdeu a mãe. E foi uma briga feia, porque o pai do menino, que nunca deu nem o leite pro garoto, apareceu de repente...

- Jensen, direto ao ponto. – Jeffrey falou tranquilamente.

- Muito bem, me desculpem. Então, eu disse mais ou menos a sua situação pro Rob. Jeffrey me contou que existe uma herança por parte de sua mãe, que você só receberá quando atingir a maioridade, e que ela seria ideal pra que você pudesse ter autonomia. Quando eu repassei isso pra Rob, ele me falou em algumas possibilidades legais de conseguir isso pra você. Mas veja, todas envolvem litígio, e por isso são muito estressantes e dispendiosas.

- Como assim, litígio? – Jared não entendia de termos legais.

- Briga na Corte. Ele me falou...

- Eu não quero brigar com o pai. – Jared passou as mãos nas coxas, indicando nervosismo.

- Mas você precisa! – Jensen falou com veemência, assustando Jared. – Não dá pra deixar o homem fazer o que quer com você! E ainda mais usando de covardia! Você é só um garoto, Jared, e ele é um velho impiedoso que não deixa você viver em paz! Ele devia pensar mais em você, e menos nele mesmo! Ele não pode...

- Jensen, você está assustando o menino. Fale com calma. Deixe a sua opinião, com a qual eu concordo, pra outro momento, por favor. – O motorista interveio.

Jeffrey se segurava para não rir. A situação não era engraçada, mas as suas constatações, sim. Ao que tudo indicava, Jared tinha arranjado um namorado com o qual ele teria que lidar da mesma forma que fazia com o moreno. A diferença é que Jensen era um homem de trinta e quatro anos, e Jared só tinha dezoito anos de idade. Isso era mais que engraçado. Na verdade, era hilário. E ele seria um mentiroso se não dissesse para si próprio que apreciava o fato. Aprendeu a gostar do jeito agridoce de Jensen. Só não diria isso a ele.

- Continua você falando, então! – Jensen encostou-se ao sofá, após um suspiro.

- Como queira. – Jeffrey não se alterou. – O Dr. Benedict falou para Jensen que você poderia reclamar a sua herança na Corte, alegando que estava passando por privações financeiras com as quais nunca precisou lidar antes, por torpeza de seu pai. Poderia, ainda, tentar responsabilizar o velho por abuso de poder familiar. Mas ele foi claro ao afirmar que são dois métodos complicados, caros e pouco efetivos. A terceira opção, para ele, é a mais acertada, que seria uma emancipação.

- Eu já pedi pro pai isso, ele não me dá.

- Mas nesse caso você não estaria pedindo a ele, e sim ao juiz, diretamente. Você faz um pedido na Corte, e aguarda pela admissibilidade. Pra isso, você precisa de um bom motivo. Os mais rápidos são casamento, e gravidez. Mas...

- Eu me casaria com ele. – Jensen falou, sorrindo para Jared, que retribuiu o gesto. – Ontem. Casaria comigo, Jared?

- OK, Prince Charming, menos romantismo e mais pés no chão. – Jeffrey retomou o seu discurso. - O problema...

- Aladin. – Jared disse de supetão, e começou a gargalhar.

- O quê?... – Jeffrey olhou para ele, e passou a rir junto, quando se lembrou do motivo da gargalhada.

- Do que estão rindo? – Jensen perguntou contagiado pela risada de Jared. Era assim que gostava de ver o seu artista, completamente descontraído e jovial, como antes. – Aladin?

- Isso é coisa nossa, Jensen, você não tem que saber. – Jeffrey falou quando suas risadas cessaram. – Garoto... Bom, como eu ia falando antes de você me interromper com bobagens, as razões mais ligeiras são casamento e gravidez, e ambas estão fora de cogitação, por motivos óbvios.

- Mas eu realmente me casaria com ele. Já podemos casar, se formos pra Seatlle.

- Jensen, chega! Isso é sério! – Jeffrey começava a perder a paciência.

- Eu falo sério. – Jensen não tirava o olhar dos olhos de Jared. O moreno apenas sorria, sem saber se eram brincadeira ou não aquelas palavras.

- Deus do Céu! – O mais velho revirou os olhos. – A outra forma de pedir emancipação seria se você provasse que pode se manter sozinho. Com isso, você atingiria a maioridade juridicamente, e entraria na posse de sua herança em seguida.

- Não parece difícil... – Jared levou o polegar à boca, mordendo a ponta do dedo.

- Não parece, mas seu pai teria direito a muitas contestações. – Jensen passou a falar. – Demoraria bastante. E agora, sabendo que ele está disposto a qualquer coisa...

- Jensen e eu concordamos em auxiliar você, caso queira tomar alguma dessas medidas. – Jeffrey se levantou. - Podemos contratar o Dr. Benedict, e, com o tempo, você se veria livre pra fazer o que tiver vontade. Nós concordamos com o parecer dele, em relação ao melhor método. O que acha?

- Eu não posso decidir agora, Jeff. Mas muito obrigado por isso. E não deixem o pai descobrir que vocês estão se movimentando por mim, ele é capaz de...

- Foda-se o seu pai! – Jensen exclamou. – Um homem que não respeita o filho não merece respeito.

- Ele tem dinheiro e posição pra fazer muitas coisas ruins com as pessoas, se ele desejar, Jensen. – O motorista se pronunciou. - O menino está certo, precisamos de cautela. Não só por nós, mas por Jared.

- Foda-se de novo! Eu não tenho nenhum receio do que ele possa fazer comigo! E ele que não venha a fazer mais nada de ruim contra você! – Falou para o jovem.

- Pois devia ter. Eu já vi muita gente boa cair pelas mãos do velho Padalecki. – Jeffrey caminhou até Jared. – Filho, temos que ir. Passei rápido, só pra te ver e te dizer essas coisas. Eu preciso estar à disposição do teu pai, pra quando ele me chamar. – Abraçou o rapaz, quando este se levantou da cadeira. – Vamos, Jensen.

- Eu não vou.

- Você veio no mesmo carro que eu, tem que voltar comigo. – Jeffrey falou ao largar o jovem a que amava como um filho.

- Eu me viro depois, Jeffrey. Eu vou passar o resto do dia com Jared. A não ser que ele não queira.

- Como você vai voltar depois? – Jared parecia preocupado, mas não queria que Jensen fosse embora.

- Um dos meus amigos pode vir me pegar. Eu tomo um ônibus, um taxi, pego carona na estrada... Acha que eu sou bonito o bastante para conseguir uma carona de graça na estrada? – Jensen dizia enquanto se levantava.

- Você sabe que sim... – Jared respondeu, achando engraçada a colocação.

- Vai ficar bem, Jared? – Jeffrey olhou para o rapaz. Não achava boa ideia deixar os dois sozinhos.

- Vou sim. Pode ir, Jeff!

- Se você diz... – O motorista direcionou o olhar para Jensen. – Não faça nada que meu menino não queira.

- Nunca fiz. – Jensen cruzou os braços, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Jeffrey foi levado à porta por Jared, e lá chegando, o motorista pediu que o garoto descesse com ele, para conversarem um pouco, sozinhos. Jensen foi até a janela, acendeu um de seus cigarros e ficou aguardando o retorno do seu artista. Quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrir e fechar atrás de si, apagou o restinho de cigarro que tinha entre os dedos, se virou e deparou-se com um Jared bastante sorridente.

- Enfim, sós! – Jensen brincou. – O que quer fazer hoje?

* * *

**NOTA: **Essas situações legais podem estar bastante erradas. A questão da maioridade civil, da emancipação, e etc, dependem de cada Estado, por lá. Assemelham-se muito ao sistema judiciário brasileiro, mas é um pouco mais complexo, em se tratando de sistema legal deles. Eu não quis me aprofundar, porque tomaria muito tempo para pouca menção, então me baseei nos aspectos gerais e comuns entre os dois países.

Ah, nem todos os Estados determinam a maioridade civil a partir dos vinte e um anos. Muitos já reduziram para dezoito, ou dezenove anos de idade. Como eu não especifiquei onde essa narrativa se passa, sejam livres para escolher um local onde ainda é assim.

Respostas aos reviews:

CMarialima Oi! Muito obrigada! Eu não vejo o Jensen tentando esconder os seus sentimentos, e também não acho que Jared possa continuar o mesmo bobo alegre de antes. Mesmo que ele volte a ser, não será a como antes. Que bom que está gostando!

DWS Pela assinatura eu deduzo que seja você, mas se não for, perdão. Eu acho essa fic inteira um exagero, em todas as direções. Eu tento jogar uma coisinha mais amarga, aqui e ali, e ainda nesses aspectos, a coisa desanda. É proposital, mesmo. Não tenho vontade de levar ninguém ao extremo, a não ser os personagens, que são 8 ou 80.

Jensen tem plena consciência de suas qualidades e defeitos, e concordo que não tem inclinação para mudar nenhum deles. Tem gente que convive bem consigo mesmo, e vejo o Jensen dessa forma. Pode até ser que, por Jared, ele venha a melhorar, mas eu duvido. Quem sabe? =)

Ah, fizeram mesmo! Acho que Jensen mais que Jared. Jensen é meio borderline. Não tem o transtorno não, porém se comporta como se tivesse. Jared é só imaturo, com o tempo ele aprende. Ou não. Mas acho que sim!


	26. I played mine

_**Capítulo 25 - ...I played mine...**_

* * *

Jared olhou para Jensen por alguns minutos.

- Não sei... O que acha?

- Podia desenhar um pouco hoje, não?

- É, é uma boa ideia. Tenho desenhado pouco. – Jared suspirou pesadamente. - Não é mais como antes.

- O que me diz de passar o resto da tarde desenhando, então?

- Parece bom!

- Tem um parque, uma praça, alguma coisa assim por aqui, além daquele que fomos na semana passada?

- Tem um lago na cidade, cheio de patos e árvores, que é muito bonito! Eu fui lá, uma vez, com um amigo da faculdade. Não é muito longe, mas...

- Com um amigo? – Jensen o interrompeu bruscamente. - Só você e ele?

- Foi. Ele viu um desenho no meu caderno, e perguntou se eu desenhava, aí ele me levou lá no domingo, pra eu desenhar junto com ele, porque ele também desenha, mas não tão bem, e...

- Aposto que foi desculpa dele pra dar em cima de você! – Jensen tinha o semblante sério, e uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Não, ele... – Jared se sentiu agoniado, de repente.

- Vai dizer que ele não tentou nada? Que não se insinuou nenhuma vez?

- Bom... Na verdade, ele... – Jared olhou para Jensen, com a testa franzida. – Ei, mas por que eu tô te dando satisfação?

- Porque eu perguntei. – Jensen caminhou até a porta, um tanto severo. – Precisa tomar cuidado com esses sujeitos, Jared. Você é um rapaz muito bonito, e tem essa aparência delicada, nunca se sabe o que essas pessoas podem querer de você. Não é adequado sair com gente que mal conhece...

- Como eu fiz com você. – Jared comentou sem pensar.

- Exatamente. E acabou nessa imensa confusão. – Jensen chegou-se para perto do jovem. – Acha que fez uma escolha ruim?

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Falei sem pensar. Desculpe.

- Não tem problema. – Jensen sorriu para ele. – Gosto quando fala sem pensar. Parece que aquele garoto franco e sem freios ainda mora aí dentro, hein?

- Só com você que isso acontece, Jensen.

- Vou considerar um elogio. – Pegou a mão de Jared. – Vamos?

- Sim. Vou pegar meus materiais. – Largou-se de Jensen. - Nós vamos precisar pegar ônibus... Tem dinheiro com você? O meu tá bem contado... – Jared parecia envergonhado.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Mais uma vez, sorriu para o rapaz.

_**J2**_

Caminharam juntos até o ponto de ônibus, e, sem muita demora, o transporte chegou. De fato, não era tão próximo do apartamento do rapaz, mas valia a pena o transtorno. Era um lago altamente arborizado, com flores coloridas, grama muito verde, bancos em estilo colonial espalhados ao redor da água, e patos por todos os lados. Estava bastante cheio de gente. Os principais frequentadores naquela tarde eram casais, e famílias com seus pequenos. O clima ameno contribuía para que mais pessoas chegassem, a todo instante. Quando conseguiram avistar um banco desocupado, correram e conseguiram se sentar nele.

- É realmente muito bonito, aqui. – Jensen comentou, olhando para o horizonte em sua frente.

- Não é? Chad tinha razão!

- Chad?

- O amigo que me trouxe aqui, pra desenhar...

- Ele se chama Chad, então. – Jensen passou a mão na barba. – Você não chegou a me dizer o que ele queria com você.

- Está com ciúmes, Jensen?

- Ainda pergunta? É claro!

- Você não pode ter ciúmes de mim! – Jared riu. – Nós não temos nada além de amizade, um com o outro.

- Pode ser, mas ciúme não tem relação com status de relacionamento. É questão de sentimento, Jared. E os meus são muito claros. Você sabe que eu ainda sou apaixonado por você, eu sempre repito isso. E sei que você sente o mesmo.

- Mas Jensen, o problema é...

- Não se justifique, por favor. Estamos bem assim. Com o tempo, tudo se ajeita. – Jensen tocou no braço de Jared, e soltou em seguida. – Então, o que fez aqui com esse _Chad? _Como se isso fosse nome de gente!

_- _Não seja tolo! – Jared não conseguia parar de rir do surto de Jensen. - Nada muito diferente do que estamos fazendo agora. Ele se sentou comigo em um banco desses, e eu o desenhei.

- Você desenhou esse Chad? – O loiro se sobressaltou. - Certo, eu não quero mais saber de nada a respeito desse sujeito! Já é meu desafeto!

- Foi você quem perguntou, não fui eu quem quis dizer.

- Justo. – Jensen ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. – Mas vocês ficaram juntos?

- Quer mesmo saber? – Jared provocou.

- Ficaram, não é? – Jensen se virou de frente para o moreno

- Nos beijamos, porque ele me roubou um beijo. Mas foi só isso.

- Filho da mãe! – O loiro bateu no encosto do banco.

- É melhor eu escolher logo alguma coisa pra desenhar!...

Jared gargalhou, levando Jensen a esquecer, naquele instante, o evento _Chad e O Beijo Roubado, _como ele se referiu ao caso em outro momento da tarde. A risada do jovem, bastante sonora, era algo lindo de se ouvir, e de se ver. Ele jogava a cabeça para trás, fazendo os seus cabelos se movimentarem livremente sobre a sua cabeça inclinada. A curva do seu pescoço mostrava o brilho da sua pele branca, levemente amendoada. Seus lábios finos se estendiam em um amplo sorriso, deixando entrever os seus dentes, e a língua entre eles, além de formar graciosas covinhas em suas bochechas. Jensen precisou olhar em outra direção para se controlar e não agarrar o seu artista.

Durante o resto do dia, Jensen observou o garoto desenhar algumas paisagens. Viu que o artista estava intocado. A mesma seriedade e profissionalismo que ele via antes estavam presentes. E Jensen se fascinava demais com aquelas características de seu Jared quando ele se tornava _o artista_. Entre um desenho e outro, conversavam. Em um desses momentos, Jensen fez Jared explicar a história sobre Aladin, que fez ele e Jeffrey rirem na sala do pequeno apartamento, e gargalhou quando a ouviu.

Tiveram uma tarde bastante agradável, juntos. Os dois trocaram muitos olhares, sorrisos e toques, que enchiam Jensen de alegria. Era como rever o rapaz de outrora. Não que estivesse insatisfeito com o que Jared era agora, mas sentia-se culpado por tudo o que lhe aconteceu. A Jensen parecia que a inocência e o frescor do garoto tinham sido brutalmente arrancados, e ele não se conformava com isso. Desejava poder desfazer tudo de ruim que o garoto teve que suportar. Não somente para aliviar o peso que carregava, mas também para retirá-lo das costas de seu bem amado.

Após o passeio, lancharam em um local próximo, e retornaram de taxi para o apartamento do moreno.

- Você está entregue, sem danos! – Jensen disse ao chegarem à porta do apartamento de Jared.

- Obrigado por hoje. Tem tempo que eu não me sentia tão relaxado! – Jared o olhava, sem se mover.

- O prazer foi meu. – Jensen comentou. – Estar com você é a melhor coisa do mundo, pra mim.

O moreno olhou para baixo, ruborizando um pouco. Deixou que um sorriso simples se formasse em seu rosto, enquanto os seus cabelos se espalhavam por sua testa, levemente desalinhados. Jensen quis ser forte, em respeito ao garoto, mas não conseguiu. Puxou o rapaz pela cintura, e o beijou, de forma ansiosa e sôfrega. Jared não tentou evitar o contato; pelo contrário, se entregou à carícia sem nenhum pudor. Abraçou Jensen, aproximando ainda mais os seus corpos, até que o beijo terminasse.

- Eu percebi a forma como me olhou o dia inteiro. – Jensen falou, sem afastar o seu rosto. – E notei, também, que você não iria tomar a iniciativa.

- E quem disse que passar o dia olhando pra você não foi uma forma de iniciativa? – Jared sorriu. – Não tenho mais razão pra resistir a você. Eu não quero ter que me privar de você. Por mais idiota que isso seja.

- Está ficando controlador? – Jensen sorriu largo. - Não é idiota. Você tem um coração bom demais, e não deve permitir que ele se suje. – Passou as mãos nos cabelos castanhos do jovem. – Eu sinto muito a sua falta, Jared...

Beijaram-se mais uma vez. Nesse segundo ato, estavam mais à vontade um com o outro. Suas ânsias já estavam aplacadas, e o beijo foi menos carnal, e mais afetuoso.

- Agora eu preciso ir. – O loiro soltou o garoto. – Eu volto no fim de semana que vem.

- Precisa mesmo? – Jared perguntou, olhando-o com firmeza. – Não quer ficar?

- Jared, se eu ficar... – O homem se afastou um pouco mais do outro. – Eu talvez... Entende?

- E você não entende que é exatamente o que eu quero?

- Tem certeza?

- Você sempre pergunta se eu tenho certeza, Jensen. Eu tenho certeza, sim.

- Eu não quero que se sinta pressionado a estar comigo de novo, se não é bem isso que você deseja... – Jensen começou a argumentar.

Jared se adiantou até ele, beijando-o novamente. Seu beijo foi lento, singelo, e permissivo.

- Eu quero que fique aqui, hoje. Quero que faça o que tem vontade de fazer. Quero ficar com você. – Encarava o mais velho.

- Fico com a sensação de que estou abusando de você... – Jensen passou o polegar nos lábios do outro.

- Então abuse.

O moreno largou Jensen, e abriu a porta, para que ambos entrassem. Sem cerimônia alguma, conduziu o convidado até seu quarto, jogando as coisas que tinha em mãos pelo caminho. Parou perto da cama, esperando pelo outro.

- Não vai se arrepender? – Jensen perguntou quando entrou no aposento.

- Se você me perguntar isso mais uma vez, eu te coloco pra fora! – Jared riu. – Não vou. Uns dois meses se passaram desde que estivemos juntos, Jensen. Não sabe o quanto eu desejei que acontecesse de novo.

- A cama parece pequena pra nós dois... – Jensen se aproximou do jovem.

- Daremos um jeito. Ou podemos ficar no chão, mesmo... É só colocar os colchões das duas camas juntos e...

- Vamos ver como nos arrumamos... – O mais velho falou no ouvido de Jared, ao abraçá-lo.

Iniciaram um novo beijo. Enquanto seus lábios se tocavam, as mãos de ambos percorriam pelo corpo do outro, reconhecendo cada músculo, cada pedaço de pele, cada linha de expressão. Não demorou muito para que se despissem, sem muito cuidado, mas sem nenhuma pressa. Precisavam estar conectados fisicamente, porém, a necessidade material era inferior ao sentimento que transbordava entre eles. Não era apenas sexo o que aqueles dois homens queriam. Existia uma energia fluindo de seus poros, muito maior do que o simples prazer físico. Era amor o que desejavam fazer, naquele momento.

Jared sentou-se sobre a cama, seguido de Jensen. Com um pouco de dificuldade, conseguiram se deitar de maneira pouco desconfortável, de lado, um de frente para o outro. Continuaram em suas missões de relembrar o sabor, o cheiro e o aspecto corporal de cada um.

- O seu escorpião... – Jared comentou ao deslizar a mão sobre o ombro direito de Jensen, mordendo-o em seguida.

- Lembra-se bem dele?

- Achava que sim, mas percebi que não... Ele é muito mais bonito do que na minha lembrança...

Jensen sorriu, e puxou Jared para mais perto de si, a fim de se deitar em cima dele. Abriu-lhe as pernas, encaixando-se entre elas. Deslizou as suas mãos, desde o abdômen do rapaz, até atingir o seu pescoço, e desceu o seu tórax sobre ele. Passou a sua língua em seu pomo-de adão, com a técnica precisa para manter a suavidade da carícia, sem perder a aspereza do contato. Beijou o seu pescoço inteiro, e caminhou com os lábios pelo seu peito, apertando as suas pernas, marcando a sua pele, penetrando-lhe com os dedos. Tomava posse do garoto, tornando-o seu. Tornando a si mesmo, com esses atos, parte daquele rapaz.

Jared estava completamente entregue ao homem sobre si. Permitia a ele tomar todas as rédeas da situação. Nada dizia, nem conduzia Jensen a nenhuma atitude. Deixava-se dominar, completamente. A sensação de pertencimento que lhe tomava conta dos sentidos exigia que se comportasse dessa maneira. Sentia os dedos quentes de Jensen mapeando a extensão de sua estrutura, aprofundando-se em sua tez clara, desenhando trilhas nela, e em seu interior. Arrepiava-se com o veludo dos lábios do loiro, que beijavam e chupavam as áreas de seu corpo com maestria. Os gemidos e suspiros de Jensen o levavam ao êxtase, demonstrando a ele, Jared, que ele próprio fazia parte daquela perfeição que se chamava Jensen Ackles, e nada menos que isso poderia ser verdade.

A ereção do chef cutucava a sua região mais sensível, levando-o a ficar no mesmo estado. Somente nesse instante, Jared sentiu a urgência de ter o loiro dentro de si, como antes tivera. Precisava que Jensen apressasse as coisas, agora.

- Mete logo, Jensen...

- Apressado, como sempre... – O loiro sorriu.

- Anda, por favor... Eu preciso...

- Eu bem queria, mas não tenho lubrificante comigo. Não quero machucar você.

- Não vai... Faz logo...

- Você não tem ideia do quanto pode doer sem lubrificação, Jared. Não vou fazer isso com você.

- É só enfiar devagar que dá certo... Não me deixa com essa vontade... – Passou as pernas em volta do corpo do mais velho, incitando-o a atender o seu pedido.

- Está mesmo ficando controlador... – Jensen, agora, o olhava nos olhos. – Eu vou fazer o que quer... Mas me deixa dar um jeito.

Jensen desvencilhou-se das pernas de Jared, descendo até ficar na altura do membro rijo do rapaz. Colocou uma parte na boca, como se o estivesse beijando. Com uma das mãos, bombeava a base do pênis que chupava; a outra, levou até a boca e, sem retirar o que tinha nela, embebeu os dedos em sua saliva, encaminhando-os para a intimidade do garoto, brincando com eles na região.

Jared mexia os quadris sem restrição alguma. As suas lembranças eram quentes, fortes e doces, mas eram injustas. Jensen usava o seu corpo de forma ainda mais sublime do que a que internalizara na mente durante a sua ausência.

Aos poucos, percebeu que seus movimentos ficavam mais violentos, e que sua respiração falhava menos esporadicamente. Com os olhos fixos nos de Jensen, deixou que o seu prazer se derramasse na boca do outro.

O loiro, por sua vez, não permitiu que nada daquele produto se perdesse. Com a boca ainda quente e cheia, levou a língua para a região anal do moreno, lambuzando-o com o próprio esperma, providenciando, assim, uma espécie de lubrificação. Cuspiu o restante em sua mão, e, erguendo-se, preparou o seu órgão com o líquido pegajoso, direcionando-o para a entrada preparada de Jared, tocando a área com o membro entumecido.

Quando o rapaz sentiu o toque, abriu um pouco mais as pernas, instintivamente. Jensen as colocou ao redor de sua própria cintura, e num impulso ligeiro, introduziu-se parcialmente no local. Jared teve um sobressalto, o que alarmou o outro.

- Fui rude? – Jensen o olhou preocupado.

- Não... – Jared sorriu. - Foi gostoso... Faz de novo...

Jensen se posicionou sobre Jared, beijando-o. Durante o beijo, retirou-se dele e se investiu novamente, fazendo Jared gemer em sua boca. Largou-se do rapaz, e repetiu o movimento, até que as estocadas fossem profundas o suficiente, e fizessem Jared gritar de satisfação. A partir daí, passou a se movimentar regularmente, até que o seu gozo inundasse o interior do jovem, escorrendo até os lençóis.

- Eu podia viver dentro de você pra sempre... – Jensen se deitou sobre Jared, aninhando-se em seu peitoral.

- Fica assim, então... – Jared passou as mãos nas costas de Jensen, alisando-as.

Após relaxar um pouco, Jensen se retirou, e jogou-se para o lado da cama. Abraçou-se a Jared, encaixando a sua cabeça no vão entre o ombro e o pescoço do seu artista. Adormeceu nessa posição. O moreno riu da facilidade com que Jensen dormiu em seus braços, após o ato. Ainda sorrindo, também adormeceu.

* * *

**NOTA:** Eu acho que sou a ficwriter mais chata da história. Haja nota! Bom, é o seguinte. Acho que me tomam dois dias para postar os dois (ou três) capítulos finais. Não estou muito de boa com o que está escrito. Ler fic em andamento de ficwriter volúvel e temperamental tem disso, gente! Desculpa. Mas assim que eu me decidir pela versão final eu posto. :D


	27. and now we can do it t

**_Capítulo 26 – ... and now we can do it together._**

* * *

Jared acordou sozinho na cama, na manhã de domingo. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente, e com um sorriso no rosto, deu-se conta de que, dessa vez, já não sentia o mesmo desconforto que encarara antes, quando teve a sua primeira relação efetiva com Jensen. Levantou-se, e viu que as roupas do loiro não estavam mais no chão do seu quarto. Foi até o banheiro, fez seu asseio, vestiu-se e se encaminhou para a saída do aposento.

- Jensen? – Gritou com receio de não ouvir uma resposta.

- Na cozinha! – A voz veio no mesmo volume da pergunta.

O moreno chegou à entrada do compartimento, e ficou a observar Jensen por um tempo. O chef estava na bancada da pia, de pé, provavelmente cortando alguma coisa. Estava sem a camisa, e quando se movimentava, a sua tatuagem se mexia de forma interessante.

- O que está fazendo aí? - Jared perguntou se aproximando.

- Almoço. – Jensen respondeu virando-se para olhá-lo.

- Eu não tinha cebolas na minha geladeira. - O rapaz pegou uma das raízes descascadas que estavam em frente a Jensen.

- Eu comprei. – O loiro retomou o que fazia.

- E essa faca na sua mão não existia no meu armário.

- Comprei também.

- Jensen, o que você fez exatamente?

- Bom... – Jensen parou de cortar as cebolas e olhou para Jared. – Eu acordei, e vim pra cá, decidido a fazer alguma coisa pra você comer quando acordasse. Abri a geladeira e vi que não tinha muita coisa, mas dava pra fazer algo. Escolhi uns ingredientes pra fazer uma omelete rápida, e percebi que não tinha muitos utensílios aqui. Eu me vesti, saí e comprei uns materiais. Aproveitei e comprei comida.

- Não devia ter feito isso. – Jared parecia um pouco ofendido.

- Eu sei, mas eu quis fazer. Considere como um presente de casa nova.

- Deve ter gasto muito... Eu não tinha muita coisa.

- Na verdade, não gastei quase nada. Só comprei o básico.

- Nem o básico eu tinha... Como eu sobrevivi esse tempo todo? – Jared sorriu e puxou Jensen para um beijo.

- Não sei como foi pra você, mas pra mim foi difícil.

O chef voltou à sua atividade tão logo se largou do jovem.

- O que está fazendo, afinal?

Jared abraçou a cintura de Jensen, tentando deduzir o que seria servido, pelo o que podia ver de produtos dispostos. Tinha ervilhas, pimentões vermelhos e amarelos, as cebolas nas mãos de Jensen, uma travessa com pedaços de carne, e uma panela com batatas no fogo.

- Carne assada em alumínio com purê de batatas e ervilhas. Rápido e colorido. Gosta?

- Sim. – Jared soltou Jensen. - Posso te ajudar?

- Não precisa. Em instantes eu acabo isso aqui.

- Ah, por favor! Em retribuição aos presentes!

- OK. – Jensen pegou uma das facas novas e entregou a Jared. Abriu espaço para ele na pia, e lhe entregou os pimentões. – Corta esses pimentões em _julienne_, por favor.

- Cortar como?

- _Julienne. _Em tiras finas e compridas.

- Vou tentar fazer isso...

Jared pegou um dos pimentões e o olhou por um tempo. Tirou as duas pontas com a faca, e, apoiando uma extremidade na pia, partiu o legume ao meio, no sentido do comprimento. Ia começar a fazer tiras quando foi interrompido por Jensen.

- Não é assim que se faz, baby.

- Eu nunca cortei legumes antes. Eu já compro cortado no supermercado. Isso quando eu compro coisas saudáveis. – Sorriu sem jeito.

- Eu prefiro comprar em feiras, e tem uma ótima aqui nas redondezas. – Jensen sorriu de forma tranquilizadora para o mais novo. – Vou te ensinar como é.

Jensen deixou o que fazia e se posicionou nas costas de Jared. Passou as mãos pelos braços do rapaz, até alcançar as dele. Beijou o pescoço do garoto, e começou a falar baixo em seu ouvido.

- Você pega o pimentão assim... – Conforme falava, praticava a ação correspondente.

- Realmente não é necessário ficar me abraçando e falando desse jeito no meu ouvido, Jensen... – Jared riu. – Faz a comida parecer pornográfica!

- Sabe que paladar e sexo estão intimamente ligados? – Mordeu a orelha do outro. – Mas você tem razão, refeição é coisa sagrada. – Soltou as mãos que segurava, e se afastou um pouco.

- Eu não disse pra parar de me ensinar assim... – Jared agarrou os braços do loiro para que ele não se afastasse mais.

- Você é maravilhoso, Jared! Eu já disse isso? – Jensen riu alto, retomando a posição em que estava. – Como eu ia mostrando a você...

Jensen ensinou Jared a cortar os legumes como ele desejava, entre palavras, beijos, mordidas e lambidas que só pararam de acontecer porque, cedo ou tarde, eles acabariam por dar sequência aos atos iniciados pelo chef. O jovem auxiliou o mais velho em tudo o que pôde. Minutos depois, o almoço estava pronto. Serviram-se, e começaram a comer.

- Nossa! – Jared exclamou após engolir a primeira garfada. - Quanto tempo eu não comia comida de verdade!

- Tem se alimentado só de mac 'n' cheese?

- Não. Hambúrguer, enlatados, nuggets, lasanhas congeladas...

- Santo Deus! – Jensen fez cara de nojo. – Esses alimentos são horríveis, Jared! Me diga, ao menos, que tinha uma porção de frutas na sobremesa, ou uma salada pronta!

- Quase nunca. Eu não tenho tempo de comer assim. Tenho que comer rápido lá na empresa, então geralmente é sanduíche, refrigerante e batata frita. Aqui, já chego cansado, e como o que for mais simples de fazer.

- Isso é ruim. – Jensen balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo. – Eu coloquei suco de morango pra gelar, já deve estar no ponto. Quer agora?

- Pode ser. – Jared sorriu.

Jensen se levantou e pegou a jarra de dentro da geladeira. Serviu o moreno, e, após, serviu a si mesmo.

- Escuta... – Jensen começou ao se sentar novamente. – O que me diz a respeito da proposta minha e de Jeffrey?

- Quer falar disso agora?

- Quanto mais cedo, melhor.

- Jensen, não sei... – Colocou mais um pouco de comida na boca, e mastigou devagar.

- O que há pra não saber? – Jensen repousou os talheres ao redor do prato.

- Não é fácil. Fazer isso significa declarar guerra contra meu pai.

- Tem medo dele. Entendo. – O loiro começou a comer novamente.

- Não é medo!

- O que é, então? – O outro falou enquanto mastigava.

- É um pouco de medo, é verdade... Mas... – Jared bebeu um pouco de suco. - Ele é meu pai, Jensen.

- Um pai que não te respeita.

- Não é bem assim...

- É assim, sim. Vê o que ele te faz passar, porque não concorda com os seus planos para o futuro? Você não precisaria estar nessa situação, se ele fosse mais compreensivo!

- Olha, eu concordo, meu pai é uma rocha. Ele passou por muitas privações na vida. Lutou muito pra chegar onde chegou, e eu o respeito e admiro por isso. Tudo o que ele queria era um filho que tivesse a mesma garra que ele, e não tem. Não é simples a situação pra ele, também.

- Jared, você pode falar o que quiser, ele vai continuar errado.

- Eu não tô tirando a culpa dele, Jensen. Não quero justificar o ato dele, porque eu não concordo com essa pressão que ele joga em cima de mim. Mas ele é um bom pai. Ele me ama, Jensen.

- Não parece.

- Mas ama. Ele é carinhoso comigo, e sempre me tratou muito bem. Ele só se decepcionou muito, e se zangou. Você não se zangaria, se estivesse no lugar dele?

- Eu me zango por muito menos. – O loiro falou após alguns minutos.

- Então! Eu compreendo o pai. Você podia se esforçar pra compreendê-lo, como eu.

- Você é um em um milhão, Jared. Sorte minha ter encontrado você.

Jensen sorriu para Jared, e não continuou a conversa. Passaram a falar de outros assuntos.

**J2**

Estavam agora em um shopping da região. Jared confidenciou a Jensen, durante o almoço, que tinha um filme em cartaz que gostaria de assistir. O loiro decidiu levá-lo para o cinema, como já fizera antes. Não era exatamente o tipo de filme que ele gostava de assistir, mas queria dar ao seu artista o máximo de diversão possível, uma vez que a rotina do garoto era maçante durante a semana.

Tinham visto o filme, e encontravam-se sentados na praça de alimentação. Jared tomava sorvete, enquanto Jensen tinha uma garrafa de água com gás em mãos. Conversavam sobre o que tinham acabado de ver.

- Aquela cena foi a pior de todas, Jared! – O mais velho reclamou ao repousar a garrafa sobre a mesa.

- O quê? Tá brincando? Foi a mais irada! – Jared deixou um pouco de sorvete escorrer de sua boca ao falar com entusiasmo.

- Eu achei o filme inteiro odioso. – Jensen limpou a sujeira com o polegar e lambeu o dedo. – Não suporto esse gênero.

- Se você não gosta de filmes de terror, por que veio comigo? – O moreno colocou mais um pouco de sorvete na ponta da língua.

- Porque você gosta. – Jensen respondeu tranquilamente. - E eu gosto de você. Quero você feliz.

- Você parece uma garota! – Jared riu, levando o outro a rir também.

- Desculpe por isso. – O chef falou com a voz terna. - É que me faz bem dizer a você o tempo todo o quanto você é especial pra mim. – Chegou-se mais para perto de Jared. – Quero que você saiba o quanto eu quero o seu bem... – Abraçou-o pelos ombros. – E o quanto eu o desejo... – Puxou o moreno para um beijo.

- Jensen, tem crianças aqui! – Jared o empurrou delicadamente.

- E daí? Não estamos fazendo nada de errado. – O loiro puxou o rosto de Jared novamente, de forma a não dar-lhe a chance de se afastar.

- Tá vendo? – O jovem disse quando olhou ao seu redor. – Tem gente olhando! Algumas pessoas estão reclamando, dá pra perceber!

- Baby, isso é problema delas. Não tem nada a ver com a gente. – Jensen dizia olhando dentro dos olhos de Jared. – Se elas são tão infelizes ao ponto de condenar duas pessoas que se amam só porque são do mesmo sexo, o azar é delas, e não nosso. Não acha?

- Eu acho engraçado quando me chama de baby...

- Não gosta?

- Eu gosto sim. – Jared terminou o sorvete antes de continuar. - Mas é engraçado. Eu me sinto mais novo do que sou, e você fica parecendo mais velho.

- Eu pareço mais velho? – Jensen gargalhou. – Mais velho daquele tipo que desencaminha menores inocentes, levando-os para almoçar, servindo de modelo para pinturas, seduzindo com vinhos caros e jantares à luz de velas?

- Esses mesmos! – Jared riu de forma frouxa. – Só falta achar um menor inocente pra completar o quadro.

- Achei que já tivesse achado.

- Eu sou menor, mas não sou inocente.

- É muito inocente, Jared. – Deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. - E eu acho isso lindo.

- Não sou! – O jovem se afastou de Jensen.

- Quanto mais você tenta afirmar que não é, mais inocente parece! – O loiro riu e pegou a sua garrafa.

- Quando a gente chegar no apartamento, você vai ver que eu não sou nada inocente!

- Isso é uma promessa?

- É.

- Ainda bem que você já terminou esse sorvete... – Jensen falou com a voz provocativa. - Podemos ir agora?

**J2**

- Eu não aguento uma terceira vez, Jared! – Jensen reclamou quando o moreno o tocou entre as pernas. – Já passei dos trinta!

- Não é muita coisa! – Jared riu. – Você é fraco, isso sim!

- Não me provoca...

O loiro se sentou na cama, puxando Jared para perto de si. Beijou o rapaz com devoção, e em seguida se levantou.

- É sério, eu não aguento. Não hoje. E já está de noite, tenho que voltar. Essa minha folguinha no fim de semana me custou tempo precioso de trabalho.

- Ficou porque quis. – Jared se sentou mais confortavelmente. – Mas eu achei bom.

- Achou mesmo? – Jensen perguntou enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro.

- Uh-hum. Foi muito bom ficar com você esses dias.

- Podia ser assim sempre... – Jensen comentou. – Me faz um favor?

- Qual é?

- Pega meu celular e liga pro Tom. Tá na agenda. Pergunta se ele pode me buscar aqui, por favor.

Jared ligou para Tom, que ficou muito contente em saber que eles estavam acertados. Disse que ele mesmo não poderia ir buscar Jensen, porque tinha detalhes a acertar na boate, mas que ele enviaria alguém. Pediu para o rapaz aguardar o seu retorno. Quatro minutos depois, Tom ligou de volta, informando que Steve iria buscar o amigo.

Enquanto Jensen tomava seu banho, o jovem pensava em como poderia resolver a sua vida. A solução que o loiro e Jeffrey deram a ele era muito interessante, mas iria separá-lo ainda mais do pai, e ele não queria isso. Ademais, parecia para Jared um ato de brutalidade e extrema covardia, e ele não queria ser desleal com o Sr. Padalecki de novo. Precisava decidir o que fazer. Com certeza, os dois não o deixariam ficar na situação em que estava. Nem mesmo ele aguentava mais aquela vida. E, agora que estava bem com Jensen, não queria mais se separar dele.

- Conseguiu falar com ele? – Jensen falou ao pegar as suas roupas, enrolado em uma toalha.

Jared não pôde deixar de notar os cabelos molhados de Jensen, que ainda respingavam um pouco. Mexeu-se um pouco em sua posição, na tentativa de não se envolver pela imagem que tinha diante dos olhos. O outro, por sua vez, parecia estar fazendo tudo ao seu alcance para tornar o intento do moreno impossível.

- Você é muito bonito, Jensen. – Jared disse com admiração quando o loiro começou a se vestir.

- Não vou me fazer de modesto. Sou mesmo. – O chef riu com vontade.

- Você precisa estragar o momento, né? – Jared o acompanhou na risada.

- Não posso evitar. – Jensen concluiu. – Então?

- Tom vai mandar Steve. Ele ainda vai demorar...

- Jared, já disse que eu não consigo...

- Não é isso, convencido! – Jared se levantou.

- Vai se vestir, pelo amor de Deus!

- Eu vou. Mas tem uma coisa que eu quero dizer antes.

- Fale. – Jensen se sentou na cama que não usaram, já composto.

- Eu estava pensando, enquanto você tomava banho... – Jared vestiu uma boxer. – Sobre o pai, e tudo isso...

- Sim?

- Eu acho que só tem um jeito satisfatório de resolver as coisas, Jensen.

- Qual seria?

- Eu preciso pôr tudo às claras com o velho. Não adianta ficar fugindo disso. Eu tenho que ser honesto com ele, de uma vez por todas. Quando eu menti pra ele, tudo deu errado. Agora, mentindo pra mim mesmo, continua dando errado. Brigar na Corte vai resolver a minha questão, mas vai acabar com qualquer relação que eu tenha com meu pai. E ele é minha única família, entende? Eu o amo, e sei que ele me ama. Não tem outro jeito de solucionar o problema. Tenho que conversar com ele. Uma conversa definitiva.

- Se é assim que deseja, eu apoio você.

- É assim que quero. – Jared tomou ar antes de continuar. - E, Jensen?

- Oi.

- Acha que eu posso ir embora daqui com você hoje?

- Como é?

- Eu não quero mais ficar aqui. Acha que eu posso ir com você? Pelo tempo que demora de lá pra cá, eu consigo arrumar minhas coisas até o seu amigo chegar. Tem problema?

- De maneira alguma! – Jensen sorriu. – Vai pra casa comigo?

- Não, vou pra casa do Jeff. Não quero lhe dar trabalho. Quer dizer, não mais do que já dei. De lá eu tento falar com o pai.

- Você não me dá trabalho. Pode ir pra minha casa, se quiser.

- Não, acho melhor não. Jeff me acolhe.

- Se prefere assim... – Tocou os cabelos de Jared, colocando os fios em alinho. - Vamos arrumar suas coisas?

* * *

Aviso: Ao longo do dia, o resto vai sendo postado, se não aparecerem contratempos.


	28. It's never easy to grow up

**_Capítulo 27 – It's never easy to grow up..._**

* * *

Na segunda-feira, muito cedo, Jared ligou para casa, do telefone de Jeffrey. O motorista estava com ele, assim como Jensen, que se recusou a ir trabalhar enquanto não estivesse tudo resolvido em relação ao moreno.

O jovem foi informado de que seu pai já havia partido de casa. Suspirou com pesar. Seu pai não deveria estar tão cedo na presidência. Ele chegava em horário convencional, mas não tanto. Tinha esperanças de encontrar o pai ainda na residência, antes do trabalho. Achava que aquela conversa não poderia ocorrer na sede do império.

- Agora, só de noite. – Jared entregou o aparelho para Jeffrey.

- É, menino. Você vai ter que esperar um pouco mais.

- Por que não vai até à empresa, Jared? – Jensen perguntou. Estava mais ansioso que o garoto.

- Não é lugar pra esse tipo de coisa, Jen.

- É, você tem razão... – Olhou de súbito para Jared. - Do que me chamou?

- Hã? – Jared o olhou de volta. - Jen? – Questionou em tom de dúvida.

- Foi. – O loiro sorriu. – Jen.

- Não devia? Desculpa.

- Não, não se desculpe. É que você nunca tinha me chamado por algum apelido antes. – Jensen falava sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. - Pode repetir?

- Jen. – Jared sorriu. – Quer ouvir de novo?

- Parem com isso, os dois! – Jeffrey comentou em troça. – Parecem duas donzelas apaixonadas pela primeira vez!

- Eu estou apaixonado pela primeira vez, posso agir assim! Jensen que gosta de parecer uma menina! – Jared comentou subitamente.

- Olha essa boca, garoto! – Jensen revidou no mesmo humor. – Você não parece nada macho agindo assim também...

- Você não reclama do meu jeito quando a gente faz...

- Por favor, pare de falar agora, Jay! – Jeffrey gritou. – Eu juro que se você continuar eu enfio um picador de gelo no olho pra esquecer de todas as palavras!

- Eu não ia falar nada de tão ruim! Você que presumiu tudo! – Jared se levantou rapidamente. – Eu tô com fome. Tem comida?

- Tem brownie que a Sam fez ontem. Por que não vai até a cozinha e traz o prato pra nós? Com leite.

- Eu não quero, obrigado. – Jensen se adiantou.

- Mas eu trago do mesmo jeito. Quando você sentir o cheiro do brownie da tia Sam não vai resistir! – O rapaz foi para a cozinha.

Jeffrey ficou olhando o garoto se afastar. Questionou Jensen assim que Jared sumiu da vista de ambos.

- Então, vocês estão juntos de novo?

- Ainda bem. – Jensen parecia mesmo aliviado com o fato.

- Não achei que fosse acontecer tão rápido, mas eu sabia que o menino não ficaria muito tempo longe de você. Ele ficou enfeitiçado.

- E eu por ele.

- É. Mas eu ainda me preocupo com essa relação de vocês dois. Não é muito saudável. Você tem quase o dobro da idade dele. Conhece demais sobre a vida. Ele não sabe nada.

- Idade não é problema, Jeffrey. Não entre nós dois. Não tem sido, até agora. – O loiro se inclinou sobre os joelhos. - Eu não entendo muito bem você.

- Como assim?

- Se não concorda com nossa relação, por que apoia?

- Eu não interfiro na vida de Jay. Nunca interferi. Lido com ele da mesma forma com que faço com meus filhos. Eu explico o certo e o errado. Ele segue o caminho que desejar. Ele deseja ficar com você, e eu permaneço do lado dele. Quando ele não quiser mais, eu continuarei ao lado dele. E se você o machucar de novo, eu mato você, e ficarei ao lado dele. Simples.

- É uma forma de encarar a vida. – Jensen se aprofundou em sua poltrona. – Meu pai me criou assim. Eu criei minha irmã assim. É uma pena que o Sr. Padalecki tenha uma visão diferente de criação.

- O Sr. Padalecki é um homem rígido, sem dúvida, mas ele não ama Jared menos do que deveria. Comete erros, mas é tentando acertar. Pode ser que essa conversa que o menino quer ter com ele venha a ajeitar a situação. Não só agora, mas pro futuro.

- Espero que sim.

- Aqui! – Jared veio da cozinha carregando desajeitadamente uma bandeja com fatias de brownie, uma garrafa de leite e três copos.

- Opa, não vai deixar cair! – Jensen se levantou com rapidez, tomando o objeto das mãos do rapaz.

- Não era necessário você intervir, Jen! – Jared falou mastigando um dos pedaços de bolo que retirou do prato no exato momento em que Jensen tomou a bandeja dele.

- Vejo que não! – O loiro comentou com sarcasmo, e colocou a bandeja na mesinha de centro. – Isso tem mesmo um cheiro muito bom!

- Sirva-se, garoto! – Jeffrey ordenou enquanto pegava um pedaço para si mesmo. – Sam vai adorar saber que um chef profissional provou e aprovou o brownie dela!

Jensen pegou um dos pedaços e levou até a boca.

- Hum... – Jensen começou a falar, e engoliu antes de continuar. – Ela usa... Café... E... – Sentiu um pouco mais o sabor do doce em sua boca. – Caramelo?

- Usa! – Jared comentou ao pegar o segundo pedaço. – Não fica uma delícia? Se você pegar calda quente de chocolate, derramar por cima, e colocar uma bola de sorvete de baunilha, fica sensacional!

- Eu me admiro de você não ser gordo, Jared! – Jensen serviu leite nos três copos, entregando um para cada, e pegando o seu por último. – Ele sempre comeu assim? – Virou-se para Jeffrey.

- Sempre! A mãe gostava de lhe fazer as vontades... – Jeffrey olhou para o moreno. – Mas ele não era um garoto acomodado, não. Sempre foi muito ativo. Por isso não engorda, acho.

- Eu tenho organismo privilegiado! – Jared riu.

- Tem mesmo! – Jensen comentou. – Bom, então, somente pela noite vai conversar com seu pai?

- É a hora que ele geralmente tá em casa. Eu vou esperar por ele lá.

- Acha melhor mesmo estar sozinho com ele? – O chef estava preocupado.

- Essa conversa tem que ser somente entre nós dois, Jen. Mais ninguém.

- Eu vou estar por perto, Jensen. – O motorista olhou para o loiro. – Não tem como o Sr. Padalecki conseguir se exaltar de novo com o menino.

- Eu vou ficar do lado de fora da casa, na rua, esperando.

- Não precisa... – Jared começou a argumentar.

- Eu vou, Jared. Quero saber como tudo vai ocorrer.

- Ok, se quer ficar lá... Quando eu terminar, eu vou ver você.

- Certo.

Terminaram de comer, e se despediram. Jensen foi em direção ao bistrô. Precisava dar atenção ao seu empreendimento, e seria inútil permanecer com Jared durante o dia todo. Queria, mas não deveria. Pela noite, estaria perto dele. E, se fosse preciso, se meteria naquela conversa.

Jared viu Jensen sair em sua moto, e voltou para dentro de casa. Disse a Jeffrey que iria dormir mais um pouco no quarto que era de Matt, e, depois do almoço, eles poderiam ir para a mansão. O motorista concordou, e seguiu para o seu próprio quarto, onde leria um pouco, até que Jared ou o Sr. Padalecki o chamasse. Quem o fizesse primeiro.

**J2**

Gerard dirigia em direção à sua casa. Tinha passado por mais um dia complicado de trabalho. Era uma guerra diária manter a empresa de pé. Muitas decisões a serem tomadas, várias das quais adoraria delegar, mas não podia. Não eram poucas as vezes que escolher o caminho certo para a sua multinacional lhe atormentava a cabeça, tirando-lhe a paz. Gostaria que pudesse ser diferente, mas a vida é como é.

A família Padalecki tinha vindo da Polônia, ainda na época da guerra, e se radicou no sul dos Estados Unidos. Desde esse tempo, até então, eram todos pessoas humildes, de poucas posses. Não eram menos valorosos que as outras famílias por conta disso, porém, é fato de que não saíam do mesmo lugar, e se sentiam bem com isso. Gerard, no entanto, sempre quis algo a mais. Trabalhava desde os seus oito anos de idade, e estudava com afinco para mudar o rumo de sua história.

As dificuldades foram muitas, mas ele conseguiu chegar ao topo, como sempre pretendera. Para tanto, foi necessário deixar para trás muitas qualidades que as pessoas consideram essenciais para um sujeito bondoso, e adquirir tantas outras que o tornavam um grande tirano, aos olhos dos demais. Fez o que foi necessário, e não se arrependia de ter tomado este caminho, nem por um segundo. Todavia, até mesmo um homem de ambições como ele reconhecia que a rodovia que seguia era feita de pedras e espinhos, muito mais do que de rosas e pavimento.

Não esperava que as pessoas o compreendessem. Ser um homem de negócios requer muita ousadia, pouco carisma, e zero compreensão. Cortam-se muitas cabeças, passa-se por cima dos pequenos, abusa-se do trabalho alheio, aproveita-se da energia de todos, e quando acaba a boa seiva, deve-se dispensar a fonte, e procurar por outra. Não há lugar para corações moles no campo do empreendedorismo. Gerard aprendeu todas as lições, e com louvor. Jamais se esqueceu delas.

Essas características, todavia, não se comunicam com o ser social, e, tampouco, com o chefe de família. Muito embora se leve tais predicados para o convívio familiar, eles não comandam as relações. São utilizados, mas com amor, respeito, e carinho, porque família não é uma corporação. Parentes não são números, marcas, vagas, rankings. São pessoas. São sangue próprio, com um elo irrompível.

Sheron foi o grande amor de sua vida. Por ela, e para ela, ele continuou prosperando, para que pudesse ser digno da mulher que amava. Os pais de Sheron nunca foram favoráveis à união dos dois, devidos às origens de Gerard. Por isso, ele tomou como missão pessoal ser sempre um motivo de honra e orgulho para sua adorada esposa. Isso, muitas vezes, fazia com que ele não pudesse estar sempre presente. Seu tempo para a mulher era curto, mas ele sabia aproveitá-lo com qualidade. Ela, por sua vez, de nada reclamava. Era acostumada a conviver com pessoas dessa estirpe, Sabia como funcionava.

O nascimento de Jared foi o que veio a completar o casamento havido entre eles. Amou o menino desde o dia em que Sheron lhe disse, emocionada, que estava grávida. Amou-o muito antes de saber se era homem, mulher, se seria totalmente saudável ou não. Amou o seu filho imediatamente, ao tocar o ventre de Sheron, e sentir a energia de seu rebento, que crescia em sua esposa. E permaneceu o amando, muito embora as suas obrigações não o permitissem estar com ele o tempo inteiro.

O garoto era o que ele tinha de mais precioso. Nem mesmo Sheron era mais importante que Jared. Ele próprio valia menos que o menino. Nada se comparava ao valor que o seu príncipe herdeiro possuía. Não demorou muito para que Gerard passasse a sonhar em ver Jared assumindo a empresa que ele batalhou tanto para construir, dando continuidade ao legado do primeiro Padalecki que conseguiu prosperar verdadeiramente na vida.

Esse desejo enchia Gerard de alegria e esperança. Era como provar ao mundo que sua linhagem era valiosa, que ele não era somente um filho de imigrantes fracassados. Para muitos, isso parece pouca coisa, mas para Gerard significava demais. Era esfregar na cara de todos os que riram dele, e o humilharam no passado, que ele, Gerard, e seu sobrenome, tinham muito peso na sociedade.

Ao perceber, com o tempo, que Jared não tinha a menor inclinação para seguir os seus passos, sentiu profunda tristeza. Sheron, que sempre passava mais tempo com o garoto, lhe contava sobre as suas atividades artísticas, com palavras ornadas de satisfação e entusiasmo, e ele, Gerard, não conseguia sentir felicidade ao escutar aquilo. Desejava estar contente pelo talento do filho, e por sua real aptidão, mas não tinha força para tanto. Ele decepcionava-se cada vez que notava o seu pequeno herdeiro se tornando um jovem mais e mais ligado às artes, e menos interessado em dar continuidade àquilo que ele tinha levado anos para tornar realidade.

Após a morte de Sheron, Gerard tentou se aproximar mais do filho. Eram ligados, e tinham uma boa relação, mas, devido à natureza dos negócios que precisava comandar, não podia estar com ele o tempo que gostaria. Essa aproximação repentina o fez perceber, de forma concreta, o quanto o menino gostava de gastar o seus dias a desenhar. Isso o machucava, muito embora Jared fosse excelente no que fazia. E, mesmo sabendo que Jared não apreciava os assuntos relacionados à administração da multinacional, decidiu que iria guiá-lo nesse caminho. Seu filho era apenas um jovem. Não sabia exatamente o que querer, nem o que era melhor para si. Ele, como pai, deveria tomar, de uma vez por todas, a função que lhe cabia. Como devia ter sido desde o princípio. E foi o que fez. Talvez tenha sido muito brusco, mas não houve outra saída.

Ouvir Jared confessar a verdade, falando-lhe sobre o embuste, e sobre o relacionamento com um homem mais velho, levaram Gerard ao limite. Tudo foi demais para ele suportar. Era muita informação para se aceitar de uma hora para outra. Perdeu o seu bom senso, e agiu de forma vergonhosa com o garoto; hoje ele reconhecia. Agrediu-o, e jogou sujo com ele. No momento em que poderia ter sido compreensivo com o jovem, trazendo-o para mais próximo de si, e, assim, conquistando um pouco mais de sua confiança, ele arremessou sobre o rapaz toda a sua fúria. Agiu impensadamente, e acabou por cometer uma agressão exagerada e injusta contra o seu bem mais precioso.

Logicamente, a ação de Jared não deveria sair impune, afinal, ele havia mentido em relação a muitas coisas. E ainda teria que acertar as contas com esse tal Jensen, que caiu na desgraça do poderoso homem desde o primeiro instante em que colocou os olhos nele. Ao que tudo indicava, o tal cozinheiro tinha seduzido o seu filho, e sabe-se lá com que propósito. Mas não deveria tê-lo feito da forma que fez. E agora, voltar atrás seria uma desmoralização. Não poderia dispensar Jared do castigo, e nem mesmo do acordo injusto, tão cedo. Se o fizesse, não estaria corrigindo o menino. Doía muito mais nele do que em seu filho, ele tinha certeza, mas era assim que as águas precisavam rolar. Ao menos, era o que ele entendia como a melhor maneira de ajustar os acontecimentos.

Chegou a sua mansão, e, após abrirem o portão para ele, entrou e estacionou o seu possante veículo, em sua vaga preferida. Não notou, em frente à sua residência, uma motocicleta parada, com um homem sentado sobre ela. Desceu do carro, indo direto para a porta principal. Também não percebeu que o carro normalmente usado por Jeffrey estava parado em uma vaga próxima, e que um sujeito estava dentro dele.

Continuou caminhando, com os olhos para baixo. A sua cabeça ardia. Precisava, antes de qualquer coisa, de uma dose dupla de uísque. Somente depois de bebê-la, poderia relaxar e descansar.

Entrou em casa, e solicitou de seu mordomo que lhe levasse uma garrafa do melhor uísque da adega, juntamente com um copo, para a biblioteca. Passou para o lado de dentro do ambiente almejado, e se sentou na poltrona atrás da mesa, fechando os olhos. Ouviu o barulho da porta ao se abrir. Distinguiu o som de passos em sua direção. Percebeu que uma bandeja foi colocada sobre a mesa, próximo a ele, e, em seguida, pôde afirmar, por sua audição, que um líquido era despejado em algum recipiente. Sem abrir os olhos, tateou sobre a mesa, na direção em que presumia estar o possível copo, e o sentiu com as pontas dos dedos. Em um só movimento, levou o objeto à boca, sorvendo o líquido de maneira desesperada, até o fim. Devolveu o vasilhame para onde ele estava, colocando as mãos no colo, em seguida.

- Muito obrigado, Richings. – Suspirou. – Sirva novamente, por favor.

- Não é o Julian, pai.

Gerard abriu os olhos na mesma hora, sem se mover de sua posição. Após alguns segundos, virou-se em direção à voz, e viu o filho, parado ao seu lado.


	29. but I did, and now I hold the wheel

**_Capítulo 28 – ... but I did, and now I hold the wheel._**

* * *

Alguns segundos foram necessários para que o homem dissesse alguma coisa.

- Jare? O que faz aqui? Não devia estar aqui!

- Boa noite pro senhor também, pai. – O garoto falou sem expressão alguma.

- Droga! Perdoe-me. Boa noite, Jare. – Inspirou sem naturalidade. - Por que não avisou que viria? Pretende me matar de susto? Aconteceu algo pra você estar aqui?

- Calma, pai. – Jared sorriu timidamente. – Não aconteceu nada. Eu vim ver o senhor. Como está?

O homem ficou, durante um tempo, observando o jovem. Jared estava um pouco abatido, um tanto mais magro. Seu olhar estava cansado, e seus cabelos estavam mais desarrumados que o normal. Tentou se levantar para abraçar o filho, mas algo o impediu.

- Por que está aqui?

- Já disse, vim ver o senhor. – Jared caminhou até a cadeira situada no lado oposto da mesa, sentando-se de frente para Gerard. – E pra conversar também.

- Sem avisar, sem ligar, nada? Acha isso correto? Foi um susto e tanto, filho!

- Desculpa, pai. Não queria te assustar.

- Então falhou no intento. – Falou sem agressividade, mas com firmeza.

- Desculpa de novo. – Jared apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, inclinando-se.

Gerard passou a olhar para o filho, e assim permaneceu por um momento, antes de recomeçar a falar. A surpresa não o deixava reagir da maneira que julgava a mais sensata.

- Tudo certo. – Gerard serviu-se de mais uísque, e recomeçou a beber. – O que quer conversar? Deve ser muito sério, pra você não falar pelo telefone.

- Pois é... Eu tenho umas coisas pra dizer pro senhor, e só pode ser pessoalmente... – Jared estava receoso, mas não afastava os olhos da direção do pai. - Eu decidi assim, em cima da hora, e é muito, muito importante, pai! Se eu dissesse que vinha, talvez o senhor embargasse, e aí eu não conseguiria. Tinha que ser de surpresa. É bem sério o que eu quero dizer, e...

– Como você está? Se dando bem na faculdade?

Gerard interrompeu bruscamente. O patriarca estava pressentindo o que Jared queria dizer. Ele tinha o _feeling_ necessário para prever esse tipo de coisa. Não tinha a menor vontade de ouvir o que viria.

- Eu tô bem. – Jared se enrolou um pouco na cadeira. – Pai, é sobre isso que eu quero falar. Sobre a faculdade, sabe? Eu não...

- Seu desempenho é bom? Você sempre foi ótimo estudante.

- Muito bom, sim. Mas pai, eu tenho que te dizer que...

- Está gostando de lá?

- Pai, para de me interromper! – Jared falou um pouco alto.

- Muito bem. – Gerard coçou a garganta. – Vou agir como homem. Eu já imagino porque se deu ao trabalho de vir aqui, em uma segunda-feira, quando deveria estar lá, fazendo as suas atividades. Desistiu do acordo, não foi?

- Pai, é que eu...

- Jare, você não percebe que é melhor pra você o que nós definimos? – Gerard falava sem estresse algum, mesmo sentindo vontade de discutir. - Meu filho, você é ainda tão jovem pra saber o que quer! E, mesmo que você esteja certo, e que não consiga nunca administrar a empresa, você precisa tentar! Como você vai saber se tem gosto ou não pelos negócios se...

- Pai, cala a boca! – Jared gritou em agonia.

- Isso não é modo de falar comigo, rapaz! – O homem colocou o copo sobre a mesa.

- Então me escuta! Só dessa vez, pai! Eu sempre escuto o senhor, e o senhor nunca me ouve! O senhor me interrompe, desdenha dos meus argumentos no meio, não me deixa concluir nenhuma frase, decide tudo e joga em cima de mim como se eu não tivesse a menor capacidade de fazer isso por mim mesmo! O senhor tem que parar de fazer isso! Agora mesmo, estava agindo assim! Sempre que eu vou dizer algo que o contraria, eu tenho essa reação de volta!

Jared falava passando a mão nos cabelos, e sacudindo os braços, como costumava fazer em todas as brigas que tinham. Gerard decidiu que era melhor ouvir o que o jovem tinha a dizer, se pretendia convencê-lo a permanecer estudando.

- Você tem razão, Jare. – Posicionou-se melhor em sua poltrona. - Pode falar.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. – Gerard sorriu. – Eu vou ouvir o que tem pra me dizer.

- Bom... – Jared passou as mãos nos cabelos novamente, deixando-os cada vez mais desarrumados. – É que eu... O senhor sabe, né? Eu... Poxa, é tão difícil começar! – Suspirou gravemente.

- Filho, olhe pra mim. – Aguardou que Jared o encarasse. – Eu vou lhe dar uma força aqui, vou lhe dizer o que eu acho que já sei. – Apoiou-se sobre a mesa. - Você não gosta de Finanças, gosta de desenhar. Não queria estar na faculdade que está, mas precisa por conta de um acordo que fizemos. Depois de dois meses, você achou que estava na hora de vir aqui, dizer pro seu pai que não aguenta mais, e que quer parar. É isso?

Jared o olhou aliviado. Achava que a conversa, talvez, fosse mais fácil do que ele imaginara.

- É. É isso, pai! Eu não quero mais me preparar pra cursar Finanças. Eu não quero mais ficar naquela cidade, longe de todo mundo. Eu quero... – Jared pensou um pouco. – Eu quero outra coisa.

- Que coisa é essa?

O homem mantinha a calma em suas colocações, mas estava aborrecido com aquilo. Jared sempre vinha com esses argumentos tolos. Já estava ficando cansado de rebater as idiotices do garoto.

- Nem eu sei muito bem... – Jared respondeu após pensar um pouco. – Só sei que não é isso que tenho feito.

- Hum... – Gerard bebeu o restante do conteúdo de seu copo. – Tem mais alguma coisa pra me dizer?

- Agora, não... – O menino se escorou na cadeira. - É só isso.

- Muito bem. Agora é você quem vai me ouvir. Quero que preste muita atenção e não me interrompa. Entendeu?

- Sim, senhor.

Gerard arrumou os seus cabelos, que já não eram muitos. Arrumou a própria roupa, como se estivesse se preparando para entrar em sua sala de reuniões. Estalou os dedos, e começou o seu discurso.

- Você não sabe nada da vida. Não sabe o que é ter uma dificuldade, precisar de algo essencial e não ter condição de conseguir. Não sabe o que é carregar uma família nas costas. Não tem noção do que é trabalhar durante a manhã e a tarde toda, e ainda estudar pela noite, tudo isso sem quase nenhuma comida no estômago. Você nunca precisou tomar um ônibus, ou um metrô que fosse, em toda a sua vida curta. Nunca ouviu um _não _como resposta, porque eu, inadvertidamente, deixei toda a sua educação por conta de Sheron. A culpa é minha, Jare, por você ser um garoto mimado, que aos dezoito anos sequer sabe o que deseja fazer.

- Mas pai, isso...

- Eu mandei você não me interromper, garoto. – Gerard estava dando o melhor de si para não ser grosseiro com o filho, pois precisava fazê-lo entender de uma vez por todas o que era o mais apropriado para ele.

- Desculpa. – Jared pôs as mãos sobre as coxas, de forma inconsciente.

- Está perdoado, mas daqui em diante, seja obediente. – Continuou com seu raciocínio. - Você é um garoto privilegiado, se levar em consideração tudo o que possui, e todas as oportunidades que já teve. E tudo isso, é graças ao que eu construí. Ao contrário de você, eu passei baixo, muito baixo. Lutei muito para conquistar o que você hoje considera como algo desprezível, que não está à sua altura. Na sua idade, eu já tinha um micro empreendimento, que é a raiz de todo esse império. Ninguém me ensinou a voar alto, querido. Eu, sozinho, alcei voos surpreendentes. E cheguei aqui, nessa posição, que muitos, com mais chances do que eu tive, jamais alcançaram. Percebe isso, Jare?

- Eu sei disso, pai, e eu o admiro por ter conseguido. Acontece...

- Acontece que você não sabe dar valor a nada, porque sempre teve tudo de mão beijada. Foi uma falha minha. O certo era eu ter introduzido você nesse mundo desde muito cedo, para que hoje você valorizasse o que possui. Eu errei, mas nunca é tarde para ajeitar as coisas. Por isso a minha insistência em lhe colocar no caminho correto. Você não tem ideia de...

- Caminho correto... – Jared riu baixo. – Caminho correto? Por que o seu caminho é o correto, e não o meu?

- Porque você acabou de me dizer que sequer tem ideia do que deseja fazer. Isso significa que você é imaturo, que não sabe decidir por si só. Por essa razão, eu decido por você, porque sou seu pai. E eu jamais tomaria uma decisão que lhe fizesse mal, Jare. Pode parecer que é tirania da minha parte, mas...

- Não parece não, pai! – O jovem começou a se exaltar. - É tirania! Não é isso que eu desejo pra mim! Sei que é difícil pro senhor, porque o senhor ama demais tudo isso, mas eu não tenho a mesma aptidão sua! Eu gosto de outra coisa!

- Gosta de pintar, de desenhar, eu sei! Isso não é grande coisa, Jare! Isso não faz o nome de um homem! – Gerard já não encontrava forma de manter a paciência.

- É grande coisa sim! – Jared falou muito alto. - É o que eu sei fazer! O que me faz feliz! É grande coisa!

- Pare de gritar! – O mais velho foi incisivo, fazendo o mais jovem se calar. – Perdoe, filho, eu me expressei mal. Não é que seja pouca coisa, me desculpe. Mas, veja por um novo ângulo, certo? Você pode continuar pintando e desenhando. Não me importa. Eu só quero que você compreenda que é necessário tomar uma direção na vida, e que não custa nada você seguir pelo ramo empresarial. Você sequer tentou, filho! Como pode ter certeza de que não gosta?

- Tendo! – O menino exclamou com pressa. - Também não sei explicar, pai, mas eu não quero mais isso. Eu nunca quis, pra início de conversa. E achei que, ao menos dessa vez, eu deveria ser claro com o senhor. Eu não quero estudar Finanças, e não vou fazer mais isso. Eu não quero voltar praquela cidade, e não vou voltar. Eu não vim aqui pra lhe pedir permissão. Eu vim lhe comunicar o fato. Eu não quero mais nada disso, e nosso acordo está desfeito, quer o senhor aceite ou não!

- Está desfeito?!... Hum!... – Gerard segurou o copo vazio em sua frente, girando-o com a ponta dos dedos. – Não tem mais receio do que possa acontecer caso você mantenha essa postura? – Perguntou em tom desafiador.

- Vai mesmo insistir nisso, pai?

- Não foi o que eu disse. Perguntei se não tem mais medo do que eu posso fazer se você não cumprir a sua parte no acordo.

- Tenho, claro que tenho. Mas não vou mais me curvar, nem me esconder. O senhor faz o que achar melhor.

Gerard olhou desconfiado para o filho. Seu instinto era muito forte. Ele pressentia coisas no ar, mesmo quando estavam muito bem escondidas. E Jared era um rapaz franco, em todo o seu modo de falar e agir. O patriarca sabia que alguma reviravolta tinha acontecido no caso. Seu filho adquirira, de súbito, uma confiança exacerbada em si mesmo. Isso não surgiria do nada.

- O que aconteceu pra você mudar de opinião, hein?

- Como?

- Você me ouviu bem. O que aconteceu pra você vir com tanta coragem me dizer o que nunca conseguiu antes?

- Eu... – Jared olhou para o lado. – Nada. Eu só acho que basta de fazer as suas vontades em detrimento das minhas.

O pai observou o gesto do menino, ao desviar o olhar. Ele nunca se enganava. O garoto tinha vivenciado alguma coisa que o fortaleceu psicologicamente. Tinha algum apoio. Certamente, algo ou alguém para se segurar.

- Jeffrey está por trás disso, não?

- Por trás de quê, pai? – Jared tentou mudar o foco dos pensamentos do pai. – Não, não tem ninguém por trás de nada! Eu só não quero mais viver desse jeito! Não quero ficar infeliz, nem mentir mais pro senhor, como eu fiz antes!

- Jeffrey, ou o seu amiguinho de escola... – Gerard continuou como se não estivesse escutando o filho. - Mas eu duvido que aquele garoto possa ter te dado algum suporte, nesse aspecto. Com certeza é Jeffrey... A questão é, por que só agora? Tem um bom tempo que você está lá... E ele se mete nisso nesse exato instante, e não antes?

- Já disse, pai, não tem ninguém por trás de nada! Sou eu que...

- Jensen.

Gerard soltou o nome sem aviso, apenas para ver a reação do jovem. Não acreditava muito que o tal cozinheiro estivesse envolvido nisso, mas percebeu que o garoto se assustou um pouco, e mexeu mais uma vez nos cabelos. Isso confirmou o fato de que o homem participou da situação. Precisou de muito autocontrole para não fazer nada que lhe trouxesse arrependimentos posteriores.

- Jensen, não é?

- Pai, por favor, não tem ninguém por trás de nada! – Jared ficou visivelmente perturbado com a menção do nome do loiro. – Eu não aguentei mais! Eu nunca aguentei, na verdade! Eu me esforcei, mas não consegui!

- Você não vai conseguir mentir pra mim, Jare. Esse maldito cozinheiro apareceu de novo, não foi? Ele mexeu com a sua cabeça mais uma vez, tenho certeza! Naturalmente, achou muito fácil seduzir e manipular um jovem doce e pacato como você, o que pra ele deve valer muito a pena, sendo você filho de quem é! Esse...

- Não fala assim dele! – Jared voltou a gritar com o pai. – E se o senhor quer mesmo saber, eu voltei a ver o Jensen, sim. Eu continuo apaixonado por ele, como antes! E saiba que ele sente o mesmo! Ele nem sabia quem eu era quando me conheceu, pai! Mas ele não tem nada a ver com isso! Eu não...

- Você é tão bobo que sequer percebe, Jare... – Gerard se levantou de sua cadeira, e começou a andar, de um lado para o outro. – Eu estou seguro de que o interesse dele é bastante sujo. Não sei dizer se é por causa de dinheiro, ou se é só pra se divertir com um jovem como você, mas sei que ele não lhe tem nenhum sentimento bom. Além do mais, desde quando você se interessa por homens? Isso ainda não me entrou muito bem. Com tantas moças graciosas, filho! A própria menina Cortese...

- Nem me vem falar disso! – Jared se levantou também, mas ficou parado. – Eu gosto de Jensen! Não gosto de nenhuma outra pessoa, e muito menos daquela garota! E ele não está interessado só em prazer, ou no meu dinheiro, ele... Gosta de mim, de verdade!

O mais velho parou de andar, e passou minutos incontáveis encarando o filho. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto raciocinava, rapidamente, sobre tudo o que ouviu, e sobre como deveria agir. Distanciar o filho de Jensen seria prejudicial. Deve-se manter os amigos por perto, e os inimigos mais perto ainda. Jensen era, sem dúvidas, seu inimigo. Teria que tentar outra estratégia.

- Pois muito bem, Jare. – Gerard passou a língua nos lábios, para umedecê-los. – Eu tenho um novo acordo pra lhe propor. Você volta pra cá, mas...

- Pai, o senhor não entendeu. – Jared sorriu em sinal de desgosto. - Não tem mais acordo nenhum. Nem o primeiro, nem o segundo, e não vai haver um terceiro. Eu não quero acordo nenhum. Eu só quero fazer o que eu tenho vontade. Como eu disse, eu não vim pedir permissão. Eu vim comunicar. E talvez fazer o senhor compreender que...

- Você ainda não ouviu o que eu tenho a dizer, filho. Você...

- Pai, não! – Jared gesticulou, incitando o seu genitor a parar de falar. – Nem quero ouvir! Não tem mais acordo nenhum! Chega! Pra mim, já deu! Sinto muito se eu não sou o filho que o senhor queria que eu fosse, mas eu só posso ser como sou! E espero que o senhor aceite o fato, porque...

- Não quero lhe ameaçar, mas sabe que ainda é menor, e que não pode fazer nada sem a minha autorização, certo?

Gerard falou sem pensar muito. Saber que Jensen estava às voltas com o seu filho novamente lhe tirou qualquer capacidade de raciocínio lógico.

- Sei. E não quero ter que recorrer a alguma medida mais drástica pra resolver isso. Prefiro que a gente se acerte. Mas, se o senhor insistir em me forçar a algo que eu não desejo, sei que existem meios de cortar a ligação legal que nos une.

- Sabe? – Gerard tinha ironia na voz. – Esse Jensen te ensinou todo o bê-á-bá, não foi? Quer dizer que, além de desvirtuar você, ele te joga contra o próprio pai? Eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa, moleque! Ele não deve ter ensinado a você, mas sabe que isso que ele está fazendo é corrupção de menor? Esse desgraçado está...

- Eu não quero ouvir o senhor falar assim dele! As coisas não são como o senhor deduz!

- As coisas são exatamente como eu estou dizendo! Você não me afrontaria desse jeito se não tivesse conhecido esse sujeito!

- Quer saber? Vir aqui tentar resolver as coisas foi um erro! Não tem diálogo com o senhor! Tudo bem, eu resolvo de outro jeito! Não tem problema!

Jared gritou, e se encaminhou até a porta da biblioteca. Parou, sem se virar, quando ouviu a voz do pai.

- Se você sair por essa porta agora, quero que saiba que nunca mais precisa voltar! – Gerard disse com a voz severa. – Se sair antes de estipularmos o que eu pretendo garoto, você não tente pisar nessa casa de novo!

- Que seja!

Jared saiu da biblioteca com passos pesados, batendo a porta trás de si. Sob os olhares curiosos de alguns empregados, ele passou pela porta da frente. Não procurou por Jeffrey. Caminhou diretamente até Jensen, do outro lado da rua. Conversou rapidamente com ele, subiu em sua garupa e saíram dali.

* * *

**NOTA:** Quero avisar a quem tem deixado review logado que eu vou ler e responder tudo, como sempre faço, mas depois de postar todos os capítulos. Só vou responder os que não estão logados agora porque não tenho outra forma de fazê-lo depois.

Justine: Olha, não gosto muito de guiar ninguém a respeito das impressões a se ter em relação a algo no texto. Para mim, a grande graça em publicar é, entre outras coisas, observar como cada um interpreta os fatos e os personagens, e a partir daí comentar algo. Assim, eu posso dizer que, para mim, Gerard não é mesmo um homem mau, mas é bastante inflexível. Jensen é sim bastante egoísta, e age de acordo com os seus próprios pensamentos, mas ele crê estar fazendo o melhor por seu artista. Jared é um menino grande, que precisa crescer, mas sozinho não consegue. De qualquer maneira, no fim, as coisas se ajeitam. Existe um final feliz esperando por todos. xD


	30. And that's all because of you

**_Capítulo 29 – And that's all because of you._**

* * *

- Jensen, levanta!

Jared tentava acordar o namorado, que dormia de bruços em sua cama. Já eram sete horas da manhã, e não queria sair para trabalhar sem se despedir do sujeito.

- Jen! Acorda!

- O que é? – O loiro perguntou com a voz rouca e pesada.

- Eu tenho que ir embora, não posso me atrasar. Sabe como a Srta. Rhodes é exigente com essas coisas de pontualidade! – Beijou a nuca do mais velho. – Vai ficar dormindo aqui, ou vai aproveitar pra voltar pra casa?

- Se você me desse a chave do seu apartamento, não existiria esse impasse sempre que eu durmo aqui. – Jensen se virou de peito para cima. - Eu vou ficar um pouco mais, depois eu tranco tudo e levo a chave pra você.

- Ainda tá chateado por eu não dar a chave pra você, né? É que eu acho estranho, Jen... – Jared falava meio deitado ao lado do chef.

- Tô sim. Já são sete meses de relacionamento, Jared. Tempo suficiente pra esse tipo de confiança. – Jensen olhava para ele, enquanto limpava, com a ponta dos dedos, os cantos dos olhos. - São duas coisas que eu não entendo; você alugar esse lugar pra morar, quando eu já te convidei várias vezes pra ficar comigo, e o motivo de você não me deixar entrar e sair daqui como eu bem quiser.

- Eu já expliquei pra você! Eu acabei de conquistar a minha individualidade! Eu tenho um espaço só meu, que é pago com o fruto do meu trabalho, sem a interferência de ninguém! É uma sensação diferente, que eu tô curtindo muito! Se eu estivesse morando com você, ou você comigo, eu perderia isso. Não é pessoal, Jen! Quando eu estiver...

- Tá certo, baby, não quero discutir com você, ainda tão cedo. – Puxou Jared para um abraço. – Que tal me dar um beijo? – Mordeu o pescoço do maior, sugando-o.

- Jensen, não faz isso, pode marcar! Não vai ficar bonito atender as pessoas com uma marca de chupão no pescoço! – Afastou a cabeça do loiro de perto de si, passando a mão em sua própria pele.

- Tarde demais, Jay! – Jensen sorriu, puxando-o novamente e o beijando nos lábios. – Acho que ficou a marca. É bom pra que ninguém dê em cima de você de novo. Ainda tô atravessado com aquela loirinha!

- Vou ter que escovar os dentes mais uma vez, o gosto da sua boca passou pra minha. – Jared se levantou. – Alona é uma grande artista, Jensen. Ela tem me ensinado muita coisa! E aquilo foi uma bobagem, foi coisa sem importância. Nós estávamos bêbados. Nunca mais aconteceu de novo. Nem falamos mais disso. – Entrou no banheiro de seu quarto. – Você tinha brigado comigo naquela época. E você disse que tinha superado isso!

- Você estava bêbado, ela não. Aquela vadia me confessou tudo depois. – Jensen se sentou na cama. – Mas você tem razão, isso são águas passadas. Eu resolvi deixar pra lá o que aconteceu naquela noite. Até porque nós tínhamos terminado, mesmo. Só não me conformo de você ainda trabalhar na galeria daquela vaca.

- _Nós_ não tínhamos terminado. – Jared voltou do banheiro, com os dentes novamente escovados. – Você tinha terminado comigo. Eu não participei da decisão. E você é um frouxo, porque duas semanas depois estava batendo aqui na porta, arrependido! – Sorriu para o outro.

- Você abusa porque sabe que eu não vivo mais sem você, não é? – O loiro se levantou, caminhando em direção ao moreno.

- Sai daqui! – Jared fugiu da mira. – Não vem me atrasar não!

- Você anda muito responsável pro meu gosto... – Jensen o olhou um pouco contrariado, e se moveu para o banheiro. – Almoça comigo, pelo menos?

- Hoje não dá. – Jared olhava o pescoço no espelho enquanto respondia. - Alona quer discutir algumas coisas sobre as próximas exposições, e...

- Tá, entendi. – Jensen gritou de dentro do compartimento. – Vai ter tempo pra mim de noite? Ou vai fazer mais hora extra?

- Não sei se quero te ver essa noite... – Jared falou sério, mas para perturbar o outro. – Acho que tô começando a enjoar de te ver quase todo dia. E se a gente deixasse pra se ver só nos domingos? – Andou até o seu guarda-roupa.

- Como é? – Jensen apareceu na porta do banheiro, com a escova de dente na boca, que estava cheia de espuma. – Tá enjoando de mim?

- Claro que não, Jensen! – Jared gargalhou após escolher uma echarpe escura. – Como você é passional e tolo! Eu nunca vou enjoar de você!

- Você ainda me mata com essas brincadeiras idiotas. – Jensen voltou sério para dentro do banheiro.

- Ei, vai ficar aborrecido comigo por causa disso? – O moreno correu até a porta do toalete.

- Não. – O chef respondeu após cuspir a água que tinha na boca. – Não vou. É que eu nunca sei quando fala sério ou quando está me zoando. – Terminou de se lavar.

- Sei. – Jared enrolou a echarpe em si. – Vai me buscar no fim do expediente. Podemos jantar juntos, e aproveitar pra conversar sobre a audiência da semana que vem.

- Tudo bem. – Jensen abraçou o rapaz, e o beijou de forma profunda. – Está nervoso?

- Estou. É quando vão decidir tudo, Jen. – Jared falou ainda abraçado ao loiro. - Se eu for considerado incapaz, além de perder a autonomia que conquistei, você tá ferrado. O pai vai prosseguir com o processo contra você.

- De mim pode deixar que eu cuido, não se preocupe com isso. – Acariciou os cabelos do jovem. – Pense só em você. – Largou-se do rapaz. – Se você puder esperar quinze minutos, eu te deixo na galeria.

- Não, eu vou andando. É meia hora de caminhada, e me faz bem caminhar um pouco. – Jared se afastou, e saiu em direção à porta principal. - Não precisa deixar a chave lá depois não, me dá no jantar.

- Como você quiser. – Jensen o acompanhou até a entrada do quarto. – E Jared?

- Que é? – O moreno se virou.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu sei. – Jared sorriu.

- Esse é o momento certo pra você me dizer que me ama também. – Jensen colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Quem ama não pede nada em troca! – Jared falou zombeteiro, e abriu a porta, saindo. Segundos depois, a abriu de novo, colocando só a cabeça para dentro do apartamento. – Jensen?

- Hum? – O loiro voltou para a posição que estava antes.

- Eu te amo mais. – Fechou a porta antes de obter uma resposta.

- Seu idiota... – Jensen sorriu para si mesmo, e foi para a cozinha.

**J2**

Jared caminhava sem pressa pela longa avenida que o levava até o seu local de trabalho. Depois que saiu de casa, ao discutir com o pai, ele seguiu para o apartamento de Jensen. De lá, ligou para Jeffrey, e contou a ele o resultado de sua tentativa. Após isso, o motorista se demitiu, e Jared ficou morando com ele, até arranjar um emprego, três semanas depois, no local em que estava até hoje.

Começou na galeria da Srta. Alona Tal, uma artista de vinte e oito anos e bastante reconhecida, como auxiliar de serviços gerais. Seu salário era baixo, mas era suficiente para se manter. Nem Jeffrey e nem Jensen acharam boa ideia ele aceitar a oferta, afinal, o emprego era bastante inferior à sua condição, mas ele não deu ouvidos às opiniões. O serviço era prazeroso e nada cansativo: manter as obras limpas, e a galeria arrumada. Com o tempo, a Srta. Rhodes, que era a segunda no comando do lugar, viu que o garoto tinha bastante sensibilidade em relação às artes, e era um exímio conhecedor daquele universo. Assim, ele foi subindo de nível, até chegar ao cargo que ocupava hoje. Mesmo sem estudo específico nenhum, era ele quem selecionava os artistas para exposição, e organizava tudo. E ainda auxiliava nas vendas, por pura satisfação.

Durante esses sete meses, o seu relacionamento com Jensen ficava cada vez mais forte. O loiro era um homem de difícil convivência, era verdade. Ia de um extremo ao outro com muita facilidade, e, por conta disso, o namoro sofria graves oscilações. Mas nem mesmo essa inconstância era capaz de separá-los. Não por muito tempo, pelo menos. Apesar de tudo, sentiam-se muito bem um com o outro, e não importava quantas brigas tivessem, sempre se reuniam novamente. Amavam-se, e preferiam tentar ajustar as diferenças a desistir de ficarem juntos.

A mesma sorte não tiveram Jake e Mackenzie. Suportaram bem durante quatro meses de relacionamento. O rapaz, que ainda trabalhava na empresa do Sr. Padalecki, quase não tinha tempo livre. Assim como Jared, provou o seu valor profissional, e subiu na carreira. Além disso, tinha a faculdade. Os dois fatores somados fizeram com que o seu _lance _com a garota se desgastasse muito rapidamente, e nenhum dos dois pareceu disposto a fazer algo para recuperar os bons tempos. Apesar disso, não houve rompimento infeliz. Permaneceram amigos, até mesmo porque se encontravam constantemente, devido a Jared e Jensen.

Em relação ao pai, Jared ainda tinha sérios problemas. Não se falavam mais. O garoto ainda tinha tentado, duas vezes, conversar com o homem, mas ele se mantinha irredutível em sua posição. Não atendeu o filho, e não procurou por ele em nenhum momento. O único contato que eles tinham era através dos dois processos que moviam. Jared ingressou na Corte com um pedido de emancipação, após se firmar sozinho, financeiramente. Gerard, por sua vez, fez uma representação criminal contra Jensen, por conta de seu relacionamento com o menino. Como o jovem tinha feito o seu pedido primeiro, a representação do pai ficou sobrestada, até que a questão da emancipação se resolvesse. Isso era o que havia sido feito deles: pai e filho separados por dois litígios judiciais.

Hoje, após os percalços pelos quais passou, Jared sabia muito bem o que desejava para si. Queria ser um artista profissional. O tempo em que estava trabalhando para a Srta. Tal deu a ele ampla certeza disso. Não queria, no entanto, comercializar suas obras. Preferia fazê-las por prazer. O que desejava era montar para si uma galeria, onde poderia expor o trabalho de talentos iniciantes, e auxiliá-los a entrar no mercado e nas listas de artistas famosos. Com esse intento, inscreveu-se para concorrer a uma vaga em uma famosa Escola de Artes, e aguardava o resultado para breve. Além disso, guardava um pouco de seus rendimentos para a montagem de seu futuro negócio. Esperava conseguir a sua emancipação, mas não contava com o dinheiro da mãe para tanto. Jared, atualmente, não era mais um menino mimado. Ele aprendeu a lutar por aquilo que almejava, e preferia que suas conquistas fossem fruto de seu esforço. O dinheiro que receberia, caso se emancipasse, seria apenas um acréscimo. A sua verdadeira fortuna ele fazia a cada dia.

Trabalhou o dia inteiro. Como de costume, fez o que devia com louvor, sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Logo pela manhã, conseguiu fechar duas vendas espetaculares. Almoçou com Alona e Kimberly, momento em que traçou as metas para a próxima exposição. Durante a tarde, selecionou as obras mais interessantes do artista da vez, e esquematizou toda a decoração para a próxima investida de sua patroa. Ao fim do dia, Jensen foi buscá-lo conforme combinaram, e jantaram juntos em um bonito restaurante, tendo como convidados Christian, Tom e Clif. Os amigos de Jensen apreciavam muito a companhia de Jared, apesar da clara diferença de idade. Observaram, com o passar dos meses, como o menino vinha crescendo intelectualmente, e como parecia mais maduro que Jensen, em muitas oportunidades. Notavam, ainda, com enorme alegria, como a presença do garoto na vida do amigo fazia bem a ele.

- _Adiós, muchachos!_ – Christian gritou para Jensen e Jared, ao partir para seu carro, no estacionamento. Clif e Tom já tinham se despedido e partido.

- O que diabos você disse? – Jensen gritou de volta.

- Ele disse _tchau rapazes. _– Jared respondeu pelo outro.

- Em que planeta ele disse isso?

- Ele falou em espanhol, seu burro! – Jared riu.

- Burro, é? – Jensen abraçou o garoto. – Eu não me interesso em saber outra língua. Pra mim basta saber usar a que eu tenho... – Lambeu o lóbulo da orelha do moreno.

- Vai começar já? – Jared o afastou. – Você é pior que eu!

- A culpa é sua! E dessa sua cara linda... – Tentou retomar o abraço, sem sucesso. - Desse seu jeito meigo...

- Para, Jen! – Jared disse puxando o namorado para perto da motocicleta. – Eu ainda quero conversar com você sobre a audiência que vai ter. Se ficar me deixando com vontade assim, ninguém conversa!

- A gente pode conversar amanhã, não pode?

- Não fode, Jensen! – Jared gargalhou. – Quanto mais cedo, melhor!

- Foder é exatamente o que eu quero!

- Puta que pariu! Sossega! – Pararam de andar ao atingir o veículo. – Vamos lá pra casa, a gente conversa, e no final, você vai embora pra sua, e nós dormimos separados. Entendeu?

- Não gosto dessa ideia. – Jensen entregou um capacete para o moreno. – Eu ainda preferia ir com você praquele ponto escuro do estacionamento, fazer um...

- Jensen! – Jared exclamou divertido, mas enérgico. – Hoje não!

- Você desaprendeu a se divertir. – Jensen colocou o capacete em si mesmo, e se sentou em sua moto. – Anda, senta! – Ordenou antes de abaixar a viseira.

**J2**

Chegaram ao apartamento do moreno, e esbarraram em uma porção de envelopes ao abrir a porta. Jensen juntou-os todos, e colocou sobre a mesa de entrada.

- Esse lugar podia ter uma caixa de correio ali embaixo, como todo o prédio decente tem!

- Ah, pra mim tanto faz! – Jared pegou o montante e seguiu andando atrás do loiro. – O Sr. Fuller sempre traz tudo certinho. – Falava enquanto olhava cada uma das correspondências.

- Você merece morar em um lugar melhor. Meu apartamento é grande, e tem boa localização. Não fica longe do seu emprego. Eu acho que você...

- Jensen!...

- Eu sei que você não gosta quando eu puxo esse assunto, mas eu sempre vou insistir pra que fique comigo, porque...

- Não, Jensen! Olha aqui...

- Jared, pessoas com bem menos tempo de namoro já passam a morar juntas, e você com essa frescura de querer seu espaço, seu isso, seu aquilo!... – O loiro pegou uma cerveja na geladeira. – Você vai continuar tendo o seu espaço lá em casa! A diferença...

- Caralho, Jensen, cala a boca! Olha pra mim!

- OK, desculpa! – Jensen se virou para ele, após abrir a garrafa. – O que é?

- Olha esse envelope!

O moreno estendeu o papel para o chef, visivelmente agitado. Jensen andou até ele, e tomou a carta de suas mãos. Olhou o remetente, e em seguida, pousou o envelope sobre a mão aberta, sentindo o seu peso. Sorriu.

- Será que...

- Eu acho que eu fui aprovado! – Jared sorriu de volta para o outro. – Cartas de resposta grossas assim geralmente significam aprovação!

- Então abra logo!

Jared tomou de volta o pequeno pacote, e rasgou o invólucro. Retirou os papéis de dentro e os desdobrou. Conforme lia, o seu sorriso ficava maior. Jensen não se continha, e sorria junto. Ver o seu artista feliz era algo que jamais o cansava, e sempre o deixava contente.

- Passou mesmo? – Perguntou somente para confirmar.

- Sim! – Jared abraçou o namorado. – Tem ideia do quanto é difícil conseguir aprovação lá? São muitos testes, Jensen! De aptidão, psicológico, de conhecimento... E eu fui aprovado em todos!

- Eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que você conseguiria! – Beijou Jared com paixão, empurrando-o até a parede mais próxima. – Podíamos comemorar... – Seguiu beijando o rosto do moreno.

- Jensen, você não vale nada! – Desvencilhou-se do sujeito. – Ainda não é pra comemorar...

- Como não? Você conseguiu o que queria! – Jensen o olhou desolado. – Por que não é pra comemorar?

- Porque eu ainda dependo do meu pai pra efetivar minha matrícula. Se der tudo errado na audiência, tenho certeza que vou perder a chance!

- Você não vai perder nada! – O loiro se aproximou do rapaz, em sinal de apoio. – Rob disse que é quase garantida uma vitória. Apesar de tudo, os seus fundamentos são fortes. Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver!

- Quase garantido não é garantido. – Jared tomou a cerveja das mãos de Jensen, e bebeu um pouco. – Vamos falar logo sobre isso, pra encerrar de vez a questão.

- Sim, vam...

Jensen foi interrompido pela campainha.

- Está esperando alguém? – Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Não...

- Mas quem pode ser uma hora dessas? – O mais velho reclamou. – Quem vai na casa de alguém sem avisar antes?

- Só vou saber vendo.

Jared entregou a carta e a garrafa para Jensen, e caminhou até a porta. Olhou pelo olho mágico, e ficou parado ali, sem se mover, enquanto a campainha ainda soava.

- Quem é, baby?

Jared se virou para ele, com a expressão surpresa e confusa.

- Meu pai.

* * *

**NOTA:** Está ficando bem maior do que eu planejei. Tenho sérios problemas com isso de determinar número de capítulos, mas tenho quase certeza que só tem mais um, e talvez uma espécie de epílogo. xD

As questões legais mencionadas acima não estão em total acordo com a realidade. Como eu disse em algum capítulo anterior, eu misturei os sistemas legais brasileiro e estadunidense, para casar melhor com a narrativa.


	31. I'm exactly where I belong, now

_**Capitulo 30 – I'm exactly where I belong, now.**_

* * *

A campainha tocou mais uma vez.

- Seu pai? – Jensen franziu o cenho.

- É. – Jared acompanhou o namorado no gesto. – O que ele veio fazer aqui?

- É melhor abrir logo, ou ele vai ensurdecer todos os seus vizinhos.

Jared concordou com a cabeça, e alguns segundos depois, abriu a porta.

- Pai. – O garoto olhou para o genitor.

- Jared. – Gerard olhou por cima do ombro do filho, e viu Jensen logo atrás dele, o observando.

- O que faz aqui? – O garoto perguntou.

- Tenho coisas a lhe dizer. – O rosto do mais velho estava impassível. – Posso entrar?

- Claro. Desculpa.

Jared se afastou para que seu pai entrasse. O homem, assim que viu o seu caminho livre, adentrou no pequeno apartamento do filho, olhando para todos os cantos, avaliando o local. Pousou, por fim, os seus olhos no sujeito loiro que não tinha parado de encará-lo um só instante, e o cumprimentou.

- Boa noite, Jensen. – Estendeu a mão para o chef.

- Boa noite. – O outro colocou o que tinha em mãos sobre a mesa próxima a eles, e apertou a mão ofertada.

Jared ficou parado na altura da porta, olhando para os dois, sem saber direito como agir. Somente quando Jensen acenou para ele, a fim de que o rapaz se juntasse à dupla, foi que o jovem encontrou coordenação motora suficiente para se movimentar.

- Eu fiquei esperando você chegar em casa, ali por baixo, do outro lado da avenida. – Gerard começou a falar para o filho. – Assim que vi vocês subiram, dei um tempo e subi atrás.

- Vem pra sala, pai. – Jared se encaminhou para o outro cômodo. – Aqui é mais confortável pra sentar e conversar.

- Não, aqui nessa mesa está muito bom. – O mais velho afirmou, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras que encontrou. – Não vou demorar.

- Já que prefere... – Jared retornou para onde o sujeito estava, e caminhou até Jensen. – Jen, acho que você devia sair um pouco...

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. – Jensen ainda olhava para o pai de seu namorado.

- Jensen, não é uma boa ideia você ficar... – Jared segurou o braço do loiro, puxando-o para a saída. – Por favor...

O chef se manteve firme em seu lugar. Deu uma última olhada para o visitante, e finalmente cedeu.

- Eu vou porque você está me pedindo.

Jensen segurou a mão de Jared na sua, e a beijou. Em seguida, passou a andar para a porta principal.

- Não precisa sair, Jensen. – Gerard falou um pouco alto, para que o homem não abandonasse o recinto. – O que eu vim falar diz respeito a você também. Você deve ficar.

O loiro recuou em seu caminho ao ouvir a colocação. Puxou uma cadeira próxima ao sujeito, e indicou o assento para Jared. Assim que o rapaz se sentou, posicionou-se por trás dele, sem dizer uma palavra.

- Obrigado por ficar. – O Sr. Padalecki agradeceu, e Jensen aceitou o agradecimento com um cumprimento de cabeça. – Foi muita sorte encontrá-los juntos.

- Não foi sorte. Estamos sempre juntos. Ao contrário do senhor, que largou o filho e nem fala mais com ele. – O loiro comentou automaticamente.

- Jen, por favor! – Jared o advertiu.

- Deixe-o falar, Jared. – Gerard não esboçava o mínimo sentimento em suas feições. – Ele tem seus motivos pra não gostar de mim. Assim como eu tenho os meus para não apreciá-lo, nem mesmo um pouco que seja.

O sujeito disse a última sentença diretamente para Jensen, que sorriu sardonicamente em resposta. Gerard não se deixou abater, e retribuiu o sorriso. Desceu a vista em direção ao filho.

- Como tem passado?

- Bem. – Jared olhava o pai com misto de saudade e medo. – E o senhor?

- Já estive melhor. – Olhou mais uma vez para os arredores. – Então é aqui que resolveu viver? Nesse _muquifo_?

- Não é muito diferente daquele apartamento que eu morava quando estava me preparando pra estudar Finanças. – Jared replicou de forma natural, sem acidez.

- Não é mesmo. Mas aquele eu escolhi pra você, como forma de castigo. Isso aqui foi você quem escolheu. Isso me surpreende.

- Se surpreenderia muito com Jared, se mantivesse o contato com ele, Sr. Padalecki. – Jensen não aguentou ficar calado. – Seu filho é motivo de muito orgulho.

- Não duvido disso, jovem. – O empresário se ajeitou na cadeira. – Ele é meu filho, afinal. Meu sangue. Meus genes. Sempre foi muito inteligente, e perspicaz. Não tenho a menor dúvida de que será bem sucedido, seja lá no que venha a fazer da vida.

Jared olhava para o seu pai, tentando entender o que aquelas palavras poderiam significar. Em seu íntimo, estava feliz em ouvir aquilo. Gerard jamais tinha lhe dito coisas similares antes. Elogiava-o, mas sempre de forma tendenciosa, para fazê-lo encarar uma vida de negócios. Assim, de forma desprendida, Jared jamais fora reconhecido pelo genitor.

- Obrigado, pai.

- Não agradeça. É verdade. – O homem quase sorriu ao dizer isso. – Bom, eu não vou tomar o tempo dos dois. O que eu tenho a tratar é muito simples. Na semana que vem, teremos a audiência a respeito de sua emancipação.

- Só podia ser isso! – Jensen exclamou.

- Jen, para com isso! Deixa o pai falar!

- Ele com certeza...

- Com licença, rapaz. – Gerard usou o tom mais severo e menos desrespeitador que encontrou. – Não faça com que eu me arrependa de permitir a sua presença nessa conversa! Você não sabe sobre o que vim falar! Não tem noção do assunto que me trouxe aqui, portanto, mantenha-se calado e ouça! Depois, se quiser comentar algo a respeito, poderá fazê-lo! Agora não!

- Eu não sou o seu filho, nem nada seu, pra que o senhor fale comigo dessa maneira!

- Graças a Deus não é, moleque! Eu teria vergonha e raiva de ter um filho como você! Infelizmente, eu tenho uma ligação com o senhor por causa do meu garoto, mas isso não quer dizer que eu o aceite, ou o veja como um bom caráter! Ainda acho que faz mal ao meu menino, e por mim, já estaria fora da vida dele há muito tempo!

O senhor arrumou os poucos cabelos que possuía. Seguiu o seu discurso.

- Ocorre que eu não tenho mais poder pra fazer isso. Creio que eu nunca tive. Nem quando Jared era um garoto, e muito menos agora, que se tornou um homem. – Virou-se em direção ao rapaz. – Eu tenho acompanhado você, filho. Desde o dia em que saiu de casa, naquela noite. Sei todos os seus passos. Sei o quanto amadureceu, e o quanto conquistou, sozinho, sem o auxílio de ninguém. Eu sei de tudo, Jare.

- Hum! – Jensen bufou.

- Puta que pariu, sai daqui, Jensen! Deixa de ser intransigente! Se não consegue calar a boca, SAI DAQUI!

Jared gritou muito alto, sem paciência nenhuma para os ataques de seu namorado. Reconhecia que ele poderia ter alguma razão, mas com sua atitude estava estragando uma possível boa oportunidade para o jovem resgatar os laços familiares. Jensen não entendia como fazia falta para ele ter contato com o pai.

- Não se indisponha com o seu companheiro, Jare. – Gerard falou antes que Jensen pudesse abrir a boca. – Eu vou acelerar as coisas. – Olhou para o loiro. – Por favor, deixe-me falar até o final. Não por mim, porque sei que não me suporta. Faça isso por Jared.

Jensen não respondeu de imediato. Suspirou ruidosamente, e segurou o ombro de Jared.

- Perdão, baby. – Jogou os olhos na direção do pai do rapaz. – Perdão, Sr. Padalecki. Eu sou muito estúpido, muitas vezes.

- Eu sei disso. É um dos motivos para que eu não goste de você. Não tem porte de um verdadeiro homem, Jensen. Mas isso não é, nem nunca foi da minha conta.

O Padalecki mais velho voltou a conversar com o filho, após o desabafo repentino.

– Eu sei em que a sua vida se transformou, filho. Várias vezes eu quis interferir, mas você escolheu o seu caminho, certo? E em respeito à sua decisão, eu permiti que prosseguisse. Para ser sincero, eu esperava que você quebrasse a cara, e voltasse pra mim, pra vida que tínhamos... – Coçou a barba rala. - Mas eu confesso que foi muito melhor vê-lo vencer. E eu percebi que você sabe muito bem o que quer fazer, e como fazer. É por isso que eu vim aqui.

Gerard puxou de dentro de seu paletó um envelope amarelo, que estava enrolado. Abriu-o, e retirou de seu interior um maço de papéis. Entregou-os ao filho. Esperou que ele lesse um pouco, juntamente com Jensen.

- Isso aqui é... – O moreno olhava para o que tinha em mãos, sem ter certeza do que lia.

- Exatamente. Isso é a sua emancipação. Meus advogados redigiram todo o documento. – O homem passou as mãos nos joelhos. - Junto, está o pedido de arquivamento da reclamação criminal contra Jensen, que eu já protocolei, hoje mesmo. Se olhar mais adiante, vai ver que tem outro documento, transferindo a você toda a sua herança. Eu já assinei tudo. Peça para seu advogado verificar esses papéis, e se ele concordar com os termos, você assina, e pode pedir juntada disso aos autos. – Gerard se levantou. – Caso o seu advogado queira fazer alterações, diga a ele para entrar em contato com os meus, para fazer o que for preciso, até que fique nos conformes.

- Pai... – Jared olhou para o homem, com os olhos marejados.

- Bom, era tudo o que eu tinha a fazer aqui. – Gerard, sem querer, viu o envelope que estava sobre a mesa, e leu o remetente. Tomou-o nas mãos. – Vai mesmo estudar artes?

- Sim... – Jared se levantou. – Eu fui aprovado...

- Meus parabéns, filho. – Abandonou a correspondência onde a encontrou, e virou-se de costas. – Me acompanha até a porta?

- Claro...

Jared levou o pai até a saída, enquanto Jensen ainda olhava para os papéis que o homem tinha levado. Ao atingirem o saguão, o rapaz foi com o genitor até os elevadores, e, junto com ele, aguardou a chegada do transporte.

- Pai, eu...

- Não diga nada. – Gerard se adiantou. Passou a encarar o filho. – Quero que saiba de uma coisa, Jare. Eu ainda não concordo com o que escolheu para si. Eu ainda acho um erro você se envolver com esse sujeitinho grosseiro, e muito mais velho que você. Ainda penso que vai fazer muito mais burradas na vida além dessas. Mas eu não posso te impedir. Nada do que eu faça vai te impedir de fazer besteira. E sabe por quê? Não é porque eu não possa. É porque você é exatamente igual a mim. Nada jamais me parou. Eu sei que nada vai pará-lo também.

- Pai, deixa eu...

- Sabe o que meu pai me disse quando eu era ainda um garoto, mais jovem que você? – O homem continuou, sem permitir que Jared falasse. - Ele me falou que, um dia, eu ia voltar chorando para casa, fracassado, com uma mão na frente e a outra atrás, me lamentando pelo dia em que parti. Ele me disse que, quando isso acontecesse, ele estaria de braços abertos pra me receber, porque não importava quantas idiotices eu fizesse. Ele ainda seria meu pai.

- Olha...

- Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. Eu nunca voltei pra lá. Eu o tirei daquela vida miserável que ele tinha. Eu o acolhi, e não o contrário. Eu fui contra tudo o que meu pai planejou pra mim, e venci. Eu cresci muito mais do que eu queria, e meu pai viu que estava errado quando tentou me impedir.

- Por favor, eu quero...

- Na época em que meu pai disse aquilo, eu fiquei com muita raiva dele. E jurei pra mim mesmo que, se um dia eu tivesse filhos, não faria com eles o que meu pai fez comigo. Jurei que não destroçaria os seus sonhos, e que seria um homem melhor do que meu pai fora. Jurei que os apoiaria, em qualquer decisão que eles tomassem. E veja só o que eu fiz! – Sorriu fraco. - Esquecendo-me de tudo o que passei por conta da insistência de meu pai em me manter dentro de seus planejamentos, eu agi da mesma forma com você. Eu o sufoquei, quis que você seguisse a trilha que eu tinha construído pra você. Não o ouvi, não respeitei a sua vontade. É engraçado... – Colocou as mãos nos bolsos. - Sempre nos revoltamos contra os nossos pais. Dizemos que não seremos como eles, que educaremos os nossos filhos de forma diversa... E, de repente... Somos uma cópia fiel do que eles foram. E você, Jare, é uma cópia fiel de mim, naqueles anos...

O elevador chegou, e Gerard entrou nele.

- Eu não concordo com nada do que escolheu, mas saiba que eu me orgulho muito de você. E se der tudo errado, eu estarei de braços abertos, esperando pelo seu regresso. Mas eu torço para que você repita a minha história, e seja você a me resgatar, e não o inverso. – O homem disse antes que a porta do aparelho começasse a se fechar.

Jared enfiou o pé entre os dois pedaços da porta, impedindo que eles se unissem. Em um pulo só, entrou no elevador, e abraçou o pai.

- Obrigado, pai. E me perdoa por tudo! Eu nunca odiei o senhor! Eu só...

- Eu sei, menino. Não se justifique. – Gerard demorou a abraçar o filho, mas o fez, e deixou toda a sua saudade dominar o ato. – Eu que tenho que lhe pedir perdão...

Desceram juntos, e ainda conversaram um pouco antes de Gerard partir.

**J2**

Na semana seguinte, Gerard abriu as portas de sua mansão para uma festa particular, em comemoração ao ingresso de seu filho em um dos liceus de arte mais renomados dos Estados Unidos da América, que ficava em outra cidade, a pouco mais de uma hora de distância. Insistia, até hoje, que aquilo não era o correto para o garoto, mas não tentou frear a vontade do rapaz.

Ele e Jensen ainda trocavam farpas sempre que se encontravam, e Jared duvidava muito que algum dia os dois tivessem uma relação harmônica. Seu pai era autoritário, e Jensen era como um cavalo selvagem, impossível de domar. Jamais se apreciariam mutualmente. A despeito disso, porém, faziam o possível para não se agredirem. Ao menos, na presença do jovem.

A relação de Jared com o pai foi se refazendo aos poucos. Assim que terminou os estudos, o que não levou muito tempo, o menino pediu auxílio ao genitor para administrar a herança, e, com o passar dos dias, surpreendeu-se ao perceber que tinha aptidões incríveis para os negócios. Não queria, todavia, se envolver com a empresa do pai. Preferiu usar o seu talento recém-descoberto para tocar o empreendimento que idealizara antes: a sua própria galeria. Dessa forma, uniria, sem querer, o que tanto amava, e o que seu pai almejava para ele. Tudo estava perfeitamente encaminhado. Em breve, o espaço seria inaugurado.

O seu namoro com Jensen permanecia forte, contrariando muitas expectativas, inclusive as dele mesmo. Ainda discutiam à toa. O loiro ainda fazia tempestades em copo d'água. Mas Jared já tinha aprendido a lidar com o homem. Sabia o jeito de conversar, a forma de pedir as coisas, e como agir para fazer o chef repensar os seus atos. E assim prosseguiam - felizes à sua maneira. Enquanto durasse o amor e a vontade de lutar um pelo outro, ficariam juntos, custasse o que custasse.

O rapaz não deixou de morar sozinho. Percebeu que sua independência era saborosa demais para abrir mão, e não desejava comprometê-la, de forma alguma. Precisava enfrentar, constantemente, os pedidos de Jensen, e de seu próprio pai, para que fosse residir com um deles. Nunca cedia. A qualquer momento os dois se cansariam, e o deixariam em paz.

Jeffrey continuou com sua vida pacata ao lado de Sam. Jared os visitava vez ou outra. O homem não quis mais arrumar outro emprego, desde que se demitira. Tinha economias suficientes para viver em paz até a sua morte.

Jake passou a ser o braço direito do Sr. Padalecki. Já que seu filho não aceitaria mesmo se envolver com a multinacional, achou que seria acertado colocar o rapaz para substituí-lo. O loirinho era de confiança, e muito talentoso. Em nada desapontava.

Nesse exato momento, o moreno estava deitado na cama do chef, repensando sobre tudo o que viveu. Jensen dormia ao seu lado. Passou a acariciar o peito do namorado.

- Baby... – Jensen o olhou de soslaio, de seu lado da cama, enquanto se espreguiçava. – Ainda não dormiu, ou já acordou?

- Ainda não dormi...

- Por quê? – O loiro se inclinou para pegar a sua carteira de cigarros sobre a cabeceira. - Está preocupado com alguma coisa?

- Não... Só tô pensando.

- No quê? – Acendeu um deles, e tragou. Em seguida, soltou a fumaça. - Pode me dizer?

- Em muitas coisas... E em nada. – Abraçou-se ao homem ao seu lado. - Em mim. Em como eu vim parar aqui. – Arrumou-se sobre Jensen. - Em você. Nos seus vinhos, nos seus cigarros... Em como tudo mudou depois de conhecer você.

- Acha que eu fui responsável por toda a mudança? – O mais velho deixava os seus dedos afundarem-se nos cabelos de Jared.

- Com certeza foi. Não fosse por você, naquele dia, na praça, eu talvez ainda estivesse trabalhando com o pai, fazendo algo que eu não gostava, enganando o homem... Vivendo uma grande mentira.

- E pensar que tudo entre nós começou com uma mentira, também...

- Pois é! – Jared riu. – Não é engraçado tudo isso?

- Ninguém tem um senso de humor maior que a vida, Jay... Ela brinca de um jeito com a gente... Nada faz sentido na hora, mas depois, a gente entende onde ela queria nos levar...

- Ela quis me levar até você...

- E saiba que não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil!

Puxou o seu artista para um beijo, e após se largarem, continuaram conversando sobre como tudo parecia melhor agora, quando um estava nos braços do outro.

**FIM**

* * *

Finalmente, eu consegui acabar isso! Nem vou dizer o que acho desse final, tampouco vou fazer as minhas considerações finais. Vou deixá-los julgar por mim, vai ser mais divertido.

Antes de dizer o que pretendo, deixe-me avisá-los que haverá uma espécie de epílogo, mas não é necessário ler. Não sei se posto hoje ainda. Bom, em nada acrescenta à narrativa. É só um lemon que eu gosto, e acho interessante para o contexto. Mas se você não gosta de ler só lemon, pode passar adiante, não vai trazer nenhuma informação essencial. Encare como uma cena extra, que roda depois dos créditos no filme.

Agora sim, vamos ao que interessa. Quero agradecer imensamente a quem acompanhou essa fic. Não vou citar os que sei quem são nominalmente porque vou cometer injustiças ao esquecer alguém, tenho certeza! Muito obrigada a você que foi guerreiro e conseguiu passar por cima das minhas faltas, dos meus erros, dos meus atrasos, de todos os meus ataques e etc.

Aos que comentaram, e me deixaram saber as suas impressões, obrigada! É sempre interessante saber como uma obra nossa atinge quem lê. A quem não deixou review, verdadeiramente, não me incomoda. Perco por não saber a sua opinião, mas não me estresso com isso. Você sabe os motivos pelos quais não acha importante fazer comentários. Mesmo assim, eu agradeço a você, por ter lido até aqui. Se você chegou até o fim, presumo que foi por muita curiosidade, ou porque realmente a fic foi boa. Ambas as situações me deixam satisfeita.

Aos que lerão no futuro, agradeço aqui do passado, desde já!

Sinceramente, eu espero que esse texto não tenha sido um imenso desperdício de vossos preciosos tempos, mas, se foi, sinto muito por não ter conseguido meus objetivos. Não dá para agradar a todos, e quando isso acontece, tem algo errado.

E viva a minha primeira longfic finalizada! Até mais, e obrigada pelos peixes! xD


	32. Congrats, baby! (Extra)

_**Capítulo Extra - Congrats, baby!**_

* * *

- Jensen, você viu quanta gente tinha lá? Gente importante, Jen! Veio um pessoal de uma revista especializada de Nova Iorque só pra fazer uma matéria! Ninguém esperava por tudo isso!

Jared comentava entusiasmado, na manhã de domingo que se sucedeu à inauguração de sua galeria. De fato, tinha sido um estupendo sucesso, em se tratando de um investimento inicial. No entanto, não era uma total surpresa. Jared tinha trabalhado bastante o marketing sobre a empresa, com a ajuda de seu pai, e com uma boa equipe de propaganda, indicada pelo homem. Esperava bastante notoriedade, mas não da forma maciça que isso se deu.

Estavam ambos na cama de Jensen. O loiro conseguiu convencer o namorado a passar a noite com ele. A sua intenção era comemorar com o rapaz a vitória obtida com um pouco de bom sexo. O problema é que os dois acabaram dormindo. A noite tinha sido longa, e ficaram muito cansados.

Terminavam, agora, o café da manhã que Jensen tinha preparado.

- Eu esperava. – Sorriu para o rapaz, piscando o olho.

- Esperava nada! Você só diz essas coisas pra me agradar! – Jared falou ao engolir o último pedaço de panqueca.

- Esperava mesmo! – Jensen se aproximou dele, beijando o seu rosto. – De verdade. Não é porque eu amo você não. Eu vejo que tem talento, baby!

- Eu gosto da naturalidade com que você diz que me ama, Jen... – Jared sorriu de forma contida. – É tão simples! Você fala como se fosse algo muito trivial, normal... Como se estivesse falando do cardápio do dia, no seu bistrô.

- É porque é natural. – O chef se chegou ainda mais para perto do moreno. – Mas não é nada comum. É um amor muito grande, Jay. É diferente do que eu já senti antes, por outras pessoas. – Segurou a mão do menino, e lambeu a ponta de seus dedos. - Não quero dizer que seja o maior amor da minha vida, entende? Mas é diferente. É outra dimensão. ... – Sussurrava, agora, no ouvido do garoto. - É tão bom amar você, baby... Você faz parecer tão fácil...

Abraçou o jovem, forçando-o a se deitar na cama onde estavam. Beijou-o delicadamente, com desejo e sensualidade. Sem desgrudar de seus lábios, passou uma das mãos em seus cabelos, e a outra por baixo da camiseta do maior, dando ao seu tato o máximo de fricção possível nesses movimentos.

Jared correspondia ao beijo na mesma intensidade. Esfregava as suas pernas nos membros inferiores de Jensen, enquanto as suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas do loiro, até penetrarem no tecido que vestia o seu quadril, permitindo, assim, que suas palmas entrassem com contato com a maciez das nádegas do mais velho.

- Você vinha desejando isso a noite toda, não é? – Jared perguntou com a voz lasciva, na primeira oportunidade em que seus lábios foram libertados.

- Sabe que sim... – Jensen tirou a camiseta do outro de uma só vez. – Sabe que eu não consigo resistir a você...

Jensen se ergueu sobre seus joelhos, e tirou a própria roupa. Tal qual Jared, não vestia muito: uma camiseta e uma boxer. Em seguida, terminou de despir o seu artista, deitando-se sobre ele novamente. Voltou a sugar os lábios finos do moreno, ofertando-lhe pequenas mordidas. Puxou as mãos do jovem, que estavam em sua nuca e costa, prendendo-as, com as suas próprias, ao lado da cabeça do garoto. Desceu a língua pelo queixo do outro, e pela extensão do seu pescoço. Fazia isso no mesmo ritmo em que roçava o seu órgão no do moreno, levando os dois a ficarem excitados.

- Jensen... – Jared gemia com pudor. – Mais rápido... Lá embaixo...

O homem fez o que lhe foi pedido. Sem nada dizer, aumentou os movimentos de suas ancas, tornando o contato mais rude e constante. Soltou as mãos de Jared, levando as suas para os cabelos amendoados de seu namorado. Puxou os fios com firmeza para trás, evidenciando a curvatura do pescoço do mais alto. Com a ponta do nariz, desenhou traços imaginários naquele pedaço de pele. Sem desassistir a região inferior do seu amado, continuou a percorrer o corpo do outro com o seu nariz, alcançando um dos mamilos. Fez pequenos círculos ao redor dele, e o lambeu com vontade, usando, inclusive, a área áspera da língua.

Parou o que estava fazendo e se levantou. Deu as costas para o rapaz, enquanto se inclinava para colocar a bandeja, que estava sobre a cama, no chão. Após isso, virou-se para a mesa de cabeceira, onde abriu uma gaveta e puxou o lubrificante. Enquanto fazia isso, sentiu Jared beijá-lo na área acima de seu quadril.

- Suas costas são tão bonitas, Jen!

O mais novo continuou beijando o local, e, após mordê-lo, voltou a se deitar. Quando viu o loiro virar novamente de frente para ele com o tubo em mãos, abriu espaço entre as suas pernas, para que o namorado pudesse se alojar ali. Olhava para Jensen com devoção e entrega, enquanto se tocava. Sabia que Jensen gostava de vê-lo com ereção total quando o penetrava. O loiro tinha prazer em segurá-la forte quando se mexia no interior de seu artista, em qualquer posição que estivessem.

- Gosta das minhas costas? – Jensen perguntou tirando a mão do moreno de onde estava, substituindo pela sua. – Nunca me disse isso...

- Eu gosto, sim... – Jared suspendeu o quadril quando sentiu a manipulação máscula e lenta de Jensen. – É que eu quase não vejo...

- Como, quase não vê? – Jensen disse antes de abrir o tubo que tinha consigo, usando a mão livre e os dentes. – Eu não sou muito de usar camisa dentro de casa.

- Eu sei. – Jared comentou, movendo-se de acordo com o toque do outro. – O que eu quero dizer é que quase não vejo quando transam... Ah, Jensen! – Exclamou ao sentir dois dedos molhados do chef dentro de si.

- Geme de novo... – O loiro pediu ao aprofundar ainda mais os dedos.

- Je...ns...en!

- Mais alto agora, baby... – Jensen introduziu um terceiro dedo, ainda mais profundo. Com a outra mão, dava atenção para a glande do rapaz, bastante entumecida.

- Ah... Jen... – Jared gritava agora. – Jen...

- Isso, desse jeito... – O loiro sorriu, sem interromper nada. – Não pare... – Desceu a mão até a base do pênis do outro, voltando para a ponta. – Sente falta de me ver pelas costas durante o sexo?

- N... Não... – Jared arfava. – Eu... Só... Nu...nca... Vi...

- Mas gostaria de ver?

- Jen... Por... Fa...vor... Eu... Quer...

- Me quer aqui dentro? – O chef foi mais brusco com os dedos, fazendo o moreno se contorcer.

- Sim...

Jensen olhou para o seu namorado por algum momento. Viu que ele estava completamente entregue, à sua total mercê. Era sempre assim com Jared. O rapaz nunca se entregava em partes quando transavam. Ele sempre estava totalmente disponível, física e espiritualmente, para satisfazer Jensen, do jeito que o mais velho quisesse.

Retirou os dedos de dentro dele, e diminuiu a velocidade da masturbação. Pensou que nunca fizera o mesmo pelo menino. Aquela colocação sem propósito de Jared, a respeito de suas costas, o fez perceber isso. Imaginou que talvez o moreno sentisse vontade de ser o ativo, vez ou outra, mas nunca confidenciava, porque tinha conhecimento do fato de Jensen não gostar de ser penetrado. Achou que estava mais do que na hora de inverter os papéis. Não porque gostaria disso, mas sim por amar aquele jovem. Largou o pênis do moreno.

- Levanta...

- Por que parou? – Jared protestou, tentando levar a mão de Jensen de volta para onde estava.

- Eu quero fazer diferente hoje... – Ergueu o corpo, afastando-se do outro.

- Diferente como? – Jared se apoiou em seus cotovelos a fim de observar para onde Jensen ia.

- Você em mim.

- Hein?

- Você dentro de mim.

- Mas, Jen... Você não gosta disso...

- Mas eu quero. Hoje eu quero.

- Foi por causa do que eu falei sobre a sua costa?

- Não, Jay... – Posicionou-se de joelhos, com o peito contra a cabeceira da cama. – É porque eu te amo, e quero te sentir do único jeito que ainda não senti antes.

- Jen, eu nem sei fazer isso...

- Faz comigo como eu faço com você...

- Quer mesmo isso?

- Com certeza absoluta. – Insinuou-se um pouco, inclinando-se. – Vem...

Jared se levantou, e ainda em dúvida, pegou o tubo de lubrificante que tinha ficado ao seu lado. Arrastou-se até Jensen, e o beijou. Em seguida, derramou um pouco do líquido em sua mão, e passou-a entre as nádegas do loiro. Jensen estremeceu um pouco com o toque.

- Me avisa se eu machucar você...

- Não vai...

O moreno roçou os dedos na entrada do outro, e com muito cuidado, empurrou um deles para dentro. Jensen se segurou no encosto do móvel onde estavam, e fechou os olhos. Sentiu Jared ir e vir dentro dele, com delicadeza e carinho. O moreno agiu assim até que dois dedos estivessem no local.

No começo, a sensação gelada do lubrificante, e a pouca habitualidade de seu músculo a esse tipo de carícia, fizeram com que não se sentisse confortável. No decorrer das investidas do rapaz, todavia, não só estava mais tranquilo, como também gostava da invasão. Não demorou a se inclinar um pouco mais sobre si mesmo, movimentando o quadril em direção aos dedos do seu artista.

Em determinado momento, Jared o atingiu exatamente onde ficava a sua próstata, causando nele arrepios que, se por acaso sentiu das outras vezes em que fora passivo, havia se esquecido.

- Chega de dedos, baby...

- Jensen, eu...

- Por favor, Jared... – O loiro disse baixo. – Quer que eu te implore?

- Implorar? – O outro falou com a voz rouca.

- É, Jared... Implorar... Por favor...

- Imploraria?

- Por favor, baby...

Sentiu, ainda outra vez, a mão fria do rapaz passeando no espaço entre suas nádegas, e seus dedos o tocando um pouco mais profundamente, deixando-o bastante molhado por dentro.

Jared o abraçou, agarrando-se em sua cintura. Deitou-se sobre ele, e começou a beijar a sua orelha. Jensen sentiu o membro rígido de seu amado esfregar-se em sua intimidade, sem fazer força para entrar ali. O moreno apenas o acariciava, enquanto espalhava beijos em seus ombros, e em sua nuca.

- Baby... – O loiro mantinha os olhos fechados. Não era por receio; era por prazer.

- O quê? – Jared perguntou muito baixo, dentro de seu ouvido.

- Anda...

- Andar com o quê? – A mão do moreno deslizou sobre seu peito, devagar e com perícia.

- Você sabe...

- Eu não sei, Jensen...

- Quer mesmo que eu implore, né?

- Implora, Jen...

- Vai, Jay... – Suspirou. Não teria vergonha de pedir. – Por favor... Enfia... Logo... Mete...

Mal soltou a última palavra e o rapaz fez o solicitado. Começou com investidas vagarosas e calmas, deixando que Jensen se acostumasse. Após perceber que a musculatura já havia cedido, Jared começou a penetrá-lo com força, mas sem brutalidade. Quando Jensen se deu conta, estava gemendo alto o nome do moreno, movendo-se ao encontro dele de forma desesperada.

Não sabia dizer se era o jeito como Jared se movimentava em seu interior, se era a doçura dos beijos que depositava em sua pele, ou se era o amor que sentia pelo garoto, mas estava tendo um prazer jamais experimentado antes como passivo. Seu deleite era tanto que se lamentou quando o rapaz gozou dentro dele, parando o que fazia antes que ele pudesse alcançar o seu ápice.

- Não consegue continuar? – Jensen perguntou, ainda com o jovem dentro de si.

- Acho que sim... – Jared respondeu ofegando.

O moreno mexeu-se um pouco, ainda, até que Jensen conseguisse ter o seu orgasmo também. Retirou-se do mais velho, e puxou o seu rosto para beijá-lo.

- Jensen... Eu te amo tanto... – Gemia as palavras durante o beijo. – Muito mesmo... – Deitou-se na cama, e viu que o loiro ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. – Foi mesmo bom pra você, ou está sentindo dor?

- Vamos fazer mais vezes, com certeza... – O chef se deitou sobre o namorado, olhando para ele. – Deixa só te perguntar uma coisa...

- O que é?

- Por acaso prestou atenção nas minhas costas? – Jensen perguntou rindo.

- Ah, Jen! – Jared gargalhou.

- Eu sabia que não! – Acompanhou o rapaz na risada.

Quando se acalmaram, Jensen voltou a encarar o jovem.

– Jared?

- Sim?

- Tenho que te dizer uma coisa... - Levantou as sobrancelhas. - Pela exposição de ontem... - Beijou o tórax do garoto. - E pelo sexo de hoje... - Arranhou a pele do moreno com os dentes. - Parabéns, baby!... Você foi demais! – Concluiu sorrindo, recebendo um imenso sorriso de volta.

* * *

Então, gente! Para quem veio aqui, esse lemonzinho é só uma coisa que eu achei bacana publicar, mas não achei espaço para colocar como capítulo comum. Acho que foi um bonito ato do Jensen se deixar ser "bottomizado" pelo seu amorzinho! E acabou curtindo! Eu não quis abrir mão desse momento! xD

Vou aproveitar para responder a Justine, rapidinho.

Pois é! Esse casal, para mim, é até interessante. Tem uma inversão de características entre eles, e eu acho que isso foi legal de fazer. Acho que foi um ponto positivo. Jared amadureceu bastante, e Jensen mostrou que uma coisa é a primeira impressão, outra coisa é a convivência.

Gerard não é um homem mau. Ele tem natureza boa. Mas ele canaliza isso de forma equivocada, às vezes. Muitos pais fazem isso, erram querendo acertar. Não existe uma fórmula para se amar e criar os filhos. Deve ser coisa muito complicada, isso.

Eu gosto de detalhar as coisas. Aqui nessa fic eu acho que peguei leve nos detalhes, tenho tendência a ser mais chata com isso. Que bom que ao menos minha mania ajuda a visualizar a coisa!

Fico feliz que tenha gostado do final. Eu não criei o Gerard para ser o vilão. Ele foi, durante um tempo, mas não era essa a minha intenção final. Bom, cada um vê a trama como quer. Essas coisas a gente enxerga com o coração, e não com a cabeça. Minha função é levar a história; como ela vai ser analisada é função de vocês! xD

Muito obrigada pelos elogios, por ter lido, por ter comentado, por ter gostado, enfim! Se comentar aqui eu não terei como responder, mas, caso aconteça, desde já agradeço, vindo elogio ou não!


End file.
